Salvadores del Pasado
by Luzhell
Summary: Título original: Saviors from the Past, autor escapistone. Un pequeño trabajo de traducción de una excelente historia. Anakin Solo, hijo de Han y Leia, es secuestrado, y crece para ser alguien quién nunca imaginó.
1. Anakin se fuga

Lady Dark: Esta es nueva área de trabajo para nosotras, no solo nunca habíamos escrito algo de Star Wars...

Lady Evil: Pese a ser proclamadas fanáticas.

Lady Dark: Sino que nunca habíamos hecho una traducción para publicación.

Lady Evil: Por tanto, debemos, antes que nada, reconocer los apropiados créditos y reconocimientos.

Lady Dark: Primero que nada, al sabio, todopoderoso y (en nuestra opinión) santificado George Lucas; por crear una historia tan increíble y compleja, que nos fascinará siempre.

Lady Evil: Aunque, por más que amemos a Vader, consideramos muy cruel lo que le hizo a Anakin.

Lady Dark: Cierto.

Lady Evil: Segundo, a escapistone, escritora original de este fanfic, y cuyo innegable genio nos entretuvo bastante.

Lady Dark: Antes de que procedan deben saber algo. La mayoría de la gente ha visto Star Wars solo en sus películas, y si tienen conocimiento de algo más, es raro que lo hayan visto.

Lady Evil: Pero deben saber que Star Wars no se limita a sus películas, a ellas hay que agregar los 25 capítulos animados de las "Guerras Clónicas", una larga línea de novelas y varias líneas de comics, conjunto que conforma el llamado Universo Extendido.

Lady Dark: La mayoría de los detalles de esta historia van por la línea del Universo Extendido, lo que puede dejar perdidos a todos aquellos que no se hayan molestado en revisar las extendidas explicaciones y líneas de tiempo en Internet.

Lady Evil: Que son la mayoría de ustedes.

Lady Dark: Por eso, para todos ustedes que no pueden leer esas magníficas novelas en inglés o conseguir sus comics, o siquiera buscarlo los datos en los Bancos de Datos de StarWars. com., vamos a poner sendas aclaraciones acompañando a cada capítulo, que harán referencias a contexto o determinados personajes que aparezcan en ellos.

Lady Evil: Empezando ya.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

**Contexto:**

Como sabrán, la caída del Emperador y la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte II no fue el fin de la guerra. A la larga, la Rebelión ganó terreno y tomó Coruscant, reestableciendo en ahí al Senado como capital de Nueva República. La situación se fijó en la existencia de tres fuerzas políticas dominantes en la Galaxia, la Nueva República, el Imperio y Hapes; con bastante animosidad aún entre los primeros dos.

Luke, siendo el último Jedi de la Galaxia, se dedicó a buscar y entrenar otras personas sensibles a la fuerza, fundó la Nueva Orden Jedi (si nos preguntan, jamás llegará ni a los talones de la Antigua) y estableció una Academia en Yavin IV, donde, para los que se fijen, fue donde destruyeron la primera Estrella de la Muerte y donde Anakin Skywalker se había enfrentado a Asajj Ventress, la fea tipa blanca con las dagas tatuadas en la cabeza, en el capítulo 19 y 20 de las Guerras Clónicas. Luke entrenó a varios aprendices bajo reglas y estilos distintos a los de la Antigua Orden, empezando con que ellos sí se pueden casar, aunque algunos salieron bien patéticos, si nos es que completamente tendientes al Lado Oscuro (más detalles después, cuando hablemos de personajes).

Leia, convertida en Senadora, se casó finalmente con Han y tuvo tres hijos, todos entrenados como Caballeros Jedi. Los primeros fueron gemelos, Jaina y Jacen, y el último era Anakin, entre ellos eran como las tres extensiones de Luke, Anakin era el dedicado guerrero Jedi, Jaina la piloto de x-wing (es miembro de los escuadrones aéreos de la Nueva República) y Jacen el lloriqueante mocoso (suerte que Luke superó esa etapa). Claro que la vida no fue color de rosa, y algunos de ellos acabaron muy mal, como Anakin, se fue al Lado Oscuro, mató a Chewbaca y terminó muerto; una muy mala tendencia la de estos Anakin.

Afortunadamente la escritora original odia esa parte, y cree que Anakin es un personaje demasiado bueno, no solo para hacerse malo y morir, sino para ser superado por sus hermanos, en especial Jacen; por lo que la historia empezará a los 15 años del 'Retorno del Jedi', cuando Anakin Solo tiene 8 años, y suponemos que sus hermanos tienen tres o cuatro años más. A partir de ahí, todo será bastante diferente a las novelas, pero se introducirán varios de sus personajes que caen bastante bien.

**Personajes:**

Aparte de los miembros del clan Skywalker/Solo que ya mencionamos, la única que merece aclaración por ahora es Callista, villana central; que no lo era originalmente, pero eso puede arreglarse.

Desde la infancia, Callista había mostrado innegable habilidad en la Fuerza, pero su planeta nativo, Chad, no era parte de la República, así que nunca fue hallada para entrenar en la Orden Jedi. Fue un renegado Maestro Jedi, Djinn Altis, que la descubrió y la llevó consigo. Él usualmente estiraba las reglas de la Orden para perseguir el conocimiento, y prefería los más viejos protocolos, cuando se permitían múltiples Padawans por maestro o hasta perseguir intereses románticos.

En uno de sus viajes encontró a Callista, y pese a estar ya muy crecida para las estrictas reglas de la Orden, la tomó de aprendiz y la llevó a su sitio de entrenamiento de Bespin (donde Vader luego cortó la mano de Luke). Ella aprendió a un paso acelerado las técnicas Jedi, y conoció y se enamoró del otro Padawan de Djinn, Geith.

Aunque Djinn prefería estar alejado de los asuntos de la República, no pudo ignorar la furia de las Guerras Clónicas. Con sus estudiantes se unió a los Jedi de Coruscant en la pelea. Después de la guerra, cuando Palpatine ascendió como Emperador del Nuevo Orden, y los Jedi fueron cazados y destruidos como enemigos, decenas de jóvenes estudiantes se escondieron con el Maestro Plett en Belsavis. Pero la Inteligencia Imperial los descubrió y el Emperador mandó al _Ojo de Palpatine_, una luna de batalla del tamaño de un asteroide y una de las primeras superarmas imperiales, a destruir el santuario.

Mientras el _Ojo de Palpatine_ pasaba por la Nebulosa Moonflower, Callista y Geith trataron de destruirla, pero el arma fue muy poderosa y fueron destruidos; pero Callista no murió, de algún modo superó su forma corpórea y su conciencia se fusionó a la computadora de la luna de batalla. Inhabilitando las armas, fue capaz de salvar el santuario y permaneció viva en los mecanismos de la estación.

Pasaron tres décadas y todo lo que tuvo que pasar hasta la caída del Imperio, Luke trataba de reconstruir el orden, y la amenaza de las lunas de batalla apareció de nuevo. Una antigua Mano del Emperador (lindo nombre para un club de asesinos), Roganda Ismaren, usó a su hijo para reactivar el _Ojo de Palpatine_. Callista despertó dentro de la máquina, y detectó cuando Luke, y dos de sus alumnos, Nichos Marr y Cray Mingla, abordaron para destruir la estación. Callista no deseaba sus muertes y fue capaz de comunicarse a través de los sueños de Luke y los monitores de la nave.

Luke fue capaz de sentir una fuerte conexión con Callista y se enamoró de ella (¿qué pasa por la cabeza de ese niño? Nunca sabremos), así, Luke no deseaba destruir la estación, porque significaría la muerte de Callista. Cray, que penaba la muerte de su amor, Nichos (¿Cuándo paso eso? No sabemos y no importa), aturdió a Luke y lo depositó su cuerpo en una cápsula de escape, y tomó sobre ella la labor de destruir la estación de batalla, no teniendo motivo para vivir (¡Patético!). La nave explotó, pero otra cápsula salió con el cuerpo de Cray, pero ya no era Cray, sino Callista ocupando su cuerpo, Cray aceptó sacrificarse ella para que Callista viviera.

Pero Callista ya no podía usar la Fuerza, ya no era un Jedi, y se sintió robada de su identidad. Luke hizo su propósito el restaurar el poder de Callista, viajando por la Galaxia. Callista descubrió que podía usar la Fuerza, pero solo el Lado Oscuro, y sin la disciplina de los antiguos Jedi, se encontró en terreno peligroso, tentada por la Oscuridad y sin poder ver la Luz. Esto la guió a constantes riesgos, hasta que destruyó el Super Destructor Estelar, _Knight Hammer_, del almirante Daalam, salvando la Orden de Luke. Se la dio por muerta, pero ella contactó a Luke, informándole que ahora debía viajar sola, y descubrirse a sí misma y la Fuerza. (¡Doblemente patético!)

Atravesó la galaxia hasta llegar a Nam Chorios, un mundo inundado del poder de la Fuerza, debido a los cristales del planeta; se unió a los cultistas Theran, meditando en la Fuerza aunque no podía tocarla. El planeta estaba aislado por armas estacionarias, y cuando Seti Ashgad, líder del Partido Racionalista anti-Theran contacto a la Jefa de Estado Leia Organa (¡Vaya ascenso!), Callista le advirtió, Leia no escuchó las advertencias y se encontró secuestrada. Callista salió de su retiro para arruinar los planes de Ashgad, y fue ahí que Luke la encontró, pero solo compartieron una mirada con la que entendieron que sus vidas no podían continuar juntas. Siguieron caminos separados y no se supo más de ella.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Lady Dark: Bien, es una introducción algo larga, pero estos capítulos son pequeños, así que tenemos que rellenar.

Lady Evil: Me perdí un poco.

Lady Dark: No importa, solo interesa que sepan que la presencia de Callista en este fic es después de todos los eventos narrados arriba.

Lady Evil¿Segura?

Lady Dark: No, podría haber sido o después del encuentro con el Knight Hammer o después del asunto de Nam Chorios, igual, Callista está aislada y solo puede sentir el lado oscuro.

Lady Evil: Igual, suficiente tentación para que sea la villana.

Lady Dark: Pero evidentemente debe haber vuelto a contactar a Luke, porque los niños del clan Solo la conocen.

Lady Evil: A menos que la hayan conocido cuando aún andaba con Luke. Pero no importan tanta precisión cronológica, solo que se conocen.

Lady Dark: Precisamente. Un muy importante detalle más, esto se empezó a escribir en noviembre del 2002 y terminó en octubre de 2004, de modo que ciertos detalles del Episodio III: Revenge of the Sith, no van a aparecer o van a ser distintos.

Lady Evil: No es nada importante, solo unas cositas sencillas que les señalaremos cuando aparezcan.

Lady Dark: Pero esta historia es muy buena para dejarla pasar por detalles así.

Lady Evil¡Bueno, ya! Mucho prólogo, vamos a la historia.

* * *

**1. Anakin se fuga**

Anakin Solo luchó con otro sollozo mientras seguía su camino a través de los niveles más bajos de Coruscant, había empezado como un día perfecto. Su Tío Luke había llegado a celebrar el cumpleaños de los gemelos, todos estaban reunidos en el enorme y lujoso apartamento de Mamá. Habían habido muchos presentes y un enorme pastel de cumpleaños, solo los envoltorios habían fascinado a Anakin, especialmente los brillantes y metálicos, esos le recordaban las brillantes naves que volaban afuera de la grandes ventanas del apartamento. La mejor parte habían sido cuando le tocó dar sus regalos. Había trabajado duro en ellos por semanas, registrando a través de descartados repuestos para hacer grandes modelos de naves para sus hermanos, estaba tan feliz mientras se sentaba junto a su Papá, observando a los gemelos abrir sus regalos para ellos.

El pastel había sido genial, y el Tío Luke incluso le había enseñado como sentir la presencia de las plantas en las macetas mientras Chewie trataba de tomar una buena foto de los gemelos y sus padres.

Todo había sido perfecto, estaba tan cansado de la fiesta que ni siquiera se quejó cuando su Papá le dijo que se fuera a dormir. Se había despertado media hora después, sintiendo el deseo de tomar un vaso de agua, se fue de puntillas a la cocina para llenar su vaso. Estaba a punto de entrar ahí cuando escuchó a sus hermanos, estaban hablando de los excelentes regalos que habían recibido. La orgullosa sonrisa que había cubierto su cara se deshizo cuando su hermano Jacen hizo un comentario acerca del presente que Anakin le había dado. ¡Mamá no había tenido ningún problema en diferenciar el modelo de X-Wing del modelo Bothan!

Contrariado, Anakin regresó a su cuarto a llorar. Pero, se suponía que él no debía llorar, se supone que los Jedi deben ser tranquilos como su Tío Luke. Frunciendo el ceño se dio cuenta de que él no podía ser un Jedi más de lo que podía construir naves, no podía ser un capitán espacial como su Papá; Papá nunca lloraba, incluso cuando Mamá lo golpeaba en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su sable láser por llegar tarde a casa. Anakin solo era un _fracaso._

No tenía sentido quedarse alrededor cuando él nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno, así que se puso se ropa favorita, y se escabulló fuera de su cuarto. Podría no ser capaz de construir modelos, pero conocía el código de la puerta principal; montándose en una pequeña silla que su Mamá tenía cerca de la puerta, alcanzó e introdujo el código. Entonces, solamente empezó a caminar, pensando que tanto mejor estaría su familia sin él, pensando acerca de sus fallas en la vida, pensado en por qué en la Fuerza todas esas chistosas mujeres siempre se inclinaban sobre las ventanillas de los speeder. Cansado y con frío, Anakin se acurrucó junto a un basurero y trató de calentarse, solo para ser despertado por una conocida voz femenina.

(**N/T: **Como no existen palabras para traducirlo, las armas de láser seguirán con su nombre original de blaster, y las pequeñas naves que se usan en la ciudad, speeder. Gracias por su compresión.)

Se levantó y siguió la voz por el callejón, Anakin vio a la dueña de la voz darle un chip de crédito a un Rodiano bastante pequeño. El Rodiano entregó un paquete y se escabulló. Justo cuando la mujer estaba a punto de irse, Anakin la llamó. "¿Callista?" La mujer rubia giró en redondo, sus duros ojos como acero buscando al pequeño niño.

Anakin empezó a moverse hacia ella. "¿Por qué quieres comprar mercancía caliente¿No te quema los dedos?"

Callista sacó bruscamente su blaster y por un momento consideró disparar a muerte al mocoso Solo en ese mismo sitio. Pensándolo dos veces, se agachó para estar a nivel de ojos con el niño. "Por supuesto que no, dulzura", dijo ella, su voz enlazada en dulce. "¿Por qué no vienes y ves?"

Anakin se tumbó hacia adelante. Cuando la alcanzó, miró inquisitivamente a la caja. "No parece caliente. ¿Está aislada?" Anakin no recibió respuesta. Todo lo que obtuvo fue el reverso de blaster golpeándole atrás de la cabeza.

XXXXXXXX

Cuando Anakin despertó, estaba seguro de que no se encontraba en ningún lugar cercano a casa. De hecho, estaba en un cuarto realmente sencillo con dos hombres adultos; asustado, contactó su madre, pero ella no respondió. No podía sentirla. El terror se acrecentó en él.

Uno de los hombres estaba de pronto arrodillado frente a él. "Tranquilo pequeñito". Él dijo, su voz era melódica y tranquilizante, no tenebrosa, como había sido la de Callista. "Todo estará bien". Anakin lo miró por un segundo antes de arrojarse a los brazos del hombre y empezar a chillar como si tuviera cuatro años.

Una mano empezó lentamente a frotar en círculo por la espalda de Anakin, y tranquilizadoras ondas de la Fuerza empezaron a calmar al pequeño niño. No eran fuertes ondas como las de su Tío, pero eran lo suficiente como para arrullar a Anakin de vuelta a un descansado sueño.

* * *

Lady Evil: Eso fue... corto.

Lady Dark: Sin quejas, yo solo traduzco. Para quejas tienen escribirle directamente a escapistone.

Lady Evil: Fueron más aclaraciones que historia.

Lady Dark: Y eso que solo estaba Callista, espera a que llegue la Nueva Orden Jedi.

Lady Evil: Montón de aficionados sin talento, ni saben usar correctamente un sable láser.

Lady Dark: Ni lo digas. De todo lo que he visto y leído, puedo decir sin dudas que la Vieja Orden esa la mejor.

Lady Evil: Pero solo podemos aguantarnos.

Lady Dark: El próximo capítulo va a tener más acción, y personajes favoritos de todos.


	2. Escape de Anakin

Lady Dark: Bien, es momento para otro capítulo de nuestra traducción.

Lady Evil: Que al fin empieza a tomar un poco más de acción.

Lady Dark: Y va a estar plagada de la misma a medida que los capítulos vayan avanzando.

Lady Evil: Pero es momento de hacer un par de aclaraciones.

Lady Dark: Primero el tradicional reconocimiento de derechos, todos los personajes pertenecen a George Lucas y la historia es de escapistone.

Lady Evil: Nosotras solo lo pasamos al idioma de Cervantes, por decirlo de algún modo.

Lady Dark: Luego, como verán a continuación, se hacen muchas menciones de la palabra sith, pero estas no tienen siempre que ver directamente con un Lord Sith.

Lady Evil: A veces, o la mayoría del tiempo, se utiliza como una frase exclamativa, el equivalente a decir una muy mala palabra.

Lady Dark: Ustedes entienden.

Lady Evil: Ya con eso resuelto, vayamos al capítulo.

* * *

**2. Escape de Anakin**

Mientras el joven Anakin se relajaba, el adulto que lo sostenía liberó un suspiro de frustración. Había tomado esfuerzo conseguir suficiente control de la Fuerza para calmar al niño. Para un hombre que solía ser capaz de pelear con diez piratas espaciales al mismo tiempo, era un defecto lisiante. Si inclinó hacia atrás, empujando a Anakin sobre su regazo, para que pudiera sentarse cómodamente. Levantando la mirada a su tercer compañero, habló en un quieto susurró "¿Qué crees que ella quiera con él?"

"La misma cosa que quiero de ti", Vino la ruda, réplica acompañada de una disimulada risita.

Un gesto de irritación cruzó la cara de ambos hombres. Ellos ni siquiera la habían sentido aproximarse.

Ignorando la conmoción de los dos hombres, ella siguió, "Él me ayudará a vencer a esos que destruyeron mi vida. Seré capaz de aplastar los restos del Imperio que han quedado en pie, y entonces me adelantaré a los patéticos 'Jedi' del entrenamiento de Skywalker. La galaxia será como debería ser, en orden, bajo la única Orden digna de control. La antigua Orden Jedi de la ANTIGUA República, no la Preciosa República de Organa. ¿Qué mejor manera de demoler a Luke Skywalker que tener a su propio sobrino rebanando a sus patéticos estudiantes?"

Reflexivamente, el hombre que tranquilizaba a Anakin tiró del niño más cerca. "Debes estar loca para creer que te ayudaremos, o te dejaremos corromper a este niño".

"Oh, no lo creo. Soy muy persuasiva, con el tiempo. Ya he convencido a un par de sus compañeros Jedi de mi forma de pensar. Además, yo controlo el flujo de su preciosa Fuerza. Estar en abstinencia de ella es tan bueno como usar especie para, digamos, "convencer" gente de tu punto de vista".

El otro hombre habló, su voz calmada a pesar de la tensión. "Este control no es la manera de ningún Jedi. Frustra cualquier razón para la existencia de los Jedi. ¡Es del lado Oscuro!"

Una aceitosa sonrisa cubrió la cara de Callista. "Vaya, vaya. Tu no eres quién para hablar de control y el Lado Oscuro. Yo solo estoy tratando de conseguir algo de justicia y remover un gobierno corrupto, no estallando planetas como _alguien_ que conozco".

Los ojos azules que respondieron a ella no llamearon con furia, sino con pena."Lo que yo hice en mi vida ha pasado. Tu no tenías derecho de traerme de regreso a ella".

"Bien, aunque me encantaría quedarme aquí hablando con ustedes dos honorables caballeros, tengo algunas tareas más placenteras que atender. Tenga un buen día Lord Vader".

Con eso, Callista salió casi como si paseara, cerrando la puerta de la prisión provisional.

"¿Vader?" La voz de Anakin Solo estaba llena de asombrado temor, sus pequeños puños estrechándose alrededor de la túnica de su protector.

"No jovencito", vino la respuesta, "su nombre es Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader murió hace mucho tiempo."

Un par de brillantes ojos azules miraron al alto hombre en el cuarto. Él no se sentía desagradable como Callista, y no estaba cubierto con un casco negro. "¿Eres mi Abuelito?"

"Podría ser. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi nombre es Anakin también, pero mi apellido es Solo. ¿Soy..." Anakin hizo una pausa, tratando de pensar en lo que hubiera dicho su Tío Luke.

"¿Uno con la Fuerza?". Su protector facilitó. "No Anakin, no lo eres".

Tratando de disminuir el miedo del niño, el hombre hizo señas a Anakin Skywalker para que se acercara.

"Anakin, conoce a Anakin".

Una pequeña mano se extendió y rápidamente se plegó luego de un rápido apretón de manos.

Los ojos de solo viajaron a la cara del hombre que lo sostenía. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Obi-Wan"

Deleite brilló en los ojos del pequeño Anakin. Estaba conociendo a una leyenda. "Wow"

Un resoplido escapó de Skywalker. "Tu siempre pudiste hipnotizar a los pequeños. Matar Sith y salvar el orden, es repugnante".

"Silencio, Ani".

"Tu sabes que no me gusta cuando me llamas así".

"Bien, no puedo llamarlos a ambos Anakin, y este está demasiado crecido para que le llamen Ani. Tú, nunca creciste".

Ignorando la broma, Anakin estiró su mano para rascar la parte de atrás de su cuello. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió una hinchazón y una costra. Empezó a rascar el extraño bulto.

"No hagas eso. Lo pondrás peor". La voz de Obi-Wan llegó como melodía hacia él.

Anakin frunció el ceño. Él sonaba justo como su Mamá. Hablando de lo cuál, "¿Por qué no puedo sentir a Mamá?"

Ani miró a su nieto. "Callista puso un aparato en ti que impide que alcances mucho de la Fuerza".

"¿Ella usó un inhibidor biotecnológico?"

Obi-Wan gruñó, "No podría decir que ustedes dos son parientes. Él aún necesita que le recuerden cepillarse los dientes, pero puede reensamblar un driode astrométrico con los ojos cerrados".

El momento de brevedad rápidamente se desvaneció y cada hombre se deslizó dentro de sus propios pensamientos.

Obi-Wan se enfocó en cómo salir. Ani luchó contra su pasado. Anakin luchó en contra del deseo de llorar por su mami. Él solo deseaba que nada de esto hubiera pasado jamás. Pensaba que si su vida era mal antes, ahora estaba peor. "Tío Luke será capaz de encontrarnos¿no es cierto?"

"Estoy seguro que buscará, Anakin. Tu Tío es muy poderoso en la Fuerza".

Ani miró a su mentor y a su nieto. Él había destruido la vida de millones de personas. No iba a dejar que su nieto estuviera en su conciencia también. "Tenemos que salir de aquí".

Él observó mientras Obi-Wan cerraba sus ojos y adquiría una imagen serena. Eso siempre significaba que estaba agotando la paciencia de Obi-Wan. "POR SUPUESTO que tenemos que salir. ¿Pero como sugieres que lo hagamos? Ella tiene un campo de fuerza eléctrico alrededor de la puerta que solo se apaga cuando nos alimentan o ella decide menear sus caderas eléctricas aquí. Si salimos, tendríamos que pelear con sith sabe cuantos Jedi con más fuerza en sus meñiques que los tres de nosotros juntos en este momento, y ¡ENTONCES tendríamos que encontrar una nave, robarla y encontrar nuestro camino hasta alguien que nos ayude! Eso es, por supuesto, si confían en un maestro Jedi muerto, su fallecido aprendiz convertido en Lord Sith, y el nieto de su aprendiz muerto.

Ani decidió sacar brillo al arranque de Obi-Wan. "¿Qué hay del conducto de ventilación. Esa es siempre una buena opción".

"¿Te has puesto ha observar cualquier cosa de este cuarto? Padme no podría pasar a través de ese conducto, ni que decir tú o yo."

El labio inferior de Anakin empezó a temblar. No le gustaba el tono que la conversación estaba teniendo. Callista era la mala aquí. No Ani u Obi-Wan. "Yo puedo pasar por el conducto".

Anakin sintió el pecho de Obi-Wan jadear antes de responderle. "Es muy peligroso. Además, tienes que encontrar una manera de abrir la puerta y apagar el campo de fuerza".

"Yo puedo hacerlo". La voz de Anakin salió en el susurro de un niño, pero la testarudez de su padre brilló a través de su tono. "Descifré el código en el Halcón. Puedo hacer lo mismo en este."

"Realmente no tenemos opción Obi-Wan. El niño es el único lo suficientemente pequeño para pasar por el conducto, y personalmente, no quiero esperar por aquí hasta que Callista decida que va a empezar a lavarnos el cerebro".

Un asentimiento indicó que Obi-Wan había llegado a la misma conclusión. "Muy bien. Anakin, tu abuelo y yo vamos a retirar la rejilla y ponerte en el conducto de ventilación. Evita a todo el mundo, y ve a la puerta lo más rápido que sea posible".

Después de que Ani jaló de la rejilla, izó a Anakin dentro del conducto.

"¿Estas seguro de que puedes encontrar este cuarto desde afuera?"

Anakin asintió con la cabeza. Realmente tenía dudas de su propia habilidad, pero no podía defraudarlos.

Obi-Wan lo miró, "Que la fuerza esté contigo Anakin".

Con eso, Anakin solo empezó su viaje.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorprendentemente, había sido fácil salir del conducto de ventilación y encontrar el cuarto. Callista no estaba esperando un escape en tan redundante método.

La combinación era otro asunto. Él se sentó ahí y trabajó en el código por toda una hora. Varias veces tuvo que agacharse y esconder tras recodo del pasillo cuando uno de los Jedi Esclavos de Callista chequeaba a Anakin y sus compatriotas. La Fuerza debía haber estado de su lado, porque nadie había siquiera mirado en la dirección de Anakin mientras pasaban. Finalmente, rompió el código y liberó a los Jedi en el interior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin Solo estaba corriendo más rápido de lo que jamás había corrido en su vida. Los tres compañeros estaban siendo perseguidos por cerca de cinco Jedi convertidos. Por suerte, Callista parecía estar en otra parte ya que ella no los había cortado de la Fuerza más de lo que ya habían estado en su celda. Tanto Ani como Obi-Wan portaban sables láser tomados de otros enemigos que habían noqueado. Anakin tenían uno también, pero él no lo estaba usando mientras apenas sabía como encenderlo de modo seguro.

Estaba corriendo hacia una nave que estaba estacionada en la pequeña área de aterrizaje de Callista. Anakin esquivó el golpe de espada de un Jedi junto a él, deslizándose sobre el suelo mientras lo hacía. Levantando la mirada, vio a su abuelo entrar en la nave y encenderla. Levantó su pequeño cuerpo de la plataforma y estaba a punto de empezar a correr de nuevo, cuando una mano agarró la parte de atrás de su camiseta.

Anakin miró sobre su hombro a la más horripilante cara que alguna vez había visto. Obi-Wan ya estaba corriendo en su ayuda, pero Anakin tenía el presentimiento de que su cabeza ya no estaría en términos de hablar con el resto de su cuerpo para cuando Obi-Wan los alcanzara. Vio la espada naranja empezar a caer sobre él. Escuchó la espada cantar atravesando del aire. Entonces, escuchó a su asaltante chillar de dolor. Anakin dio otra mirada detrás de él, y vio los brazos de Plo'Koon yaciendo en el suelo.

Un gran brazo lo agarró por la cintura y empezó a moverlo hacia la nave. Vio a Obi-Wan parar por un momento y mirar fijamente antes de que también se moviera hacia la escotilla.

Con un salto, el salvador de Anakin los llevó a ambos dentro de la nave. Justo mientras la nave despegaba, Obi-Wan saltó a bordo. Con su suspiro Anakin esperaba que fueran a casa.

* * *

Lady Dark: Bien, supongo que al igual que nosotras cuando leímos ese capítulo, ustedes se mueren por saber quién es el misterioso salvador de Anakin Solo.

Lady Evil: Pues tendrán que aguantarse otra semana.

Lady Dark: O ir a ver la versión en inglés.

Lady Evil: Mientras tanto, otra aclaración sin importancia, el tipo que agarró a Anakin y que perdió sus brazos por ellos.

Lady Dark: Plo'Koon.

Lady Evil: Era uno de los maestros del consejo Jedi¿recuerdan?

Lady Dark: Era el que tenía es cabeza rosada y apelotada, que debía usar una máscara sobre boca y ojos y que aparece mucho de fondo durante la batalla de Geonosis en el Episodio II.

Lady Evil: Eso fue solo para ayudarle a crear la imagen mental.

Lady Dark: Hora de las respuestas.

XD XD XD

**Arken Elf – **Lady Dark: Gracias, a nosotras también nos entretuvo mucho este fic, por eso creemos que toda la gente posible debería leerlo. Lady Evil: Pero todos los créditos van a escapistone, ella es la que lo hizo tan increíblemente emocionante y sorprendente. Lady Dark: Ni que decir divertido. Lady Evil: Te agradecemos por enviar nuestro primer review, debemos admitir que no esperábamos recibir ninguno. Lady Dark: Y por ellos estamos muy felices contigo, esperamos que sigas por aquí para darnos apoyo.

**Faire Cuthalion - **Lady Dark: Se nota que eres una conocedora de las historias de la nueva orden. Lady Evil: Nosotras, o al menos mi hermana, apenas nos estamos adentrando en ese mundo. Lady Dark¿Qué puedo decir? Me inspiró el Episodio III. Lady Evil: No vamos chismearte quienes va a aparecer y quienes no, deberás tener paciencia para la sorpresa. Lady Dark: O hacer trampa y leerla en inglés. Lady Evil:Es tu decisión. Lady Dark: Mientras tanto, sigo proclamando mi eterno amor la antigua Orden, ellos sí saben pelear.


	3. Historia de fondo

Lady Dark: Bien, seguimos avanzando, tenemos tres capítulos.

Lady Evil: Ahora solo faltan 33.

Lady Dark: No era necesario decir eso.

Lady Evil: Pero es la verdad.

Lady Dark: Este capítulo que sigue podría ser un poco aburrido, pero es vital para explicar la trama de la historia.

Lady Evil: Pero no desesperen, pronto llegaran capítulos muy emocionantes.

Lady Dark: Mientras tanto, vamos a dar otra pequeña aclaración. Como hay dos Anakin en esta historia la autora decidió indicar cual es cual de un modo muy sencillo.

Lady Evil: Cuando hablemos de Anakin Solo es Anakin, y cuando hablemos de Anakin Skywalker es Ani.

Lady Dark: A menos que el contexto indique lo contrario.

Lady Evil: Yo personalmente odio cuando le dicen Ani a Anakin, suena algo tonto.

Lady Dark: Pero la confusión es peor, así que así se queda.

Lady Evil: Vamos con la historia.

* * *

**3. Historia de fondo**

Anakin Solo, se encontró a sí mismo mirando fijamente fuera de la ventana, observando los remolinos de las nubes de gas espacial que hacían la nebulosa en que había se había lanzado su nave. Normalmente, él amaba ver cualquier parte del espacio. La estrellas pasando como rayo o los coloridos planetas que eran puntos en el horizonte, siempre habían sido capaces de cautivarlo. Pero ahora, eso solo servía para deprimirlo.

Él no estaba yendo a casa. No podía ir a casa. Los adultos a bordo habían tratado de hablar silenciosamente, pero Anakin había escuchado suficientes conversaciones en susurros en la casa de sus padres para saber cuando escuchar. Y, había escuchado. De acuerdo al hombre alto que lo había rescatado del monstruo, ellos no podían ir demasiado lejos del planeta en que Callista los tenía sin morir. Los implantes explotarían si eran llevados muy lejos de la unidad de control. Callista tenía los implantes programados para que sus Jedi con lavado cerebral pudieran hacer tareas menores alrededor del sector, pero no podían ir demasiado lejos.

Ellos no podían remover los implantes tampoco. Ani había tratado. Terminó medio electrocutado en el piso en el instante en que lo escaneó.

Fue en ese momento en que Obi-Wan notó que Anakin estaba despierto. Lo había hecho pasar a otro cuarto mientras el hombre alto se encargaba de Ani. Ahora, todo lo que a Anakin le quedaba hacer era mirar fijamente por la ventana y hacer pucheros.

X) X) X) X)

Obi-Wan caminó de regreso a la pequeña bahía médica a la que Qui-Gon había llevado a Ani. "¿Cómo está él?"

"Vivirá, pero recomiendo mucho que no haga ningún movimiento súbito por algún tiempo."

Obi-Wan observó a su antiguo maestro. Cada fibra de su ser quería que fuera el Qui-Gon que recordaba. No solo necesitaba el apoyo de un compañero Jedi, pero también una urgencia algo egoísta de tener a su mejor amigo de regreso. Qui-Gon había sido su padre, y no había tenido suficiente tiempo con él.

"No tienes que quedarte viéndome tanto Obi-Wan, no va a salirme otra cabeza."

Con Ani inconsciente, Obi-Wan decidió que era momento para asegurarse que podía confiar en el clon parado frente a él. Ani siempre se había apegado a su adoración heroica de Qui-Gon, un hecho que podría nublar su juicio ahora. Con Ani fuera del camino, él podía enfocarse más claramente.

"¿Cómo sé que no trabajas con Callista?"

Una pequeña y silenciosa risita escapó de los labios de Qui-Gon, "Sith, tú siempre dijiste lo que pensabas de un modo muy brusco. Estoy pasmado de que siquiera hayas aprendido alguna habilidad diplomática de mí."

"No soy aficionado a los políticos, y tú no respondiste a mi pregunta."

"Bien, dado que estoy seguro de que ya has consultado a la Fuerza en este asunto, adivino que solo tendré que decirte mi historia y ver si la crees.

Como tú, fui clonado por nuestra maravillosa benefactora. Aparentemente, ella era una antigua Jedi que posesionó otro cuerpo. Esto la dejó incapacitada de usar la Fuerza en cualquier forma que no sea una manera Oscura. Se dedicó a buscar una manera de ponerse en contacto con la Fuerza. En el camino, ella descubrió varios depósitos de viejos materiales escritos en la Fuerza. Descubrió varios contenedores que almacenaban ADN de diferentes Jedi que habían muerto. Principalmente, ella encontró trenzas de Padawan que el Emperador había tomado como trofeos. También encontró algunos recuerdos un poco más horripilantes. Manos, pies, entrañas, etc.

Entonces, ella encontró un antiguo texto para regresar espíritus a cuerpos. Averiguó que su problema no era que había regresado, sino que no era su cuerpo. El hecho que era el cuerpo de alguien más era un obstáculo para que ella usara las habilidades de Fuerza de ese cuerpo a menos que ella empujara su voluntad en ello. Esto significa que para acceder a la Fuerza, ella tenía usar el lado Oscuro.

Aparentemente, ella anduvo enfurruñándose y sintiéndose totalmente derrotada. En algún punto del camino, la necesidad de usar la Fuerza se hizo demasiado grande para que ella la soportara y se rindió al lado oscuro. Una vez que sus pensamientos se tornaron oscuros, ella decidió tomar posesión de una sección del universo. Para hacer eso ella necesitaría un ejército invencible. ¿Qué mejor ejército que un ejército de Jedi? Tenía el material genético. Su hipótesis era que podía clonar los cuerpos rápidamente y arrastrar los espíritus originales de regreso usando el mismo proceso que ella usó para revivir."

Obi-Wan interrumpió, "Todo esto es muy fascinante, pero ¿cómo sabes esto y qué tiene que ver con mi pregunta?"

"Paciencia, Obi-Wan. Ella, como muchos, gusta de jactarse de su camino a la gloria — por lo tanto, conozco su historia de fondo. Ahora, donde yo aparecí es cuando ella decidió clonarme. A diferencia tuya, yo tenía permitido el honor de estar en sus sesiones de lavado cerebral. Suficiente decir que no eran placenteras. La vi doblar a muchos Jedi a su voluntad. La vi torturar hasta la muerte a aquellos a los que no podía doblar. Siendo de naturaleza algo inconvencional, decidí que el mejor curso de acción era jugar su juego. La hice creer que ella me había doblado a su voluntad. Cuando los vi escapando, decidí que era mejor ayudarlos que permanecer en sus garras."

Obi-Wan suspiró, lo que podía sentir de la Fuerza le decía que este era su Maestro parado frente a él. Eso y el hecho de que sonaba como algo que Qui-Gon haría. Pero aún, "Si no trabajas con ella¿por qué fue tan fácil escapar?"

"¿Adónde se puede ir? Mientras estos implantes estén en nuestros cuerpos no podemos ir lejos de su aparato de control. No representamos amenazas."

"Solo porque no podamos dejar una sección del espacio, no significa que no seamos una amenaza. Siempre podemos enviar un mensaje sin estar ahí físicamente."

"Mensajes pueden ser interceptados. Además ¿quién va a creer la palabra de un maestro Jedi clonado? Si un mensaje era recibido y alguien enviado a investigar, Callista tiene más que suficientes Jedi para que simplemente pudiera sobrescribir la memoria de lo que descubrieran."

Obi-Wan resopló, "Luke podría ser capaz de sentir algo mal en la Fuerza. Él no sería susceptible a tales trucos mentales. No por ella. No después de los años que ha sido Jedi."

"Luke no será capaz de sentir nada viniendo de aquí." La voz de Ani se levantó desde el catre en que yacía. "Si la memoria me sirve correctamente, estamos en el sector Terisha, en espacio Hutt. La región entera es afectada por esta nebulosa en la que estados sentados. Pueden usar la Fuerza dentro de ella, pero no puedes sentirla desde el exterior. Lo sé, pasé mucho tiempo buscando en este distrito por Jedi escondidos."

"Así que básicamente", Obi-Wan dijo, "estamos atorados en un sector del espacio Hutt sin una salida."

Qui-Gon miró a su aprendiz. "No debemos rendirnos a la desesperación. Haremos lo que podamos en contra de ella, y enviamos los mensajes que podamos. Con suerte, lograremos llegar a alguien que nos ayudará."

* * *

Lady Dark: Yo sé, yo sé, es abominablemente corto.

Lady Evil: Pero capítulos de apertura son así.

Lady Dark: Luego van a ver lo grandes que se van haciendo para cuando lleguemos a media historia.

Lady Evil: Por ahora, solo deberán tener paciencia hasta la semana próxima.

Lady Dark: Mientras tanto, en vista que no hay más aclaraciones y no hay reviews, damos este asunto por terminado.


	4. Enlazándose

Lady Dark: Y seguimos avanzando con este fic.

Lady Evil: A partir de este punto es en que empiezan a perfilarse más las relaciones de los personajes.

Lady Dark: Pero eso ya es bastante obvio.

Lady Evil: Mientras tanto, ya recibimos respuesta de escapistone, así que esta es una traducción oficial.

Lady Dark: Por tanto, seguimos reconociendo la completa propiedad de George Lucas sobre todo lo que es Satr Wars, pero yo no rechazaría si me la regalara de Navidad. O a Hayden Christensen.

Lady Evil: Y toda la trama y variantes de Universo Alternativo son de escapistone. Nosotras solo hacemos la traducción.

Lady Dark: Como una aclaración final, la autora original tenía la mala maña de no decir cuando se hacen saltos de tiempo, que va a ser bastante. Así que nosotras los aclaramos, porque sabemos que eso es frustrante.

Lady Evil: Entre el capítulo anterior y este, ya han pasado 4 años, de modo que Anakin Solo ya tiene 12 años. Y como los demás se supone que fueron clonados más o menos en sus 20 años, hagan el cálculo para Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan.

Lady Dark: Pero Qui-Gon es un poco más mayor, como 5 años o algo así.

Lady Evil: Antes de enredarlos más, vamos a la historia.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**4. Enlazándose**

Obi-Wan avanzó a zancadas a través de los salones de la cárcel local. Las paredes estaban grasientas, y el piso gastado por las varios peleas que se habían desatado entre los prisioneros. Con un gruñido de repugnancia él notó que la taberna local estaba más limpia y mejor iluminada. Eso no decía mucho. Por supuesto, cuando vives fuera de la sociedad (especialmente en espacio Hutt) realmente no puedes esperar ningún tipo de comodidad. Se detuvo unos pocos pasos detrás del carcelero mientras el ligeramente pequeño Hutt abría la puerta de una celda.

Adentro de la celda se sentaba un ligeramente magullado y abatido Anakin Solo. Un par de decepcionados ojos azules encontraron los suyos y rápidamente volvió a mirar la pared. Con un asentimiento Obi-Wan hizo que el carcelero liberara a Anakin y firmó los papeles necesarios. La única cosa agradable acerca del sistema de justicia Hutt era que podías sobornar tu salida de tener que ir juicio. Lo que era especialmente agradable para salirte de pequeñas situaciones como en la que Anakin se había metido. Obi-Wan simplemente miró a Anakin y empezó a hacer su camino fuera de la cárcel.

Anakin tragó saliva y empezó a seguirlo. Esto no era bueno. Lo supo en el instante en que Obi-Wan apareció en la puerta de su celda. Cuando Qui-Gon venía a sacarlo bajo fianza le daba miradas frías y eventualmente una amable charla acerca de sus responsabilidades y la voluntad de la Fuerza. Cuando su abuelo lo sacaba bajo fianza, le hablaba acerca de sus propios errores y cómo Anakin no debería repetirlos. Cuando Obi-Wan lo sacaba bajo fianza, significa que estaba en un gran problema. Anakin solía pensar que podía memorizar los sermones de Obi-Wan, pero eran demasiados. Siempre había un determinado moralista en una familia.

Familia. Anakin se estremeció. La verdad es que eso es lo que eran ahora, solo que no sabía dónde encajaba él. Qui-Gon era como un padre para Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan era como un padre para Ani, y Anakin era por sangre el nieto de Ani, pero realmente no se sentía de esa manera. Ani nunca había sido realmente un padre¿así que cómo podía ser un abuelo? Ellos eran grandes amigos, y Ani era muy protector de su nieto, pero se sentía más parecido a un tío.

"Anakin¿estás escuchando?"

¡Sith! Él sabía muy bien que no debía divagar mientras Obi-Wan estaba sermoneado. Anakin súbitamente encontró sus botas muy interesantes. "No Maestro Kenobi", la voz de Anakin estaba amortiguada mientras lo admitía en murmullos.

La exasperación se agolpó en Obi-Wan, y sopló un respiro de aire a través de sus labios. Sus ojos se cerraron y un segundo después era el calmado Maestro Jedi una vez más.

Era lo que Anakin admiraba secretamente acerca de Obi-Wan. Él sentía sus emociones, las entendía, y entonces las liberaba. El perfecto ejemplo de un Jedi. Ani tendía a insistir en sus emociones. Qui-Gon tendía a ignorar las suyas hasta podía lidiar con ellas "con seguridad". Obi-Wan parecía ser la quintaesencia de un Jedi. Era lo que hacía que Anakin se acobardara ante él. Quería ser justo como él, solo que no podía. Había sido un fracaso siendo un nuevo Jedi, ni siquiera tenía una posibilidad de ser un Jedi de la Antigua República.

"Anakin, usar mi título formal no va a sacarte de esta. ¿Qué estabas pensando? Se te dijo que permanecieras en la nave. Protegerla si era necesario. En lugar de eso regresamos para encontrarnos no solo que te fuiste, sino que te arrestaron por reñir en la calle con un Bothan negociante de especia."

"Lo siento, es solo que me aburrí y pensé que un pequeño paseo no podía causar daño. Entonces me topé que este tipo y nos metimos en una pelea y bien..."

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño, sabía muy bien que el aburrimiento no era la raíz del problema. Algo estaba molestando a Anakin. Algo lo había hecho desde hace meses. Esta era la cuarta vez que había sido arrestado, la décima vez que había estado en una pelea. Los sobornos eran costosos, y el dinero no era algo que ellos tenían en abundancia.

"Anakin¿qué sucede?"

Anakin tragó saliva. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo explicara? Los sentimientos de fracaso, de no ser bueno para nada. El sentimiento de ser un peso muerto siendo arrastrado alrededor de un sector del espacio. El sentimiento de que él estaba dificultando su causa en contra de Callista. Cierto que ellos le habían enseñado técnicas con el sable, pero eso era por su propia protección. Él era mejor con un blaster. Una señal de la que estaba seguro significaba que hubiera sido un Jedi inútil. Pero lo peor de tono¿cómo se suponía que iba a explicar el creciente dolor dentro de él?

"No pasa nada"

Obi-Wan sabía que no iría más lejos con él. "Entonces regresaremos a la nave y tu meditarás sobre tus acciones."

X X X X X

Cuando se aproximaron a la nave, Anakin entró mientras Obi-Wan la rodeaba hasta el otro lado. "¿Cómo van las reparaciones?"

La cabeza de Ani salió de debajo de la nave. "Bien, no pude conseguir la parte correcta, así que tuve que ser creativo. Desearía que los locos de Callista renunciaran a tratar de atinarle a nuestro mecanismo de combustible. Es un verdadero dolor arreglarlo.

Callista, qué maravilloso pensamiento. Mientras ellos se enviaban los mensajes que podían a la República, y atacaban sus naves de suministros, su ejército seguía creciendo. Últimamente, ella había enviado más de sus leales Jedi esclavos para pelear con ellos. Aparentemente, ella los estaba usando como conejillos de indias, para ver que tan bien lo harían en contra de los Jedi de Luke. Esa era la única explicación lógica de por qué ella no los había cortado por completo de la Fuerza.

Obi-Wan estaba empezando a sentir un dolor detrás de su cabeza.

"Así que¿encontraste a Anakin?"

El dolor súbitamente se triplicó en un completo Desfile de Banthas.

"Sí, estaba en la cárcel local. Dio una paliza a un comerciante Bothan de especia local."

"¿Cuánto nos echó atrás?

"Demasiado. Sería mucho más fácil hacer vida como contrabandistas/"individuos de colección" si no tuviéramos que permanecer en un sector. ¿Adónde enviaste a Qui-Gon?"

"El Maestro Jinn está en el mercado buscando por frutas frescas y vegetales. No es exactamente el mejor mecánico que he conocido jamás"

"El dolor de estar completamente alineado con la Fuerza Viviente, Ani. Con estas malditas cosas en el cuello, él puede sentir muy poco del lado Unificador. Además, Qui-Gon no era muy bueno con máquinas antes. Le tomó tres meses conseguir que el holo-transmisor dejara de parpadear."

"Así que¿adónde está Anakin ahora?".

"Adentro meditando. Lo que, si no te importa, creo que yo haré antes de que mi cabeza explote."

Ani frunció el ceño mientras Obi-Wan entraba. Obi-Wan no tenía jaquecas. Ni siquiera cuando Anakin descaradamente desafiaba al consejo. Encogiéndose de hombros, él se deslizó de nuevo bajo la nave a terminar las reparaciones.

X X X X X

Qui-Gon estaba a punto de subir la rampa con su carga de comestibles cuando Ani dio la vuelta luego de terminar sus reparaciones.

"Anakin estaba en la cárcel local. No creo que Obi-Wan esté de muy buen humor."

Qui-Gon asintió mientras ambos se dirigían adentro de la nave. "Tal vez deberíamos discutir esto como un grupo."

Se dirigieron a la pequeña galera y encontraron a Obi-Wan cuidando una fría taza de té y mirando fijamente a la lista de ingredientes de una caja de mezcla para sopa instantánea. "¿Sabían que esto contiene cinco veces la cantidad recomendada de sodio?"

Ani y Qui-Gon se miraron uno al otro. Esto no era una buena señal.

Ani se aclaró la garganta. "¿Ani no está meditando todavía, verdad?"

"No, aún está huraño. Ahí hay una diferencia. Aparentemente, soy un Jedi grande y malo por no querer que se convierta en un delincuente para cuando llegue a 13 años."

Los Obi-Wans perturbados no se mezclan bien los Anakin Skywalkers. Ani simplemente no tenía un toque difuso con su antiguo maestro.

Qui-Gon sonrió y miró a Ani. "¿Por qué no vas a decirle a Anakin que la cena estará lista en cuarenta minutos."

Tomando la indirecta, Ani dejó la cocina.

"No puedes esconderte de tu destino Obi-Wan."

"¿Qué destino es ese?"

"El muchacho."

"Oh no. La última vez que me juntaste con un 'muchacho', él terminó destruyendo toda la orden Jedi."

"Yo no estoy 'juntándote' con él. Simplemente estoy señalando que estás siendo obstinado."

"No"

"Sabes que es cierto. ¿Por qué más has estado tan malhumorado últimamente? Si lo sé ahora, tú probablemente sabías que pasaría a horas de conocerlo. Eres mi aprendiz. Te conozco mejor que cualquier otro."

Obi-Wan dio un quejido y anidó su cabeza en sus brazos. "Estoy condenado. Mi vida siempre será dictada por un Skywalker u otro. Observa, terminaré entrenando al hijo de Anakin."

"Míralo de este modo, al menos tendrás una trenza de la cual tirar."

"No quiero tener otro Anakin transformado."

"Él no lo hará. No es su abuelo. Carga cicatrices, pero no son las de la esclavitud. ¿Supongo que no se le ha ocurrido a nadie más en esta nave que las razones para el comportamiento de Anakin probablemente están atadas al hecho de que siente un lazo creciendo?"

"Supongo que esa podría ser la razón. A su edad, podría no saber lo que es."

"Ah, el Gran Maestro Kenobi aún me necesita después de todo. Tal vez deberías ir a hablar con él mientras preparo la cena."

X X X X X

Obi-Wan tragó saliva nerviosamente afuera del cuarto de Anakin. Nunca había hecho esto antes. Ani había sido legado a él. No había habido decisión con Luke. Pero, esto era diferente. Anakin podría muy bien rechazarlo ahí mismo. Qui-Gon o incluso Ani siempre podrían entrenarlo. Con un calmante respiro entró.

Anakin levantó la mirada, "No quiero hablar de eso."

"Necesitamos hablar de eso. Has estado sintiendo disconformidad últimamente. Necesitamos remediar esta situación, darte una solución final."

Este era el momento que Anakin había temido. Sabían que ellos iban a percibir su deseo de ser un Jedi. Ahora habían elegido a Obi-Wan para darle la noticia. Estaba demasiado mayor. Lo sabía. La única razón por la que ellos le habían enseñado alguna técnica con la Fuerza era porque lo querían capaz de controlarse a sí mismo para que no los pusiera en peligro.

"Lo sé."

"No creo que lo sepas. Necesito mostrarte algo importante. ¿Me permitirías enlazarme contigo?"

Anakin contuvo sus lágrimas. ¿No podía solo decírselo¿Era realmente necesario mostrarle el desastre que resultaría si lo entrenaban? El único consuelo era que las imágenes no serían tan fuertes de cómo lo serían si la Fuerza no estuviera controlada por sus inhibidores.

Un corto asentimiento señaló su conformidad.

Un gentil roce tocó su mente. Entonces pareció dirigirse hacia el dolor que había sentido temprano. Por un segundo fue doloroso y confuso. Entonces, él sintió una calidez, un brillante resplandor enredando juntas miles de hebras en un fuerte cordón. Abrió la boca en asombro mientras amainaba. Alcanzando, sintió en busca del cordón en su mente. Encontrándolo, gentilmente lo sondeó solo para encontrar que la esencia de Obi-Wan estaba enroscada con la suya. Ojos azules se hicieron tan grandes como Estrellas de la Muerte miniaturas.

Arrojándose a los brazos de Obi-Wan articuló una única palabra. "Maestro"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Lady Evil: Bien, eso estuvo bien.

Lady Dark: No hubo mucha acción, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso después.

Lady Evil: Mientras tanto, creo que hemos acabado.

Lady Dark: No hay reviews, así que, pasemos con lo que sigue.


	5. Cumpleaños de Anakin

Lady Dark: Finalmente, uno de estos capítulos tiene un tamaño medio respectable.

Lady Evil: Eran muy chiquitos para mi gusto hasta ahora.

Lady Dark: La trama sigue construyendo relaciones, y creo que lo hará todavía por un capítulo más.

Lady Evil: Así que deberán soportarlo, pero pronto surgirá algo de acción.

Lady Dark: Mientras tanto, una única aclaración, un reek, como el que se mencionará en esta historia, es un bicho grande y gris con cabeza rojiza que parece un rinoceronte, solo que con dos cuernos que le bajan por los lados de la cabeza y apuntan al frente.

Lady Evil: Para referencia visual tienen que ver el Episodio II, en la parte en que iban a ejecutar a Obi-Wan, Anakin y Padmé en Geonosis.

Lady Dark: Es el animal que iba a embestir a Anakin, pero este lo montó como si fuera un toro.

Lady Evil: Y luego, durante la batalla, lo mató Jango Fett... o Mace Windu, no me acuerdo de ese detalle.

Lady Dark: Con eso aclarado, pasemos a la historia.

* * *

**5. Cumpleaños de Anakin**

Anakin Solo estaba nervioso. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Obi-Wan lo había tomado como su aprendiz, y hoy iban a hacerlo oficial con la ceremonia del trenzado. Los cuatro estaban reunidos en el área principal de descanso de la nave. Por necesidad, Qui-Gon y Ani estaban parados donde lo habría estado el Consejo. Su cabeza se sentía fría en donde Obi-Wan le había recortado el cabello esa mañana.

Su nuevo maestro estaba arrodillado en el suelo meditando. El enlace de la trenza era una tarea difícil cuando un Jedi estaba con toda su fuerza. Ahora, Obi-Wan sentía que necesitaba estar más preparado en orden de realizar la ceremonia exitosamente. Ojos azul marino se abrieron súbitamente. Con un pequeño gesto de la mano le hizo señal a Anakin para que se arrodillara frente a él. Qui-Gon se posicionó detrás de Obi-Wan mientras que Ani se paró detrás de Anakin.

Qui-Gon habló primero. "Que se sepa que desde este día y hasta que sea elevado a Caballero, Anakin Solo será aprendiz bajo tutela de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ningún otro romperá este lazo, porque ningún otro podrá reclamarlos como maestro o aprendiz."

La voz de Ani se elevó cuando la resonancia de la de Qui-Gon disminuía. "La trenza que construyen es un símbolo de su lazo. Ahora tanto maestro como aprendiz son iguales en sus responsabilidades. Iguales en el destino del aprendiz. Mientras el entrenamiento aumenta, también lo hará la responsabilidad del aprendiz. El aprendiz crecerá más mientras el maestro disminuye hasta el día en que el aprendiz pueda ser llamado un Caballero. Por siempre entonces, el aprendiz estará por sí mismo, y la cuerda de apoyo cortada."

La voz de Qui-Gon una vez más superó el silencio. "La trenza representa tanto la fuerza como la debilidad de un lazo. Las hebras solas se reventarán y deshilacharán. Es la responsabilidad tanto del maestro como del aprendiz el recortar y reenlazar esas hebras para que la trenza no se pierda. Sin embargo, la trenza también muestra mucha fuerza. Porque mientras es flexible en su construcción, es más fuerte que sus mil hebras individuales."

Ani retomó la ceremonia. "Ambos han acordado esta unión. Ha sido aprobada. Y han sido advertidos. Pueden comenzar."

Gentiles dedos asieron el único mechón largo del cabello de Anakin. Rápidamente lo tejió en una trenza, Obi-Wan produjo un mechón similar de su propio cabello y lo tejió con el de Anakin. Cerrando su mano alrededor del punto en que ambos cabellos se encontraron, cerró sus ojos y liberó un firme pulso de la Fuerza.

Cuando la mano de Obi-Wan se soltó, Anakin bajó la mirada para ver sus cabellos no solo entretejidos, sino fusionados juntos. Una cansada sonrisa llegó a los labios de Kenobi. "El lazo se ha formado. Regocijémonos."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Una año estándar y unas semanas después)**

"Anakin"

"¿Sí, Maestro?"

"Voy a ir al mercado con el Maestro Jinn. Sugiero que este sería un buen momento para que hagas tu meditación de cumpleaños. Trece es un año muy especial de alcanzar."

"Sí, Maestro. ¿Cuándo regresaran?"

"Bastante pronto. No te emociones demasiado por tu regalo, Anakin. No serás capaz de meditar."

Anakin frunció el ceño mientras Obi-Wan dejaba el cuarto. Estaba sorprendido de que siquiera pudieran pagar un regalo. Tener que comprar nueva ropa para él todo el tiempo no había ayudado a su presupuesto."

Se supone que debía meditar acerca de donde estaba, donde había estado y adonde se dirigía. Bien, él sabía donde estaba. Parte de una familia altamente poco convencional. Parte de una resistencia ante un mal que estaba al acecho esperando para destruir un lugar que ninguno de ellos había llamado hogar por años.

También sabía a dónde se dirigía, al menos en el futuro inmediato. A la edad de trece se le concedía la completa estatura de Aprendiz, lo que significaba que ahora era considerado un Caballero Aprendiz en lugar de un Estudiante Aprendiz. Generalmente eso se traducía en que él iba a seguir cada movimiento de Obi-Wan. Incluso en las sórdidas peleas de bar o situaciones antes consideradas muy peligrosas o complejas para él. Se convertirá en el cuarto miembro del Silencio. Al menos así era como los llamaban los contrabandistas locales, un apodo dado tanto por sus tácticas sigilosas como por el hecho de que no hablaban mucho. De algún modo eso les había una imagen bastante oscura y atemorizante. La gente siempre tiene miedo a lo desconocido.

Eso lo dejaba con el único tema que temía. El Pasado. Los más recientes cinco años eran fáciles de revisar. Eran dolorosos, pero había un sentido de propósito en ellos. Lo que estaba antes de esos cinco años era lo que traía dolor. Con un profundo respiro comenzó.

Primero, recordó la noche en que se fue. Sabía ahora que había sobre actuado ante lo que su hermano dijo. Pero esa sobre reacción había cambiado toda su vida. Las consecuencias se habían cementado a sí mismas en su cerebro como sentimientos de inutilidad. Una concepción equivocada, pero una contra la que aún luchaba.

Hecho eso, miró a la familia que había dejado atrás.

Jaina y Jacen eran los más fáciles de recordar. Ellos eran sus hermanos, nada podría reemplazar el lazo que compartía con ellos. Los extrañaba tanto como podría, pero realmente no sabía lo que él extrañaba. No había crecido con ellos. Había crecido con tres Jedi adultos. Su visión de la vida probablemente era muy diferente a la de sus hermanos.

Con una sonrisa recordó a Chewie, una imponente figura con un corazón de peluche, al menos en lo que afectaba a Anakin. Siempre abrigado la idea de que de todos los niños Solo él era el favorito de Chewie. Suponía que era por su tendencia a trepar por el _Halcón_ cuando Han y Chewie trabajan en él. Algo acerca de encontrar a un Anakin de cuatro años dormido cerca de un tablero de circuitos con una hidro-llave en su mano unían a Chewie con él.

Tío Luke. Su visión de su tío estaba coaccionada de algún modo. Por un lado podía recordar la manera en que su tío le enseñaba simples trucos de la Fuerza, y argumentaba acerca de cómo protegerlo a él y a sus hermanos. Podía recordar lo serio que estaba su tío la mayoría del tiempo. Como siempre trataba de hacer a su Tío Luke sonreír y sentirse mejor. Por otro lado, parte de él siempre podría recordar a Luke como Obi-Wan lo veía. Joven, vibrante, impetuoso y ansioso por aprender, lleno de potencial. Podría recordarlo como Ani lo veía. El hijo que hizo lo que su madre no pudo. El hijo que hizo lo que su maestro no pudo. El hijo que lo redimió, liberándolo del terror de la esclavitud al lado oscuro.

Han, su papá. Era extraño como podía pensar en su padre como el menor remordimiento. De algún modo, sabía que su papá podría entender la manera en que su vida había resultado. Su padre nunca podría desconfiar de él por vivir una vida altamente inconvencional fuera de la sociedad Hutt. Parte de él sospechaba que Han podría realmente aprobar su empleo de medio tiempo como contrabandista.

Pensaba que podría tener problemas reconciliándose con sus recuerdos de su padre. Después de todo, vivía con tres figuras paternas, y era muy cercano a su Maestro en particular. Pero parecía que sus mentores solo realzaban su lazo con su padre. La vena rebelde de Qui-Gon era sorprendentemente cercana a la de Han. El amor de Ani por su derruida nave era igualado por la adoración de Han hacia el _Halcón._ Lo que realmente lo sorprendía era lo parecido que era Obi-Wan a su padre. La sonrisa tonta, el sentido de escepticismo, el sarcástico sentido del humor, su encantadora conducta, el hecho de que ambos habían sido generales, el destello de bien escondido pero altamente molesto ego: era casi como ver una visión fugaz de que tipo de Jedi podría haber sido Han.

Anakin pasó a considerar a su Madre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(A Cientos de Miles de Parsecs de ahí)**

Leia miró fijamente a las figuras de sus hijos peleando abajo. El choque de sus sables vertiginoso y hermoso. Luke estaba abajo en la arena, monitoreando su pelea y sus técnicas con el sable. ¿Acaso no sabían qué día era? Era el cumpleaños de su bebito. En su mente, ella podía ver a su hijo menor como lo había visto por última vez, durmiendo inocentemente con su cama con un Reek de peluche acomodado en sus brazos. Él le había rogado por eso, el juguete. Ella había tratado desesperadamente de convencerle de conseguir un Wookie de peluche o incluso un Bantha de peluche, pero él había insistido. Ella aún tenía ese Reek. Estaba en una repisa de su oficina, justo junto a su Premio de Paz Intergaláctica. Se había rehusado a botar cualquiera de sus pertenencias. Cada una había sido empaquetada cuidadosamente en un almacén, excepto por unos pequeños recuerdos que decoraban su apartamento y oficina.

Ella luchó contra sus lágrimas mientras recordaba cuando despertó ese día y encontrar que se había ido. La búsqueda había sido anunciada públicamente por semanas. Ella se había puesto inconsolable. Chewie había desembocado en furia. Jacen por algún motivo se culpaba a sí mismo y se revolcaba en la autocompasión. Jaina había limpiado obsesivamente el cuarto de Anakin hasta que brillaba. Luke había pasado meses recorriendo el sórdido lado de Coruscant investigando cada grupo de esclavistas hasta que le cortó la mano a un hombre un día. Han, Han había penado pero de algún modo permaneció en calma. Era casi como si supiera que pasaría. Como si ya había aceptado que no podía pasar el tiempo con su muchacho como debería haber tenido. Irónicamente, él había sido el centro de solidez para la familia. La gran fortaleza Jedi se había derrumbado, pero el contrabandista Corelliano había sido que el que ofreció esperanza.

Ahora, cinco años después. Leía había renunciado a la esperanza de alguna vez volver a ver a su niño. No habían habido llamadas de rescate. Ningún cuerpo sin identificar. Nada. Ella había sido violada hasta de la pequeña consolación de un funeral. Condenada a siempre tener esperanza de que él aún está vivo. Una triste sonrisa cruzó sus labios cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Los niños podrán no haberse dado cuenta de la importancia del día de hoy, pero Han nunca lo olvidaría. Anakin había sido realmente el hijo de su padre. Nacido con una actitud ligeramente presumida que escondía su amor y devoción internos, había tenido gran talento en la Fuerza, pero aún se aferraba a la perspectiva menos introvertida de su padre. Donde Jaina y Jacen eran extremadamente serios y enfocados en la Fuerza, Anakin había aceptado su llamado, pero no le dejaba dominarlo.

Los brazos de Han rodearon su cintura. Era algo extraño de él mostrar abierto afecto en un sitio público, pero aún así, hoy era un día especial. Era un día cuando ambos podrían admitir la necesidad de apoyo en lugar de ser las inamovibles torres como se les conocía. Alejando la mirada de sus niños abajo, Leia puso su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y lloró por el niño que solo podía ver en su corazón.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ani deambuló a través de los pasillos de la nave. Anakin debía de haber terminado de meditar para este momento. Podrá tomar a Obi-Wan más seriamente de lo que Ani jamás lo hubiera hecho, pero aún estaba muy joven y no en eso de meditar por horas sin fin. Dando una mirada dentro del cuarto del muchacho, se dio cuenta que Anakin no estaba ahí. Un rápido sondeo con la Fuerza le dijo que Anakin ni siquiera estaba en la nave. Bueno, sí estaba en la nave, solo que no dentro de ella. Ani se dirigió afuera para encontrar a su nieto recogido en el ala, su cabeza descansando sobre sus rodillas. Con un ligero salto asistido con la Fuerza, Ani se unió a su nieto.

"¿Alguna vez olvidaste como se veía tu Mamá?"

"¿Honestamente?" Nunca, siempre puedo imaginármela arreglando la cena o acomodándome en la cama de noche."

"Yo no puedo realmente recordarla ya. Puedo recordar como me sentía, las cosas que ella decía, pero no puedo ver su cara. Quiero decir, sé como se ve por los archivos de datos. Pero no puedo sacar un recuerdo mío de ella."

"Eras muy joven Anakin, No puedes recordar todo."

"¡Eso no es! Puedo imaginar a Papá, Luke, los gemelos, Chewie, incluso Lando, pero no puedo recordar a mi propia madre. Tal vez no hay nada a lo que pueda apegarme. Tal vez estoy tan envuelto en mi nueva vida que mi vieja familia está empezando a desvanecerse. Podría incluso no recordar al resto de ellos en un tiempo."

"Memorias son memorias Anakin, incluso cuando son memorias de un Jedi. La mayoría de ella se difuminan con el tiempo, algunas más que otras. Es un proceso de la vida. Lo viejo es reemplazado por lo nuevo, pero lo viejo nunca es realmente olvidado más de lo que lo nuevo es completamente recordado. Tu familia siempre será tu familia. Tu lazo con ellos no es como recuerdes cada línea del rostro de tu madre, sino el lazo que tienes con ellos en tu corazón. Tu Tío era aún mi hijo aunque nunca vi su cara hasta que él tenía diecinueve."

Anakin sonrió y se sacudió de su ensueño. Había tenido suficiente del pasado. Era tiempo de 'Vivir en el momento' como diría Qui-Gon. Sus ojos capturaron una visión fugaz de blanco en la nuca de Ani — justo donde estaba su implante.

"¿Qué es eso?"

La mano de Ani frotó el parche distraídamente. "Una sorpresa. Ahora entra en la nave. Creo que tenemos un cumpleaños que celebrar."

Anakin caminó dentro de la nave para ver a Qui-Gon preparando la cena y Obi-Wan enfriando un pastel. Un torrente de alivio lo cubrió. Obi-Wan tendía a preparar comidas que llenaban y eran extremadamente saludables con el sabor siendo una muy pequeña consideración. La única consolación era que su maestro no se sentía en absoluto de esa manera acerca del postre. Comidas eran necesarias, dulces eran sagrados. Obi-Wan conocía miles de postres. Ani una vez le había dicho que Obi-Wan solía mantener un diario de nada más que recetas de postres de los diferentes planetas que visitaban. Era una sospecha compartida que Obi-Wan comía saludable para poder atiborrarse de delicadezas llenas de azúcar.

No era tradicional darle tanta importancia a un treceavo cumpleaños. Era usualmente un asunto compartido por maestro y aprendiz. Pero, todos ellos necesitaban una razón para celebrar, así que decidieron evitar la tradición. Una mirada a los Maestros en la cocina mostraba que ellos también tenían parches en sus cuellos.

"Ah, Padawan, tengo listo tu pastel, y el Maestro Jinn pronto pondrá nuestra comida en la hornilla. ¿Qué dices si vamos al comedor y abrimos tus regalos?"

Mientras todos ellos se juntaban en la sala/comedor, Anakin vio dos paquetes en la mesa. El primero era bastante colorido y creativamente envuelto. El segundo estaba envuelto en un color más tranquilo y con los bordes perfectamente cuadrados, listón pulcramente amarrado. Sin mirar a las etiquetas, Anakin podía decir quién daba cuál regalo. Qui-Gon debía haber envuelto el paquete más artístico, estaba casi envuelto de forma orgánica. Adivinaba que Ani había elegido el brillante patrón amarillo y plateado que el papel tenía. El segundo paquete proclamaba a gritos Obi-Wan. De buen gusto y perfectamente envuelto. Muy bien organizado y bien pensado.

Mirando a su maestro, dedujo que debía abrir el paquete más brillante primero. A medida arrancaba el papel descubrió dos botellas de pigmento y un paquete de agujas de forma extraña. "¿Van a engancharme con especia? Eso no es un buen ejemplo de un Jedi."

Con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios, Qui-Gon arrancó el vendaje de su cuello. Ahí, grabado en Azul y Rojo estaba el símbolo de la orden Jedi, cubriendo la cicatriz del implante. Los ojos de Anakin se ampliaron. "¿Voy a tener uno de esos¡De lujo!

(**N/T:** La expresión en inglés es un poco distinta, pero como no encontramos contexto para entender la palabra "Wizard" más allá del literal "Mago", y eso no tiene sentido; usamos una frase de Bart Simpson, se aguantan así)

Ani contuvo una risa mientras Obi-Wan se estremeció.

"Solo puedes tener uno si puedes aguantar los fríos dedos de Qui-Gon mientras juego de artista con tu cuello. Y, Padawan, no uses tal jerga. Es impropio de un Jedi."

Anakin observó mientras Ani y Qui-Gon se iban, dejándolo a solas con su maestro. Gentilmente tomó el paquete, y cuidadosamente abrió la envoltura. La caja de abrió para revelar un Reek de peluche. No un juguete barato para niños como el que tenía cuando era joven, sino un costoso juguete de "coleccionistas" que podría venderse por muchos créditos en Coruscant. Lo abrazó cerca de su pecho y murmuró un pequeño gracias a su maestro.

Obi-Wan sonrió. "No intento reemplazar a tu familia Anakin. Solo intento agregar a ella. Este juguete nunca reemplazará al original, pero tampoco el original lo reemplazará. Eres mi aprendiz, y te amo mucho. Pero sé que mientras yo puedo llenar un lugar en tu corazón, nunca realmente reemplazaré a tu padre."

Anakin asintió. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

"Por supuesto"

"¿Podemos comer ahora? Me muero de hambre."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Lady Evil¡Qué lindo es Anakin!

Lady Dark¿Cuál¿Solo o Skywalker?

Lady Evil: Me refería a Solo, pero todos sabemos que su abuelo es mucho más lindo.

Lady Dark: Declarar lo contrario equivaldría a heregía.

Lady Evil: Y de la seria.

Lady Dark: Otra aclaración, no tengo idea de si esa ceremonia de enlace para la trenza es un verdadero hecho en el universo oficial de Star Wars o es invento de escapistone.

Lady Evil: Podría ser o no, mi hermana solo ha leído los libros que publica DelRey, y no se consiguen por aquí los de Scholastic Books, de modo que podría ser que esté ahí.

Lady Dark: Las algunas novelas de esa editorial tratan de la juventud de Obi-Wan de modo que se describe mejor la vida dentro del Templo Jedi. Tengo que conseguirme unas.

Lady Evil: Botando plata.

Lady Dark: Y, para variar, tenemos un review, así que vamos a responder.

XD XD XD

**ELENA - **Lady Dark: Gracias, ayuda saber que alguien lee este fic. Lady Evil: Porque, aunque es matematicamente improbable que nadie lo lea, es imposible saberlo sin reviews. Lady Dark: También estamos muy agradecidas con escapistone, es in fic increíble. Lady Evil: Aunque apreciaría que **alguien **se apurara a traducirlo. Lady Dark: Aprende inglés y no me molestes. Lady Evil: Pero me sorprende que te gusten nuestros comentarios, la mayor parte del tiempo solo son mutuas amenazas de muerte o conversaciones neuróticas. Lady Dark: Como casi todo en el FanFiction.


	6. Remedios

Lady Dark: Otro lindo capítulo de este excelente fanfic.

Lady Evil: Que como todos saben porque lo hemos repetido hasta la saciedad, es de escapistone.

Lady Dark: Y todos los personajes de George Lucas.

Lady Evil: Creo que voy a enloquecer de repetir tanto eso.

Lady Dark¿Qué te preocupa? Ya estás loca.

Lady Evil: Eso no es justo.

Lady Dark: Pero es muy cierto.

Lady Evil: No lo niego.

Lady Dark: Mejor empezamos con la historia, aunque antes vamos a hacer una pequeña aclaración.

Lady Evil: Que no muy aclaración porque ni nosotras estamos seguras.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Aclaratoria**

**Bruck Chun**

Nosotras mismas podríamos ocupar un poco de ayuda con este personaje, es salido de la línea de Scholastic Books, y como no los hemos leído y los datos están demasiado dispersos en Internet, es difícil tener una idea precisa. Pero vamos a hacer el intento, si alguien sabe de esto con más detalle, nos avisan.

Sabemos que cuando Obi-Wan aún no cumplía 13 años, estaba esperando que algún Maestro lo eligiera de Padawan, porque después de esa edad, se supone que los Aprendices del Templo sin Maestro se unen a los Agro Corps, que son algo así como granjeros pero usan la Fuerza para hacer crecer plantas (mucha discusión al respecto en los foros). Vivía en eterna pelea con Bruck Chun, otro estudiante del Templo, dado que solo Qui-Gon estaba buscando Padawan, solo uno de ellos dos podría, claro que el problema venía desde antes.

Bruck parece que era un tramposo, e hizo todo lo posible para eliminar a Obi de la "competencia" si es que se le puede llamar así, frustrado, Obi-Wan dejó salir toda su furia en un duelo de práctica con Bruck que Qui-Gon presenció, y aunque ganó, Qui-Gon lo rechazó como Padawan porque sentía "mucha furia en él"; curioso que ese no fue un problema para Anakin. Regresando al tema, al no tener Maestro, Obi-Wan tuvo que marchar a Bandomeer, para unirse a los Agro Corps, suponemos; pero se topó con Qui-Gon, que no estaba realmente buscándolo.

Aquí nos perdemos un poco, porque no tenemos detalle de lo que pasó, pero suponemos que alguna cosa hizo que Qui-Gon tomara a Obi-Wan de Padawan, pero eso no importa, porque estamos explicando a Bruck. Este, tampoco fue tomado de Padawan pero siguió en el Templo, no pregunten por qué, no sabemos, y su frustración le hizo caer fácilmente en garras de Xanatos.

Xanatos fue el primer Padawan de Qui-Gon, era hijo de un tirano, y parecía continuar con la tradición familiar, por algún motivo se hizo un Jedi Oscuro (detalle interesante, ese nombre se dio a todos los villanos de la Fuerza antes de que saliera el Episodio I, cuando se inventó el término Lord Sith, por lo que nunca lo escucharán en la trilogía clásica, aunque se conservó el de Jedi Oscuro, porque algunos, pese a se malos, no son **tan **malos). Xanatos manipuló a Bruck para que lo ayudara en su plan para destruir el Templo, aunque lo que realmente deseaba eran unos valiosos cristales que los Jedi conservaban hasta que se aclarara una disputa, en la Tesorería, debajo de la Cámara del Consejo, de modo que Bruck realizó varios robos y vandalismos, mientras que Xanatos trataba de matar al mismo Yoda.

En alguna serie de situaciones de las que ni tenemos idea, Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon siguieron a Xanatos y Bruck a la Tesorería, pelearon, cuando Bruck quedó libre Xanatos le dijo que se fuera a matar a Bant (una amiga mon calamari de Obi-Wan) a quién tenían de rehén. Obi-Wan corrió tras Bruck mientras Qui-Gon seguía peleando con Xanatos, que luego se escabulló a través de una ventana rota en la cámara del Consejo y Qui-Gon no lo siguió por evitar que estallara el Templo (muy buena bomba).

Durante una lucha, Bruck murió al caer de uno de los riscos de las cascadas del cuarto en que estaba atrapada Bant (el Templo tiene varias cascadas internas¿venderán tours?) Ella estaba encadenada a la piscina bajo la cascada, y cuando el sistema del agua se reinició ella casi se ahoga, pero Obi-Wan la salvó.

De lo que pasó con Xanatos lo explicamos cuando él aparezca en el fanfic, pero lo importante es que sepan que se murió. Y Obi-Wan, aunque diga lo contrario, le costó superar la muerte de Bruck, de la que vivía culpándose; el mismo Anakin lo notó cuando en una de sus primeras misiones juntos, casi 15 años después del hecho, Obi-Wan se sentía incómodo al toparse con el padre y el hermano de Bruck. ¡Debería tomar terapia!

x x x x x x x x

Lady Dark: Esperamos que eso haya sido esclarecedor.

Lady Evil¡ESE FUE UN DESGRACIADO ENREDO¡Y MUY LARGO! Ni Callista te tomó tanto.

Lady Dark¿Qué hay que entender? Bruck era amigo de Obi, creció, se hizo malo y Obi lo mató.

Lady Evil¿Era difícil decirlo así?

Lady Dark: Sí.

Lady Evil¿Y estás segura de todo lo que dijiste?

Lady Dark: Bueno, estoy segura que Xanatos fue padawan de Qui-Gon, y que Bruck era conocido de Obi-Wan. Que Xanatos era malo, y Bruck tenía algo que ver con él.

Lady Evil¿Y con eso sacaste conclusiones?

Lady Dark: Ya cállate y empecemos.

* * *

**6. Remedios**

El Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker estaba teniendo un muy, muy mal día. Por los últimos dos años, selectos miembros del Imperio habían desaparecido o aparecido muertos. Rumores se habían extendido de un nuevo poder creciendo. Una oscura presencia estaba creciendo en la Fuerza, pero era elusiva, imposible de localizar. Lo que estaba causando el mal día de Luke era la manera en que la última oficial había muerto. Había sido encontrada, en un parque de Coruscant por unos niños de escuela, apuñaleada en el corazón con un sable láser.

Ahora tenía un reporte de la República en su escritorio demandando que interrogara a su Orden. Tenía que haber un desertor entre en ellos algún sitio. Era información clasificada por el momento, pero en el instante en que un reportero averiguara como la oficial había muerto no habría fin a su tormento. Todos los Jedi serían sospechosos. Sus pasos acosados donde quiera que fueran.

Era frustrante para decir lo mínimo. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan dura? Huérfano con un Sith por padre. Su mentor cortado frente a sus propios ojos. Mano cortada. Sobrino secuestrado. Ahora esto. Era injusto. Todo lo que quería hacer era gritarle a todo el universo. Decirle a todo el mundo lo injusto y estúpido que era.

Ben nunca se hubiera sentido de ese modo. Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Luke mientras pensaba en el viejo Ben. Calmado, estable mentor. Había encarado a su propio aprendiz y nunca había mostrado furia. Había escuchado a un chico granjero de ojos brillantes y nunca mostrado frustración. Luke suspiró, él desearía saber como ser justo como Ben.

XD XD XD

Con un ligero salto Anakin giró para alejarse de la espada azul de su maestro. Obi-Wan estaba frustrado y había decidido que la manera perfecta de liberar tensión era practicar con el sable. Anakin dio una vuelta hacia atrás, tratando de conseguir algo de distancia para recuperar el aliento. Cuando Obi-Wan estaba frustrado, tendía a ponerse más agresivo cuando entrenaban.

Al menos, Anakin reflexionó, no estaba peleando con Qui-Gon. Mientras Anakin se había vuelto alto, Qui-Gon aún era el más imponente de los cuatro. Sin acceso completo a la Fuerza, Qui-Gon era él más fuerte. Lo que automáticamente lo hacia un dolor para pelear. Hay solo una cantidad limitada de golpes de espada que puedas soportar antes de que tus brazos se sientan a punto de desprenderse.

Pelear con Ani no era tan malo. Ani tendía a enfocarse en mecánica o política. Mientras era mejor que la mayoría con el sable láser, ese no era su enfoque favorito. Eso significaba que era más fácil pelear con él que con dos de los más grandes espadachines en la orden.

Obi-Wan cargaba contra Anakin de nuevo. Tres golpes, una puñalada, y dos bloqueos después: Anakin yacían en el piso de la cubierta de carga con la espada de su maestro en su cuello.

"Debes observar tu trabajo de pies, Padawan. No importa lo cansado que estés. Un verdadero maestro del sable sabe que es una función de todo el cuerpo, no solo la mitad superior."

Anakin se impulso para levantarse del suelo. "Sí, Maestro."

No estaba sorprendido del animo cortante de Obi-Wan. Ninguno de ellos se sentía muy bien. Habían averiguado hacía dos días que un explorador Jedi había finalmente respondido a uno de los mensajes que se las habían manejado para enviar durante los años. Se le había negado acceso al espacio Hutt, y en su camino de regreso había sido atacado por un grupo de piratas espaciales. Su conclusión era que eso fue un truco de los Piratas para atraer naves de la República cerca y poder saquearlas.

También habían conseguido noticias recientes de los mundos centrales. Otro oficial del Imperio había sido asesinado en Coruscant. Una segura señal de que Callista estaba trabajando.

Esos dos mayores reveses estaban combinados con el hecho de que su último empleador solo le había dado la mitad de su paga prometida. Un hecho con el que Obi-Wan no estaba particularmente feliz. Siendo el más chico del grupo, había sido elegido para arrastrase por la tubería de basura para irrumpir en una oficina en la que había unos documentos incriminantes. Un trabajo que le desagradaba en ese momento, y odiaba ahora. Bien, si el odio estuviera permitido para los Jedi.

No era solo Obi-Wan el que estaba afectado. Anakin juraba que Qui-Gon habían acabado ya tres latas de té mientras atendía obsesivamente su mini jardín. Ani había corrido diagnósticos en toda la nave. Incluso a la batidora.

Pero aún así, Obi-Wan era el que estaba de peor humor. Conduciendo los entrenamientos de Anakin, refunfuñando por horas sin fin, teniendo peleas con Ani por las más pequeñas cosas: no era solo lo que había pasado últimamente. Era lo que ha había hacía tres semanas.

Acababan de terminar un trabajo cuando fueron perseguidos por un grupo de clones de Callista. Habían enviado a Qui-Gon y Ani en una dirección con la mercancía mientras Anakin y Obi-Wan distraían a los Jedi controlados. La pelea había sido extenuante, pero eventualmente Callista les habían mandado señal para que se retiraran. Ella había visto suficiente progreso.

Pero uno de sus adeptos no se detuvo. Mientras tres retrocedían, uno giró y golpeó el sable de Anakin fuera de su mano. Obi-Wan reaccionó al instante y le cortó la cabeza.

Los vidriados ojos de Bruck Chun devolvieron la mirada cuando Obi-Wan le quitó la máscara que usaba. No había sido normal desde entonces.

Anakin realmente no sabía que hacer con esa situación. Le había pedido ayuda a Qui-Gon, pero hasta el momento nada había servido.

Encogiéndose de hombros, arrojó su túnica al suelo. Tomaría una ducha y entonces iría y hablaría con su maestro. Una mirada al cronómetro le dijo que tenía aproximadamente una hora para completar su tarea antes de ir al pueblo y comprar refacciones con su abuelo.

Anakin, oliendo mucho mejor, paseó por los corredores de la nave hacia el cuarto de su maestro.

Mientras pasaba por el atrio de Jinn, escuchó un sollozo amortiguado. Echando una ojeada, vio a su maestro _llorando._ Qui-Gon le estaba dando a su aprendiz en un abrazo confortante, justo como Obi-Wan se lo había dado a Anakin hacía todos esos años. Agradecido que su maestro le estuviera dando la espalda, Anakin estaba a punto de irse cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos azules de Qui-Gon.

Su mirada decía 'Te dije que me encargaría de eso' Con una suave sonrisa de agradecimiento, Anakin se fue a encontrar a su abuelo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aparentemente, escarbar a través de oxidadas latas de trastos era más que suficiente catarsis para Ani. Anakin nunca había visto a alguien ponerse tan emocionado por un convertidor de poder roto. Una nave, sí, incuso un droide derruido. Pero el amor de Ani por la mecánica dejaba en nada el de su nieto.

No es que Anakin no amara las máquinas, pero aún así. ¿Un _convertidor de poder?_ Aturdía la mente.

Anakin vagó por un rato mientras Ani rebuscaba entre partes sueltas, ciertamente su abuelo aún estaría ahí mientras regresaba.

Estaba deambulando entre los vendedores cuando un gemido en uno de los callejones capturó su atención. Secretamente, Anakin evitaba los callejones; mantenían recuerdos muy dolorosos para él. Pero entró de todos modos. Permitiendo a sus ojos ajustarse a la poca luz, notó a un pequeño Hutt y a dos Rodianos dando vueltas alrededor de algo. Estaba arrojándole viejas latas y picándolo con palos.

"Creo que está muerto", dijo el Hutt.

"No, todavía se retuerce", uno de los Rodianos replicó.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" La voz de Anakin rodó por el callejón.

Sorprendidos, los matones juveniles corrieron al otro extremo de callejón. Cautamente, Anakin se aproximó a lo que estaban picando. Yaciendo en el suelo estaba una especie canina casi muerta. Su pelaje púrpura y verde estaba adherido con sangre. Su lengua colgaba por el lado de su hocico.

Asqueado, Anakin piso a la criatura fuera de su miseria con su blaster, y lo puso en uno de los depósitos de basura. Estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó agudo aullido proveniente de una pila de cajas cercana. Empujando las cajas fuera del camino, encontró un pequeño cachorro con un pelaje azul y verde.

Compasión creció en Anakin cuando se dio cuenta que los matones habían causado la muerte de una madre. Recogiéndolo notó que era bastante amistoso y se acomodó en sus brazos.

"Hola pequeñito."

Un suave gemido alcanzó llegó a los oídos de Anakin. No había manera en que lo dejara para que se valiera por sí mismo. No tenía el corazón para matarlo tampoco. No estaba mortalmente herido como su madre.

Con una sonrisa, trotó de regreso para ver a Anakin.

XXXXXXXXXX

De regreso en la nave, Ani había hecho una bola de tela vieja y algún material que rebotara y estaba rodándola entre Anakin y él mismo, jugando con el nuevo cachorro. Qui-Gon estaba ocupado construyendo un pequeño nido para él en la sala. Obi-Wan había salido al mercado, habiendo decidido antes de que Anakin regresara a casa que necesitaba aire sano y alimentos frescos.

"¡Ratas!" exclamó Ani cuando la bola se fue botando por el pasillo. El cachorro rápidamente la persiguió. Anakin empezó a levantarse del suelo para seguirlo cuando las botas de Obi-Wan estaban a la vista.

"¿Qué es esto?" Ahí estaba Obi-Wan. Perro en una mano, bola en la otra.

"Es una bola" Ani prestamente suplió. "Es esférica y rebota cuando la arrojas."

"Lo encontré en el mercado hoy, Maestro, y yo simplemente no podía dejarlo ahí. Su madre estaba muerta y se veía tan pequeño e indefenso." Los ojos de Anakin se hicieron grandes piscinas azules mientras ponía su mejor mirada inocente.

"Las cosas pequeñas crecen Anakin." La voz de Obi-Wan le decía que no lo convencía el acto. Un suspiro sopló por sus labios. "¿Lo ha visto Qui-Gon?"

Anakin asintió. Obi-Wan articuló un suspiro más grande, pasó el perro de regreso a Anakin, y arrojó la bola a Ani, casi dándole en la cabeza. Mientras caminaba hacia afuera Anakin lo detuvo.

"¿Adónde va Maestro?"

"De regreso al mercado para comprar comida de perro." Con eso, Obi-Wan se alejó, murmurando acerca de Qui-Gon y patéticas formas de vida.

* * *

Lady Evil¿Esa colosal explicación del principio tenía algo que ver con este capítulo? 

Lady Dark: Era para que entendieran por qué Obi-Wan estaba tan alterado por lo de Bruck.

Lady Evil: Ahhh... ¿Les gusta hacer drama, verdad?

Lady Dark: No soy experta, pero hasta el momento, no hay una sola biografía de Caballero Jedi que yo haya leído y que no tenga una monumental cuota de lavados cerebrales, borrados de memoria parciales o totales, heridas, traiciones y ventas como esclavos.

Lady Evil: Y yo siempre creí que la vida de Anakin Skywalker era excepcionalmente dramática.

Lady Dark: Gota en vaso de agua, sería extraño si no hubiera tenido vida dramática. Es más, creo que le tomó mucho rato hacer drama existencial

Lady Evil: Bien, creo que ya nos excedimos. Mejor pasamos a las respuestas antes de que alguien enloquezca.

Lady Dark¡Tenemos muchas!

XD XD XD XD

**Lori and Rose – **Lady Dark: Honestamente, tu error radica en tratar de usar el traductor de la computadora. Lady Evil: Malo, malo; traductar es pensar y analizar, una computadora no puede hacer eso. Lady Dark: Al menos no un traductor normal, una vez le pedí a una compañera de clase que tradujera algo, y lo hizo con ese tipo de programas, tuve que volver a hacer yo porque no tenía sentido. Lady Evil: Así que, si no lo entiendes muy bien por ti misma, mejor ármate de paciencia y espera a que terminemos. Lady Dark: No va a tomarnos mucho, solo unos meses a un capítulo por semana. Lady Evil: Desesperante¿verdad?

**ELENA – **Lady Dark: No importa, nos encanta que aparezcas todo el tiempo. Lady Evil: De ese modo tenemos asegurado al menos un review por capítulo. Lady Dark: Y nos gusta mucho la constancia. Lady Evil: Pero nos perdiste un poco en el vocabulario de tu review. Lady Dark: Tendemos a confundirnos en la jerga española, porque dice que te gusta el fic, pero la palabra guasa nos perdió. Lady Evil: Nuestros diccionarios tienes una pequeña diferencia de significados, unos dicen que es falta de gracia y otros que es un chiste. Lady Dark: Así que nos perdimos y mucho. Lady Evil: Perdón, pero no importa, sigue mandando reviews.

**Phoenix y Nekojin Hiwatari – **Lady Dark: Una fan de Beyblade, supongo. Lady Evil: Nosotras mismas solíamos ser fans, hasta que empezó a perder gracia. Lady Dark: Pero no dejamos de escribir nuestro fics de eso. Lady Evil: Pero de regreso al tema de Star Wars, agradece a escapistone por lo del peluche, fue su frase, nosotras solo la tradujimos. Lady Dark: Y si tienes dudas, no dudes en escribir.

**Arken Elf – **Lady Dark: Claro que vamos a continuar, tenemos traducida la mitad de este fic, nos vamos a abandonarlo solo porque sí. Lady Evil: Yo la mataría, no entiendo estos fanfics excepto cuando mi hermana me los traduce. Lady Dark: Como sea, yo siempre considero importante leer los fics en inglés varias veces si te gustan, así llegas a captar detalles que antes no habías visto. Lady Evil: No nos agradezcas por contestarte, nosotras te agradecemos por escribir, los reviews son muy importantes para nosotras. Lady Dark: Son lo único que nos asegura que nos leen.

**Atalanta de Tebas – **Lady Dark: No te apures demasiado que apenas estamos comenzando. Lady Evil: Si te gustan las familias fuera de lo común deberás quedarte bien pegadita, que los próximos capítulos van a ser de locos. Lady Dark: Los próximos 34 capítulos más o menos, porque ese es total que va a alcanzar esto.


	7. ¿Libertad?

Lady Dark: Y otro más, nos aproximamos a los capítulos más interesantes.

Lady Evil: Creí que todo el fic era bueno.

Lady Dark: Hay capítulos más interesantes que otros, no se puede evitar.

Lady Evil: Y este.

Lady Dark: Mmm... ¿es importante para la trama?

Lady Evil: O sea, aburrido.

Lady Dark: No creo que hayas quejado de esa línea que tiene Ani (odio decirle así¿ustedes no?).

Lady Evil: Es que es buena.

Lady Dark: Entonces no digas nada, y empecemos con el fanfic, propiedad de escapistone y los personajes de George Lucas, como todos saben

Lady Evil: Sí, sí, sí. Momento... ¿no hay aclaraciones?

Lady Dark¿Ya dije quién es Plo' Koon?

Lady Evil: Sí.

Lady Dark¿Y quién es Callista?

Lady Evil: Claro.

Lady Dark: Entonces no.

* * *

**7. ¿Libertad?**

Anakin solo estaba enormemente complacido consigo mismo. Había conseguido su primer contacto para su grupo e iban a hacerlo esa noche.

Se tapó la nariz mientras echaba un toque de salsa picante al cóctel de jugo de vegetales que estaba mezclando. Los tres miembros mayores de su "Familia" habían llegado a casa algo pasados de tragos la noche anterior luego de celebrar el cumpleaños ochenta y cinco de Obi-Wan. Una rápida revisión a los bolsillos de la bata de su maestro había confirmado que probablemente tenía el número del comunicador de cada fémina en el bar. A unas semanas de su cumpleaños dieciocho, él no había salido con ellos a... socializar.

Giró alrededor al sonido de pies solo para ver a su "cachorro" entrar en la cocina. Su maestro había tenido razón, el perro se había puesto grande. Recordaba como el joven cachorro había trabajado en Obi-Wan por afecto. Qui-Gon, por supuesto, se había convertido en el cuidador del perro, pero aún ansiaba la atención de Obi-Wan.

Había llorado toda la noche por una semana cuando se le dejaba solo en su cama en la sala. Qui-Gon había tratado cada truco que conocía y eventualmente encendió las barreras sónicas para que pudieran dormir. En la mañana, había ido a alimentar al cachorro solo para descubrir que se había ido. La cama estaba fría. Había olvidado asegurar los sensores en la puerta la noche anterior y el perro se había salido.

Revisando la nave, eventualmente encontró a su nuevo miembro acurrucado, en cama con Obi-Wan. Desde ese momento, el perro rehusaba dormir en cualquier otro sitio. Después de tres discusiones con Jinn acerca de "SU" perro, Obi-Wan se había ablandado para dejarlo permanecer en su cuarto bajo una condición. Él podía bautizar al perro.

Cuando Qui-Gon escuchó como Obi-Wan quería llamarlo, casi se desmaya.

"Binks, ven por tu desayuno muchacho," la voz de Anakin navegó a través de la cocina mientras ponía en el piso un plato de comida. Asegurándose de que todo estaba listo para tres Jedi con resaca, Anakin fue a preparar el equipo para la noche.

XD XD XD

Anakin no estaba teniendo un buen momento. Actualmente, estaba siendo a través de un sector industrial de la ciudad. Aparentemente, el hombre al que iban a "liberar" de información había avisado a Callista, y ella había enviado algunos secuaces menores a matarlo. Estaban arrastrando fuera el cadáver cuando el grupo de Anakin entró.

Ahora, él estaba corriendo realmente rápido. El clonado Plo' Koon (con dos manos mecánicas gracias a Qui-Gon) había elegido seguir a Anakin. Apenas a tiempo, Anakin había sido capaz de encender su sable y bloquear el golpe de Koon. Honestamente, uno no creería que él podía moverse así de rápido.

Sin la Fuerza, Anakin estaba quedándose sin aliento, y Koon estaba acercándose a terminar el trabajo que había empezado hace casi diez años antes. Con un movimiento de la muñeca del antiguo maestro, Anakin salió volando hacia una puerta de seguridad electrificada.

El dolor era terrible, y aún así él estaba rápidamente perdiendo cualquier sensación en su cuerpo. Su mundo estaba rápidamente desvaneciéndose ante él. Sus funciones cerebrales se adormecían. Sus percepciones estaban tan amortiguadas, que no vio a Ani cortar a Plo' Koon en rebanadas. No escuchó los lamentos de su maestro, o vio las lágrimas de Qui-Gon. No sintió la gentil Fuerza que lo separó de la reja o las suaves manos que lo cargaron a la nave. Más importante, no escuchó el suave estallido que sonó en su cuello cuando la energía arqueó por su cuerpo.

XD XD

Los ojos de Anakin se abrieron ligeramente, todo parecía tan _¿brillante?_ Brillante no era realmente la palabra correcta dado que el cuarto en que estaba realmente tenía las luces atenuadas. Solo se sentía, tan diferente, como cuando sales a la luz del día luego de estar en una cantina oscura. Aparte del sentimiento brillante, él se sentía horrible. Como cuando su maestro lo había llevado a comer a ese grasoso restaurante barato que vendía unas babosas algas como manjares.

Con un quejido, se estiró para agarrar un vaso de agua que estaba junto a su cama. Cayó para romperse en el suelo. Hubiera jurado que había sentido a Binks antes de que realmente lo hiciera. Súbitamente, tenía a tres Jedi muy felices apilándose en su cuarto.

Su maestro se sentó en el borde de la cama. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"No muy bien"

"Al menos está sintiendo algo". Ani murmuró bajo su aliento.

Anakin lanzó una cuestionadora mirada a su maestro.

"Has estado inconsciente por cuatro días. Solo la Fuerza sabe como sobreviviste toda la electricidad que atravesó tu sistema."

Anakin asintió con la cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, juró que su cabeza había enloquecido. Su maestro se veía tan viejo. Qui-Gon tan vibrante. Ani se veía extraño, como si estuviera brillando pero gastado en el borde, un pequeño halo de penumbra abrazaba su forma.

_Anakin¿qué pasa?_

"Anakin¿qué pasa?"

Anakin parpadeó. ¿Acaso había escuchado a su maestro antes de que hablara¿Significaba eso lo que pensaba que significaba?

_¿Maestro?_

Si su cabeza doliera un poco menos de lo que lo hacia, habría encontrado extremadamente graciosos a su maestro cayéndose de la cama.

"¿Anakin?" La voz de Obi-Wan estaba temblorosa, lágrimas estaban formándose en el borde de sus ojos.

"¿Maestro?"

"¡Anakin!"

"¿Alguien más encuentra esta conversación un poco redundante?" Interrumpió la voz de Qui-Gon.

"Puedo sentirlos. Quiero decir que realmente puedo sentirlos. No solo una presencia oscura."

Ani levantó la mirada del scaner que estaba corriendo sobre el cuello de su nieto.

"Aparentemente, ese campo electrificado le hizo corto a todo el implante, fundiendo los cables. Solo puedo adivinar que el regreso de sus poderes totales en la Fuerza le permitieron sobrevivir."

"¡Eso es genial¡Si podemos averiguar como hacer eso, todos podemos ser libres!"

"Me perdonarás, Anakin, pero no creo que yo quiera saltar a una valla electrificada para ver si puedo sobrevivir." Respondió la voz de Qui-Gon.

Los labios de Anakin se estiraron en respuesta al sarcasmo de Qui-Gon; Obi-Wan desapareció en su comportamiento de maestro.

Obi-Wan habló en un tono serio. "Mientras nosotros hacemos todo lo que podemos para replicar tu experiencia, creo que sería lo mejor si tu vas a la Academia Jedi en Yavin IV."

"¡NO!" Anakin no había querido que su voz sonara tan fuerte, pero no se había separado de su "Familia" por casi diez años de su vida.

Su respuesta asombró a los otros tres en el silencio. La cara de Obi-Wan se endureció. No era común que su padawan desafiara tan descaradamente sus deseos.

Ani conocía esa mirada. Él la había causado más veces de las que le preocupaba admitir. El problema era que Obi-Wan solo tenía esa mirada cuando sabía que estaba absolutamente en lo correcto. No queriendo que una confrontación surgiera, él fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Por qué no esperan ustedes dos afuera? Me gustaría un momento a solas con mi nieto."

Anakin dio una mirada a Ani. Él solo decía "nieto" cuando necesitaba usurpar autoridad de Obi-Wan. Lo cierto es que Obi-Wan se sentía culpable por robar el afecto de Anakin lejos de su verdadera familia. Muy dentro, todos ellos sabían que Anakin se pondría del lado de su maestro si era forzado a elegir. Decir "nieto" jugaba con esos sentimientos.

Un corto asentimiento y una puerta cerrada después, dos Anakin se encaraban uno al otro.

Ani habló con quieta y seguramente. "Debes hacer esto Anakin. No traiciones a tu maestro como yo lo hice una vez. Ser un Jedi significa sacrificio, incluso cuando significa sacrificar tu propia seguridad física y emocional."

"Yo no temo por mí mismo. Simplemente no puedo dejarlos a ti, Qui-Gon y el Maestro Kenobi. Necesitan mi protección."

Ani sacudió la cabeza. "Nos defendíamos solos cuando tu tenías solo ocho años, Anakin. Sobreviviremos sin ti. Quienes no sobrevivirán son cientos de políticos y Jedi que no tienen idea de que esta amenaza existe."

Anakin sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia. "Los Jedi de Callista se están volviendo más fuertes, atacan más a menudo. Ellos..."

"Ellos destruirán más que a nosotros tres si tu no vas. El tiempo es esencial. No puedes quedarte esperando a que hasta que encontremos una manera de que los cuatro vayamos juntos."

"No estoy listo. No soy un Jedi digno. Apenas podía sentir la Fuerza hasta hoy."

"La Fuerza mejora al Jedi. No lo hace. Tú has sido bien entrenado. Lo que aprendiste a hacer con tan poca capacidad aún aplica a la gran capacidad. Esa es una lección que yo no creí."

Anakin lo miró. "Creo que has estaba mucho tiempo alrededor de Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan. Estás empezando a sonar sagaz."

"Hablando al revés al menos no estoy."

Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Anakin. "Tienes razón. Tengo que hacerlo, debo ir."

Mientras Ani fue por los otros Jedi, Anakin luchó con las mariposas de su estómago.

Dejaría el hogar para ir al hogar, dejando la familia para ir a la familia.

* * *

Lady Dark: Buen capítulo.

Lady Evil: Sí, lo admito.

Lady Dark: Y si ustedes no captaron la mala intención de Obi-Wan al bautizar así al perro, lo siento mucho por ustedes.

Lady Evil: Deberían darle otra mirada al Episodio I.

Lady Dark: Yo sé que no fue un capítulo muy largo, pero eso se lo deben reclamar a escapistone, no a mí.

Lady Evil: Para la próxima semana, Anakin regresa a casa, así que vamos tener que meter más aclaraciones.

Lady Dark: Mmm... No es para la semana próxima.

Lady Evil¿No¿Para la siguiente?

Lady Dark: Mmm.. no.

Lady Evil¿Entonces?

Lady Dark: Intenta el capítulo 11.

Lady Evil: Montón de relleno.

Lady Dark: Pero muy buen relleno.

Lady Evil: Mejor pasamos a los reviews.

XD XD XD

**Atalanta de Tebas – **Lady Dark: Sí, yo sé. Llegar a 40 capítulos no es sencillo. Lady Evil: Gracias a Dios que son divertidos. Lady Dark: Y Atalanta no se queja de mi explicaciones súper detalladas. Lady Evil: Alguna tenía que haber.

**ELENA – **Lady Dark: Bueno, no fue tan quebradero, aunque había algún discernimiento interno por saber que era. Lady Evil: Hasta Lady Dope, experta en todo tipo de lenguaje coloquial, estaba perdida. Lady Dark: Pero la verdad que ese diccionario está malo, uno pensaría que con lo que cuestan esos diccionarios Océano podrían ser más correctos. Lady Evil: Y yo tenía razón, te pasaste de la cuenta en la explicación sobre Bruck, sobre todo si está muerto y ya no importa. Lady Dark: Me disculparán, pero consideré necesario conocer cada detalle para saber por qué afecta tanto a Obi el volver a matarlo. Lady Evil: No podías decir que eran amigos. Lady Dark: Pero no lo eran. Lady Evil: Bueno, no importa; se murió, de nuevo. Lady Dark: Deberías darme crédito por lo que me costó investigar eso. Lady Evil: Podrías usar ese tiempo para conseguirme una traducción del nuevo libro de Harry Potter, necesito saber quién se muere. Lady Dark: Impaciente.


	8. La Estación

Lady Dark: Bien, otro capítulo.

Lady Evil: Y es bastante corto.

Lady Dark: Pero no es nuestra culpa, ya lo saben.

Lady Evil: Como siempre, el reconocimiento de créditos nos hace recordarles que esta historia es de escapistone.

Lady Dark: Que en mi opinión, debería escribir una secuela.

Lady Evil: Pero mientras, y como no necesitamos aclarar nada, pasemos a la historia.

* * *

**8. La Estación**

Anakin Solo sacudió el sueño fuera de sus ojos. Poniéndose su abrigo largo y negro con margas cortas, caminó al puente para su turno de piloteo.

Su maestro lo había llevado de compras antes de que se fuera en su viaje a los mundos centrales. Qui-Gon dijo que Anakin debía verse lo mejor posible cuando tenía tan importante mensaje que entregar. Había estado increíblemente sorprendido cuando su maestro sugirió el negro como color principal.

Gruesas botas de cuero negro Nerf llegaban a sus pantorrillas, seguían pantalones negros, entonces dos abrigos (uno de manga corta y otro de manga larga) y una chaqueta negra, y varios pares diferentes de guantes Negros. La única cosa que no era negra era su camisa. Esas las había conseguido en blanco, verde oscuro y... negro.

Agarró un par de guantes de tipo guantelete de su vestidor en su camino fuera del cuarto. Había averiguado que no eran solo por moda. El control de pilotaje en la nave de Dragl'er podía ponerse ligeramente temperamental. Después de un encuentro que le bañó las manos con chispas. Anakin decidió siempre usar guantes.

Frunció el ceño en recuerdo. Qui-Gon le había conseguido ente empleo. Dragl'er era un alegre Twi'lek de piel verde, que había perdido una de las colas de su cabeza. Su piloto normal estaba de vacaciones visitando a su familia y él necesitaba un reemplazo. Qui-Gon le ofreció a Anakin.

Ellos habían hecho negocios en el pasado, y Dragl'er era uno de los más honestos ladrones que conocían. Todo lo que Qui-Gon tuvo que decirle era que Anakin necesitaba ver los mundos internos ahora que estaba mayor. Dragl'el estaba más que feliz que tomar a uno de los infames "Silencio" como un miembro de la tribulación.

Aparentemente, ellos tenían bastante reputación de ser perfectos. No podías ganar en contra de ellos. Anakin deseaba que eso fuera verdad.

"Ahhh, Chogare, siempre a tiempo para tu turno." La voz de Dragl'el retumbaba mientras Anakin alcanzaba el puente.

Chogare Osol había sido su nombre elegido por años cuando lidiaba con otros. De alguna manera, decirle a la gente que eres Anakin Solo no ayuda mucho a los negocios.

Anakin apenas asintió y tomó la posición del timón. Esta iba a ser su última parada. Él recogería a la otra piloto y tomaría un viaje a Yavin IV con el dinero que Dragl'er le estaba pagando.

Una profunda mueca de desaprobación cruzó su cara. "Estas coordenadas están una dirección totalmente opuesta a nuestro plan de vuelo."

Era peor que eso. Se estaban dirigiendo más hacia el anillo del espacio Republicano, no más cerca del centro.

"Siiii, verás, nuestro último comprador no puede afrontar la publicidad de tener negocios con gente como yo."

"Pero la carga que tienes es legal. Fue obtenida de manera legítima."

Eso esss verdad, pero nuestro comprador no puede enfrentar la desagradable publicidad que comprar de un comerciante de mi tipo le traería. Pero, tengo el mejor precio, y él es un buen empresario, así que encontramos una manera de esquivar a la prensa."

Anakin simplemente asintió y giró de regreso a su consola. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Tendría que convencer a su Tío ahora. Sería capaz de pagar solo un tiquete a Yavin IV, no uno de regreso.

Para agregar a su mal humor estaba el hecho de que no pasaría su cumpleaños con su Maestro, Qui-Gon o Ani. Estaría solo. Mañana sería la primera vez que no tenía ningún tipo de familia alrededor de él en su cumpleaños.

XD XD XD

Anakin fue sacudido fuera del aburrimiento que nublaba su mente cuando sintió un tumbo en la nave. Acaban de salir del hiperespacio, así que podían atracar en la estación espacial. Otro tumbo sacudió la nave.

"¡El estabilizador principal ESTALLÓ!"

Anakin sintió el pánico de la tripulación a través de la Fuerza. Afortunadamente, él estaba en contacto cercano en el lado Viviente en ese momento.

"¡Capitán! Llame a la estación. Dígales que enciendan sus rayos tractores a máxima potencia para su puerto de atrancamiento."

"Estás loco," gritó el primer oficial, "estamos moviéndonos demasiado rápido. Nos destrozará y a la estación también"

"Hazlo o moriremos de todos modos"

Dragl'er asintió con su cabeza, y la estación encendió sus rayos.

Aumentando la velocidad, Anakin voló de frente a la estación, entonces cortó el poder y encendió los impulsores laterales derechos y volvió a cortar el poder. La nave crujió, chirrió y se golpeó en el puerto de atracamiento. Perfectamente atracada con la estación.

Una ronda de aplausos hizo eco a través de la nave. Anakin se sonrojo de vergüenza. Él era un héroe. Nunca pensó que sería uno, ahora, como que deseaba no serlo.

XP XO XP

Unas horas después, el Capitán lo llamó al puente. "Chogare, mi socio de negocios desea conocer al piloto que nos salvó hoy. Estaría muy honrado si aceptas quedarte en uno de sus cuartos antes de que sigas tu camino."

Anakin movió la cabeza en asentimiento. Mientras que podía permanecer gratis en la nave de Dragl'er hasta que partieran, le gustaría mucho más estar en un cuarto libre en una estación espacial. La estación se veía nueva. La nave de Dragl'er no.

Con su bolsa colgando de su hombro, Anakin fue a conocer al dueño de la estación.

XD XD XD

Lando sonreía mientras se dirigía a conocer al piloto de Dragl'er. No había esa clase de pilotaje desde la rebelión. Había solo tres personas que conocía que podían pilotear así: Han, Chewie y Luke. Ahora, iba a agregar un cuarto nombre a la lista.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba sorprendido cuando vio a un joven y alto humano caminar salir detrás de Dragl'er. El muchacho tenía cerca de la altura de Han, con cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules, y una rara trenza colgando detrás de una oreja. Los niños de estos días. Tendría que preguntarle a Han cuando se hizo popular cambiar el color al final de una trenza.

"Lando Calrissian, Chogare Olos."

Mirando a los ojos del muchacho, Lando tuvo en sentimiento de déjà vu. Era casi como si lo hubiera visto antes. Estaba un poco sorprendido del shock que brillaba en ellos. Los contrabandistas usualmente no tienen esa reacción, incluso cuando conocen a una "estrella."

"Un placer conocerte." Lando dijo tranquilamente.

"Es un honor." La voz de Anakin dijo melódicamente mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia Lando.

Lando estaba aún más intrigado. El muchacho tenía un acento profundo, muy cercano al acento imperial, solo que parecía más orgánico. Sus modales eran también formales, como del Imperio, pero eran casi como la pintura de la que una copia es hecha. Realmente original y más agraciado que su contraparte de producción masiva.

Lando sabía que tenía que conocer más. "Ese fue un vuelo muy impresionante que hiciste hoy, chico. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme para cenar?"

Todo lo que Anakin realmente quería hacer era encontrar un sitio en que pudiera hiperventilar. Ver a Lando era una gran sorpresa para él. Se escuchó a sí mismo aceptar la oferta de Lando, y las siguientes instrucciones para estar ahí en veinte minutos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era asegurarse de no devolver su cena después de comerla.

* * *

Lady Dark: No les pareció emocionante.

Lady Evil: A partir de este punto, solo vamos a tener personajes conocidos.

Lady Dark: Así que pueden imaginar como se va a complicar la historia.

Lady Evil: Pero no les vamos a arruinar la sorpresa.

Lady Dark: Así que solo pasemos a los reviews.

XD XD XD

**Atalanta de Tebas – **Lady Dark: Sí, Anakin regresa. Lady Evil: Y como dijeron en el capítulo anterior¿qué podría pasarle a esos tres? Lady Dark: O sea, más de lo que ya les ha pasado.

**ELENA – **Lady Dark: Aparentemente sí, los Jedi pueden beber. Lady Evil: No es muy apropiado de un Jedi, cuando algunos de esos tres ha sido muy apropiado. Lady Dark: Y no digas Obi-Wan, las novelas de Star Wars revelan lo mal portado que puede ser él. Lady Evil: Y eso de los números, el que a él se los den no quiere él los busque. Lady Dark: Honestamente, si te toparas con Obi-Wan Kenobi en sus años mozos¿no le arrojarías tu número o tu persona? Lady Dark: Sí, a mí me gustó mucho el arreglo al Episodio VI, algunos se quejaran por amor a la tradición, pero mientras más Hayden podamos ver, mucho mejor. Lady Evil: Y nosotras ya sabemos como va a terminar el nuevo de Harry Potter. Lady Dark: Podríamos chismearte quién muere y quién lo mata. Lady Evil: Uno es predecible, el otro no. Lady Dark: Pero alguien podría matarnos por arruinarle la sorpresa.


	9. Lando

Lady Dark: Bien, otra semana ha llegado y nosotras hemos cumplido puntualmente con otro capítulo.

Lady Evil: O algo así.

Lady Dark: Y nuevamente es bastante chiquito, pero no pueden culparnos, díganle a escapistone.

Lady Evil: Siempre.

Lady Dark: Nosotras solo traducimos, pueden culparnos de problemas de gramática, ortografía y lógica en el orden, pero no del largo.

Lady Evil: Y a mí no culpan de nada, yo solo aparezco aquí y pongo mi granito de arena en la introducción.

Lady Dark: Roba-créditos

Lady Evil: Y orgullosa, además, tengo derecho a créditos por ser la única que te empuja a traducir esto rápido.

Lady Dark: Ok, mejor pasemos al fanfic.

* * *

**9. Lando**

Lando tenía su mejor mirada de '¿Quién, yo?" en su cara. El chico sentado al otro extremo de la mesa tenía que ser el más desafiante individuo con el que se había cruzado en años. Perfectos modales, perfecta conversación, perfecto piloto, perfecta humildad — simplemente perfecto. Y la gente perfecta siempre tiene algo que esconder.

¡Piensa. Lando. Piensa! De acuerdo, come mucho. No muy sorprendente, no es tan mayor. ¿Estilo de cabello extraño? De nuevo, no tan sorprendente para su edad. El tatuaje en su cuello es diferente. Está en un extraño lugar y tiene forma extraña. NOTA: Chequear diseños de tatuajes con la escoria local.

"Así que, chico¿qué planeas hacer ahora que estás desempleado?"

Anakin le respondió de inmediato. "Voy a Yavin IV a ver la Academia Jedi, después, no lo sé."

Era la verdad, desde un cierto punto de vista, él iba a ver la academia, y realmente no sabía lo que pasaría después. Solo lo había hecho sonar como si fuera un turista.

Lando sabía que había algo no muy correcto con esa declaración. No sabía lo que era. Solo lo sabía. El cronometro en la pared dio la hora.

Anakin levantó la mirada. "Se está haciendo tarde señor Calrissian. Creo que debería retirarme por el resto de la velada, con su permiso."

Lando asintió distraídamente y observó al muchacho irse. Era definitivamente muy perfecto.

XD XD XD

Lando gruñó cuando levantó la mirada al mismo cronómetro unas cuantas horas después. El chico era demasiado acertijo. O tal vez era un candado de combinación, y algo dentro de Lando decía que él tenía la llave — en algún lugar. Lando estaba desesperado. Incluso había hecho todo su papeleo del día siguiente.

Había ido temprano a los niveles más bajos de la estación para hablar con algunos menos... sociales miembros de la sociedad. Encontró a una persona que conocía el símbolo en el cuello del muchacho. Un pequeño Bothan dijo que él había sido parte de una pandilla en un sector del espacio Hutt. Su grupo había decidido despojar de un disco de datos a un mensajero de otro grupo. Gran error. Ese mensajero tenía a cinco Bothans adultos sujetos en el suelo en un minuto. Nada de blaster, solo él.

Lando le mostró entonces la cara del chico. El Bothan meneó la cabeza. Él solo había visto un miembro de ese grupo, y era más alto, viejo y tenía barba. El Bothan (después de unos cuantos generosos tragos) le dijo que el grupo era llamado El Silencio. Muy temidos, muy preferentes respecto a sus trabajos, extremadamente exclusivos. Nadie realmente se molestaba en conseguir más información del grupo. Estaban muy asustados de ellos; aparentemente, eran así de buenos.

Esto era simplemente precioso. La información que Lando había reunido solo hacia al muchacho más confuso. ¿Por qué un chico que era miembro de tan exclusivo grupo en el espacio Hutt súbitamente decide apenas sobrevivir en espacio Republicano?

Tratando de aclarar su cabeza, Lando agarró su agenda. _Agenda, _sith, debía estar haciéndose viejo. ¿Qué pasó con el viejo y despreocupado Lando? Revisando las entradas, se topó con la única que lo emocionaba. Dentro de una semana, iba a ir a almorzar con Han y Chewie. Solo ellos tres en algún quieto planeta, en un viejo hotel que solían visitar en los viejos tiempos. Ellos tres, sórdidos cuartos, licor barato, historias aún más baratas: esos eran los tiempo que Lando extrañaba más.

Ahora ellos revivirían parte del pasado. Solo que tenían que pagar costosos cuartos y pagar suficiente para mantener su presencia secreta.

Lando meneó la cabeza. Lo valía, la menos para el bien de Han. Toda su familia no había sido la misma desde que Anakin desapareció. Lando solo podía imaginar el dolor por el que Han y Leia pasaban cada día. Preguntándose dónde estaba su niño, cómo se veía, mirando atentamente las caras de extraños para vislumbrar a un niño perdido.

Chewie lo había tomado muy mal. Le debía su vida a Han. El que Anakin nunca hubiera sido encontrado era una profunda herida en su honor familiar, ni mencionar el apego emocional que el Wookie tenía.

Lando miró por la ventana. "Ah¿Anakin, dónde estás?"

XP XP XP

Eran las once horas en el día de cumpleaños de Anakin Solo. Había despertado temprano, meditado y ejercitado. Entonces caminó alrededor de la estación tratando de encontrar pasaje para Yavin IV o algún sitio cercano. Nada de suerte. Todo el mundo o se dirigía a la dirección contraria o querían más dinero del que poseía.

Frustrado, fue a la cafetería y compró la exquisitez más cargada de azúcar que tenían. Postre, le hacía querer estar en casa con su maestro. Nunca había estado solo en su cumpleaños, y era el fondo. Tratando de liberar sus sentimientos en la Fuerza, se enfocó en una memoria placentera.

Tenía la tendencia a comprar cosas cuando estaba preocupado o deprimido. Ani se había reído tan duro cuando se enteró. Dijo que Padme hacía lo mismo. Siempre comprar liberaba uno u otro tipo de tensión. Anakin, sonrió, supuso que era por eso que había comprado el postre. Solo estaba tratando de aliviar sus síntomas de soledad.

XD XD XD

A las once horas, Lando se estaba levantando de la siesta en la que se había sumido. Estaba cansado, su cerebro se sentía cansado, y algo lo molestaba al grado de no poder dormir. Paseando por su oficina se detuvo y miró los hologramas en su pared. Una ligera sonrisa cruzó sus labios cuando vio la foto de grupo tomada en la luna de Endor justo después de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte II.

Todos estaban sonriendo, bien, excepto Han, él tenía más una sonrisa tonta. Lando empezó a darse la vuelta cuando vio la foto de reojo. Había algo respecto a esa sonrisa de Han. Por supuesto, él la había visto miles de veces, pero se veía tan familiar, como si la acabara de ver.

Su cerebro regresó a la noche anterior.

"Tienes un vestuario bastante colorido"

"Sí, realmente mi abuelo como que comenzó una tendencia en la familia."

Nah. No. Nada, absolutamente no. Eso chico no era nada como Han o Leia. Seguro, era alto, es un atributo común. Cabello castaño — lo mismo que la altura. ¿Ojos azules? Eran suficientemente comunes. ¿Ser capaz de atracar perfectamente una nave que debió haber arrancado un pedazo de la estación espacial?

¡SITH! No podía ser, pero tenía sentido. El asombro en la cara del chico no era porque estaba conociendo a un héroe, era porque estaba viendo a un hombre que solía jugar a las naves espaciales con él cuando Leia no estaba viendo.

El único problema que no podía probar nada. Preguntarle al chico directamente sería suicidio. No necesitaba al chico escapándose a la velocidad de la luz. Podía hacer una prueba de sangre, pero necesitaba conseguir la información de ADN de Leia o Han. Él no podía soportar darles falsas esperanzas si el muchacho no eran Anakin.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Aún podía complotar como el mejor. Sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer.

XD XD XD

Anakin se sentó mirando fijamente a su plato vacío. Necesitaba hacer algo. Tenía la impresión que la depresión era del lado oscuro.

"¡Hey, chico!"

Anakin levantó la mirada. Oh, genial, Lando.

"Escuché que estás tratando de comprar pasaje a Yavin¿qué tal si tu y yo hacemos un trato? Tengo este viaje que necesito hacer. Eres un piloto razonablemente bueno, podría contratarte. No te llevaría hasta Yavin IV, pero te pondría mucho más cerca. Además, en lugar de pagar por un tiquete, yo te estaría pagando."

Anakin estaba pasmado, el hombre hablaba tan rápido, no podía no podía captar una palabra con sentido. Antes de que se diera cuenta, había aceptado pilotear la nave de Calrissian. Estarían saliendo mañana.

* * *

Lady Dark: Ustedes pueden ver a dónde van las cosas¿verdad?

Lady Evil: Pero no les vamos a chismear, solo en caso de que no lo capten.

Lady Dark: Solo digamos que las cosas van a avanzar en el próximo capítulo.

Lady Evil: Mientras tanto, es hora de reviews.

XP XP

**Atalante de Tebas – **Lady Dark: Ah, ya viste, Lando al fin lo reconoció. Lady Evil: O por lo menos lo sospecha. Lady Dark: Y es que le costó por obvias razones, una persona cambia mucho entre los 8 y los 18, y los demás los confunden. Lady Evil: Lo dice la persona que no puede diferenciar entre su primo y su hermano. Lady Dark: Ahora sí puedo. Lady Evil: Y yo sería muy morbosa si explicara por qué.

**ELENA – **Lady Dark: Ok, ok. Solo porque siempre estás en los reviews, pero van a ser pistas, para no arruinarlo a los demás. Lady Evil: Su apellido empieza en D y termina en E, y es más viejo que Matusalén. Lady Dark: Y lo mata el mago favorita de todas las fangirls. Lady Evil: Interpretado en películas por el más sexy de los actores ingleses. Lady Dark¿Más que Ewan? Lady Evil: De los actores ingleses maduros. Lady Dark: De secuelas no nos hables, escapistone comentó que podría hacer una, pero no lo ha intentado aún. Lady Evil: Y lo de la trenza, obvio invento de la autora o detalle de Star Wars que no habíamos notado, es porque los cabellos de la punta toman el color de los de Obi-Wan por ser su maestro. Lady Dark: Una muestra física de su lazo.

**Kize Gorak – **Lady Dark: Sí, mucho trabajo. Lady Evil: No seas miserable, haces cada capítulo en dos horas y porque ves tele mientras lo haces. Lady Dark: No era necesario decir eso. Lady Evil: Sí lo era. Lady Dark: Anakin Solo ciertamente es lindo, pero si quieres verlo, puedes ir a starwars. com. / databank ahí metes su nombre, y te salen las imágenes de los comic, que es lo mejor que podemos ofrecer.


	10. Han & Chewie

Lady Dark: Hola todos, una semana más pasa y les traemos otro capítulo.

Lady Evil: Lo que quiere decir que, de acuerdo a cálculos, tenemos cumplida una cuarta parte de este fic.

Lady Dark: Sabes, eso no ayuda mucho.

Lady Evil: Lo sé, pero no importa.

Lady Dark: Estoy casi segura que con esos discursos tuyos, la mitad de nuestros posibles lectores ya huyó para leer esto en inglés.

Lady Evil: Bien por ellos. Me parece que se pierde cierta gracia cuando se abandona el idioma original.

Lady Dark¿Y tú qué sabes? No lees en inglés.

Lady Evil: Yo puedo leer en inglés.

Lady Dark: Nunca te he visto hacerlo.

Lady Evil: No quiere decir que no pueda.

Lady Dark: Ajaaaa... mejor pasemos ya al capítulo, antes de que digas otra tontera.

Lady Evil: Pero recuerde, los personajes son de George y la historia de escapistone.

* * *

**10. Han & Chewie**

Anakin conocía esa mirada. Era la mirada de "Estoy tras algo". Y justo ahora, Lando la estaba usando. La sonrisa era irritante. Había vivido con la sardónica sonrisa de Qui-Gon, la presuntuosa y brillante sonrisa de Ani, y la boba sonrisa de satisfacción de Obi-Wan: pero esa sonrisa era exasperante.

Agradecer a la Fuerza fue en todo lo que Anakin podía pensar cuando Lando se excusó de la cabina para ir a hacer una llamada personal.

XD XD XD

Lando tamborileó los dedos en su escritorio. "Vamos, vamos."

"Aquí Solo."

"Han, viejo amigo."

"¿Qué quieres Lando?"

"¿Qué te hace creer que quiero algo?"

"Conozco esa mirada."

"Hmph. Para decirte la verdad tengo un pequeño favor que pedirte."

"Lo sabía, simplemente lo sabía. ¿Qué necesitas esta vez¿Un perdón por atropellar los arbustos de rosas de un embajador?"

"No, es solo que tengo este... amigo, y él no tiene ningún sitio donde quedarse, y yo estaba esperando que te gustaría conocerlo."

"Quieres decir que no tiene a donde ir y tú pensaste que el Millonario Han podía alojarlo durante nuestra reunión _privada_?"

"Ah, viejo Amigo, no lo pongas de ese modo. Es un chico genial. Un demonio de piloto. Lo amarás, lo prometo."

"Lo dudo, pero viendo que tengo el presentimiento de que no tengo opción¿por qué no lo traes?"

"Sabía que podía contar contigo. Te veo en un par de días entonces."

XP XP XP

Anakin gruñó por lo bajo algo ligeramente grosero. Lando iba a alguna reunión de negocios y había insistido que Anakin asistiera. Así que, estaban en camino al hotel cuando Lando "se dio cuenta" de que había olvidado su bolsa. Por tanto, Anakin anduvo penosamente de regreso a la plataforma de aterrizaje para recoger la bolsa de Lando¡BAJO LA LLUVIA!. Aguantándose una palabrota que Qui-Gon le había enseñado, Anakin agarró la bolsa de Lando y empezó a correr hacia el hotel.

XD XD XD

Lando sonrió mientras se sentó en la sala del cuarto de hotel de Han y Chewie. Se figuró que tenía al menos quince minutos antes de que chico llegara ahí. La idea le había llegado sin pensarlo. Quería estar ahí cuando Anakin llegara, para poder observar la reacción del chico al ver a Han y Chewie.

"Así que¿dónde está el piloto maravilla?" Han preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a Lando.

"Está trayendo el equipaje. Han, el chico es genial, deberías darle una oportunidad¿huh?"

"Lando, pensé que el propósito de toda esta reunión era evitar gente como ese chico. Solo nosotros, no ayudando desafortunados que querrían usar nuestros nombres para ayudarse a sí mismos."

"Han, este chico no está tratando de ayudarse, él solo..."

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió a Lando. ¿Qué hizo el chico¿Correr todo el camino aquí?

Chewie rápidamente se ofreció para abrir la puerta. Han estaba siempre huraño alrededor del cumpleaños de Anakin, y el "piloto maravilla" no necesitaba sentir el peso de eso.

Anakin se paró fuera de la puerta esperando. Lando parecía estar haciendo negocios en un sitio bastante lujoso. ¿De todos modos, exactamente qué clase de negocios estaría conduciendo en una suite del penthouse? Puso una mirada de calma en sus facciones mientras sentía una presencia aproximarse a la puerta. Curioso, se sentía de algún modo familiar.

La puerta se deslizó para abrirse, y Anakin se encontró frente a la dominante altura de un Wookie. Anakin luchó una ola de nerviosismo. Él conocía ese Wookie, y donde ese Wookie estaba, también Han Solo.

Chewie olfateó al recién llegado. Un bajo gruñido vino de su garganta. Esa esencia era muy familiar. Había cambiado como todas las esencias humanas lo hacían, pero había permanecido básicamente igual incluso a través de la pubertad. Conocía esa esencia tan bien como si fuera su propio cachorro.

Han estaba apunto de dar un punzante comentario a Lando cuando escuchó un extraño y estrangulado ruido proviniendo de Chewie. El sonido fue rápidamente seguido por un muy descuidado hablado. De lo que Han pudo descifrar sonaba como "cachorro", "encontrado", "perdido", "estaba", pero la mayoría era solo un desorden. Dando una mirada de reojo a Lando, corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Anakin usó la Fuerza para calmarse. Necesitaba oxígeno y el pánico no estaba ayudando a eso. Por el momento, estaba siendo estrujado por un Wookie gigante, sus pies colgado sobre el suelo. Era chistoso; histérico era una palabra que nunca hubiera usado para describir a Chewie.

Lando se resistió a lanzar una ovación mientras fotografiaba la mirada en la cara de Han. Pura y completa conmoción era una expresión que Solo nunca tenía, pero ver a Chewie chillando frases ininteligibles mientras abrazaba a un muchacho lo había logrado.

"Chewie, CHEWIE, deja al chico respirar." Dijo Han mientras se recuperaba de su estupor.

Chewie colocó a Anakin sobre sus propios dos pies.

"¿Qué fue todo _eso_¿Se te soltaron las canicas?"

Chewie empezó a explicar, pero no parecía poder armar una sola oración.

"AWW, eres peor que Leia. Después vas a estar comiendo filete de Bantha con sirope de chocolate y encendiendo el aire acondicionado en medio de un invierno de Hoth."

Chewie logró decir una ahogada palabra, "(Anakin)."

"¿Anakin¿Qué quieres..." La cara de Han palideció cuando miró al muchacho que Chewie había bajado.

Ojos azules, cabello castaño. Era alto. Su nariz tenía una forma más como la de Leia, su cara como la de su padre, solo que más suave.

El parecido familiar era increíble.

"Aww, demonios chico¿dónde habías estado?"

Anakin estaba a punto de responder cuando fue de nuevo asaltado con un abrazo. Aunque, esta vez, su padre estaba llorando en su hombro en lugar de un enorme y peludo Wookie.

"No es que quiera interrumpir este hermoso momento, pero creo que deberíamos llevar esta fiesta al cuarto." La voz de Lando cortó a través de la niebla emocional.

Han soltó a Anakin y señaló con la cabeza en asentimiento a Lando. Los cuatro arrastraron los pies al apartamento. Anakin se sentó junto a Lando con Han y Chewie sentados frente a ellos. A medio recuento de su secuestro, Han se levantó y caminó a la ventana.

"No puedo soportar esto. Necesito un trago."

Anakin lo miró a los ojos. "¿Entonces por qué no vamos a un bar?"

Notando las miradas que recibió, Anakin agregó a su frase. "No es que nunca haya estado en uno, además, creo que esto será más fácil de escuchar cuando estas ebrio que cuando estás sobrio."

Han le dio una triste sonrisa y Chewie emitió una risita. Era sorprendente lo rápido que habían puesto a Anakin en la misma categoría de sus hermanos: altamente apropiado, cumplidor de la ley, políticamente correcto, figura pública.

XP XP XP

Anakin luchó con el sentimiento de déjà vu mientras estaba mezclando la famosa bebida contra resaca de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Había estado preparando la misma cosa el día en que empezó su más reciente giro en la vida.

Sonrió. Cuando fueron al bar local, había tomado una mesa privada en el fondo. Había sido muy tenso. Tenso, hasta que Anakin agarró el tercer trago de Han, lo probó y juró que estaba mal mezclado. Aparentemente escuchar a Obi-Wan y Anakin debatir la apropiada cantidad de alcohol en las bebidas había servido. Eso rompió el hielo por el resto de la noche.

Resistiendo la urgencia de tirar al piso un bocadito para el perro, Anakin salió de la pequeña cocinita y entró a la sala para empezar sus ejercicios. Tomó un profundo respiro y tocó la Fuerza. Después de tantos años de estar a medias, la cantidad que podía alcanzar ahora casi lo mareaban. Por un segundo, casi podía sentir a su maestro haciendo los mismos movimientos a su lado.

Han se levantó y observó a Anakin. El chico tenía una fluidez en sus movimientos que Han solo había visto en unos pocos de los Jedi de Luke. Era un punto importante a favor de la historia del chico. Dijo que había sido educado por tres Jedi clonados. Aunque no había mencionado nombres, Han podía ver donde eso sería verdad. No podrías hacer los movimientos que el chico estaba haciendo sin estar altamente entrenado por algunos años.

"Te levantaste temprano." La melódica voz de Anakin arrastró a Han fuera de sus pensamientos.

Han gruñó. El chico ciertamente era suficientemente escalofriante para ser un Jedi. Estaba empezando una conversación con alguien a quién no podía ver mientras hacia algún tipo de extraños ejercicios.

"Yeah, bien, solo recuerda que si alguna vez te levantas y el extremo equivocado de ti está colgando sobre el sanitario, has bebido demasiado."

"Hice algo para que tu y Lando lo bebieran. No estaba exactamente seguro lo que cura la resaca de un Wookie."

"Gracias. Te importaría..." Han se detuvo. Anakin ya había parado en sus ejercicios y se dirigía a la cocinita.

Tiene que ser un Jedi.

XD XD XD

Anakin tomó un profundo respiro antes de regresar al penthouse. Había dejado a los otros tres solos para discutir sobre él sin ninguna distracción de su sujeto de conversación. Solo esperaba que ellos creyeran su historia. Jedi clonados era un tema que parecía inverosímil. De hecho, toda su vida parecía inverosímil. Por eso es que había omitido los nombres de Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan y Ani. No necesitaba que su historia sonara aún menos plausible. Después de todo¿no sería un poco sospechoso que él fue entrenado por Kenobi en una nave con su propio abuelo?

"(Pensamos que te habías perdido)" Lo saludó Chewie.

"Pensé que lo mejor sería darles tiempo de contemplar." Replico Anakin en su mejor tono diplomático.

Han sacudió la cabeza, "Mira, Anakin, no sé como tu mamá o Jaina o Jacen o Luke y cualquier otro va a reaccionar. Pero yo, al menos, conozco a mi propio chico, no importa el poco tiempo que tuviera contigo. Así que, Lando, Chewie y yo vamos a apoyarte. ¿Entiendes eso? Después de todo, los contrabandistas tenemos que permanecer juntos."

Anakin sonrió. Se sentía extrañamente bien tener a Han a su lado. Era como si hubiera ganado la primera parte de una batalla. No que su historia fuera aceptada, pero que su padre lo había aceptado a él.

Lando eligió interrumpir el lindo momento. "Ya que hemos decidido que todos nos las arreglaremos, sugiero que nos marchemos. Llamaré al puerto y conseguiré permiso para partir. Creo que deberíamos llevarle a Su Alteza su bebé tan pronto como sea posible."

* * *

Lady Dark: Uuuu... como ve, la historia se acerca a un punto interesante. 

Lady Evil: Finalmente, desde hace semanas que nos andan preguntado cuando se iba a reunir la familia.

Lady Dark: Bueno, eso viene ya. Pero no va a ser la única familia, porque pronto Anakin va a tener a todos los que le interesan muy juntitos.

Lady Evil: Y entonces sí que va a ser completamente disfuncional.

Lady Dark: Es mi creencia que las familias disfuncionales son las más interesantes.

Lady Evil: Y retorcidas.

Lady Dark: Es lo mismo.

Lady Evil¿Por qué no vamos a responder a los reviews?

XD XD XD

**Atalanta de Tebas – **Lady Dark: A bien, ese tiro de mi confundiendo parientes, es un poco vergonzoso. Lady Evil: Entonces lo cuento, yo, nosotras tenemos un par de medio hermanos, a los que vemos de tanto en tanto. Pero mi hermana, eterna distraída, se fija tan poco en la gente, que un día no pudo saber cuál era el primo y cuál el hermano. Lady Dark: Solo fue una pequeña distracción. Lady Evil¿La misma pequeña distracción que te impidió por 4 meses notar que a tu profesor de Artes Plásticas le faltaba medio brazo? Lady Dark: Algo así. Lady Evil: Mientras, ya vez, Lando no ocupó sacarle nada a Anakin, hizo que Han se encargara de ello.

**ELENA – **Lady Dark¿Sabes? Brad Pitt, en mi opinión, solo es sexy de tanto en tanto según la película que sea, y no es un actor inglés; y ahora que lo pienso, Ewan tampoco. Lady Evil¿No es sexy? Lady Dark: No es inglés. Lady Evil¿No? Lady Dark: No, Ewan McGregor es escocés, creo que el nombre es bastante evidencia. Lady Evil: Igual, yo estaba hablando de Alan Rickman, el más guapo hombre que jamás haya existido, me casaría con él a la primera. Lady Dark¿Aunque te duplique o triplique la edad? Lady Evil: Creo que casi me la cuadriplica, pero no importa, eso lo hace más lindo; siempre que no use esa estúpida peluca de "Harry Potter", le personaje le luce, la peluca no. Lady Dark: Y no, no entendí ni lo de "coro" ni lo de "toca pelotas", al menos no con seguridad. Lady Evil: Pero podemos hacernos una idea. Lady Dark: Y sí, Lando es bastante molesto (si es lo que quieres decir), pero si te fijas, él es siempre de ese modo, sean los libros o las películas. Lady Evil: Así que escapistone lo representó muy bien. Lady Dark: Pero me dejas perdida de eso de dirigir el fic como serie de tele, explica eso, sí.

**Kize Gorak - **Lady Dark: Bien, estamos de acuerdo Anakin Solo es lindo. Lady Evil: No tanto como su abuelo, pero está bien. Lady Dark: Y estamos felices tener el honor de ser la única historia de Star Wars que leas. Lady Evil: Aunque sea solo traducción.


	11. La familia

Lady Dark: Otra semana, otro capítulo.

Lady Evil: Y Anakin finalmente se reencontrará con su familia, pero no va a ser una evento todo feliz.

Lady Dark: Te reto a decirme de una reunión familiar de cualquier tipo que califique de evento feliz.

Lady Evil: No al menos no es mortal.

Lady Dark: Lo es si es un funeral.

Lady Evil: Esos no cuentan, además, nosotras no vamos a funerales.

Lady Dark: Eso es porque llegamos cuando a la misa le quedan solo 10 minutos y nos escapamos para ir a almorzar antes de que pongan al muerto en la tierra.

Lady Evil: Mmm... tengo hambre.

Lady Dark: No ahora, me parece que ocupamos una aclaración para este capítulo, pero cortita para que no se enojen.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Ya hemos mencionado a Jaina y Jacen Solo, hermanos mayores de Anakin, y que, si para este punto él tiene 18, ellos tienen 19 años. En corta, y olvidando la complicada protección que requiere un miembro del clan Skywalker/Solo para evitar los secuestros, podemos decir que Jacen se dedicó por completo a entrenar como un caballero Jedi en la Academia de su tío en Yavin 4, mientras que Jaina agregaba a eso su habilidad de piloto y se hacía, además de caballero, piloto de los escuadrones de combate de la nueva República hasta la invasión Yuuzang Vonhg, pero eso no pasa en esta línea de tiempo, así que olvídenlo.

Mara Jade, por su parte, fue la mano del Emperador, secuestrada a corta edad por Palpatine, fue entrenada a servir como su representante y asesina, una de las mejores por su habilidad en la fuerza que le permitía estar en contacto con él. Falló en matar a Luke durante el rescate de Han Solo en Tattooine, donde se hacía pasar por bailarina de Jabba, y fue capaz de apreciar desde Coruscant cuando Darth Vader y Luke Skywalker mataban al emperador y recibió una última orden de este para que matara a Luke.

Ignoró esa orden por años, y se hizo contrabandista dentro de la organización de Talon Karrde, hasta que el destino puso a Luke en su camino durante la amenaza que fue el regreso del Gran Almirante Thrawn. Mara sirvió de gran ayuda para vencerlo y proteger a Leia, embaraza de los gemelos en ese momento.

**Acaba****da** esa amenaza, siguió como contrabandista y otros detalles, hasta Lando trató de conquistarla alguna vez, pero ella acabó de algún modo con Luke, y luego tuvieron un hijo, el pequeño Ben Skywalker.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Lady Dark: Listo, explicativo.

Lady Evil: Sí, sí¿podemos empezar?

Lady Dark: No te detengas por mí.

* * *

**11. La familia**

Leia giró y camino de un extremo al otro de su apartamento una vez más. Han volvía casa. Han volvía a casa con un pasajero en remolque. Y la Fuerza la ayudara si ella no sabía si llorar o arrojar una furiosa rabieta. Olvida los engendros Sith que son los códigos Jedi.

La noche anterior Han la había llamado en medio de la noche. Había dicho que volvía a casa cinco días antes. Sorprendida, Leia le preguntó si había tenido una pelea con Lando. Ella pensó que algo terrible había pasado cuando no le respondió. Parecía tan tenso cuando había llamado. Ella escuchó otra voz flotando hasta el comunicador.

"¿Estás bien? Tu signatura está tensa."

Han solo hizo un ademán a quienquiera que fuera para que se alejara. Leia prestó atención y escuchó los pasos del otro ser desaparecer. ¿Qué estaba haciendo otra persona a bordo del _Halcón_?

"Han¿quién era ese¿Estás en problemas?"

"No, no estoy en problemas Princesa. Es solo que... Ese era... Él es..."

"Han¿quién es él, y qué está haciendo en el _Halcón_?

"Ese era Anakin, y vuelve a casa."

Sacudiéndose, Leia se ganó una preocupada mirada de su hermano. Ella le había colgado a Han histérica. Se rehusó a responder sus llamadas. Finalmente, Han había llamado a Luke a su apartamento en Coruscant para que fuera a calmarla.

"Leia, cálmate."

Usualmente Leia disfrutaba las calmadas enseñanzas de Maestro Jedi de Luke, pero en ese momento, ella estaba consiguiendo el irritable extremo que su esposo siempre tenía.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Mara sugirió que fueran a hacer té a la cocina. Leia sabía que era una distracción, pero la tensión era tan grande en el cuarto que la agradeció.

Jaina miraba fijamente afuera de la ventana. Ella había sido liberada de su horario de guardia por su madre temprano esa mañana. Honestamente, ella había estado molesta de que su madre senadora había usado su influencia solo porque quería. Eso era antes de que escuchara las noticias. Ahora, ella estaba agradecida que Leia se lo hubiera dicho en persona. Desmayarse enfrente de su escuadrón no hubiera sido muy bueno.

Con una rápida mirada sobre su hombro vio a Jacen ocupado pellizcando las plantas de la casa. Su gemelo había estado irritado desde el instante que escuchó las noticias. Jaina estaba segura de que algo lo estaba molestando más que el regreso de Anakin. Ciertamente, se sentiría nervioso, pero había estado tan nervioso y condescendiente al respecto. Ella nunca había sabido que su hermano fuera así con nadie. Bien, lo había sido cuando ella comenzó a salir con Kyp, pero eso se resolvió rápido.

Ella caminó lejos de la ventana cuando escuchó a Artoo rodar con la bandeja de refrigerios. Mara y Leia le seguían detrás con varios bocadillos. Jaina sonrió. Era una especie de mini fiesta.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Por un segundo, todos se congelaron. Incluso 3PO paró su interminable parloteo. Sonó de nuevo. Jaina miró de reojo a su madre. No parecía que ella se fuera a mover de su sitio.

"Yo atiendo". La voz de Luke rodó quietamente a través del cuarto. Jaina frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su Tío moverse hacia la puerta. Su Papá tenía llave. ¿Por qué no solo abría la puerta?

Los ojos cafés de Jacen atravesaron los de ella. "Quería advertirnos."

Afuera de la puerta, Han, Anakin y Chewie esperaban. Lando había regresado a su estación espacial para tratar de confirmar las cosas que Anakin les había dicho.

Han cambiaba su peso de un lado al otro. ¿Qué tomaba tanto tiempo? Miró a Anakin. Calma, calma, calma. Si el muchacho no era un Jedi, Han nunca había conocido uno.

Anakin se forzó a estar en calma. En el interior, sus pensamientos estaban en alboroto. Ahora sería el momento en que Obi-Wan le daría una hora extra de meditación. Una punzada lo golpeó. Preferiría más que su Maestro estuviera aquí para apoyarlo; no se sentía listo.

Las puertas sisearon abriéndose. Luke miró arriba ligeramente esperando ver las engreídas facciones de Han. En lugar de eso, sus ojos se encontraron con un par de ojos azules idénticos a los suyos.

"Maestro Luke." El joven hombre se inclinó ligeramente en la cintura y sus ojos se desviaron ligeramente a su derecha en gesto de respeto.

Luke forzó una sonrisa. Sabía que Anakin habría de crecer. Pero, de alguna manera esperaba al exuberante jovencito que corearía '¡Tío Luke, Tío Luke!' cuando llegaba de visita. Había esperada que el espíritu, si no el tamaño, que fuera el mismo.

"¿Por qué no pasan?"

Han murmuró bajo su aliento, "Puedo encontrar mi camino adentro por mi mismo."

Chewie simplemente le gruñó a Han para que se comportara.

Anakin caminó dentro, automáticamente caminando medio paso detrás de Luke. Nada realmente había cambiado. La alfombra había sido rehecha, las paredes repintadas, pero el cuarto era básicamente el mismo. Caminando más adentro, Anakin vio a su madre y hermanos por primera vez en diez años.

Leia miró fijamente a Anakin. Era tan apuesto. Tan alto.

"¿Ani?"

Anakin tuvo que luchar con el reflejo de mirar hacia detrás de él, medio esperando que su abuelo estuviera ahí. Instintivamente, él sabía que esto sería más difícil que con su papá. El resto de la familia nunca había aceptado que se había ido. ¿Cómo iba a aceptar que había regresado?

"Hola, Mamá." Anakin tomó un paso hacia ella sabiendo que ella no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para moverse por sí misma. Ella aún creía que desaparecería en el instante que lo tocara.

Leia miró mientras él se acercaba. Agresivamente, ella arrojó sus brazos alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo, como si su sola voluntad lo fuera a mantener ahí.

"Leia, no va a permanecer de una sola pieza por mucho tiempo si sigues haciendo eso." Dijo Han.

Leia lo soltó. "Anakin, creo que debería volverte a presentar a las personas aquí."

"Realmente no hay necesidad Milady. Creo que conozco a todos, Ese es Jacen. Jaina. Luke. Artoo. 3PO. Y esa sería Mara Jade. No que nos hayamos conocido formalmente, pero incluso recibimos noticias en el espacio Hutt."

Anakin sintió el cuarto ponerse incómodo. ¿Fue la mención del espacio Hutt? No, ellos tenían que saber que él había estado en alguna parte. Frunció el ceño. "Milady"¡Oh, Sith! Esa es una manera verdaderamente maravillosa de dirigirte a tu propia madre.

Jacen fue el primero en hablar. "Encuentro fascinante que un hombre que clama ser del espacio Hutt hable con tan pronunciado acento y estructura gramatical del Imperio."

"Cuidado Jacen. Estamos aquí para recibir a tu hermano, no para hacerlo más difícil para tu madre." Respondió rápidamente Han.

"¿Hermano? Él no es mi hermano. Es algún chico que fue tomado de nosotros, no uno de nosotros. ¿Cómo sabemos que no es solo algún peón en algún otro esquema del enemigo?"

"¡Jacen!" La voz de su gemela sonaba sorprendida. Ella sabía que él estaba irascible por algo, pero nunca pensó que perdería todo su sentido común.

"¿Qué? Solo estoy diciendo que..."

"Solo está diciendo lo que todo equipo de noticias dirá. ¿La sospecha es aún rampante en Coruscant, no es cierto?" La voz de Anakin estaba sorprendentemente tranquila y controlada, un reconocimiento para sus mentores.

Jacen, enojado de que su blanco estaba de acuerdo con él, se mantuvo en silencio. Anakin vio a su padre ir a apoyar a su madre. Chewie solo le dio una mirada de piedra a su hermano. Ahora no era momento para sacar a relucir la cuestión.

Mara sonrió. Le agradaba el chico. Tenía agallas debajo de su plácido exterior.

"Mientras estamos hablando acerca de conexiones con el Imperio¿por qué no vienes aquí para que puedas apropiadamente conocer a tu Tía?"

Anakin obedeció. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con su Tía, pero realmente nunca había prolongado su exposición a ella antes.

Los ojos de Mara corrieron de modo apreciativo sobre él. Alto y apuesto — no exactamente difíciles observaciones. La trenza tenía un extraño color al final. Permanecía derecho, pero ella podía ver una tensión escondida en sus hombros.

Meneó su cabeza. "Parece que el clan Skywalker tiene una tendencia a dejar que sus niños sean educados por otros"

Anakin escondió una sonrisa tonta. Ella no tenía idea.

Jacen ahora estaba parado en la esquina, malhumorado. Notó el codazo de su Tía. Estaba siendo discriminante, pero realmente no le importaba.

Luke se acercó. "¿Espacio Hutt?"

Anakin recorrió con su mirada hasta donde estaba su padre.

"Realmente no tuve tiempo de darles todos los detalles, chico."

Anakin tomó el asiento que le ofrecían y comenzó su historia. Justo cuando estaba a punto de revelar la identidad de su secuestradora, el comunicador timbró. Jacen saltó rápidamente a contestarlo. Silencio reinó en el cuarto hasta que regresó.

"Esa era Callista, quiere saber si Mamá, Luke y Mara aún van a cenar con ella esta noche."

¿Callista? Anakin luchó con el instantáneo sentimiento de traición. Dolor brilló en sus ojos.

Luke lo notó de inmediato. "Hicimos los arreglos antes de que lo supiéramos. No te preocupes. Callista entenderá cuando cancelemos. Esto es más importante que la cena."

"NO, quiero decir, no quisiera causar ningún problema. ¿Por qué no van sin mí?" Anakin se forzó a calmarse. No había manera que le creyeran sobre Callista. Solo se iría tan pronto como se hubieran ido. Esperaría hasta que descubrieran que era maligna y les ofrecería su ayuda.

Mara sabía más que en creerle al chico, Mentía bien, pero ella había visto mejores. Él había reaccionado al nombre, no a la razón. "No seas tonto, Anakin. No me agrada ella particularmente. Prefiero pasar tiempo contigo." Sonaba como una mala línea de flirteo, pero Mara podía ver que él entendió lo que quería decir.

"Pero, Callista está a cargo del esfuerzo de ayuda de Tychlynn Vi. Ellos necesitan el apoyo inmediatamente." Dijo Jacen.

Jaina suspiró, tiempo de ser la Jedi que supone que debía ser. "¿Por qué no va solo Mara? El Tío Luke puede ponerla al corriente en lo que ha pasado y Mamá puede permanecer aquí. Mara puede manejar el proceso de decisión con un par de llamadas hacia acá."

Anakin liberó el aliento que retenía. Si Callista no era tan importante, aún tenía una oportunidad. Solo tenía que expresar las cosas cuidadosamente hasta que tuviera su confianza.

XD XD XD

Jaina se paró en el balcón de su apartamento. Ella realmente debería estar dormida como el resto de su familia, pero no podía dejar de pensar. La historia parecía calzar, pero él había esquivado dar detalles. No confiaba en ellos. Lo que ella supuso que era justo. Jacen se había burlado de que fuera un Jedi. Honestamente, Jacen se había burlado de él, punto. A Jaina no le gustaba estar reñida con su gemelo, y Jacen tenía unos muy buenos puntos. La historia sí sonaba fantasiosa. Sin embargo, encajaba en las percepciones generales que tenía de Anakin.

"Son gemelos Jaina, no un mini ejército; no tienen que presentar un frente unificado." La voz de Anakin flotó por el aire. Jaina se pateó a sí misma. No lo había sentido aproximarse.

"¿Lees mentes en tu tiempo libre?"

"Soy muy perceptivo."

"Sabes, eso suena muy egoísta."

"Nunca he afirmado que no tengo un ego. Hay una razón por la que no he tomado las pruebas aún."

Jaina meneó la cabeza. A la edad de Anakin ella ya había sido elevada a caballero. ¿Qué podía tener en él que le impedía convertirse en caballero? Miró a las manos de él.

"Ese es el viejo muñeco Reek que mamá te había comprado."

Anakin asintió. "Se lo pedí. Necesito algo de mis dos familias." Con una sonrisa enseñó el que Obi-Wan le había dado. Sosteniéndolos juntos, uno podía fácilmente decir cuál valía más dinero.

"Eso es muy costoso. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

"Mi Maestro me lo dio. Esto es una parte de mí, como él es una parte de mí. Pero, también lo es el viejo."

Jaina emitió una risa silenciosa. "Eso suena como una imaginativa manera de decir que ambos somos igual de importantes."

"Ah, pero Jaina, no lo son. No cometeré el error de romper sus corazones. Son queridos para mí, pero mi juramento es con la Orden y con mi Maestro. Doloroso como pueda ser, la vida de un Jedi es de sacrificio. Sacrificio para lograr paz para aquellos que no pueden sacrificar. Si debo elegir, sé que elegiré mi Orden."

"Creo que debo irme ahora." Anakin giró y se fue. Dejando a Jaina para considerar sus palabras y preguntarse si realmente lo habían perdido, o si realmente había regresado.

* * *

Lady Dark: Bien, creo que eso estuvo interesante.

Lady Evil: Ya me cae mal Jacen.

Lady Dark: Creo que es la idea, escapistone odia a Jacen, se parece demasiado a Luke en sus etapas remilgosas.

Lady Evil: Bueno, espero que alguien lo ponga en su sitio.

Lady Dark: Oh, ya verás, en el próximo capítulo.

Lady Evil¿Algo bueno?

Lady Dark: Increíble, pero ahora con las respuestas.

XD XD XD

**Atalanta de Tebas – **Lady Dark: Aquí lo tienes, el reencuentro. Lady Evil: Esperamos que te parezca bueno. Lady Dark: Pero no creas que va a quedarse así, aún hay problemas que resolver.

**ELENA – **Lady Dark: Las computadoras tienen esas cosas, quien diga que las máquinas no piensan es porque de verdad es bruto. Lady Evil: Mientras tanto, sí, es de suponer que fue corto. Lady Dark: Incluso con comentarios y aclaraciones este capítulo solo son 8 páginas de word, mientras que nuestro fic original de Beyblade a veces llega a 11 páginas. Lady Evil: Detalles, detalles. Lady Dark: Y, no creo que un clon tenga ni las cicatrices ni las amputaciones del Anakin Skywalker, no sería lógico. Lady Evil: No es que los fics se caractericen por su lógica. Lady Dark: Pero se hace el intento.


	12. La pelea

Lady Dark: Bien, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos.

Lady Evil: Jacen aprende un par de leccioncitas, a ver si aprende a ser más humilde.

Lady Dark: No creo que sea posible.

Lady Evil: Pero la esperanza no muere.

Lady Dark: Mientras tanto, por aquí va a aparecer uno de los más molestos personajes no solo de este fic sino de toda la serie de novelas de Star Wars, que espero arda en el infierno.

Lady Evil: Eso dices de casi todos.

Lady Dark: Y es que en mi opinión, una que Anakin Skywalker murió, no hubo nada interesante que ver.

Lady Evil: Lo que no tiene sentido para la gran mayoría que solo ha visto las películas.

Lady Dark: Como sea, vamos a una pequeña aclaración técnica.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

**Kyp Durron**

Hijo de activistas políticos en las colonias de Deyer, toda su familia fue arrestada y enviada a trabajos forzados a las minas de especia de Kessel, sus padres murieron y conoció a una anciana llamada Vima-Da-Boda que le enseñó un poco de la Fuerza. Tras 8 años, conoció a Han Solo y Chewbacca, que había sido arrestados como representantes de la Nueva República. Kyp los ayudó y escaparon juntos.

En ese tiempo, Luke Skywalker estaba reuniendo candidatos para su nueva academia Jedi en Yavin 4, y estaba sorprendido por el potencial de Luke. Kyp estaba marcado por años de dureza y brutalidad y los métodos de enseñanza de Luke eran muy frustrantes para él; cayó bajo la influencia del espíritu de Lord Sith Exar Kun, que le prometió poder y venganza. Kyp estaba determinado a ser el nuevo Señor Oscuro, usó su poder para poner a Luke en coma y tomó el Sun Crusher, una arma capaz de destruir estrellas para seguir su camino de destrucción hasta la Academia Imperial en Carida.

Kyp destruyó todo el sistema, pero se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba ahí como parte del destacamento imperial, sumido en la culpa se rindió ante Han. Se dedicó a servir a la orden y fue el primero de los aprendices de Luke en tomar uno propio. Pero culpa y sufrimiento no cambiaron mucho, aún siendo capaz de manipular a la gente para que lo ayudaran en lo que creía correcto.

* * *

Lady Dark: Y por eso me cae mal.

Lady Evil: De hecho, su vida me parece muy trágica.

Lady Dark: Trágica mis calzones, ese el problema con todo el universo de Star Wars, tiene más drama que una telenovela venezolana.

Lady Evil: Sin querer insultar a ningún venezolano que nos lea.

Lady Dark: Pero deben admitir que hacen las telenovelas más exageradas y mal actuadas de toda Latinoamérica.

Lady Evil: Y antes de divagar más, mejor empecemos con la historia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**12. La Pelea.**

Anakin despertó con el poco familiar olor del tocino. Bien, tocino quemado era poco familiar.

Medio dormido razonó que Obi-Wan tenía que estar cocinando. Qui-Gon siempre decía que la única razón por la Obi-Wan no pesaba 200 kilos era porque no podía cocinar nada más que postre y té.

Entonces la realidad apareció. Estaba en "casa". Eso significaba que alguien cocinaba casi tan bien como su Maestro. Que bien.

Poniendo su mejor mirada de "No tengo hambre, solo tomaré una taza de jugo", valientemente entró a zancadas a la cocina. Ahí, contempló a Mara Jade aún cocinando un ya quemado tocino.

"Sabes, se supone que lo tienes que quitar una vez que empieza a quemarse."

"No se achicharraría completamente de ese modo. El Chico Granjero merece comer esto después de que yo tuve que ir cenar anoche con 'Soy la Reina del Universo.'

Anakin asintió con una sonrisa tonta y tomó una pieza de fruta. Mara miró de reojo al cronómetro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo despierto tan temprano?"

"No es temprano." Murmuró mientras revolvía en busca de jugo.

"Son las 5:15 de la mañana."

"El Maestro usualmente me despierta a las 5:00. Su maestro lo torturaba, ahora él me tortura. Si tengo éxito, tendré a alguien propio para torturar."

Mara sonrió. "¡Perfecto! Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es asegurarme que Luke no despierte hasta que esto se enfríe. La única cosa peor que el tocino quemado, es el tocino quemado y frío."

"No vas a hacerle comer eso¿verdad?"

"Nope. Voy a hacerlo llevarme afuera a desayunar. Hago esto a menudo. ¿Por qué crees que nadie más se ha levantado?"

"Ella es maligna"

Mara se detuvo ante el súbito giro de la conversación. Ella sabía de quién estaba hablando, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Jacen deambuló dentro de la cocina. Genial, justo lo que ella necesitaba.

Ojos verdes horadaron los de Jacen. Con suerte, se habría atornillado bien la cabeza antes de levantarse. Jacen buscó por la última pieza de fruta solo para ver que Anakin la estaba comiendo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Mara casi gritó en frustración. No, Jacen no se había atornillado derecha la cabeza.

"¿Cómo está el nuevo "Jedi" de la familia esta mañana?" Jacen preguntó en una voz placentera.

Anakin se rehusó a enojarse. Conocía este juego. Lo había jugado bastante con bandas de contrabandistas. "Estoy perfectamente. ¿Dormiste bien?"

"¿Piensas que tienes la respuesta perfecta para todo, no es cierto?"

"No, pero humildemente acepto tu cumplido"

Mara sintió a Luke despertando en el dormitorio extra. Él podía sentir la tensión creciendo a través de la Fuerza. Eso significaba que el resto de la familia también estaría despierta pronto."

"¡No eres un Jedi, puedo probarlo!"

Luke estaba en la cocina ahora, Jaina en sus talones.

"Si deseas ofrecer tu prueba, no encuentro problema con eso."

"Bien, pelea conmigo con tu sable láser. Veremos quién es un Jedi, y quién es solo un estafador detrás de nuestro dinero y posición."

"Jacen," Luke interrumpió, pero fue cortado por Anakin.

"Está bien Maestro Luke. Si él quiere probarse a sí mismo, le daré la oportunidad. Creo que la 1:00 sería un excelente momento¿no te parece?"

Jacen asintió lacónicamente y salió majestuosamente de la cocina, pasando a su madre. Antes de que alguien le pudiera hablar a Anakin, él giró y se fue en la dirección contraria. Necesitaba meditar antes de caer en la tentación de la furia.

XD XD XD

Leia observó mientras sus dos niños se aproximaron uno al otro en la pequeña área debajo de ella. Había visto a sus hijos entrar en duelo muchas veces, pero nunca había sido Jacen contra Anakin. Nunca había habido tanta animosidad en una pelea.

Anakin caminó hacia su hermano, quien ya estaba en la alfombra de duelo. Su sable estaba en su mano. Lo había sacado de su escondite temprano ese día, y había ido a través de algunos ejercicios en su dormitorio.

Viendo a Luke asentir. Anakin se inclinó y encendió su espada dorada oscuro. La verde de Jacen saltó a la vida mientras tomaba una movida agresiva hacia Anakin.

El golpe fue fácilmente desviado. Anakin continuó su método de retirada mientras Jacen una y otra vez tomaba la postura agresiva. Anakin estaba cansándose. No quería lastimar a su hermano, pero Jacen estaba peleando como si esta fuera una batalla a muerte.

Anakin alcanzó la Fuerza y casi se dobla cuando esta se golpeó en él. Olvidó que no necesitaba tirar tan duro ahora que no tenía su inhibidor. Jacen podía ser bueno, pero no era así de bueno, tampoco estaba peleando claramente. Tiempo de terminar esto, y terminarlo de modo que Jacen no pensaría que había tenido suerte.

Anakin dio la vuelta hacia atrás. Jacen embistió hacia adelante. Pero en lugar de que Anakin retrocediera como lo había hecho antes, hizo una voltereta mortal sobre su hermano. Su espada osciló alrededor y en un arco mientras giraba para encarar a su competidor. Jacen encontró el golpe, pero la sorpresa estaba escrita en su rostro. La mirada fue rápidamente dominada. Bien por él. Pero, estaba lejos de ser único truco que había aprendido de dos Maestros Jedi y un antiguo Lord Sith.

_Trata tu pelea como una danza sagrada, Anakin. Un error cuando no es fatal no es nada más que un puente a tu siguiente movida._ La voz de Obi-Wan entró en su cabeza. No era exactamente aplicable a todas las situaciones, pero funcionaría aquí. Dejaría que Jacen desgastara su cuerpo, pero él tenía diez veces las habilidades básicas del sable.

Luke observó con preocupación. Jacen era uno de los mejores. Y Anakin estaba siendo hecho pulpa a golpes. Le daba al encuentro cinco minutos máximos, y lo mismo Leia. Mara y Han les habían apostado lo contrario. Ganar sería genial, pero él no quería que Anakin se lastimara. Ese salto tenía que haberle costado al chico mucha energía. Mara le golpeó el brazo. Ella sabía lo que estaba pensando, y no le gustaba.

Jacen golpeó de nuevo. Su golpe fue apenas desviado. Anakin retrocedió. Jacen se movió por la victoria. Anakin estaba contra la pared. No tenía a dónde ir. Jacen dudó. ¿Anakin acababa de sonreír? Ignorando el trino que la Fuerza le envió, Jacen atacó, y prontamente sintió una bota conectando con su estómago.

Anakin giró a la derecha y se movió lejos de la pared mientras Jacen se recuperaba. Su hermano se enderezó.

"Fue un buen truco. Pero no lo suficientemente bueno para derrotar a un verdadero Jedi."

"Bien, supongo que tendré que cortar tu brazo para ganar, como un verdadero Jedi que va por tus estándares."

No era algo que a su Maestro le hubiera gustado oírle decir, pero Anakin vio que golpeó un nervio. Jacen estaba ahora más desbalanceado de lo que había estado antes. Muy mal, esto iba a ser demasiado fácil ahora.

Mara había visto suficientes peleas en su tiempo para saber que Anakin había estado fingiendo durante toda la pelea. Ahora ella tenía la satisfacción de ver sus instintos estar en lo correcto. Anakin había ido de apenas desviar golpes a girar y esquivar golpes antes de que Jacen siquiera los pensara. Su sable láser era un borrón. Su trabajo de pies era increíblemente intrincado y suave. Había visto mejores, pero a primera vista él podía derrotar a la mayoría de los caballeros y un par de maestros Jedi.

El sable láser de Jacen voló al otro extremo del cuarto y rodó para detenerse a los pies de Luke.

Anakin tenía su espada calmadamente apuntando a la garganta de Jacen. Jacen estaba jadeando; Anakin parecía como si solo hubiera paseado por la cuadra. Han se veía como si estuviera en la cima del mundo.

"¿Qué fue lo que los gemelos nos prometieron, Mara¿La más reciente formación de sensores en nuestras naves?"

Luke ignoró a Han. "Parece que Anakin dice la verdad. Nunca he visto un despliegue de habilidad con el sable así excepto de otro Jedi."

"O Sith." Jacen agregó, aunque su voz no tenía ninguna convicción de ello.

XP XP XP

Anakin miró a los verdes bosques de Yavin IV. La familia había decidido llevarlo a la Academia Jedi antes de que la noticia saliera. Ahora, una semana después, estaba feliz de que hubieran decidido eso. Ya estaba bastante mal aquí. La prensa estaba flotando alrededor de la academia como moscas sobre carroña. Solo podía imaginar lo que hubiera sido en Coruscant.

Ellos finalmente limitaron los visitantes a la academia. No hubo paz realmente hasta que lo hicieron. La República había estacionado a Jaina especialmente para hacer cumplir con la zona de no-vuelo colocada actualmente alrededor del planeta.

Anakin meneó la cabeza. ¿Cuándo se hizo él tan importante? Supuso que la historia que contó solo agregaba al fuego. Actualmente, apenas empezaban a investigar en sus reclamos, pero pronto debería empezar a compartir detalles muy específicos. Y esos detalles no iban a ser placenteros de lidiar.

Jacen aún estaba siendo molesto, pero al menos había renunciado a llamarlo falso Jedi. Jaina estaba atrapada entre sus hermanos. Ella usualmente acababa pasando su tiempo libre alrededor de Kyp.

Al menos Kyp era algo en lo que él y Jacen estaban de acuerdo. Anakin juraba que Kyp miraba el trasero de Jaina cada vez que le daba la espalda. No es que lo sorprendiera; Jaina era bastante atractiva tan lejos como de parientes puede decirse. Pero la actitud de Kyp realmente lo cansaba. El hombre honestamente pensaba que estaba virtualmente sobre todo. ¡Blech!

Anakin escuchó un ruido detrás de él. Se volteó.

"Oh, lo siento, no quise interrumpirte. Solo quería mirar el atardecer."

Anakin luchó con una estúpida sonrisa. Su cerebro había automáticamente graficado las características de la chica. Y a su cerebro le gustaban. De hecho, a sus hormonas le gustaban también. Linda y Rubia. Genial, simplemente genial. Obi-Wan probablemente lo mataría si sabía que Anakin tenía un enamoramiento. No es que Obi-Wan no fuera normalmente muy tolerante, pero tenía ciertas peculiaridades desde el último Anakin que entrenó.

"Oh, no estás interrumpiendo. No algo importante."

Ella le sonrió y acolchadamente se acercó a él. Sus pies descalzos apenas hicieron ruido.

"¿Siempre caminas por ahí descalza?"

"Los Sith inventaron los zapatos. Yo prefiero estar libre de ellos a menos que sean absolutamente necesarios."

"Debe ser desagradable cuando escalas rocas."

"Dije que los uso cuando es necesario. Tonto, me lo estás poniendo difícil y ni siquiera sé tu nombre."

Anakin se sorprendió al comentario. Todo el mundo sabía quién era él. Al menos recientemente. La mitad de la nueva Orden lo habían visto fijamente y apuntado cuando iba caminando, la otra mitad constantemente no paraban de hacerle preguntas.

"Anakin."

"Oh, ya veo. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Anakin se preparó para otra ronda de preguntas altamente personales.

"Seguro"

"¿Qué edad tienes?"

Él casi ríe de alivio, finalmente una pregunta normal. "18. ¿Ahora por qué no me dices tu nombre y edad?"

"Tahiri, y tengo 16."

¿Dieciséis? Cebo de prisión. Obi-Wan no tendrá que preocuparse por al menos dos años más. Pero, no tenía nada de malo con ser amigos.

* * *

Lady Dark: Bien, quién lo diría, Anakin, en persecución de la tradición familiar, se busca una novia.

Lady Evil: Tomamos apuestas¿quién cree que a Obi-Wan le va a dar un ataque cuando lo averigüe?

Lady Dark: Eso va a estar bueno.

Lady Evil: Y como estamos seguras de que eso hace a todos preguntarse '¿dónde está metido el trío de los mejores Jedi jamás pensados?', pueden relajarse, que ya casi aparecen.

Lady Dark: Mientras, vamos a responder a los reviews.

XD XD XD

**Atalanta de Tebas – **Lady Dark: Bien, Jacen nos recordará por un rato lo idiota que es, pero luego entrará en razón. Lady Evil: Solo necesita una conversación profunda con alguien. Lady Dark: La persona más inesperada, aunque lógica, una vez que lo pensamos bien. Lady Evil: Y se va a seguir llevando bien con Jaina. Lady Dark: Aunque ella se va a llevar mucho "mejor" con alguien más. Lady Evil: Y aunque no se explique bien, Callista está ahí porque, después de todo, ella es exnovia de Luke y todos la siguen considerando buena.

**POLI – **Lady Dark: La verdad es que luego Jacen va a empezar a caer muy bien, aunque no aparezca mucho. Lady Evil: Y Jaina va a aparecer mucho, especialmente en un par de capítulos. Lady Dark: Ji, ji, ji. Solo pensar en eso me hace matarme de la risa.

**ELENA – **Lady Dark: A veces Fanfiction Net tiene unas reglas raras, pero lo mejor es ignorarlo. Lady Evil: Y te prometo una pronta reunión familiar, aunque con lo disfuncionales que son todos por aquí, no va a ser muy color de rosa. Lady Dark: No sería divertido si todos se llevaran bien. Lady Evil: Y si con ese último comentario te refieres a Harry Potter, pues claro que el libro es mejor que la película, lo único buen de ellas, aparte de Alan Rickman, es Daniel Radclieff, y no por su actuación. Lady Dark: Si te referías a Star Wars¿qué te pasa mujer¿estás loca?


	13. Escena del bar

Lady Dark: Otro capítulo, y este es uno de mis favoritos.

Lady Evil: Regresan los personajes que más extrañábamos.

Lady Dark: Porque, no es por disminuir a Anakin, pero se queda muy atrás de su abuelo, Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon en mi lista de Jedi favoritos.

Lady Evil: Ni que decir de la mía.

Lady Dark: Disfruten el fanfic, aunque corto, es bueno.

* * *

**13. Escena del Bar**

Jaina miró fijamente su bebida no alcohólica. Cuando había terminado su guardia esta tarde, Kyp había sugerido que salieran a algún sitio lejos de la academia para "relajarse." Resultó que él tenía el perfecto y pequeño bar al cual llevarla. El problema era, que ella no podía beber. Eso dejaba a Kyp libre de tomar porque que ella podía volar la nave de regreso. Actualmente, él estaba en la barra ordenando otra ronda para él.

Ella no estaba pasando un buen rato. Estaba bien al principio, pero después de unas cuantas rondas Kyp empezó a hablar acerca de lo engreído que era Anakin. Como pensaba que era mejor que todos los demás en la Academia. Jaina sacudió su cabeza. Primero Jacen, ahora Kyp. ¿Nadie veía a la misma persona que ella? Tenía que admitir, él no era exactamente la persona más amistosa en el mundo al principio. Pero, una vez más, la mayoría de la gente no lo es, especialmente cuando tomas su palabra con una colosal carga de escepticismo.

En lo personal, ella pensaba que él era muy considerado. Mientras estaba segura de que había encontrado ciertos aspectos del actual entrenamiento Jedi menos que completos, no lo había escuchado humillar a nadie. Kyp, por otro lado, había humillado a más estudiantes de los que ella podía contar. Al momento, no sabía realmente por qué se lo soportaba.

Jaina fue interrumpida en sus reflexiones por una presencia junto a su mesa. No era Kyp.

"¿Supongo que no te gustaría comprarle un trago a un viejo, cierto?"

Los ojos de Jaina se levantaron para escudriñar al hombre parado frente a ella. Cabello y barba rojizos, labios en media sonrisa tonta, ojos azul marino. 'Apuesto a que piensa que puede encantar a cualquier mujer en el cuarto', pensó Jaina.

"¿No se supone que al menos uses una línea de coqueteo antes de que trates de conseguir algo de mí?"

"Lo siento, pensé que preferirías el enfoque directo y honesto. Ahem. ¿Eres un Ángel?"

A Jaina casi se le sale su bebida por la nariz.

"¿Qué? Siempre funcionó para mi amigo que está por allá."

"Nunca, jamás, uses la línea de coqueteo de alguien más. Sonaste como un niño de nueve años, y casi tan sincero como un político prometiendo rebajar impuestos."

"Ahh, bien, qué tal si das un préstamo. Estoy en un desacuerdo con mis amigos de allá, y me hurtaron la billetera antes de que me alejara."

"¿QUÉ estás hacendo en mi m'sa cn mi chica." La voz de Kyp estaba abrumada por los efectos del alcohol que había consumido.

A algo dentro de Obi-Wan inmediatamente le desagradó el hombre. En lugar de solo irse, lo encaró.

"Lo siento, no vi tu nombre tatuado en su Trasero cuando me acerque." Su voz estaba increíblemente calmada y suave por los años de práctica.

"Tu pequeño..."

"Kyp¿por qué no lo dejas tranquilo. No quiso hacer ningún mal."

"¿Ahora estás defendiendo a algún tipo en un bar? Si así es como vas a tratarme en nuestra cita entonces me voy."

Con eso, Kyp azotó su trago y se fue a pomposamente.

"Me disculpo; no quise causarte una pelea con tu novio."

"Él estaba siendo un imbécil. ¿Por qué no me lo compensas conversando conmigo? Podemos trabajar en tus líneas."

"Aún tengo que encontrar una chica con dinero para que pague mi cuenta."

"Tengo dinero, y necesito alguien con quién hablar."

"Si insistes, soy Ben." Dijo Obi-Wan mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

"Jaina, Ben también es el nombre de mi primo."

Obi-Wan trató desesperadamente de no congelarse en su sitio. Pensaba que ella se parecía algo a Padme.

"Ya veo. Lo siento, no pretendía interrumpir tu privacidad."

"No estás interrumpiendo mi privacidad. Si no quisiera compañía, te habría dicho que te largaras. La gente pública también es gente de verdad¿sabes?"

"De alguna manera, no creo que esa frase aplique al Senador Borsk." Él replicó. Jaina sonrió. El sujeto era muy bueno en desviaciones para terreno seguro.

Ella decidió tratar una nueva conversación. "Así que¿qué estás haciendo en esta área?"

"Suficientemente extraño, mis amigos y yo estamos en una especie de viaje. Íbamos a parar y ver la Academia, pero está un poco inaccesible por el momento."

Al otro lado del bar, Ani se rió.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Qui-Gon.

"Tiene en su cara la mirada de 'cierto punto de vista'. Pobre chica."

"Mi pobre Obi-Wan; ¿cuándo se hizo tan bueno en engaños?"

"No lo sé, pero personalmente creo que su Maestro tuvo algo que ver con eso. Escuché que era muy indisciplinado."

"Cuidado jovencito, o averiguaras que tan indisciplinado soy."

XD XD XD

Dos horas después, Jaina se recuperaba de un ataque de risa.

"¿Quieres decir que Bant realmente te creyó cuando le dijiste que los humanos normalmente mudan su cabello?"

"Ella tenía cuatro años, yo tenía un terrible desagrado por las instalaciones médicas en ese tiempo."

Jaina suspiró. "El bar va a cerrar pronto. ¿Por qué no hago un trato contigo y tus miserables amigos de allá? Me dejan quedarme esta noche en su nave. En la mañana pueden llevarme a la Academia, y les doy un tour personal."

"Bien, como no tengo dinero, creo que aceptaremos el trato. Déjame ir a decirle a mis amigos mientras pagas la cuenta."

Obi-Wan caminó hacia Qui-Gon y Ani.

"Les dije que podía arreglar nuestros problemas. Primero, no tenemos que hacer banca para reunir dinero y llamar a Anakin. Segundo, estaremos en la Academia mañana en la mañana. Y tercero, no tengo que pagar mi cuenta del bar. La próxima vez, cuando yo diga que tengo presentimiento, escúchenme."

Ani resopló, "¿Quién es ella, y qué le prometiste, una noche de besuqueo con un polvoriento y viejo chiflado?"

"Ani, tu sentido del humor te ha metido en problemas en el pasado. No presiones."

Jaina deambuló detrás de ellos. "¿Listo para irnos?"

Dos pares de inquisitivas cejas se levantaron hacia Obi-Wan.

"¡No es lo que piensan!"

Qui-Gon interrumpió antes de que Ani pudiera haber un mal aconsejado comentario a expensas del muy fácil blanco que era Obi-Wan. "Por supuesto que no lo es. Puedo sugerir que discutamos esto en el camino a la nave."

XP XP XP

Anakin paseó a través de los salones de la Academia, trabajando en su contacto con la Fuerza. Con todas las emociones arremolinándose a su alrededor, no podía tener una muy buena lectura. Habían simplemente demasiados pensamientos que atravesar. De algún modo, el lazo con su Maestro se había intensificado en los últimos días. Esperaba que fuera una buena señal.

Aguantó un enorme gruñido cuando vio a su hermano en el otro extremo del salón. Últimamente, esquivar había sido su principal prioridad en lo referente a su hermano. Por lo que parecía, Jacen había salido otra vez a excavar alrededor de las plantas nocturnas.

"Jacen."

"Anakin. ¿Qué haces despierto¿Robar partes de droides?"

Maravilloso. En el instante que nadie está alrededor, Jacen decide volver a ser un imbécil.

"¿Por qué me odias tanto?"

"Porque no eres nada más que un insignificante ladrón, solo danzas de regreso en nuestras vidas y robas el afecto de mis padres."

"En caso de que lo hayas notado, pasa que ellos también son mis padres. Y creo que difícilmente los he robado de ti."

"Oh, seguro, eso es lo que dices, pero los nosotros sabemos que no es así."

"No, nosotros no. Me parece que tienes un prejuicio en mi contra antes de que siquiera apareciera en el apartamento."

"Tal vez simplemente no creo que es justo que tengas dos familias. ¿No puedes solo quedarte con tu lujosa familia de puros Jedi?"

"¡LUJOSA! Eso es exquisito viniendo de un chico que tuvo toda su vida y entrenamiento entregadas a él en bandeja de plata. Vamos a ver quién lo tuvo peor. Jacen: Completa conexión con la Fuerza, amorosa madre, amoroso padre, amorosa hermana, y amoroso tío, y sería una amorosa novia si sacara su cabeza del suelo. ADEMÁS una muy cómoda vida con todos los gastos pagos dado el hecho de que su madre es una Senadora y su padre un héroe de guerra. Anakin: Secuestrados por maléficos Jedi, bastante cortado de la Fuerza, viviendo con tres Jedi clonados que constantemente toman decisiones entre mantener la nave andando, moralidad y comida."

Jacen no tenía nada que decir.

"Si quieres tanto atacar a alguien Jacen¿por qué no vas tras Kyp? Él es el que regreso SIN tu gemela esta noche. Lo habrías notado si no estuvieras tan distraído sintiendo pena por ti mismo."

Anakin se fue a zancadas en la otra dirección. Su furia estaba tomando lo mejor de él y necesitaba liberarla en la Fuerza.

Jacen miró fijamente mientras la figura se retiraba, su cara tenía una pequeña expresión de dolor.

"Lo siento." Susurró.

* * *

Lady Dark: Bien, la verdad es que Kyp bastante mal.

Lady Evil: Y luego se pone peor.

Lady Dark: Por ahora, los dejamos, pero prometemos que el próximo capítulo va a estar increíble.

Lady Evil: Es hora de que todo el mundo sepa la verdad, y les aseguramos que no todos lo vana a tomar muy bien que digamos.

XD XD XD

**ELENA - **Lady Dark: Es una cosa natural, reconcemos a la gente desequilibrada a kilómetros. Lady Evil: Así podemos evitar a los parientes. Lady Dark: Y sí, Anakin se parece bastante a su abuelo en ese. Lady Evil: Pero Obi-Wan tampoco va a portarse mu bien.

**POLI SOLO - **Lady Dark: Sí, de hecho, algo que es eternamente criticado a las novelas de Star Wars es que están muy mal hechas. Lady Evil: Eso es lo que pasa cuando construyes algo para satisfacer al mercado en lugar de tener un significado creativo. Lady Dark: Y yo soy tan fan de Anakin Skywalker, que su desendencia me parece muy patética.

**NETHED - **Lady Dark: Bien admitimos que nunca hemos realmente leído las novelas de la Nueva Orden, pero conocemos la historia general. Lady Evil: Los detalles los vaeriguamos en Internet y eso tiende a tener lagunas o errores. Lady Dark: Pero en lo que se refiere a libros de Harry Potter creo que mi hermana puede ganarte. Lady Evil: No solo se esos detalles de Harry Potter desde hace un mes, sino que puedo citar por página y párrafo cada libro anterior. Lady Dark: Loca, no es cierto?

**Atalanta de Tebas - **Lady Dark: No, yo no digo eso, pero nada supera en lo malo de las telenovelas venezolanas, las mexicanas solo están un poquito menos malas. Lady Evil: Y no sé por qué te cae bien Kyp, a mí me parece bien repugnante.


	14. Discusiones en la Academia

Lady Dark: Bien, el capítulo que todos estaban esperando finalmente ha llegado.

Lady Evil: El encuentro definitivo.

Lady Dark: Las revelaciones más retorcidas.

Lady Evil¿Retorcidas?

Lady Dark: Bueno... digamos.

Lady Evil: Nada de retorcido.

Lady Dark: Ni muchas revelaciones, es más bien como el previo de todas las revelaciones.

Lady Evil: Pero es que hay tantos personajes que no se puede meter todos al mismo tiempo.

Lady Dark: Los que tenemos por ahora han de bastar.

Lady Evil: Y sin más preámbulo o aclaración, vamos a la historia.

* * *

**14. Reunionesen la Academia & Saludos**

Obi-Wan entró en la cocina, pasando a su mentor y a su primer aprendiz en una niebla soñolienta hacia la tetera. Ausentemente, arrojó una pieza de carne al suelo para Binks. Su constante compañía desde que Anakin se fue. Aparentemente, Binks había decidido que Obi-Wan necesitaba que Anakin lo protegiera de las labores domésticas. Sin Anakin alrededor, Binks había "salvado" en múltiples ocasiones a Obi-Wan de desastres alimenticios al gemir en el instante en que dejaba la cocina.

Ani sonrió. "¿Noche ruda?"

"No seas grosero acerca de tu propia nieta, Ani."

"Hey, yo recuerdo como era Padme. Corre en los genes."

"Si, bien, tu perseguiste a Padme antes de que ella cediera ante ti."

"Hey, Padme tenía sentimientos antes de eso. Yo solo tuve que animarla. Además, el gusto por compañeros mayores corre en ella también. Padme y yo, Han y Leia¿necesito seguir?"

"Ani, no me hagas ir ahí y lastimarte."

"Hey, umm¿los molesto chicos con un vaso de agua?"

Qui-Gon sonrió, y dejó a los otros dos continuar su arenga. Tendían a bloquear al universo cuando discutían. Gentilmente le pasó un vaso de Jaina. Binks, automáticamente llegó a buscar comida.

"Hola muchacho." Dijo ella mientras le rascaba la oreja. "Es realmente un perro muy lindo¿dónde lo consiguieron?"

"En un callejón en alguna parte."

Jaina sacudió la cabeza. En el curso de la noche se había vuelto increíblemente apegada a ellos. Ahora que ella estaba descansada, podía observarlos mejor. 'Jim' era el más alto de los tres y aparentemente el más querido. Increíblemente insultantes burlas a 'Ben' o 'Andir' estaban permitidas, pero los otros dos siempre se ponían un poco protectores y cuidadosos cuando tomaban el pelo de 'Jim'. 'Andir' parecía ser el payaso del grupo y constantemente hablaba de máquinas.

'Ben' parecía ser la fuerza estable en el grupo. Estable, pero sarcástico, nada menos. En la bien iluminada cocina, Jaina tenía el más extraño sentido de déjà vu. Era como si hubiera visto su cabello antes. Ahora, eso era extraño. Kyp debió haber puesto algo en su bebida la noche anterior.

Ani clamó de pronto. "Supongo que mejor nos dirigimos a la academia antes de que todos los buenos lugares de estacionamiento estén tomados." Con eso, saltó hacia la cabina, arrojándole un guiño a Obi-Wan.

Forzando lejos los millones de pensamientos de lo que debió haberle hecho a Ani cuando era más joven, Obi-Wan giró hacia Jaina. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Sí. Gracias. Privadamente, Jaina se preguntó dónde estaba el dueño del cuarto. Estaba muy vivido y extrañamente decorado para ser un cuarto de huéspedes, pero ella realmente no tenía el derecho de preguntar de quién era.

"Nos gustaría agradecerte por tu generosidad..." Jaina cortó a Qui-Gon.

"No te molestes. Ha sido mi placer. De hecho, si no les importa, me preguntaba si me dejarían mostrarles los alrededores. Tengo el día libre, y puedo darles un tour mucho mejor que el estándar."

"Oh, estoy seguro de que eso no es necesario. No quisiéramos que renunciaras a tu tiempo libre por mostrarnos los alrededores." Estableció Qui-Gon.

"Pero es necesario, para mí. Quiero hacer esto por ustedes, muchachos."

"Estoy seguro que será encantador entonces." Qui-Gon dio una mirada rápida a Obi-Wan mientras Jaina dejó la cocina y se dirigió a la cabina.

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy empezando a creer que Ani estaba en lo correcto en sus observaciones respecto a la joven Solo."

"Estás siendo paranoico. Ella es solo una joven muy agradable."

"No discuto su agrado, solo sus razones. Agradables jovencitas, en mi experiencia, normalmente no son voluntarias en sus días libres de guiar alrededor a absolutos extraños."

"Ella es una Jedi."

"Eso no significa lo mismo que solía."

"Si estás sugiriendo que tiene algún tipo de diabólico plan en su cabeza, no voy a hablarte."

"¡SITH! Obi-Wan Kenobi. ¿Eres totalmente despistado respecto al otro sexo? Solo porque creo que ella tiene un motivo oculto no quiero decir crea que ella va a arrastrarte y encadenarte en alguna parte. Aunque, por el momento, me atrevo a decir que eso podría gustarte."

"Eso no es agradable."

"Obi-Wan, todo lo que estoy diciendo es que a veces tienes la tendencia a subestimar tu atractivo al sexo opuesto. Flirteaste tanto con esa pobre chica anoche; que no me sorprendería si tuviera un enamoramiento contigo."

"Ella tiene novio."

"Es un imbécil, y tú la rescataste de él. Solo no juegues con sus emociones."

"No intento jugar con ella en lo absoluto. Aún soy un Jedi. Aún defiendo mis votos. En el momento, eso significa mantener mis votos hasta que sepa donde estoy con la nueva orden."

Qui-Gon le sonrió cariñosamente. "Nunca dudé de tus intenciones, Obi-Wan. Solo necesitaba señalarte que tu punto de vista puede estar un poco torcido."

XD XD XD

Luke dio una ojeada en el cuarto de meditación. Adentro estaba un miembro de la familia Solo, pero no el que estaba buscando.

"Maestro Luke." La respetuosa voz de Anakin vino desde su posición en el suelo.

"Siento disturbarte, Anakin. Estaba buscando a tu hermano."

"Pensé que él era su aprendiz." Anakin estaba confundido. Incluso con sus poderes de la Fuerza corriendo a un décimo de su poder normal, Obi-Wan no tenía ningún problema distinguiendo su esencia. Luke tenía una alianza más poderosa con la Fuerza que la que su maestro. ¿Por qué no era capaz de distinguir entre él y su hermano?

Anakin no era el único confundido. ¿Qué tenía que ver con esto el que Jacen fuera su aprendiz? Luke se preguntó. Decidió presionar. "¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano?"

"No. ¿Por qué?"

"Necesito hablar con él respecto a su comportamiento."

"¿De verdad?" La voz de Anakin resonó mientras se levantaba para caminar junto a su Tío.

Luke escondió su diversión. Era la primera reacción normal de hermano que había visto en Anakin.

"Aparentemente, tuvo un altercado con Kyp Durron esta mañana. Algo acerca de Jaina, un bar, y un extraño, a Kyp le están reemplazando los dientes en este momento."

Anakin sonrió. "Era tiempo de que Jacen sacara su cabeza de su Trasero."

Luke luchó la doble risa que amenazaba con abrumarlo. ¿Anakin acaba de decir eso? Mara recién había dicho esa mañana que pensaba que Anakin estaba tomándoles simpatía. Tal vez esto era una señal.

Anakin cerró sus ojos por un segundo. "Está por allá."

Luke levantó una interrogante ceja hacia él.

"Sabe, está empezando a tomar las expresiones faciales de su esposa, Maestro Luke. Reconocer signaturas de la Fuerza es algo en lo que tienes que ser bueno para permanecer vivo cuando estás siendo cazado por Jedi clonados."

Luke suspiró y empezó a caminar en la dirección que Anakin había apuntado. Era intimidante tener a Anakin caminando medio paso detrás de él todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo los viejos Jedi aguantaban eso? Las formalidades parecían sofocantes.

"¡Anakin!" La voz de Tahiri flotó por el corredor.

La cara de Anakin se estiró en la estúpida sonrisa (mejor conocida como: 'ligeramente herido de amor') que había heredado de su abuelo. "No le diga nada importante antes de que lo alcance, Maestro Luke." Con eso, Anakin saltó a tener su "charla" matutina ritual con su más reciente "amiga."

Luke meneó la cabeza. Más a menudo olvidaba que Anakin tenía dieciocho y no cincuenta en el corto tiempo desde que había regresado. Eso hacía su enamoramiento con Tahiri aún más surrealista.

Girando en una esquina, entró a un pequeño jardín interior. Ahí, Jacen estaba tratando de coaccionar a un perro para comer. Eso era raro. Jacen usualmente conseguía que los animales hicieran lo que él quisiera.

"Hola, Tío Luke."

"Jacen¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Jaina consiguió un viaje con algunas, ahem, personas esta mañana. Este es su perro. Ella se sintió mal de dejarlo en su nave, así que me pidió que lo cuidara. Es el más frío y obstinado animal que he conocido."

"¿Dónde está Jaina ahora?"

"Dándoles un tour guiado."

"Oh. Jacen, necesito hablarte acerca..."

"¡BINKS!" La voz de Anakin interrumpió detrás de Luke. El decaído perro saltó a la vida y corrió hacia Anakin. Meneó su cola y trató de lamerle la cara.

"Abajo, muchacho."Anakin rió. Entonces su reacción inicial alcanzó su cerebro. Alcanzó una esquina específica de su mente y tiró. ¡Escudado! Déjaselo a su Maestro usar su reunión como una lección en conciencia de la Fuerza. No importaba, incluso con su lazo escudado sabía exactamente donde estaba su Maestro. Sin una palabra más, Anakin salió corriendo, dejando a unos muy perplejos tío y hermano.

Jacen observó a su hermano irse, el perro siguiéndolo detrás. Miró a Luke.

"¿Hablamos de esto después?" Preguntó Luke.

Jacen asintió, y siguieron el camino de Anakin.

Jaina giró en redondo y sonrió al pequeño grupo de hombres que la seguían. No vio a Ani rodar sus ojos, porque su foco estaba distraído por su hermano menor saltando sobre una barandilla y caer un metro antes de correr a precipitada velocidad hacia ellos. Paró en seco justo detrás del grupo.

"Anakin¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras en templos, escuelas, edificios públicos y otros sitios civilizados?"

"Perdón Maestro." Súbitamente Anakin tenía a su Maestro levantado una pulgada del suelo en un abrazo.

'¿Maestro!' Los labios de Jaina formaban las palabras, pero su voz no cooperaba.

"Anakin, bájame antes de que causes una escena." Las palabras de Obi-Wan perdieron su punzada mientras tiraba de la tranza de Anakin. "También te he extrañado Padawan."

Mientras Anakin saludaba a los otros dos hombres, Jaina vio a su hermano y tío arribar seguidos de un ahora jadeante Binks. Jacen trotó hasta llegar junto a ellos, pero Luke se detuvo a medio camino. Su cara estaba pálida como una sábana.

"¿Ben?" La voz de Luke se partió.

'¿Ben!' Jaina sentía como si estuviera haciendo una buena interpretación de un pez. Maestro. Ben. Maestro Ben. Sith, no. Ella miró a su compañero de tragos. No se veía como un venerable Maestro Jedi la noche anterior.

"Hola Luke," Obi-Wan frunció el ceño. Esperaba que Jaina no tomara las noticias muy bien. Después de todo, no podía realmente decirle la noche anterior. Ella probablemente hubiera llamado por respaldo y verificación genética. Pero Luke no debería haber estado sorprendido. A menos que Anakin no le hubiera dicho todo.

_¿Anakin?_

_¿Sí, Maestro?_

_¿Qué le dijiste exactamente a tu familia?_

_Es algo así como una larga historia._

_Lo supuse._

"¿Por qué no vamos a un sitio tranquilo donde podamos discutir esto calmadamente, y sin gente escuchando detrás de las puertas?"

Luke asintió. Ben había sido fácil de distinguir. Miró de reojo a los otros recién llegados y agradeció a la Fuerza que tuviera un buen corazón.

"¿Padre?"

"Luke."

"Creo que debería llamar al resto de la familia." La temblorosa voz de Luke apenas hizo su camino en un susurro.

"Lo entrenaste bien, Obi-Wan. Puede pensar incluso cuando su cerebro ha caído en estado de shock." Qui-Gon sonrió. Esto iba a ser extremadamente interesante.

* * *

Lady Dark: No les pareció excelente, yno nos ha quedado tan pequeño.

Lady Evil: Querrás decir que a escapistone no le ha quedado tan pequeño, porque debemos recordarle a todos que nosotros no escribimos esto, solo lo traducimos.

Lady Dark: Pero ustedes entienden la idea.

Lady Evil: El próximo capítulo va a estar mucho mejor, porque todos va a saberlo todo.

Lady Dark: Y algunos no va a estar muy convencidos, pero la verdad es que nunca me parecieron personas demasiado brillantes.

Lady Evil: A ti siempre te agarra en contra de…

Lady Dark: No, no, no. Vas a arruinar la sorpresa.

Lady Evil¿Cuál sorpresa?

Lady Dark: Olvídalo. Pasemos a las respuestas.

XP XP XP

**ELENA – **Lady Dark: No deberías pensar tan mal de Obi. Lady Evil: Todavía. Lady Dark: El es bueno, y demasiado fijado en ser el "Jedi Perfecto" como para romper sus votos. Lady Evil: Por ahora. Lady Dark: Y sí, Jacen cae mal, y bastante, pero luego se arregla. Lady Evil: Solo necesita un poco de desahogo. Lady Dark: Y podremos concentrar nuestro desprecio en otras personas. Lady Evil: Cuyo nombre empieza con K. Lady Dark: Y pronto, pero muy pronto, Obi-Wan va a descubrir que tan mala suerte tiene con sus padawans.

**NETHED – **Lady Dark: Lamento mucho decirte que Padme no va a salir en este fic. Lady Evil: No es que nosotras no quisiéramos verla, eso sería increíble, toda la familia reunida. Lady Dark: Pero escapistone, como escritora original de este fic, estableció una lógica distinta. Lady Evil: De acuerdo a ella, como Padme no es un jedi, Callista no tendría motivos de clonarla y no puede andar por ahí. Lady Dark: Aguafiestas, pero debemos aguantarnos. Lady Evil: Pero Obi-Wan no necesita muchos motivos para reprender a Ani, ese no parece madurar nunca.

**POLI SOLO – **Lady Dark: Ves, no falto nada para que se encontraran. Lady Evil¿Te gustó la reacción de Luke? Ya me lo puedo imaginar. Lady Dark: Seguro que chocó con un par de muros de los perturbado que quedó.


	15. Peleas familiares

Lady Dark: Y de nuevo, vamos con otro capítulo.

Lady Evil: Este es uno de mis favoritos.

Lady Dark: Se nota, si estuviste usando esa frase del womprat durante semanas.

Lady Evil: Todo con tal de molestar a Lady Dope.

Lady Dark: Por el momento, les traemos la conclusión de las lindas reuniones familiares de la semana pasada.

Lady Evil: Que tal vez no sean lindas pero ciertamente nos dan ganas de estar ahí, para llevarse el show.

Lady Dark: Justo como estar en casa.

Lady Evil: Así que mejor traemos la diversión rápido.

Lady Dark: Recurden, toda la historia de escapistone.

* * *

**15. Peleas familiares**

Incómodo era como Obi-Wan se sentía en ese momento. Incómodo y nervioso, si un Jedi podía estar nervioso, que no estaba seguro si podía. Anakin parecía feliz, reflexionó. En su camino al cuarto de reuniones que Luke había sugerido, Anakin le había susurrado algo acerca de extrañar a la gente cuerda en su vida. Obi-Wan sacudió su cabeza. Anakin aún estaba atravesando el choque cultural. Él aún recordaba cuando dejó por primera vez el templo para ir en misiones. Había estado tan emocionado, pero muy en su interior, encontraba todo un poco abrumador.

Supuso que así es como Anakin se sentía en ese momento. Aunque el espacio Hutt no era exactamente el Templo Jedi, era el único ambiente, no importa que tan extraño, en que Anakin había vivido. La mirada de Obi-Wan deambuló hacia Ani. Esto iba a ser muy duro para él. Si su propia familia no lo mataba, el resto de la República lo haría.

Qui-Gon había perdido su comportamiento juguetón a dos pasos de su corto viaje. Ahora tenía su mirada de serio Maestro Jedi. Esa le había puesto los pelos de punta al consejo a veces. Era como mirar al frío terminado de una columna de mármol. Podía conllevar cualquier rango de emoción que el observador deseara ver en ella, pero en realidad no revelaba ninguna.

Jaina había superado el estar conmocionada para estar enojada. Ella estaba herida sin duda, y ahora tenía la mirada de justificada indignación de Padme. Siendo una Jedi, debería superar su furia rápidamente. Aunque, podría no. Obi-Wan había renunciado a descifrar a cualquier descendiente de un Skywalker. Sus malos humores podían evaporarse como una gota de agua en un sartén caliente, o podían encubrirlos por meses y años y nunca lo sabrías.

Jacen, sorprendentemente, se veía como si estuviera recibiendo a su mejor amigo. Sus ojos estaban iluminados como velas. Había empujado a Anakin a un extremo del cuarto tan pronto como entraron. Anakin había estado asombrado por la acción, pero estaba actualmente teniendo una conversación en susurros con su hermano.

Luke había dejado el cuarto, sin duda para hacer algunas llamadas personales.

Era un cuarto placentero en el que estaban. Una gran ventana dejaba pasar la luz del sol, y había un helecho grande en una esquina del cuarto.

¿Qué hacer?

Una conversación con Qui-Gon estaba descartada. Nunca hablaba cuando tenía esa cara, no mientras habían extraños alrededor. Jaina estaba muy enojada. Jacen y Anakin aún estaban hablando. Tenía el presentimiento de que estaban hablando de él, así que no podía irrumpir. Ani estaba ensimismado. Había solo dos personas que podían hablar con Ani cuando estaba ensimismado, y ambas estaban muertas.

Justo entonces la puerta se deslizaron para abrirse. En lugar de Luke, Mara entró cargando en sus brazos a su hijo.

"Lo siento, no sabía que había alguien aquí."

Estoy maldecido con aprendices distraídos. Pensó Obi-Wan. ¿No podía Luke recordar decirle a su propia esposa?

Jaina salió de su ensueño. Finalmente se había figurado en donde reconocía ese color de cabello. Anakin tenía una parte así en el extremo de su trenza. Estaba a punto de refunfuñar en ese hecho cuando su Tía entró.

"¿No te habló el Tío Luke?"

Mara frunció el ceño. "No. Dijo que necesitaba llamar a Leia de inmediato. Parecía un poco cabeza de chorlito. Ben insistió en que camináramos en esta dirección e hizo un alboroto hasta que entramos aquí."

"Oh." Hubo un corto silencio en el cuarto mientras todos miraban a Mara. Entonces Ben insistió en bajar al suelo. El resto de los ocupantes del cuarto esperaban verlo correr hacia Ani. En lugar de eso, corrió directo hacia Obi-Wan.

"¿Duce?"

Obi-Wan rió y levantó al niño. "No pequeñito. ¿No te ha dicho nunca tu madre que no debes tomar dulces de extraños?"

Las cejas de Ben se arrugaron juntas. "No etrano. Papi conoce."

"Sí, tu padre me conoce, pero tu padre conoce a mucha gente. No todos son de confianza."

Ani giró los ojos. "Olvidé su infalible atracción hacia niños. Las únicas personas que tratan de ponerse en su regazo más que mujerzuelas Twi'Lek". Murmuró bajo su aliento.

Mara sonrió educadamente mientras Obi-Wan le regresaba al niño. Sus ojos verdes demandaban explicación de por qué los otros seis ocupantes estaban en el cuarto.

"Estos son los amigos Jedi de Anakin." Explicó Jaina.

Una luz inundó los ojos de Mara. "¿De verdad? Así que¿cuál de ustedes es el que tiene que aguantarlo?" Dijo ella mientras sacudía su pulgar hacia Anakin con una ligera sonrisa tonta en sus labios.

"Ese sería yo."

"¿Y tiene un nombre, o es "yo" un antiguo nombre Jedi?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Mara lo miró, frunció el ceño, y entonces resopló. "Supongo que el pequeño Ben necesita más crédito. Conoce a Luke. Pudieron haber llamado primero¿saben?"

"Ese era el plan original, pero las comunicaciones a la Academia son costosas si quieres pasar. Los canales están todos tomados por transmisiones de reporteros."

Mara mantuvo su fruncido de requisito en su sitio. Era bastante malo que tuviera una respuesta perfecta a su pregunta, pero había sido tan educado. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a rostizarlo mientras Luke no estaba? Era extraño, a veces ella pensaba que sus instintos maternales eran más fuertes hacia Luke que hacia Ben. Ella no quería el optimismo de su esposo nublando su juicio de los tres nuevos Jedi.

"¿Quiénes son sus otros dos acompañantes?"

"Erm, bien ese sería Qui-Gon Jinn, y ese sería Anakin Skywalker."

Mara fijó sus ojos en el hombre alto de la esquina. Parecía lleno de pena y culpa. Como un asesino a punto de ser ejecutado. Se veía justo como Luke cuando estaba ensimismado.

"Así que¿espera que crea que es Obi-Wan Kenobi de regreso de entre los muertos?"

Ella esperaba una respuesta de Anakin u Obi-Wan. Lo que ella vio fue una mirada protectora de Ani y una chispa letal de Qui-Gon.

"Es asunto tuyo lo que creas. Solo puedo ofrecer los hechos. Desde mi punto de vista, por supuesto."

Un tirador directo, reflexionó Mara. "Bien, estoy muy encariñada con su aprendiz de por allá, y odio no dar opiniones. Supongo que eso me hace una creyente."

Obi-Wan sonrió. "Tu perspicacia te funciona bien."

"De hecho, simplemente no quiero un problema con Luke."

XD XD XD

Unas cuantas horas después, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor, esperando el arribo de Han y Leia. Leia había sido llamada a un sistema cercano y Han la había llevado. Chewie había permanecido en la academia y estaba en ese momento sentado al lado opuesto de Ani. Le enviaba unas miradas muy desagradables y el ocasional gruñido de desprecio.

Jaina estaba haciendo su mejor interpretación de una princesa de hielo. Jacen, después de su explosión de preguntas inicial, se había asentado en un inusual estado contenido. Ani aún estaba ensimismado. La cara de Qui-Gon aún estaba impasible mientras tenía una educada y diplomática conversación con Luke y Chewie. Luke estaba distraído y parecía a punto de saltar fuera de su piel esperando a que Leia llegara.

Mara, mientras tanto, estaba teniendo una bastante vivaz batalla de ingenio con Obi-Wan concerniente a senadores. Aparentemente, ellos pensaban parecido en ese tema. Anakin estaba contento con escuchar, y Ben estaba perfectamente feliz jugando con un brillante y chillona pieza de plástico que Ani le había dado.

Leia y Han entraron. Han tenía su mano descansando casualmente sobre su blaster. La cara de Leia mostraba de donde había sacado Jaina su pose de princesa de hielo.

Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon se levantaron de sus asientos reconociendo su posición. Ani lo habría hecho, pero pensó que sería mejor no irritarla de ese modo.

"General Kenobi", la voz de Leia vaciló un segundo, pero pronto se suavizó. "Estoy honrada de finalmente conocerlo como una adulta."

"El honor es mío, Miladi."

Se sentaron rápidamente y empezaron la comida en silencio. Media hora después, nadie habían dicho una palabra.

Qui-Gon se aclaró la garganta. "Ya que estamos todos presentes, tal vez ahora sería un buen momento para explicar ciertas cosas."

XP XP XP

Dos horas después, cuatro Jedi estaban observando el cielo en una pequeña terraza.

"Fue estuvo _bien._"

"Obi-Wan, tu sentido del humor se puso peor cuando morí."

"¿Qué creen que fue peor, recta indignación de Luke acerca de Callista o Leia llamando a Ani womprat cobarde y arrojándole ensalada de papa a la cabeza?" Preguntó Anakin.

Ani miró a los otros tres. "Me merecía la ensalada de papa. Lo merezco todo."

Qui-Gon meneó la cabeza. "Y yo pensé que Obi-Wan podía refunfuñar. ¿No fue la señora Organa-Solo la que ayudó a colocar tu estatua como héroe?"

"Conmemorar un padre muerto y convivir con él vivo son dos cosas diferentes." Estableció Obi-Wan.

Ani dio una triste sonrisa. "Al menos sabemos que Luke va a tener mucho tiempo para meditar esta noche. No creo que Mara a estar en ningún sitio cerca de él después de su discurso de 'Tu nunca me defendiste así'."

"Creo que Mara ha tenido un tiempo difícil con la memoria de Callista. Todos pensaban que ella sería perfecta para Luke. La aceptaban. Mara fue alguien conocido de necesidad. Ella tuvo que ganarse el amor de todos." Anakin suspiró.

"Creo que también podemos contar con que Han y Chewie están de nuestro lado. Ellos inmediatamente aceptaron a Anakin y su historia en general. La versión detallada no parece haberlos tambaleado." Observó Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon asintió. "Tres contrabandistas de nuestra parte. ¿Qué dice eso de nosotros?"

"Dice que no hemos cambiado. Aún somos la línea de entrenamiento 'desafiante'. No le agradamos mucho al 'consejo' Jedi, pero a la población sí."

Ani giró hacia la puerta. "Al menos nos dejan quedarnos. De ese modo, aún tenemos una oportunidad."

"Estoy de acuerdo, sugiero que nos retiremos por el resto de la noche. Tengo el presentimiento de que mañana será... agotador."

* * *

Lady Dark: Eso de verdad fue bueno, yo hasta me imagino a Luke durmiendo en el sillón.

Lady Evil: Mara de verdad debe estar enojada con él, y cuando Mara se enoja lo mejor es tener cuidado.

Lady Dark: Ese es el precio que se paga por casarse con una excontrabandista y asesina del Emperador.

Lady Evil: Y Leia es otra que sabe enojarse, aunque ciertamente le reprocho que lo haga contra Ani.

Lady Dark: Es demasiado lindo para que alguien lo odie, especialmente alguien a quién no puede solamente matar para sacarlos de escena.

Lady Evil: Eso siempre es bueno.

Lady Dark: Así, que, apuremos y pasemos a las respuestas de los reviews.

XD XD XD XD

**POLI SOLO – **Lady Dark: De por sí, Luke nunca se me ha dado como una persona muy estable. Lady Evil: Viene por el lado del papá. Lady Dark: Ni así, Anakin no se salía de la realidad de ese modo, solo era un poco infantil. Lady Evil¿Un poco? Lady Dark: Bueno, completamente infantil, pero por eso es que es lindo. Lady Evil: No, por eso es que acabó como acabó. Lady Dark: Incluso en armadura es sexy, en mi opinión.

**NETHED – **Lady Dark: Si. JI JI JI JI (risa maléfica), una reunión digna de familia disfuncional. Lady Evil: Pero por eso los adoro, es como ver una serie cómica. Lady Dark: Como aclaración técnica, habíamos dicho que Anakin y Obi-Wan habían sido clonados en sus 20's, pero de ese hacía 10 años, de modo que para este punto deben tener 30 años, y Qui-Gon, clonado antes que ellos, unos 35. Lady Evil: Eso quiere decir que Ani está en una edad que nunca alcanzó sin cicatrices. Lady Dark: Que Obi-Wan estaría en un punto medio entre los Episodios I y II (porque todos saben que tenía 25 en el I). Lady Evil: Y Qui-Gon estaría con unos 30 años menos que en el Episodio I. Lady Dark: Y respecto a Padme¿qué quieres que digamos? Nosotras sí habíamos pensado motivos lógicos para que fuerz clonada. Lady Evil: Como una manera de controlar a Ani, hacer más fácil su lavado cerebral o algo así. Lady Dark: Pero escapistone no pensó igual, no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Lady Evil: Pero no creemos que el regaño de Obi-Wan a Anakin tenga nada de malo. Lady Dark: Fue dicho en un tono más simpático y familiar, como cuando uno ve a Obi-Wan y Ani lanzarse comentarios en las películas. Lady Evil: Todo mundo aprecia ese "Por qué presiento que vas a ser mi muerte" que Obi-Wan le dijo en el Episodio II. Lady Dark: Fue un regaño, y medio profético, pero fue divertido.

**ELENA – **Lady Dark: Mmm... me parece que debo comentar respecto a tu comentario de Obi-Wan y Jaina. Lady Evil: Aunque, cuando uno lo piensa, si sería raro que Jaina, con 20 años, salga con Obi-Wan, que fue maestro de su abuelo, tío y hermano, aparenta 30 años y tiene de hecho 85. Lady Dark: Pero no vamos a meternos en esas cosas. Lady Evil: No te preocupes, Tahiri aparece más cuando el fic avance un poco. Lady Dark: Y ya viste como se puso Leia con su papá, no muy agradable pero definitivamente muy típico de ella.


	16. Confesiones y Consejos

Lady Dark: Este, la verdad, es uno de mis capítulos favoritos.

Lady Evil: Hay algunos más graciosos, pero aquí se suaviza más la dinámica familiar.

Lady Dark: Y nadie trata de matarse, todavía.

Lady Evil: Aún van a haber más problemas a lo largo del fanfic, porque un buen fanfic no es entretenido sin problemas.

Lady Dark: Y hay algunos miembros de la familia, cuyos nombres no son difíciles de adivinar, que no están nada felices aún.

Lady Evil: Pero por ahora, todo bien.

* * *

**16. Confesiones y Consejos**

Obi-Wan miró fijamente a su aprendiz mientras este se levantaba de la colchoneta de entrenamiento. "Estás distraído por algo y no es la pelea de anoche."

"Sí. Es solo que, bien, usualmente me encuentro con alguien como a esta hora y..."

"¿Y estás tarde para tu cita?"

"Sí, Maestro."

"Bien entonces, por qué no vas y me presentas a tu compañero."

"¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, no hemos decidido cuando dejar salir la noticia de quiénes son ustedes al resto de la galaxia."

Las cejas de Obi-Wan se estrecharon. "Estoy seguro mi aprendiz. Ahora, guía el camino."

Anakin estaba sudando. Obi-Wan iba a matarlo, no había duda al respecto. Tahiri entró en su campo de visión, lo saludó y se acercó a saltos.

"ANAKIN," ella medio chilló medio demandó, "¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que no ibas a venir."

"Estaba entrenando."

Tahiri le echó un vistazo a Obi-Wan. Él no se veía feliz. Había sentido la atracción subyacente entre ellos en el instante en que ella llegó a al campo de visión. Quería golpear su cabeza con el muro. ¿Acaso todos sus aprendices tenían que ponerse hormonales entre los 18 o 19? Aunque pensándolo, todos sus aprendices habían sido Skywalkers. Tenía que correr en la sangre.

"¡Hola!" La voz de Tahiri lo sacó de su desagradable tren de pensamiento con un sobresalto. Ugh, ella era más fastidiosa que Anakin. Al menos Padme tenía la dignidad de juguetear con Ani cuando Obi-Wan no estaba alrededor. Esta era cabeza sobre tacones y orgullosa de ello. Así que, hasta aquí llegaron los días del celibato Jedi.

"Estoy honrado de conocerla¿Señorita...?"

"Tahiri. Debes de haber estado entrenando con Anakin. No te he visto alrededor. ¿Eres un nuevo estudiante?"

"No, soy un muy viejo estudiante. Soy tan viejo que soy Maestro de Anakin."

Anakin falló en esconder su horrorizada mirada. Obi-Wan había, de algún modo, en un total de un minuto, deducido toda la situación con Tahiri y no estaba feliz. Obi-Wan había estado de bastante mal humor la noche anterior, ahora, estaba realmente amargado. E iba a hacer a Anakin pagar por ello. Quienquiera que haya dicho que los Maestros Jedi no eran vengativos necesita corregir sus hechos históricos.

"¿Tu maestro? Anakin, no me dijiste que es estaba aquí."

"No llegó sino hasta ayer, yo ni siquiera sabía que venía."

"Sí, él estaba muy preocupado. Pero quién no lo estaría alrededor de tan placentera compañía."

Tahiri se sonrojó ante el cumplido. Anakin se sonrojó en 1/3 de mortificación, 1/3 de celos y un 1/3 de irritación.

"Estoy honrada de ser una de las primeras a las que él le presenta. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, pero puedes llamarme Ben si quieres. Bien, me tengo que ir. Tengan una buena tarde ustedes dos."

Con eso, Obi-Wan dejó a Anakin trastabillar a través de una bastante larga explicación a Tahiri.

XD XD XD

Mara le lanzó una fría mirada a Luke cuando él entró a su cocina. "Así que, has podido contactar a la pobre, maltratada y angelical Callista?"

"No tienes que ser desagradable al respecto, Mara."

"Oh sí, tengo que. Tu, que clamas estar tan enamorado de mí, firmemente defendiste su honor ante cuatro hombres cuyas vidas ella hizo absolutamente miserable. Ignoraste a un Maestro Jedi, a Tu Padre, a Tu Amado Ben Kenobi, a Tu Secuestrado Sobrino, y a Tu ESPOSA, a favor de ella."

"De acuerdo, cometí un error. Callista huyó en cuanto se dieron las noticias de Anakin. Han está chequeando con Lando, pero creen que ella fue al Espacio Hutt."

"¿Así que cometiste un error¿En qué me convierte eso?"

Luke suspiró. "En la que tenía la razón."

"¿Y en que te convierte a ti?"

"En el que estaba equivocado."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?"

"¿Comprar un nuevo trabajo de pintura para tu nave, un cuarto lleno de rosas y una costosa cena?"

"Ah, Chico Granjero, es algo bueno que no pueda enojarme mucho tiempo contigo. De otro modo, ya te habría disparado para este momento."

XD XD XD

Jacen sonrió plácidamente a su padre. Él, Han y Chewie habían sido básicamente pateados fuera de los dormitorios de la Academia a la bahía del hangar después de que Jaina se fue en su turno de patrulla esa mañana. Leia había estado insoportable. Un minuto ella estaba maldiciendo cada aliento de Ani, y al siguiente hasta castigándose así misma por ser tan dura con él. Han había pasado la noche anterior y las primeras horas de la mañana siendo comprensivo. Entonces, finalmente dijo que Leia estaba siendo desconsiderada, y que para una mujer que tenía una estatua dedicada a Anakin Skywalker, Caballero Jedi, ella estaba siendo bastante despiadada.

Esa ocurrencia consiguió que tanto él como Chewie fueran pateados fuera del cuarto que Luke había apartado para ellos. Jacen había escuchado la conmoción y decidido esconderse de la ira de su Madre. Ahora, Han estaba de mal humor y él y Chewie estaban gritándose uno al otro mientras trabajan en el _Halcón_. Por la esquina de su ojo, Jacen vio una figura en capa deslizarse por el lado del edificio.

Curioso, le siguió. Le alcanzó rápidamente, su entrenamiento Jedi haciéndolo más rápido. La figura se inclinó y empezó a rebuscar en un depósito de basura. Sospechoso, Jacen empezó a moverse para agarrar la mano de la figura, y se encontró a sí mismo rápidamente prensado contra el muro, a tres pies del suelo.

Bajando la mirada, pudo ver a su abuelo mirándolo fijamente. Sintió a Ani dejándolo bajar gentilmente.

"Nunca trates de escabullirte detrás de mí, Jacen. He vivido en muchos escalones de la sociedad, todos ellos me entrenaron a reaccionar muy rápido cuando alguien te sigue."

Jacen lo miró desconfiadamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo en nuestro basurero?"

"Escarbándolo. ¿Hay una regla que no sepa acerca de la basura?"

"No¿pero qué puedes querer de ahí?"

"Oh, bien, estaba esperando que hayan convenientemente dejado un cristal rojo ahí que yo pudiera usar en el lado oscuro y hacer un sable láser. De ese modo, podría derrotar a toda la Orden Jedi con abalanzarme sobre ellos una vez y dominar la Galaxia. Mi familia es bastante patética de momento, y Obi-Wan probablemente sufra un colapso antes de que lo alcance, de modo que no tengo muy seria oposición."

Jacen se sonrojo. "No quise sonar, bien, quiero decir..."

"¿No quisiste sonar como un Jedi paranoico teniendo una conversación con Darth Vader?"

Jacen suspiró. "Estoy haciendo un completo imbécil de mí mismo con todo el mundo últimamente."

"Sí, Anakin me lo dijo. En mi experiencia, si no te importa, cuando yo estaba siendo un imbécil usualmente estaba escondiendo algo. Si lo dejas salir, podrías evitar algunos muy serios problemas después. Embotellarlo no ayuda."

Jacen se quedó en blanco. No esperaba que Ani lo leyera tan fácilmente. "Bien, quiero decir, pensé que podría lidiar con eso."

"Obviamente no has podido si estás reaccionando así. ¿Por qué no me lo dices? Confía en mí; dudo mucho que hayas hecho algo peor de lo que yo he hecho."

Jacen meneó la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo junto al botadero. Ani imitó sus movimientos y se sentó encarándolo. "La familia me odiará cuando lo averigüen."

"Los Jedi no odian. Eso elimina una buena porción del círculo familiar."

Jacen dejó que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos mientras miraba a la nada. "Lo escuché irse."

"¿Qué?"

"La noche que Anakin se fue. Lo escuché irse. Pensé que era extraño que la puerta estuviera abriéndose a esa hora de la noche, pero solo no quise levantarme y revisar."

"Fue un error honesto, Jacen. No eras tan mayor como para tomar la culpa."

"No lo entiendes. Anakin había hecho los regalos para mí y Jaina. Me había estado quejando de ellos en la cocina con ella después de que Anakin se fue a dormir. Pero, creo que él me escuchó."

"Tu piensas que su vida es tu culpa."

"Por supuesto que su vida es mi culpa. Lo empujé a irse. Entonces no lo revisé cuando escuché irse. ¿De qué otro modo interpretarías eso?"

"Yo lo interpretaría como algo altamente egoísta."

Jacen se le quedó viendo. Su abuelo no era del lado oscuro, estaba simplemente loco.

"¿Tu, en tus dos ignorantes e infantiles actos vas a tomar crédito por la completa vida de un niño? La vida de Anakin podría muy bien salvar a los Jedi de la extinción por segunda vez. Además, él ha tenido uno de los mejores aprendizajes que alguna vez ha habido."

Jacen sacudió la cabeza. "Tienes un extraño punto de vista. Anakin ha tenido una terrible vida, y tú y Obi-Wan no hubieran advertido."

"Cierto, los hubiéramos advertido siendo sido capaces de escapar sin ayuda de Anakin, pero tal vez no. Tal vez, si Anakin no hubiera huido, nosotros seríamos solo más sirvientes bajo el control de Callista. No digo que lo que hiciste estuvo bien. Pero aún eras un niño y no podías someterte a las pautas de un comportamiento adulto. Pero, debes hacerlo ahora. Lo que pasó, pasó, no puedes cambiarlo. Solo puedes cambiar lo que haces en el presente y el futuro."

XP XP XP

Anakin sonrió mientras andaba sin rumbo por los corredores de la Academia. Jacen lo había llevado en cacería de repuestos, y ahora tenía una alegre colección metida bajo su cinturón y acomodada en sus manos. Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos cuando vio a Luke mirando por la ventana al atardecer.

¿Cuál fue ese discurso que le dio a Jacen temprano acerca de cambiar el presente y el futuro? Resignadamente, hizo su camino hacia su hijo.

"Luke, no pongas ese gesto, tu cara se congelara de esa manera."

Las cejas de Luke se hundieron en su cabello. ¿Acaba de escuchar correctamente?

"¿Padre?"

"Llámame Ani, si quieres, no creo que realmente merezca el título."

Luke sonrió tristemente, Ani era la persona que imaginó que sería. De algún modo, esto hacía su vida parecer mejor.

"Pienso que 'Padre' es un título apropiado. Tengo cariñosas memorias de la última vez que te llamé así."

"Y Obi-Wan piensa que soy extraño. No sorprende que encaneciera prematuramente. ¿Qué hacías cuando eras niño; matar womprats en las rejillas de ventilación?"

Luke rió a pesar de sí mismo y entonces ensombreció. "Es algo extraño dado lo que ha estado pasando, pero me siento un poco deprimido en este momento."

"Eso no es extraño."

"No, es por lo que estoy deprimido. Creo que hice a Obi-Wan enojarse conmigo, pero no sé que hice."

"Mi suposición es que nunca tuviste que lidiar con Obi en cambios de humor. Puede ponerse muy amargado a veces, y justo ahora está en lo máximo."

"Estaba amargado cuando empecé a hablar con él temprano, pero entonces yo dije que estaba de acuerdo con ustedes y se alegró. Las cosas estaban yendo bien. Entonces, de la nada, se puso realmente frío y distante. Me sentí como lidiando con un Senador. Hizo una inclinación muy formal y se excusó."

"Así no es Obi-Wan. ¿No llamaste a nadie torpe, verdad?

"¿Qué? NO, quiero decir¿por qué eso lo contrariaría?"

"Es solo uno de sus apodos fastidiosos. Vamos a ver. Hmmm. ¿Qué dijiste justo antes de que notaras su cambio de actitud?"

"Creo que estábamos hablando de ese tipo Jinn que vino con ustedes. Le pregunté a Ben si estaba seguro de que podíamos confiar en él porque a mí me parece un poco imprudente."

Ani colgó su cabeza y trató desesperadamente de no reír. "Luke, si yo fuera tú, iría a arrastrarme ante Obi-Wan y disculparme. Y nunca, jamás digas algo malo acerca de Qui-Gon frente a él de nuevo."

* * *

Lady Dark: Bien, ya entendieron el problema en que Luke se metió con Mara por aceptar sin objeciones la historia de Anakin y los demás.

Lady Evil: Pero al final lo aceptó, y eso es algo bueno, porque Mara de verdad le puso disparar.

Lady Dark: Pero salvó el pellejo, aunque sea solo para ganarse el mal carácter de Obi-Wan.

Lady Evil: Pero quién lo manda a hablar mal de Qui-Gon.

Lady Dark: Y ya todos entendimos por qué Jacen andaba portándose tan raro, esperemos que no lo vuelva a hacer.

Lady Evil: Eso sería molesto.

Lady Dark: Y con esto dicho, pasemos a las respuestas de los reviews.

XD XD XD XD

**NETHED – **Lady Dark: Bien, como dijo Obi-Wan, una cosa es conmemorar un padre muerto y otra es vivir con él. Lady Evil: Pero pronto se arreglarán. Lady Dark: Pero yo no le criticaría a Ani irse al Lado Oscuro, malo y todo, me parecía muy sexy cuando mataba. Lady Evil: Estás loca. Lady Dark: Y por cierto, no creo que ni Luke ni Leia estén enterados de la identidad de su madre para este punto, no es algo que se haya tratado en los libros. Lady Dark: Y como este fic fue escrito después del salió el Episodio II, escapistone tampoco sabía ese detalle de la muerte de Padme. Lady Evil: Obviamente que Luke sufre entre Callista y Mara, los hombres están hechos para sufrir.

**ELENA – **Lady Dark: El problema de Ani es que, pese a su ligera naturaleza, sigue algo acongojado por todo lo que hizo cuando era Vader. Lady Evil: Aunque a nosotras nos encante lo que hizo como Vader. Lady Dark: Los villanos crueles, despiadados y misteriosos siempre son los más lindos, incluso mutilados. Lady Evil: El problema de las precuelas es que como sabemos como llegó a ese punto, ya no es tan super misterioso como super trágico, y lloramos con los Episodios III y VI. Lady Dark¿Y cómo que por qué le arroja la ensalada? Él es Lord Vader, mano derecha del emperador, que no hizo nada ante la destrucción de Alderaan, la torturó a ella, a Han y a Luke y estuvo a punto de destruir toda la alianza. Lady Evil: Debemos agradecer al trascurso de más de 20 años, cierto meditación y muchos testigos que su reacción no haya sido peor.

**poli solo – **Lady Dark: Sí, eso de la ensalada es un buen truco. Lady Evil: Uno hubiera esperado cubiertos, platos o muebles, pero no ensalada. Lady Dark: Y no, Jacen no se droga, solo tiene humores cambiantes, pero ya viste por qué.


	17. Amor, Vida y un Imbécil

Lady Dark: Bien, este definitivamente es uno de mis capítulos favoritos.

Lady Evil: Ani tiene muchas líneas, y nosotras adoramos eso.

Lady Dark: Además de que permite que Luke lo llegue a conocer un poco más.

Lady Evil: Lo que es eterno problema en las películas de Star Wars que los fanáticos del fanfiction tratados de arreglar.

Lady Dark: La falta de entendimiento inter-generacional.

Lady Evil: Pero es difícil conocer las aventuras de los padres...

Lady Dark: Que son muchos mejores que las de los hijos.

Lady Evil: Cuando estos están muertos.

Lady Dark: Pero para eso es el fanfiction, corregir los males del mundo.

Lady Evil: Y mientras tanto, vamos a incluir una pequeña aclaración, muy pequeña.

DDDDDDDDDDD

**Tahl – **Una maestra Jedi en los tiempos que Qui-Gon comenzaba a entrenar a Obi-Wan. Al parecer, había cierta tensión sexual entre ella y Qui-Gon que rozó muy cerca de la relación que finalmente tuvieron Anakin y Padme.

Algún accidente dejó a Tahl ciega, y ella optó por alejarse lentamente de Qui-Gon, lo que arruinó cualquier oportunidad de relación. ¡Lástima!

DDDDDDDDDDD

Lady Dark: Ok, ahora sí. A la historia.

* * *

**17. Amor, Vida y un Imbécil**

Ani se sentó observando a Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon estaba observando a Obi-Wan, y Obi-Wan estaba observando a tres mesas de distancia a su muy enamorado aprendiz.

"Esto no es personal Obi-Wan. Cosas como esta simplemente pasan." Expresó Qui-Gon.

"¿Entonces por qué siempre tienen que pasarme a mí?"

"Ella parece muy agradable."

"Ella tiene 16 años, Ani. Él tiene 18. Acaso las palabras 'violación estatuida' significan algo para ti?"

"Sabes muy bien que nieto no está jugando de ese modo con ella. Simplemente estás siendo obstinado."

"Mi último aprendiz jugó hockey con las amígdalas de su gemela, Ani. No pongo nada como imposible para tu familia."

"Ani tiene razón Obi-Wan, estás siendo muy desconfiado. ¿Qué tiene de malo un poco de romance? Siempre pensé que la Antigua Orden era muy estricta al respecto."

"Tu pensabas así de casi todo en la Antigua Orden, Qui-Gon. Además, solo piensas eso porque tenías algo con Tahl."

"Ves, ese es tú problema. Nunca tuviste una seria, exaltante y desesperada experiencia romántica."

"Cállate y déjame refunfuñar, Ani."

Un ligero sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta llevó la conversación a un alto.

"Ben¿podría hablar contigo?"

"Siéntate Luke. No te preocupes, Qui-Gon no muerde."

Luke se sentó. "Bien… mira… yo, um, vine a disculparme."

"De verdad¿por qué?"

"Acerca de lo que dije temprano, ya sabes, acerca de ese tipo."

"Oh¿han estado hablando de mí? Me siento halagado." Qui-Gon bromeó.

Luke se puso de un rojo brillante. "No era nada personal, era solo que..."

"Maestro Luke, los Jedi han estado diciéndole a Obi-Wan cosas horribles de mí por años. Bastante interesante es que tienden a molestar a Obi-Wan más que a mí. Él tiende a hacer de mamá gallina de todos a los que es cercano."

Ani resopló, "Deberías verlo proteger a Anakin. Pensarías que el chico está hecho de vidrio por la manera en que lo defiende."

Obi-Wan suspiró y dio una débil sonrisa en dirección a Luke. Siempre había sido el estable en virtud de sus relaciones. Proteger a esos alrededor de él vino como un resultado natural.

Luke devolvió la sonrisa. "Así que¿de qué estaban hablando?"

Un quejido escapó de los labios de Obi-Wan. "Estábamos discutiendo las prácticas sexuales de tu familia."

Luke escupió el chocolate caliente que estaba bebiendo sobre toda la mesa mientras su cara se puso roja de rubor.

Ani sonrió. "Contrario a la opinión popular, Obi-Wan puede deletrear tanto Bar como Sexo."

"Si, bien, obtuve mi información de lo segundo por ti Ani. Yo no era el que le caía a las mujeres cuando tenía nueve años. Y respecto a lo primero, tu fuiste el que me impulsó a eso."

"¿Lo conocías cuando tenía 9 años?

"Desafortunadamente"

"Pero pensé que dijiste que ya era un piloto de grandes aptitudes cuando lo conociste"

"Lo era"

"¿A los 9?"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy especial."

"Ani, tu falta de ego me pasma."

Qui-Gon meneó su cabeza. "Si me disculpan, tengo un compromiso con un señor Han Solo. Aparentemente me necesita para escoger unas apropiadas flores de 'arrepentimiento' para él en el bosque."

Ani frunció el ceño, "¿No tiene él un hijo que es botánicamente inclinado?"

Obi-Wan se silenció a Ani. "¿Le pedirías a Luke que eligiera un regalo de 'Lo siento' para Padme?"

Las cejas de Luke se levantaron. "¿Era Padme el nombre ni madre?"

Ani puso una mirada ligeramente soñadora en su cara. "Padme Amidala, Reina y Senadora de Naboo, el más hermoso y agraciado ángel que alguna vez haya puesto pie en Coruscant."

La cabeza de Obi-Wan golpeó la mesa. "La Fuerza me odia."

Luke lo miró. "¿No te agradaba mi madre?"

"¿Agradarme? Era una amiga, tan lejos como los políticos van, es solo que nunca has escuchado a Ani hablar de ella. Desde que tiene 14, cualquier cosa que le recordara de Padme y él pondría esa mirada. Entonces hablaría incesantemente de ella. Algunas veces escribía una poesía realmente horrible."

"Hey, yo la amaba."

"Sí, y deberías agradecerme por aguantar a Jar-Jar mientras ustedes se iban a arrojarse cortejos."

"Pensé que agradaba Jar-Jar."

"Yo era muy bueno siendo diplomático."

"Discúlpenme, pero ¿dijiste que mi madre era una Reina?"

La sonrisa regresó a la cara de Ani, "Sí..."

Obi-Wan se levantó. "Si me disculpan, creo que permitiré a tu padre contarte acerca de la Senadora Amidala. Yo necesito ir a rescatar a mi actual aprendiz de las maléficas garras de la destripación por gorjeos."

XD XD XD

Ani silbó para sí mientras paseaba por el corredor. Luke había estado totalmente absorto en la historia de Padme hasta lo llamaron a otro lado. Aparentemente, iba a hacer una conferencia de prensa anunciando el regreso de Obi-Wan Kenobi y la transformación de Callista.

Pensar acerca de Padme lo hacía pensar acerca de sus hijos. Estaba construyendo una relación con Luke, pero Leia era un problema. Ella había básicamente rehusado dejar su cuarto después del anuncio. Bien, él nunca había de los que temen entrar a una situación hostil.

Caminando hasta la puerta, pudo ver que estaba cerrada con seguro. Era una buena suposición que Leia no lo dejaría entrar voluntariamente. Sonrió. Nunca había conocido un control electrónico al que no le agradara. El seguro fácilmente lo dejó pasar. 3PO estaba parado junto a la puerta para alertar a Leia de cualquier visitante. Usando la Fuerza, Ani lo apagó antes de que pudiera emitir un sonido.

"Sabes, algunos podrían encontrar un toque hipócrita que mandes a hacer una estatua de tu padre y entonces le arrojes a él ensalada de papa."

Leia giró en redondo. "¿Cómo entraste aquí¿Dónde está 3PO?"

"Lo objetos mecánicos y yo tenemos un profundo entendimiento."

"Fuera"

"Vamos, eso no es algo muy agradable para decirle a tu propio padre."

"Tu no eres mi padre, eres su clon."

"Entonces no tienes razón para odiarme. Solo soy otra persona."

Leia le fijó la mirada.

"Hey, no me culpes. Fui entrenado por muy respectado negociador y me casé con una Senadora. Soy muy bueno ganando discusiones."

"¿Por qué tenías que aparecer ahora¿No ha pasado mi familia por suficientes cosas¿Sabes lo que pasará cuando la prensa se entere de esto?"

"Mi suposición es que algo malo pasará. Sí, tu familia ha pasado por demasiadas cosas. Y yo tenía que aparecer ahora porque ahora que esconderse y tener aún más problemas por eso."

Leia suspiró. "No sé si puedo aceptarte como mi padre."

"Entonces no lo hagas. Tu me perdonaste. Eso era todo lo que pedía. Mírame como alguien que ayudó a tu hijo."

Leia meneó su cabeza. "¿Son todos los Jedi así?"

"No, la mayoría son mucho más correctos."

"Llamó a una tregua. ¿Justo?"

"Justo."

XP XP XP

Jaina sonrió mientras Kyp arrojaba su brazo alrededor de ella. Habían hecho las paces tan pronto como ella regresó de su patrulla. Las heridas que Jacen le había inflingido habían sanado rápidamente, e iban a conseguir algo de comer.

Girando en la esquina, Kyp chocó directo con Obi-Wan.

"Hey, fíjate." Kyp dijo a Obi-Wan, que estaba ahora tumbado sobre su trasero en el suelo.

"Bien, pero si no es otro que gran y poderoso Jedi. ¿Aquí para decirnos lo que todos estamos haciendo mal? No sé como puedes manejar un sable láser. Eres tan descoordinado. ¿Cómo te llamaron tus padres antes de que los Jedi se aparecieran¿Idioti-Wan?

Obi-Wan había tenido una muy estresante semana. Ya estaba en una de sus fases amargadas, y una gran cantidad de cosas habían pasado en un corto periodo de tiempo. Normalmente, él solo lo olvidaría. Solo daría un ácido comentario.

Pero, él no se estaba sintiendo normal. Estaba sintiéndose de gruñón, y Kyp acababa de aterrizar de cabeza en el apodo fastidioso #1 de Obi-Wan. Levantándose, Obi-Wan se sacudió sus ropas y empezó a alejarse.

"¡Te veo luego, Idioti-Wan!"

Eso lo hizo. Obi-Wan se giró y caminó directo a Kyp. Sonrió, y lo pateó en la entrepierna.

* * *

Lady Dark: Eso sí es un punto de suspenso.

Lady Evil: Va a estar bueno la semana próxima.

Lady Dark: Obi-Wan simplemente no puede ir por ahí pateando gente en las partes nobles.

Lady Evil: Bueno, sí puede, pero no se ve muy bien eso en un maestro Jedi.

Lady Dark: Por ahora, vamos a la respuestas.

XD XD XD

**NETHED - **Lady Dark: Aunque sería interesante apreciar tal reacción, me temo que el tiempo no te favorece. Lady Evil: escapistone escribió este fic poco después de que saliera el Episodio II, así que no se sabían esos detallitos. Lady Dark: Y sí, toda esta gente está un poco loca, esa combinación de caracter entre los Anakin y Padme ya era explosiva, y si le agregamos a los Solo una generación después, no pueden haber menos que problemas. Lady Evil: Y Luke mete las patas porque él realmente no conoció a Obi-Wan. Lady Dark: El no lo entrenó ni por una semana, mientras que Ani estuvo con él 13 años, y este de todos modos se mete en problemas. Lady Evil: Y ya vez, Ani y Leia se están llevando más o menos bien.

**ELENA - **Lady Dark: Este sitio es una desgracia muy a menudo, pero hasta que no s encuentre nada mejor, aquí estamos. Lady Evil: Además de ser muy vagas para cambiar. Lady Dark: No te preocupes por Ani ni por reacciones de nadie, no va a haber más viajes al lado oscuro en este fanfic, bastante angustia y problemas rondan por ahí sin tener que incluir esas cosas. Lady Evil: Y claro que te ríes con Ani, es la idea, él siempre fue gracioso. Lady Dark: Probablemente Padme tenía un my caracter cuando se enojaba, se ahí debió sacarlo Leia, además, definitivamente es tan obstinada como el papá.


	18. Dolor y protestas

Lady Dark: Se ve que apreciaron el último capítulo.

Lady Evil: A mi encantó eso de "¿Qué puedo decir? Soy especial". ¡ES TAN LINDO!

Lady Dark: Yo iba más con lo de las prácticas sexuales, o Ani poniendo cara de bobo enamorado con solo pensar en Padme.

Lady Evil: U Obi-Wan todo amargado porque se le arruinó otro padawan.

Lady Dark: Mientras intente ser estricto con Skywalkers solo va a tener gastritis, es inevitable.

Lady Evil: Pero mucho hablar del capítulo anterior, es momento de dedicarnos a este.

* * *

**18. Dolor y Protestas**

Luke Skywalker dio valientes zancadas por el pasillo, seguido rápidamente por Jaina. Al parecer, los sorprendentemente rápidos reflejos de Obi-Wan estaban combinados con una inusual habilidad para desaparecer. Luke no estaba de buen humor. Acababa de pasar toda una hora convenciendo a Kyp de que no levantara cargos por asalto. Había perdido cuenta de cuantas veces tuvo que explicarle a Kyp que necesitaban presentar un frente unificado ante la prensa y el Senado.

Liberó el aire que retenía en los pulmones mientras tocaba a la puerta de Leia. Anakin le respondió, y llevó a Luke y a Jaina a donde estaban sentados Ani y Leia. Leia lanzó una mirada a su hermano y podía decir que algo lo estaba disgustando.

"¿Hay algo mal?"

Luke fraseó su respuesta cuidadosamente. Necesitaba encontrar a Obi-Wan y Anakin probablemente no ayudaría si supiera que tan airado estaba Luke.

"Necesito encontrar a Ben. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está?"

"Creo que está con Mara." Anakin replicó.

Luke retuvo un exasperado suspiro. "No _ese_ Ben, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Como Anakin dijo, él está con Mara. El Bebé Ben está con el droide niñera." Leia replicó. Los labios de Anakin estaban empezando a retorcerse en una sonrisa tonta.

"¿Saben dónde están él y Mara?"

"Umm, no, pero creo que Han lo sabría."

"Entonces¿dónde está Han?"

"Con Chewie."

Jaina frunció el ceño. Estaban jugando con ellos. "Mamá¿dónde están Papá y Chewie?"

"Oh, ellos salieron con tu hermano."

"Supongo que ellos no mencionaron a donde iban."

"Le dijeron a Anakin, pero él juró no decir nada."

Luke miró en dirección a Anakin, momento de jugar al Maestro Jedi.

"Anakin¿por qué no me dices en dónde están?"

"Lo siento Maestro Luke, no puedo decirle eso."

"Entonces solo tendrás que guiarme ahí."

"No puedo hacer eso tampoco. No tengo bastante edad para entrar al establecimiento."

Luke sonrió. "Piensa en esto como una orden del Maestro en Jefe de la Orden Jedi. Llévame a ellos."

XD XP XD XP

Luke siguió a Anakin dentro de lo que debía de ser el más sórdido bar en media galaxia. Estaba pobremente iluminado, y tenía montones de escalofriantes clientes. Caminando por ahí, Luke tropezó con una pieza de enmarañada alfombra. Mirando de cerca, se dio cuenta que no era una alfombra, sino más bien, una pierna de Wookie, la pierna de Chewie para ser más específico.

"Sabes, no sabía que un Maestro Jedi podía beber tanto. Tal vez debería tenerles un poco más de respeto. Le ganó bebiendo a Chewie justo en la mesa." La voz más o menos musical de Han zumbó en los oídos de Luke.

Luke miró fijamente al ebrio de Han. Qui-Gon estaba sentado a su izquierda, Mara su derecha. Jacen estaba en otra parte, solicitándole una canción a la banda, y Obi-Wan no estaba a la vista.

"¿Le ganaste bebiendo a Chewie?" Luke preguntó a Qui-Gon.

"No seas ridículo, Luke. Qui nunca en su vida ha sido capaz de aguantar más de una botella de alcohol." La arenga de Obi-Wan sobresaltó a Luke. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado aproximarse.

Mara sonrió. "Chewie tuvo el mal sentido de retar a Obi-Wan aquí a un concurso de bebida. Como resultado, Han me debe 500 créditos."

"Siempre soy feliz de ser de utilidad."

"¿No es ese un mal uso de la Fuerza?" Retó Jaina.

"¿Fuerza¿Quién está usando la Fuerza? Yo no estoy sobrio, solo no estoy tirado en mi espalda."

"Es imposible para un humano superar a un Wookie bebiendo."

"No cuando tienes el metabolismo del Maestro Kenobi." Jacen dijo alegremente mientras se zarandeaba de regreso a la mesa. "Aparentemente, él viene de una muy selecta vena de humanoides que pueden consumir grandes cantidades de sustancias fermentadas."

Anakin lanzó una risita. "Si, así es como puede comer lo que cocina."

Luke regresó al asunto. "Ben, necesito hablarte acerca de Kyp."

"¡Únete al club, Chico!" Mara, Chewie y yo pensamos que deberíamos saludar por Jacen y al viejo y buen Ben aquí por sus heroicos esfuerzos contra el más grande imbécil que no está del lado enemigo." La voz de Han era bulliciosa y se ganó una ronda de aplausos del resto del grupo original y unas cuantas escorias anónimas de bar.

"¡Celebrar¡Atacó a un hombre inocente sin motivo!" Jaina gritó.

"Yo tenía muchos motivos. ¿O es que toda la conversación se te resbaló de los oídos? Además, la manera en que constantemente te come con los ojos, yo no lo llamaría inocente."

"Él es un Caballero Jedi, deberías tratarlo con el mismo respeto que le darías a cualquier Jedi de la Antigua Orden." Luke le amonestó.

"¿Quieres que trate a todos los Nuevos Jedi como hubiera tratado a los Antiguos?"

"Creo que eso es apropiado."

"Bien. Maestro Luke, usted ha sido demasiado indulgente con su primer aprendiz. Tiene unas faltas extremas que no son propias de un Caballero. Creo que debería ser puesto en suspensión de entrenar a cualquier iniciado o aprendiz hasta que se haya demostrado que él tiene suficiente tacto y diplomacia para apropiadamente entrenar a otro."

"Kyp tiene un muy buen tacto diplomático."

Han dio una risita. "¿No has hablado con Wedge últimamente, verdad?"

Jacen meneó la cabeza. "La mitad del Senado piensa que es muy ególatra. Pregúntale a Mamá. Ellos susurran acerca de cómo no hace caso de las reglas de etiqueta y incluso de cómo no hace caso de la aplicación de la ley."

Mana también meneó su cabeza. "Obi-Wan tiene razón¿o no has visto como Kyp ha estado lentamente posicionándose en tu contra?"

Los ojos de Jaina llamearon. "¡TU! Envenenaste a mi familia contra mi novio. Tu, arrogante, gran y poderoso supuesto Jedi!" Ella se movió para abofetear a Obi-Wan, pero su muñeca estaba súbitamente sujeta con una llave detrás de su espalda.

"Pon una mano sobre mi Maestro, y Kyp te estará visitando en el hospital."

"Anakin, déjala. Yo puedo pelear mi propia batalla esta vez." Obi-Wan estaba súbitamente muy serio mientras se aproximaba a la ahora liberada Jaina.

"Tu sabes la verdad. Sabes lo que él es y aún te rehúsas a reconocerlo. Te trató mal la noche que te encontré, pero corriste de regreso a él. No me culpes por tu inhabilidad de admitir que estabas equivocada al escogerlo. Tu abuela rehusó ver el creciente mal en su esposo¿harías lo mismo con Kyp por tu inútil orgullo?"

Enojada y avergonzada, Jaina salió en un revuelo de regreso a su nave, en la que ella los había traído. Preocupado, Luke giró para seguirla.

"Déjala ir, Tío Luke. Nosotros te llevaremos a casa." Jacen habló quedamente.

Luke enfocó su atención de regreso a Obi-Wan. "Eso fue injustificado."

"No lo creo. La Orden es acerca de paz, no es siempre acerca de evitar confrontaciones. Ella no ha cometido ningún error que Qui-Gon o yo, o incluso Yoda no hayamos cometido. Pero, ella aún necesita darse cuenta. Justo como tú necesitas que se haga ver tu tratamiento hacia Kyp. Esto no es un asunto de perdonar a Kyp por su jugueteo con el lado oscuro."

"Oh¿no lo es?" La voz de Luke ganó un borde sarcástico.

"Sith, Luke. Eres tan testarudo como tu padre. ¿Se ha filtrado completamente fuera de tu cerebro que yo tengo experiencia en este asunto? Si yo no hubiera sido tan indulgente con Anakin, si no lo hubiera dejado continuar rompiendo tantas reglas, él podría nunca haberse transformado. Además, si no crees que yo puedo perdonar a una persona que a danzado por el lado oscuro, tal vez deberías revisarte los ojos. La última vez que revisé, yo era el que estaba caminando por ahí con el antiguo segundo al mando del Imperio. Un Lord Sith que por casualidad que había cortado en dos."

Sintiendo la furia empezando a hervir en sus venas, Luke cerró los ojos y alcanzó la Fuerza para poder desairar a Obi-Wan y al resto calmadamente. Lo que encontró fue que una vez que removía sus emociones de la situación, ellos estaban en lo correcto y él equivocado.

Súbitamente, sintió una mano en su hombro. "No te sientas mal Luke. Nosotros hemos cometido el mismo error. Solo que tu aún tienes tiempo de arreglarlo. Yo no lo admití hasta que mi aprendiz trató de darme con su sable láser. Obi-Wan tienen que enfrentar el hecho de que su aprendiz mató a la mitad de los Jedi. Tu estás muy bien en comparación."

Luke miró a Qui-Gon. "¿Los entrenaron en discursos motivacionales en la Antigua Orden?"

Obi-Wan resopló. "Eso es algo que los Caballeros más rebeldes hacen. Los discursos tradicionales son como el discurso de Yoda de 'El Miedo lleva a la Furia'."

Han sonrió. "Bien, ahora que has sacado tu cabeza de... Bien, como sea. ¿Por qué no tomas un trago?"

"No lo creo."

"Vamos Luke, vas a necesitar uno para soportar que Anakin nos lleve a casa. Pilotea como su abuelo."

Luke sonrió y meneó su cabeza mientras Mara le empujaba un trago.

"Sabes", Qui-Gon dijo, "Debo agradecerte. Odio tener que volar, y yo era el conductor designado. Ahora, puedo beber dado que Anakin no puede."

"¿Han te iba a dejar tomar el _Halcón_!"

"No seas ridículo, Chico Granjero. Tomamos tu nave."

XD XD XD

La resaca que Luke tenía al día siguiente era la peor que había tenido desde la fiesta por la destrucción de la primera Estrella de la Muerte. Tardíamente, se dio cuenta que Obi-Wan tiene una tendencia a usar su propio punto de vista bastante. Podía en este momento testificar que Qui-Gon podía más que definitivamente beber más que una botella de alcohol, y que cantaba muy desentonado cuando estaba ebrio.

Vagamente recordaba a Leia regañándolos cuando llegaron a casa y Ani encargándose de cuidar al Bebé Ben por esa noche. Luke gruñó mientras su estómago protestaba. Esto era por lo que necesitaba mantenerse como un ciudadano firme. No podía pelear con un Ewok en este momento ni que decir de cualquier amenaza importante. Inestablemente arrastró los pies en su camino del baño a su sala, solo para encontrarla llena de gente.

El holovisor estaba encendido.

Estaba mostrando una gran protesta en Coruscant. El camarógrafo enfocó a las multitudes en la calle y enfocó un cartel que alguien sostenía.

Decía: "Muerte a Vader."

* * *

Lady Dark: Bien, como dijo escapistone en el fanfic original, este es momento en que se pone un poco desagradable.

Lady Evil: La realidad ha llegado, y no pueden ocultar más las cosas. O se enfrentan a Callista o ella los vence, pero antes deben convencer a la República.

Lady Dark: Y como siempre, la República es dirigida por un montón de gusanos cobardes, así que va a costar un poco.

Lady Evil: Pobre Ani, le va a ir feo ahora que todos saben que es Vader.

Lady Dark: Pero no todo puede ser color de rosa.

Lady Evil: Ahora, los reviews.

XP XP XP

**NETHED – **Lady Dark: Pues claro, solo pensar en Obi-Wan pateando a alguien choca con la idea que nos hacemos de él. Lady Evil: Y si nosotros ya sabemos que él era más enérgico joven, imaginen lo que debe pensar Luke, que solo lo conoció de viejo, y eso también va con la conversación de sexo, mucho para el pobre Luke. Lady Dark: Y me parece que el tema de Padme se va a quedar donde está. Lady Evil: Sabemos que muchos de ustedes quisieran que Luke y Leia supieran todo lo que sus padres hicieron de jóvenes, pero escapistone no lo consideró necesario y en respecto a su trabajo no podemos agregarlo. Lady Dark: Respecto a más datos románticos de la vida de secreta de los Jedi, tendrán que esperar para ver.

**ELENA – **Lady Dark: Sabes, creo que alguien perdió la línea de la conversación en algún punto. Lady Evil: Y como da pereza revisar en donde fue, aunque podría ser en esa maraña que discernir entre Anakin Solo y Anakin Skywalker, vamos a hacer una declaración definitiva en ese tema que anula las demás. Lady Dark: Anakin Solo **NO **se va a unir al Lado Oscuro, cualquier referencia a haberse unido al Lado Oscuro viene de la experiencia de Anakin Skywalker. Lady Evil: Kyp Durron también estuvo un tiempo dentro de Lado Oscuro, pero se salió, como se menciona durante la conversación en el bar. Lady Dark: Y respecto a tu solicitud, podríamos describirlos, pero podemos hacer algo mejor. Lady Evil: Si quieres ver dibujos de ellos, sacadas de las páginas de los comics de Dark Horse,y recordando que se debe quitar el espacio entre las palabras a la hora de escribirlas, tienes que ir a **www. starwars. com / databank** Lady Dark: Esa es la página oficial de Star Wars, está en inglés por supuesto, pero es sencillo. Lady Evil: Una vez ahí, en la parte superior derecha aparece una barra de búsqueda, metes el nombre del personaje que buscas, por ejemplo "Jaina Solo", y aprietas el botón al lado que dice Search. Lady Dark: Eso te manda a una página de resultados, con hacer click en el prímer vínculo debe bastar para enviarte a la página que buscas. Lady Evil: Llena de información sobre tu personaje, aunque sea en inglés, y más importante aún, varias imágenes oficiales de ellos. Lady Dark: Si no lo logras, avisa, y te damos la dirección exacta de cada uno.


	19. Peleas y besos

Lady Dark: Y una vez más, a la zanja.

Lady Evil: Este, definitivamente, es uno de mis capítulos favoritos.

Lady Dark: Para que esos mocosos de la Nueva Orden aprendan lo que es un Jedi de verdad.

Lady Evil: De verdad que no te gusta la Nueva Orden, verdad.

Lady Dark¿Se nota mucho?

Lady Evil: Noooo, nada más que apenas.

* * *

**19. Peleas y Besos**

Anakin miró desanimadamente por la ventana mientras una lluvia torrencial golpeaba en su caída el verdor que rodeaba a la academia. La semana y media después del anuncio de Luke había traído un alboroto increíble. Primero, estaba el incidente con Kyp que, afortunadamente, Luke parecía estar manejando bien. Al menos, Kyp había sido un poco más considerando una vez que su ego fue recortado por el Maestro en Jefe.

Más problemáticas eran las protestas y movidas políticas. Una historia parecía estar tirando de las costuras que unían a la Nueva República. Solo que, no era una historia para Anakin; era su vida, y la prensa la estaba destrozando. Algunos decían que había que seguir valientemente a Obi-Wan al espacio Hutt y destruir a Callista. Otros clamaban que él era meramente un impostor enviado a desorientar. Aún otros decían que no tenía importancia si eran genuinos o no. La galaxia no debería brincar a la llamada de los Jedi.

No ayudaba que los Hutt estuvieran negando acceso a su espacio y más específicamente al sector que Callista ocupaba. Ellos no podían verificar su historia. Ahora estaban enfrentados con comentarios que representaban a su "familia" como los villanos y a Callista como el pobre chivo expiatorio.

El tema que lastimaba más eran las diatribas que iban contra Ani. La República había sido oh tan políticamente correcta acerca de él cuando ya estaba muerto. Ahora, iban por su sangre. Día tras día parecían haber más personas uniéndose a las protestas contra Ani. Lo querían enjuiciado por sus crímenes. Decían que la sangre de Alderaan gritaba por venganza. Clamaban justicia. Lo que querían era asesinato.

Luke tuvo que poner a la Academia en alerta para protegerse en contra de cualquier ataque. Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon se sentaban hasta tarde asistiendo a Leia con las maniobras políticas que los Jedi deberían tomar. Ani simplemente apenas se veía. Decía que la única cosa en que alguna vez había tenido éxito diplomáticamente fue asegurar la dictadura de Palpatine.

"¿Estás bien?" Una suave voz preguntó detrás de él.

Anakin giro para ver a Tahiri observándolo pensativamente.

"Si, estoy bien. Mi Maestro solo me pasó su desagradable hábito de ser pesimista."

"Todo se resolverá Anakin. Estoy segura de ello. La Fuerza no los trajo a ustedes cuatro así de lejos para verlos fallar."

"Eso es lo que el Tío Luke dijo estaba mañana." En lugar de réplica, Anakin obtuvo una corta de brillante sonrisa de Tahiri.

"¿Qué?"

"Esta es la primera vez que te escucho llamarlo Tío Luke."

"Andar alrededor del muchacho-naturaleza debe de estarme contagiando."

"No creo que a tu hermano se encariñe con ese apodo."

"No creo que Jacen aprobaría muchas de las cosas que digo."

"Anakin¿alguna vez has pensado acerca del futuro?"

"Eso es un poco redundante¿no? Acabamos de hablar acerca de eso."

"Zopenco, quiero decir cuando todo esto termine. ¿Qué es lo vas a hacer?"

"Ser un Jedi, supongo. Proteger a los inocentes, ayudar al Maestro Luke a reconstruir la Orden Jedi en el lugar que debería estar."

"¿Qué hay de tu vida personal?"

"Bien, con suerte, eventualmente seré un Caballero. Después de un tiempo probablemente tomaré un aprendiz."

"¿Qué hay acerca de mujeres?"

"Están prohibidas."

"Esa fue una pregunta seria."

"Y esa fue una respuesta seria. El código prohíbe el apego."

"Ese es un viejo código."

"Aún es válido."

"Y su interpretación era vieja. Era muy estricta."

"Suenas como Qui-Gon."

"Me agrada Qui-Gon, y me agradas tu. Hazme un favor. Si alguna vez decides que quieres explorar tus opciones como miembro de la Nueva Orden, llámame primero."

Tahiri se levantó rápidamente sobre las puntas de sus pies y besó la mejilla de Anakin, entonces salió corriendo antes de que él pudiera recuperar sentidos lo suficiente para poder hablar.

XD XD XD

Al otro lado de la Academia, Obi-Wan tenía su propia nube de tormenta. Lóbregamente, observaba las prácticas de sable que se daban abajo. Muchos de los Caballeros estaban en la Academia para discutir lo que debía hacerse. En respuesta al flujo de Jedi, el cuarto para entrenamiento con sables estaba lleno tanto de participantes como de observadores, acomodados por un penitente Kyp tratando de regresar a la buena gracia de Luke. Obi-Wan resopló mientras veía a un Caballero descaradamente fallar en su trabajo de pies. Si uno podía llamar a eso trabajo de pies, parecía más como un tambaleo de borracho. Qui-Gon le hubiera escondido en mortificación si él hubiera hecho eso alguna vez en prácticas. Y sin embargo, el humano abajo realmente había sido hecho Caballero.

"Vamos, ese no es un pensamiento particularmente generoso en tu cabeza, Padawan." El instinto causó que la cabeza de Obi-Wan girara de golpe ante la voz de Qui-Gon..

"No pensé que aún podías leer mi mente. Al menos no sin un gran esfuerzo."

"Siempre pensé que eras tan cabeza dura que yo tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo cuando estábamos enlazados. Sin embargo, aprendí tus expresiones faciales bien, y ya que estás observando la pelea abajo, asumo que estabas ponderando desagradables pensamientos acerca de los Jedi entrenado?"

"Su trabajo de pies es atroz. No creo haber visto un buen ejemplo desde que Mara terminó hace una hora. Y yo que pensé que Ani era malo en eso."

Qui-Gon lanzó una mirada indiferente al encuentro de abajo y contuvo una mueca mientras veía a una de los Caballeros dejar su lado completamente descuidado.

"VES, eres tan malo como yo."

"Ellos no pueden practicar lo que nunca se les ha enseñado."

"Bien, no tuve exactamente tiempo para enseñar a Luke los más finos puntos de la elegancia, y tampoco Yoda. Estamos más preocupados acerca de mantenerlo vivo."

"No fue una crítica, simplemente una observación. Aunque sí saca a relucir un punto interesante."

"¿Y qué punto sería ese?"

"Todo que conocen de nosotros es como buenos diplomáticos. Bien... también te conocen como el tostado viejo que drogó a Luke para asumir de su destino..."

"Tengo la idea. No necesitas recordarme que tu estabas en duelos con tu aprendiz de 24 años cuando tenías 60 y yo estaba cojeando por ahí cuando tenía 53. ¿Qué hay dentro conspirador cerebro tuyo?"

"Obi-Wan¿por qué no les damos un ejemplo de cómo debería hacerse?"

Una sonrisa partió la cara de Obi-Wan mientras rápidamente bajaba siguiendo Qui-Gon a piso de pelea. Kyp levantó la mirada mientras ellos entraban por la parte de atrás. _Tembloroso viejo estilo Jedi. Probablemente están asombrados de todo el remolino de colores de nuestra superior pelea. Apuesto que nunca vieron tan rápida lucha antes. Después de todo, Luke venció a Vader, y él había matado a todos los Jedi._

Kyp se inclinó y besó a Jaina en la mejilla antes de contonearse en dirección a Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon. "¿Por qué ustedes dos no nos dan un ejemplo de sus habilidades con el sable?"

"Oh, no quisiéramos molestar." Qui-Gon dijo, aunque la chispa en su voz delataba la diversión que no aparecía en su calmada cara.

Kyp sonrió. Era la perfecta oportunidad para avergonzarlos. "No sean absurdos. ¿Por qué no pelean a continuación? Pueden ir a calentar por allá mientras esos dos terminan."

Un ligero asentimiento de ambos hombres fue todo lo que consiguió en respuesta.

Obi-Wan se inclinó hacia Qui-Gon mientras se quitaban sus túnicas exteriores. "La pequeña serpiente piensa que somos incompetentes."

"Solo tendremos que probarle su error entonces."

Luke levantó la mirada y vio que Kyp había puesto a Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon como los siguientes en pelear. Mara sonrió. "50 créditos al tipo pequeño." Luke le lanzó una mirada ante su opción para describir a Ben. Aún así, recordaba que tan lento era Obi-Wan cuando luchó con Vader. Luke estaba acercándose a esa edad él mismo, y no estaba ni cerca de ser tan lento. "Trato."

Un corto asentimiento de Kyp indicó que podían comenzar. Se encararon uno al otro y dieron una reverencia. Entonces encendieron sus sables láser. Qui-Gon contuvo una sonrisa mientras veía a Obi-Wan habitualmente esperando que él hiciera la primera movida. Obi-Wan siempre había sido el que iba por orden en la vida. Tal vez era eso por lo que atraía tantas cosas que perturbaban su rutina.

Kyp estaba aburrido esperando a que la pelea iniciara mientras se rodeaban uno al otro. Entonces Qui-Gon se lanzó rápidamente a Obi-Wan. El golpe fue rápidamente bloqueado y la pelea comenzó. Dos minutos después, Kyp estaba muy feliz de no haber retado a Kenobi a ese duelo que había estado planeando.

Obi-Wan, por otro lado, estaba tratando de figurar que rayos estaba haciendo Qui-Gon. Había entrenado con Jinn por años, y nunca había hecho tantos golpes inútiles. En lugar de tomar golpes ventajosos, simplemente estaba rozando sus hombros o rasguñando inconsecuentes partes de su túnica. Entonces, parecía decidido a hacer que Obi-Wan corriera, girara, brincara al lado y muchas otras maniobras que Obi-Wan había desarrollado con los años.

Un rápido sablazo lo puso cara a cara con Jinn. Sus sables chispaban entre ellos. "Pensé que queríamos darles un ejemplo, con hacerlos sentir completamente sobrepasados. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Siseó al oído de Qui-Gon.

Una sonrisa centelleó en los ojos azules de Qui-Gon. Usando su mayor fuerza del tronco, empujó a Obi-Wan. "Esto." Un rápido golpe chispeó contra la túnica de Kenobi. En reflejo, se movió para bloquear el golpe solo para sentir su camisa cayéndose en mitad de la arena. Sus mangas colgaban de sus muñecas, separadas del resto de su ropa. "TU..."

No terminó la frase ya que Qui-Gon atacó de nuevo.

5 minutos después, todo estaba terminado. El gran Qui-Gon Jinn estaba tirando en su espalda mirando la hoja de un zumbante sable láser azul. Habiendo sido declarado el ganador, Obi-Wan levantó a Qui-Gon del suelo. "Iba a dejarte ganar, sabes."

"Lo sé, pero pensé que era mejor probar que no eras un tambaleante y viejo tonto."

"¿Al cortar mi camisa?"

"Bien, no puedo decir que Luke haya notado eso, pero puedo decir que tus músculos te han ganado la apreciación de la población femenina."

Los ojos de Obi-Wan se lanzaron a la multitud para ver un montón de dedos señalando. "Podrían estar hablando de la pelea."

"Oh, probablemente lo están, pero puedes estar seguro que la señorita Solo está seriamente reconsiderando su posición con Kyp."

"¡QUI-GON!"

* * *

Lady Evil: Uuuuuhhhh, Obi-Wan sin camisa.

Lady Dark: Envuélvanlo, me lo llevo.

Lady Evil: No si yo llego primero.

Lady Dark: Ahora ese Kyp no tiene nada que decir en contra de Obi-Wan, es más inteligente, guapo, experimentado...

Lady Evil: Bueno, con eso de experimentado...

Lady Dark¡Eso va después!

Lady Evil: OK, OK.

Lady Dark: Y mejor con el sable, si Jaina sigue con Kyp es porque es bien bruta.

Lady Evil: O una Solo.

Lady Dark: También, en cualquier caso, es hora de reviews.

XP XO XP

**ELENA - **Lady Dark: Ahhhh... ya entendí. Lady Evil: Es tu culpa, por escribir cosas que nada que ver. Lady Dark: Lo que pasa es que en una aclaración escribí que Anakin Solo se pasaba al lado oscuro. Lady Evil: Que no pasa, solo es tentado. Lady Dark: Y es parcialmente responsable de la muerte de Chewie. Lady Evil: Debatible. Lady Dark: Pero eso pasa en las novelas de la Nueva Orden Jedi. Lady Evil: Línea de tiempo oficial que escapistone decidió ignorar. Lady Dark: Solo lo pusimos para que supieran, pero eso no pasa.

**NETHED - **Lady Dark: Nos alegra que te guste. Lady Evil: Aunque repetimos, todo el enredo es de escapistone.


	20. Grandes debates

Lady Dark: Bien, una semana más ha pasado.

Lady Evil: Y otro capítulo hemos traído.

Lady Dark: Para aquellos que desde el comienzo pidieron capítulos grandes y que no pudimos darles por obvios motivos...

Lady Evil: Comenzado conque si escapistone no los hizo grandes nosotras no podíamos ampliarlos.

Lady Dark: Pero ella finalmente nos ha agraciado con un capítulo enorme.

Lady Evil: Aunque no sea tan interesante.

Lady Dark: Pero no podemos tenerlo todo en la vida¿verdad?

* * *

**20. Grandes debates**

Anakin osciló su sable láser de un lado al otro y se centró. Tenía los ojos vendados, lo que no era nada nuevo, pero esta vez, tenía que saltar de un tronco a otro para no caerse en el pantano.

"Tranquilo Anakin. Deja que la Fuerza de guíe, no seas precipitado." La voz de Obi-Wan estaba tan calmada como siempre.

Anakin tomó un respiro y saltó. Aterrizó en el siguiente tocón y permaneció agachado mientras se tambaleaba un poco bajo sus pies. Cuando estaba estable, en enderezó de pie. Escuchó un sonido de látigo junto a su oído. Como la Fuerza no le advertía, asumió que pretendía ser una distracción no-amenazante de parte de su Maestro. Estaba a punto de hacer el siguiente salto cuando otro ser decidió compartir el inestable tronco con él. Se fue rápidamente, causando que el tronco se tambaleara y enviara a Anakin dentro del pantano.

Mientras Anakin empujaba su cabeza por encima del agua lodosa, pudo escuchar el sonido de las carcajadas de su Maestro. Frustrado, se quitó la venda para revelar no solo a su Maestro, sino a un avergonzado Qui-Gon y a Han tratando de verse muy serio y apenado y no teniendo éxito.

Gruñendo, Anakin empezó a nadar hacia la orilla donde los tres hombres mayores estaban. A medio camino ahí, sintió algo pesado aterrizar en su hombro causando que cediera ante el peso por un segundo. Mientras escupía el agua de pantano fuera de su boca, pudo ver a un muy lodoso Binks meneando su cola hacia Qui-Gon que estaba sosteniendo una bola.

Anakin se empujó fuera del agua y convocó su mejor mirada feroz.

"Tu padre le compró a Binks un nuevo juguete." Obi-Wan se las arregló para dejar su risilla tonta por un segundo para informar a Anakin de las razones para el término de su ejercicio.

"Lo siento, Anakin. No sabía que estabas aquí afuera." Se disculpó Qui-Gon.

Anakin suspiró. "¿Puedo ir a limpiarme Maestro?"

"Por supuesto." Obi-Wan se las arregló para reducir sus risitas a un par de resoplidos.

Anakin se fue dando zancadas y pretendió no escuchar el vendaval de risas que siguió. Era bueno escuchar a Obi-Wan reír. Con toda la presión bajo la que estaban, no podía recordar la última vez que realmente encontraba algo así de divertido. La verdad, no estaba seguro de que alguna vez hubiese visto a Obi-Wan no serio. Qui-Gon solía contarle historias cuando era más joven acerca del humor errante de Obi-Wan, pero Anakin nunca había visto la animación que Qui-Gon recordaba. Nunca esperaba verla tampoco.

Obi-Wan nunca tomaba algún error que cometiera a la ligera. Si erraba, hacía su mejor esfuerzo para asegurarse que nunca pasara de nuevo. Era casi divertido. Obi-Wan podía perdonar a casi cualquiera por sus faltas, pero no podía perdonarse a sí mismo.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Anakin llegó a vista del edificio de la Academia y se dirigió hacia él.

"Sabes, la mayoría de la gente toma baños en agua limpia."

Anakin giró en redondo para ver a su abuelo inclinado contra una nave maltratada.

"A menos, por supuesto, que este sea un nuevo método de entrenamiento de Obi-Wan..."

Anakin sonrió. "¿Qué estas haciendo¿Desarmando esa cosa para repuestos viejos y oxidados que nadie quiere?"

"¡HEY!" La voz de Jaina vino de debajo de la nave. "Resulta que este es el regalo de cumpleaños del año pasado."

"Ugh¿quieres eso? Viví una década de mi vida en una desvencijada nave. No son tan grandiosas."

"Lo son cuando están arregladas."

"Bien, cuando tienes que elegir entre comer y conseguir un nuevo inyector de combustible tienes a perder tu aprecio por los clásicos."

"Yo no lo hice." Interrumpió Ani.

"Eso es porque eres extraño y tu nieta aparentemente salió a ti, Ani." Obi-Wan se había sobrepuesto a su ataque de risitas y estaba calmadamente deambulando por el camino y decidió unirse a su conversación.

"¡HEY¿Qué es esto, el Día de Meterse con Jaina?"

"En lo absoluto, tu Abuelo es un excelente mecánico, deberías estar orgullosa de que considere tu talento digno de él."

"Lo llamaste extraño."

"Lo es."

"Y tu inferiste que yo era tan extraña como lo es él."

"Lo hice."

"¿Cómo no es eso un insulto?"

"Depende de cómo pienses que él es extraño."

Jaina frunció el ceño a Obi-Wan. "¿Era 'Saltos de Lógica Confusa' un curso requerido en el Antiguo Templo?"

"No, pero la única manera de lidiar con un político es decir algo no coherente que suene filosóficamente profundo. No creerías cuantas disputas he arreglado con pensamientos fortuitos y cumplidos invertidos."

"Tienes razón, no te creo."

Ani rió en silencio. "No retes a Obi, él se puede parar aquí por horas hablando de varias misiones exitosas."

"¿Con esa engreída e irritante personalidad? No lo creo."

Anakin se erizó. Podría haberse arreglado con su hermana, pero no le gustaba como le hablaba a Obi-Wan.

Obi, por otra parte, estaba disfrutando bastante el exasperarla. "¿Soy irritante? En mi mucho más larga experiencia, he encontrado que los pilotos espaciales son los más egoístas."

"¿Estás diciendo que soy egoísta?"

"Bueno, eso depende de si te consideras a ti misma un piloto."

"¿Es que no puedes solo decir 'sí' a una pregunta?"

"Sí."

Anakin miró a su abuelo que solo se encogió de hombros. Esta tenía que ser una de las más estúpidas conversaciones que alguno de ellos haya escuchado jamás. Apuntando con su dedo hacia el edificio, Anakin empezó a alejarse seguido rápidamente por Ani. Era momento de dejar a Jaina y Obi pelear en paz.

Jaina los observó irse. "Ves, los espantaste."

"Yo no hice tal cosa"

"¿Entonces por qué se están yendo?"

"¿Tal vez tú los espantaste."

"Yo no lo hice."

"Eso depende de tu punto de vista."

"¿Y tu punto de vista siempre es el correcto?"

"No, pero lo es si no puedes probar lo contrario."

"¿Qué pasa contigo¿Por qué tienes que ser tan exasperante?"

"No soy exasperante para otras personas, solo para ti. Bien, y para Kyp, pero eso es por una razón diferente."

"¿Cómo sabes que no me enfureciste por lo que le hiciste a Kyp?"

"Porque sí."

"¿Porque sí qué?"

"Solo porque sí."

"¿Qué, crees que secretamente disfruté lo que le hiciste?"

"¿No respondiste el ataque inmediatamente, verdad?"

"¿Cómo sabes que no estoy simplemente conspirando mi represalia?"

"Porque eso es lo que yo haría, y tu no eres como yo."

"¿Quieres decir que no soy el famoso General de las Guerras Clónicas?"

"Quiero decir, que eres más poderosa en la Fuerza Viviente. Tus reacciones son inmediatas a tu entorno. Yo soy casi totalmente dependiente de la Fuerza Unificadora. Tengo que estar en contacto con el pasado y el futuro. Conspirar de doloroso para ti, enfocarme aquí y ahora es difícil para mí."

Jaina olvido su furia de temprano. "Nunca pensé que la Fuerza tuviera partes separadas excepto por la luz y la oscuridad."

Obi-Wan sonrió. "Bien, odio romper una buena burla, pero odio aún más perder una oportunidad de dar una clase."

XD XD XD

Qui-Gon suspiró mientras escuchaba aún otro debate entre los Jedi reunidos. De algún modo, se había figurado que iba a terminar mal. Frente a dónde estaba sentado, Mara le dio una sonrisa de ánimo mientras respondía a la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

"Maestro Jinn¿de verdad cree que el Maestro Kenobi es lo bastante competente para identificar correctamente la situación? Quiero decir, es su palabra en la que el Senado estará confiando. No se confía en Anakin Skywalker, el muchacho era muy pequeño, y nadie lo conoce a usted. Él cometió muchos errores en su vida antes."

Mara tomó un respiro. Nunca había visto ella esa particular chispa en los ojos de Qui-Gon. Lo sintió liberar un potente arranque de furia en la Fuerza. Lo que la sorprendió era por lo que él estaba enojado, porque no era por el reto a _su_ veracidad.

"¿Estás sugiriendo Caballero Cualquiera-Que-Sea-Tu-Nombre que Obi-Wan era incompetente?"

"Cometió errores en áreas muy cruciales. Si no fuera por el Maestro Yoda, sus planes habrían sido en vano."

"Tu imbécil simplón. ¿Cómo llegaste a pasar tus pruebas? Obi-Wan Kenobi sabía que el Maestro Yoda estaba vivo. También sabía que podía persuadirlo de entrenar a Luke. ¿Lo crees tan débil como para no prever su propia muerte¿Qué no eligió ese camino para asegurar el escape del Maestro Skywalker?"

"Si era tan dotado en sus vaticinios¿porque qué no previó la transformación de Anakin Skywalker?"

"¿Quién te dijo que no lo hizo?"

Un silencio cubrió el cuarto.

"¿Él eligió liberar ese estrago?"

"Ese estrago ya estaba liberado antes de Anakin Skywalker. Lo que Obi-Wan hizo fue entrenarlo en la luz. ¿Qué cree que hubiera pasado si el Emperador hubiera entrenado al muchacho únicamente en el lado oscuro?"

"Aún así no era su decisión."

"Tienes razón. No fue su decisión. Fue la mía. Si deseas echar la culpa de Darth Vader en alguien, cúlpame a mí. Nunca debí haber inflingido tan brillante y peligroso pupilo en un hombre que apenas había sido hecho Caballero. Si me disculpan, creo que tengo bastante de su improductiva discusión."

Qui-Gon salió rápidamente del zumbante cuarto. Mara lo siguió. Le tomó 15 minutos encontrarlo en un pequeño jardín, cerca de una fuente.

"Sabes, el Templo tenía un hermoso cuarto. Lo llamaban el cuarto de las mil fuentes. Era espléndido. El Templo era espléndido. Obi-Wan, cuando era joven, tenía una hermosa alma. La maté con el tiempo. Él estaba tan desesperado por complacer. Siempre muy desesperado por mi amor, quería protegerme. Hubiera cortado su lengua si yo se lo hubiera pedido. Su hubiera sacado los ojos si hubiera pensado que eso me haría seguir al Consejo y mantenerme seguro."

Mara lo miró. "No sabían que eran así de cercanos."

"Lo éramos."

"Pensé que dijiste que los Jedi no amaban."

"¿Amar? Sith, yo era prácticamente su Padre."

"Oh."

"Oh, quieres decir _amar_. Umm, no. Esa hubiera sido Tahl."

Mara asintió, pretendiendo que entendía. "Así que¿lo hiciste tomar a Anakin de aprendiz? Hizo a Luke creer que fue su idea."

"Él lo haría. Como dije, siempre me protegió. Yo lo usé. Me advirtió acerca de Anakin. Me dijo que el muchacho era peligroso, pero no lo escuché. Así que¿qué hice yo? Usé mi aliento moribundo en ordenar a un histérico aprendiz para que entrenara al Elegido. ¿Cómo le pude hacer eso a mi propio Padawan?"·

Mara estaba muy feliz de haber sido tanto contrabandista como Jedi. Le ayudaba a mantener su cara plácida. Confesiones verdaderas eran bastante malas, pero esta era una confesión confusa. ¿Qué Sith era un Elegido¿Por qué estaba Obi-Wan en el lecho de muerte de Qui-Gon¿Y por qué Qui-Gon había llamado a Obi-Wan su padawan?"

"Pensé que Yoda entrenó a Obi-Wan."

Dolor cruzó sus facciones antes de responder. "Yoda entrenó a muchos iniciados. Había seleccionado a Obi-Wan para estar en uno de sus grupos. Siempre había sido un favorito de Yoda. PERO, los iniciados debían ser tomados como aprendices para su cumpleaños número 13. Yo era el Maestro de Obi-Wan, y no puedo contar el número de veces que casi lo maté con mi testarudez. Afortunadamente, Obi-Wan era el único Jedi más testarudo que yo. Para el momento en que estaba listo para tomar sus pruebas, éramos muy cercanos. Creo que se rompió algo en su interior cuando nos separamos. Aún está roto, y no puedo arreglarlo."

Mara asintió. "No lo sabía."

"Por supuesto que no. Obi-Wan no es de exactamente de los que dan información a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Además, yo no debería estar cargándote con mi propia angustia."

Mara observó a un hombre torturado volver a ser el hombre plácido que había conocido por las últimas semanas. Le sonrió a ella.

"Bien, de regreso al cuarto de interrogación. Estoy seguro de que tienen algunos maravillosos comentarios hirientes que darme."

XP XP XP

Un voto fue dado más tarde ese día. Un 80 por ciento de los Maestros y Caballeros Jedi habían acordado apoyar a los Jedi clonados. La Orden oficialmente apoyaría la persecución de Callista Ming.

Jaina deambulaba por los corredores luego del voto. Una sonrisa quedó capturada en sus labios cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina. Jacen estaba inclinado muy cerca de Tenel Ka. Jaina estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó el comentario de su hermano: "Tienes razón. Ya casi no se puede ver esa cicatriz."

Jaina quería gritar. Su hermano parecía haber adoptado el método de Luke para cortejar pelirrojas. 'Tomarlo todo muy, muy lentamente.' Ella continuó hacia ellos ya que no había que interrumpir.

"Hola Jaina". La saludó Tenel Ka.

"Hola"

Jacen miró a su gemela. "¿Dónde estabas esta tarde? Se suponías que ibas a practicar conmigo y luego iríamos a encontrarnos con Tenel cuando llegara."

"Lo siento. Lo olvide."

"¿Lo olvidaste? Jaina, tu no olvidas nada."

"Bien, estaba preocupada."

"¿Con qué?" Tenel Ka preguntó sinceramente interesada.

"Yo… estaba, umm, en un debate acerca de prácticas de elevación a Caballeros."

Jacen sonrió. "Así que¿tiraste las teorías de Kyp al suelo?"

"Yo, bien, solo digamos que desde un cierto punto de vista..."

"¿Sí?" Jacen preguntó excitado.

"Perdí total y completamente."

"¿Qué?"

"Jacen, por tu propio bien, nunca debatas con Obi-Wan Kenobi en filosofía Jedi. Su teoría es que la razón por la que toma un tiempo más corto para los Jedi en convertirse en Caballeros ahora es que se enfocan en sus áreas de destreza. Si se enfocan en suficientes, ellos pueden llegar a dominar todas las habilidades, pero aún no tienen una establecida y balanceada base."

Tenel Ka frunció el ceño. "Pero el Maestro Luke se enfoca en balancear y enseñar todos los aspectos de la vida Jedi."

"Kenobi piensa que no acerca de habilidades, sino más bien de conocer el balance de la Fuerza. Por cada miembro fuerte en la Fuerza Unificadora tiene que estar atado a uno fuerte en la Fuerza Viviente en el actual sistema. Aparentemente, él lo ve al mismo tiempo como una ventaja y una debilidad. Son fuertes cuando están en armonía, pero débiles cuando uno está perdido. Si un Jedi no está entrenado para usar su lado más débil de la Fuerza, estarán en desventaja en situaciones desesperadas.

Jacen sacudió su cabeza. "¿Debatiste eso? Esa tiene que se una de las más confusas teorías que alguna vez haya escuchado. ¿No es la Fuerza solo la Fuerza¿Luz y Oscuridad?"

"Eso puede definitivamente responder con un 'no'. Pasó media hora apuntándome las diferencias entre la Viviente y la Unificadora. Tengo la impresión de que ni siquiera pasamos de lo básico."

"¿Qué te dio esa impresión?" Preguntó Tenel.

"Cuando me senté mirando a una fruta muja y el me dijo que sintiera su vida y luego sintiera su pasado. Aparentemente, tenía se suponía que tuviera alguna gran epifanía de la conexión con la pieza de fruta. Renunció a mí cuando le dije que solo sabía que su futuro era ser comida."

Jacen gruñó. "Bien, supongo que ahora sabemos lo que él pensaba como insociable y viejo ermitaño. ¿Por qué pasaste tu tiempo así Jaina¿No podías haber debatido algo más significativo que una fruta? Quiero decir, él es uno de los Maestro Jedi de elite."

"Debatimos eso porque era lo que él quería debatir, y si él quería hablar acerca de fruta, Jacen Solo, no creo que tengas espacio para criticar. Tu ni siquiera puedes dominar pedir una cita a una chica." Jaina se alejó.

Jacen miró a Tenel Ka. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Tenel meneó su cabeza. "Tu tía tiene razón, Jacen. Los hombres de verdad son despistados."

* * *

Lady Dark: La cosa se pone un poco más interesante.

Lady Evil: Les prometemos de una vez que la historia central va a ser retomada en el próximo capítulo.

Lady Dark: Pero es que antes había que asentar un poco a los personajes y establecer las reglas del juego.

Lady Evil: Solo unos detalles más y la pelea puede comenzar.

Lady Dark: Con sus muchas complicaciones.

Lady Evil: Pero antes, es momento de los reviews.

XD XP XD

**NETHED - **Lady Dark: Pues sí, tomando como referencia imagenes que tenemos de Ewan McGregor... Lady Evil: En las que no tiene camisa. Lady Dark: Podemos suponer que Obi-Wan debía tener buenos músculos. Lady Evil: Pero como no lo vimos sin camisa en las películas de Star Wars. Lady Dark: Lástima, porque las habríamos visto aún más. Lady Evil: Esto queda como una mera suposición teórica. Lady Dark: Ah, y no apruebo eso de Obi-Wan / Padme, Ani es mucho más guapo. Lady Evil: Aunque esa no es opinión unánime, hay muchos fanfictions por ahí que desarrollan una relación Obi / Padme. Lady Dark: Y que yo me niego terminantemente a siquiera ver.

**ELENA - **Lady Dark: Sí, Jaina y Obi-Wan van más o menos iguales en eso de testarudez. Lady Evil: Aunque yo creo que ella lo es más, por eso de herencia familiar. Lady Dark: Pero Obi-Wan tiene mucha experiencia lidiando con Ani, de modo que Jaina la va tener difícil superándolo. Lady Evil: Y es cierto, ese ridículo y pasadito drama de la muerte de Chewie es interesante, pero nuevamente, escapistone decidió que su línea de tiempo no iba a ir por ahí, de modo que no vamos a verlo. Lady Dark: O sea, compra, pide prestada, roba o descarga esa novela, porque por aquí no. Lady Evil: Y la verdad, eso de los crímenes de Vader sí es algo bastante interpretativo. Lady Dark: Muchos podrían ver como malo el apoyar el régimen de Palpatine, perseguir y aniquilar a todos los Jedi, tener laboratorios de armas biológicas que tienen a tener accidentes y matar planetas completos, asesinar a sus soldados por solo molestarlo, etc, etc. Lady Evil: Pero nosotras no. Lady Dark: Eso es lo que nos encanta de él.


	21. De ObiWans y Elegidos

Lady Dark: Este es un capítulo especialmente bueno.

Lady Evil: Medio relleno y medio historia.

Lady Dark: Porque desarrolla un poco más las relaciones entre los personajes y deja que ciertos niños lleguen a conocer más a sus padres.

Lady Evil: Pero al mismo tiempo avanza en la trama.

Lady Dark: Corto, pero bueno.

* * *

**21. De Obi-Wans y Elegidos**

Luke observó desde la cima de una colina mientras cuatro hombres supuestamente crecidos combatían arrojando lodo uno sobre el otro al azar. Obi-Wan tenía una puntería sorprendentemente buena. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Obi-Wan había sorprendido a Luke bastante recientemente. Estaba empezando a preguntarse como alguna vez había pensado de Obi-Wan como calmado y retraído. Mientras más observaba al 'Viejo Ben' más se daba cuenta que el hombre rayaba en la hiperactividad, especialmente cuando debatía sobre la Fuerza. Esta "pelea" era solo otro ejemplo de cuán poco realmente sabía sobre Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Si eso te sorprende, deberías ver a Obi cuando tiene hambre." Ani se paró tranquilamente al lado de Luke. Leia le seguía y meneó su cabeza.

"¡Le acabó de comprar a Han ese traje!"

Luke sonrió. Encontraba la súbita amistad que Han había entablado con Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan incomprensible. La cercanía que Han había desarrollado con Anakin la podía entender, pero qué podía tener Han en común con los otros dos en la pelea, especialmente Obi-Wan, no lo sabía.

"Nunca me mencionó a Qui-Gon."

"¿Por qué debería? Solo te hubiera confundido más. Recuerda Luke, apenas sabías qué era la Fuerza. La historia de la vida de Obi no era exactamente necesaria en tu entrenamiento."

Luke frunció el ceño. "Quería llegar a conocer a Obi-Wan mejor, pero parece más interesado en torturar a Han o tener debates sobre Sith sabrá qué con Jinn."

"Enfurruñarse no es propio tuyo, Luke. La regla número uno con Obi es nunca intentarlo."

"Lo sé. 'Hazlo o no, no hay intentar'."

"Ese es Yoda. Obi ofrecerá su amistad a prácticamente cualquiera que no sea un político mientras no trates de impresionarlo."

"Eso no dice mucho de mis posibilidades¿no es cierto?" Leia reflexionó.

Ani sonrió. "Ha hecho una pocas excepciones. Pero, la verdad, Qui-Gon lo arruinó. Adquirió demasiados de los malos hábitos de Jinn. Uno de los cuales es frecuentar a antiguos contrabandistas y ciudadanos sospechosos."

Luke suspiró. "No lo entiendo."

"¿No? Dime entonces¿por qué te casaste con una antigua contrabandista?"

"Porque la amaba."

"Pero, ella no exactamente el tipo de persona con el que líder de la Orden Jedi sale¿no es cierto?"

"¡Pero, ella cambió! Sus malas cualidades eran completamente redimibles."

"Creo que acabas de responder a tu propia pregunta. Obi-Wan quiere redimir tanta gente como sea posible. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?" Leia cuestionó.

Ani sonrió. "Puedo ver cómo llegaste tan lejos en la vida. Me tomó años figurarme las actitudes de Obi-Wan. Era duro conmigo porque no pensaba que yo necesitara redención. Pensó que yo ya estaba ahí y listo para ayudar a otros. Perdió mucho por su error. Igual que yo."

"¿Cómo se las arreglaba con tan cuestionables relaciones como un pilar de comunidad Jedi?" Preguntó Luke.

"No lo hizo. El consejo y Obi-Wan no eran los mejores amigo. PERO, ellos no podían disputar su astucia como un activo Caballero. Además, los Jedi que se mezclan con todos los niveles de la sociedad usualmente tienen más éxito que los que no lo hacen."

Luke sonrió tontamente. "Así que¿yo debería ir a robar una estación de combustible?"

Ani suspiró. "Justo mi suerte. ¿TENÍAS que heredar mi sentido del humor, verdad?"

XD XD XD XD

Luke se esforzó en tragar saliva mientras andaba de un lado al otro fuera de los cuartos de Obi-Wan. Tenía que saberlo, y Ben era la única persona con la que se sentía cómodo de preguntar. Resuelto, llamó a la puerta. Un fuerte sonido de algo quebrándose y un par de palabrotas después, Obi-Wan abrió su puerta. Su cabello aplastado contra su cabeza.

"Lo siento, Ben, pensé que habías terminado de arreglarte."

"Luke, podré haber sido un ermitaño en un planeta desértico, pero crecí en Coruscant. Tomó duchas muy largas. Bloquea al mundo."

"Mejor me voy."

"No, no lo hagas. Solo estoy siendo gruñón, entra."

Luke lo siguió dentro del pequeño cuarto que Obi-Wan había reclamado como suyo. Gentilmente, se sentó en una desvencijada silla que encaraba la cama en la que Obi-Wan se había dejado caer.

"¿Dónde conseguiste esta silla?"

"Oh, la desenterré de la basura. Uno de tus estudiantes la tirando."

"Casi está desarmándose."

"Lo sé. Ayuda a tu balance natural."

Luke jugueteó con el dobladillo de si túnica.

"Sith, conozco _esa_ mirada. Por favor dime que no vas a preguntar acerca de sexo. Con suerte, Mara te lo habrá explicado cuando se casaron. Ya le dije conté a dos Anakins sobre eso."

Luke se sonrojó. "De hecho, necesito saber, eso es lo que quería preguntar, verás está esta..."

Obi-Wan gimió. "No me digas que manejaste tener un niño y no sabes como pasa. ¿Por qué ustedes tienen siempre que preguntarle al virgen del grupo?"

"¿Eres virgen?" Luke chilló, su cerebro tratando de agarrar el extraño giro de la conversación.

"Sí, difícil es creer que alguno de nosotros realmente mantuvo sus votos. Luke, si sigues tartamudeando, solo te avergonzarás más hasta que digas algo."

Obi-Wan esperó mientras Luke jugueteaba. "Así que¿quieres saber acerca de la ocasión en que sorprendí a tu padre 'hablando' con Padme?"

"Necesitosaberacercadelelegido." Luke soltó bruscamente antes que Obi pudiera continuar su historia.

"¿Qué?"

"Leí acerca de una profecía del Elegido. Necesito saber al respecto. ¿Qué implicaciones tiene para la Orden?"

"Bien, Luke. Puede con seguridad decir que no tienes que preocuparte acerca de entrenar al Elegido."

"¿No tengo que preocuparme?"

"Ya remendé ese trabajo por ti. Luke, tu no tienes un abuelo."

Luke miró fijamente a Obi-Wan. "Mi padre...

"...fue concebido por un montón de organismos microscópicos. Técnicamente, un cuarto tuyo no es humano."

"Oh, mierda"

Obi-Wan rió. "No lo tomes tan duro. Quiero decir, es un poco difícil comprender que estás parcialmente relacionado con todo alrededor de ti, pero Anakin se adaptó a la idea. Ani, bien, esa es otra historia."

"Gracias, creo."

"No lo menciones."

Luke trastabilló fuera del cuarto y fue a meditar. Ser el jefe de la Orden Jedi simplemente parecía mucho más extraño ahora.

XP XP XP XP

(2 años después)

Un muy ojeroso Obi-Wan Kenobi tropezó en su camino dentro de la cafetería. Se veía terrible, reflexionó Luke. Era la mitad del día. Obi no debería estar ebrio o tener una resaca. Luke suspiró mientras caminaba hacia su amigo. Acaba de regresar hacía una hora de aún otro debate inútil en el Senado y ahora se encontraba con un Maestro Jedi que se veía peor que un cadáver.

"¿Ben?"

"Luke." Al menos, Luke creyó que eso fue lo que dijo. Sonó más como un gruñido.

"Tal vez deberías ir a hacerte una revisión."

"No necesito una revisión. Sé lo que está mal." Ausentemente, Obi-Wan se tragó una taza de té hirviente. Emitió una risa hueca. "Deberías ver al otro tipo."

Luke sintió un peso asentarse en su estómago. "¿No te tuviste otra pelea con Kyp, verdad?" La última vez que Obi y Kyp habían peleado había sido cuando Jaina terminó con Kyp 6 meses antes. Kyp había creído que Kenobi la había convencido de hacerlo.

"No, no lo eso. Pero, esto," gesticuló hacia sí mismo, "es por lo mejor. Al menos, eso es lo que me he estado diciendo."

Las cejas de Luke de juntaron de preocupación. "¿Qué es lo mejor?"

Antes de que Obi-Wan respondiera, Qui-Gon se acercó a los dos hombres. Miró a Luke. "Mientras estabas fuera, llegamos a unas cuantas decisiones."

"¿Cuáles fueron?"

"Primeramente, el debate en el Senado ha tomado demasiado tiempo. Callista a construido fuerzas. Ella es una amenaza muy grande para permitirle continuar sin acción inmediata. Observar no es suficiente."

"Yo sé eso, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto."

"Sí, nosotros podemos, y lo hemos hecho. Primero, necesitábamos otro agente operativo libre. Obi-Wan rompió su lazo con Anakin esta mañana. Mara y yo aprobamos su ascensión a Caballero."

"Lo que explica mi actual jaqueca." Obi-Wan lamentó mientras volvía a llevar su taza de té.

Luke sonrió. "Esas son buenas noticias."

"Lo son. PERO..."

"¿Pero qué?"

"Pero," Obi-Wan intervino, "El principal debate de la República es si soy o no una fuente creíble ya que no hay prueba que ofrecer de otro modo. Todos dicen que si yo fuera el 'verdadero' General Kenobi me creerían en un instante."

"Sí, pero no podemos probar eso."

"Tu padre encontró una manera."

"¿Cómo?"

"Se va a entregar él mismo a las autoridades. Si él puede ser enjuiciado por los crímenes de Darth Vader, quiere decir que él es Darth Vader. Si la ley es defendida, quiere decir que yo soy Obi-Wan Kenobi y ellos no pueden disputar mi palabra."

Luke tomó un color ceniciento. "¿Le dejaste hacer eso?"

"Fue su idea, Luke. Él solo quería hacerlo antes de que pudieras persuadirlo de lo contrario. No te preocupes, Leia le consiguió un buen abogado."

Luke se esforzó por tragar ante las implicaciones que esto traería. Súbitamente, entendía la palidez de Obi-Wan. Iban a ganar una victoria, pero muy posiblemente perdiendo a alguien muy cercano.

* * *

Lady Dark¿No les encantó eso?

Lady Evil: Hubo de todo, peleas de barro, comentarios sexuales, revelaciones familiares y prisión.

Lady Dark¿Qué más quieren?

Lady Evil: La trama acelera desde este punto, como habrán notado por ese drástico salto de 2 años hacia la mitad del capítulo.

Lady Dark: Había otras maneras de manejarlo, pero igual.

Lady Evil: Es importante porque quiere decir que ahora Anakin tiene 20 años y Tahiri 18, y ya saben lo que eso quiere decir.

Lady Dark¡TODO LO QUE HAGAN ES LEGAL!

Lady Evil: Retorcido.

Lady Dark: Y seguimos con los reviews.

XD XP XD XP

**NETHED - **Lady Dark: Bueno, realmente eso fueron más comentarios que otra cosa. Lady Evil: Todos muy acerados y sin nada que objetarles. Lady Dark: Y sí, ese fue un capítulo medio cruzado de comedia angustia, pero es que Qui-Gin es el único que no se desahogaba todavía. Lady Evil: Le hacía falta.

**ELENA - **Lady Dark: Bueno, él no matabapor diversión. Lady Evil: Era para liberar estrés. Lady Dark: A nosotras es que nos divertía. Lady Dark: Y no creo que Anakin se hubiera enojado al caer. Lady Evil: Furia es contra el código Jedi. Lady Dark: O al menos el viejo código. Lady Evil: Lo que explica esos reprobables comportamientos de Kyp o los berrinches de Jaina. Lady Dark: Y no, Ani no está fuera del problema, de hecho, se pone peor.


	22. Beso al aire y prisión

Lady Dark: Bien vamos de nuevo.

Lady Evil: Y no hay tiempo para decir nada más, excepto recordarles que nada de esto es nuestro, aparte del idioma.

Lady Dark: Los personajes son de George Lucas y la historia de escapistone.

* * *

**22. Beso al aire y Prisión**

Anakin pasó su mano sobre el sitio sonde su trenza solía estar. La había tenido ahí tantos años que se sentía casi vacío. Frunció el ceño. Se sentía justo como su cabeza se sentía ahora que su lazo con Obi-Wan había sido roto. Era difícil ajustarse al débil lazo que había sido necesariamente impuesto. Eventualmente, debería de nuevo compartir un fuerte lazo con su mentor, pero por ahora, estaba forzado a vivir con apenas una insinuación de su presencia para poder convertirse en un Jedi independiente.

Cuando Obi-Wan le dijo que iba a tomar las pruebas, había protestado. Anakin no era uno que sienten miedo, pero lo había verdaderamente asustado hasta lo absurdo. Había sido bastante malo cuando fue forzado a irse, pero ser un individuo permanente lo petrificó. Por supuesto, Obi-Wan sintió eso.

En su tono de maestro sabio le dijo, "Es necesario, Anakin."

"Entiendo eso, y entiendo que estoy listo. Pero, no entiendo por qué tiene que ser ahora. El que Ani se vaya no quiere decir que tengo que tomas las pruebas."

"No, Ani marchándose no quiere decir que tengas que tomar las pruebas. Pero, es un buen momento. Tenía que cortarte libre pronto de todos modos."

"Porque estoy listo, y no debería quedar atrás."

"Porque no puedo competir, el espacio está disminuyendo en tu mente Anakin. Es muy lugar el retirarme."

Anakin no había comprendido en ese momento, después de la ceremonia para hacerlo Caballero, había estado muy afligido para resolverlo. Ahora, había descifrado el comentario de Obi-Wan. Estaba haciendo su meditación matutina cuando lo sintió. Un brillante trazo reluciendo en el fondo de su mente. Era un trazo ajeno, pero no molesto. Un gentil sondeo reveló que no era tan ajeno como lo suponía. Podía reconocer la signatura de Tahiri casi tan fácilmente como podía reconocer la de un miembro de la familia. Obi-Wan la había sentido ahí y se retiró. Ahora, Anakin debía encarar ese recién descubierto lazo.

Sabía que eventualmente pasaría. Había sabido desde el momento en que había puesto sus ojos en su cabeza dorada que estaba destinado a enamorarse de ella. Era irónico que había usado la edad de Tahiri como su principal disuasivo. Ahora era el año exacto en que ella cumplía 18. Ya no era una niña; era un adulto legal.

La verdad, Anakin había contemplado su relación muchas veces. Había debatido los buenos y malos aspectos muchas veces. Principalmente consigo mismo, pero a veces podría discutirlos con Qui-Gon o Han o Chewie o Ani. Nunca había tenido el coraje de mencionarle el tema a Obi-Wan.

Después de la sacudida de su primer y único beso, se había sentido increíblemente cálido por dentro. Se le había dotado de una de sus más grandes luchas. Había sido forzado a examinar sus propias creencias en la cultura Jedi. ¿En qué creía de verdad? A menudo, observaba a la Nueva Orden con interés. Fue entrenado de una manera, pero la nueva manera tenía unas cuantas facetas atrayentes, incluso si tenían faltas en otras áreas. La faceta más atrayente era que tenía permitida una familia. No podía negar que ansiaba una. Siempre tuvo una construida una alrededor de él y eventualmente sabía que eso lo llevaría a querer sus propios niños.

Anakin meneó su cabeza. Pensaba que lo había escondido tan bien, debatiendo las funciones internas de la Orden, debatiendo el derecho a su creciente amor. De algún modo, Obi-Wan lo sabía. Realmente no debería estar sorprendido. Después de todo, Obi-Wan ya había tenido un aprendiz escabullendo a una amante a sus espaldas, y honestamente, Ani y Padme habían tenido mucha más planeación al implementar su encubrimiento.

Anakin volteó para encarar la puerta que había visitado muchas veces. Gentilmente, llamó. Obi-Wan abrió la puerta casi inmediatamente. Un lazo cortado no significa que no puedan hablar. Solo no podían usar la Fuerza para comunicarse.

"Estás aquí para hablar sobre Tahiri, supongo."

Anakin asintió y pasó adentro. "No sé que hacer."

"Eso es mentira. Sabes muy buen lo que vas a hacer. Solo no quieres admitirlo."

"Tal vez sé lo que _quiero_ hacer, pero no estoy seguro de lo que debería hacer."

"Anakin, aunque mi cuerpo es joven, realmente yo soy un hombre muy viejo. De nuevo se me confió una responsabilidad de suma importancia. Y tengo una muy buena oportunidad de ser morir, lo mismo Qui-Gon. Si la República no mata a Ani, esta situación igual podría hacerlo. No te quedaría nada. Desgraciadamente estás en una Orden que ya no existe. Pero, tienes el beneficio de haber nacido en una Orden viviente. Toma tu oportunidad. Me queda muy poco más que mi deber. Incluso si todo sale bien, nunca seré realmente aceptado. Tu no tienes esa carga. No estás atrapado en tu pasado; estás atorado en tu futuro. Abrázalo. Abrázala. Tu lazo te enseñará muchas cosas que yo nunca sabré. Envidio tu oportunidad de cambiar."

"Gracias, Maestro."

Anakin dejó el cuarto. Le lastimaba escuchar la perspectiva de su maestro, pero también le liberaba. Debía lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Pero, primero, debía encontrar a Tahiri.

Después de unas cuantas rondas de preguntas, averiguó que Tahiri estaba volando de regreso de una corta visita a uno de los mundos vecinos. Anakin fue saltando hasta el área de aterrizaje para esperar su llegada. Mientras esperaba, sus ojos cayeron en una pequeña nave. Era un pequeño caza que se le había dado a la Academia. Lo que era un pensamiento extraviado un momento era una realidad al siguiente mientras hábilmente encendía la nace y se lanzaba al espacio.

Anakin aceleró rápidamente a través del espacio. Ágilmente dio vueltas a su nave hacia arriba y abajo, girando alrededor y flotando panza con panza con el transporte que llevaba a Tahiri. Anakin sintió un sondeo de la Fuerza momentos antes de que la voz de su propia hermana llegara por el comunicador.

"Iba preguntarte quién eras y cuál era tu asunto, pero dado que sé quién eres¿qué estás planeando Anakin?"

"Vine a acompañar la nave de Tahiri adentro."

"Bien, no creo que necesitemos tu ayuda."

"Bien, si no necesitas mi ayuda, supongo que no rechazarías una carrera conmigo hasta la superficie del planeta."

"Anakin, eso es infantil."

"¿Qué, tienes miedo de perder? Seré justo. Volaré cabeza abajo hasta que alcancemos la academia."

"Estás más loco que Kenobi."

"Ese es parte de mi encanto."

Anakin rápidamente aumentó su potencia. Jaina le imitó medio segundo después. La persecución a alta velocidad que siguió encontró un coro de risitas en Tahiri. Mientras entraban a la atmósfera, Jaina consiguió una ventaja sobre Anakin y logró un perfecto aterrizaje.

Anakin se lanzó directo al área de aterrizaje, aún cabeza abajo. Hizo un giro hacia arriba y alrededor y entonces se zambulló directo al área de aterrizaje. En el último momento posible, giró su nave para enderezarla y encendió los impulsos de reversa. Gentilmente, coloco el vehículo de regreso a su puesto original.

Mientras Anakin se empujaba fuera de la cabina, Jaina empezó a reprenderlo.

"Eso fue totalmente injustificado. Pudiste haberte matado. Si estuvieras en mi escuadrón¿sabes que tanto te abría masticado por un truco como ese?"

Anakin sonrió a su hermana y la pasó directo para ir a donde estaba parada Tahiri. Ella sonrió mientras él se aproximó, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada. Anakin rápidamente la jaló hacia él y la besó sonoramente.

"Bienvenida." Él murmuró.

"Wow." Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir en respuesta.

XD XD XD XD

Ani suspiró mientras era guiado a uno de los cuartos de visitas de su prisión de máxima seguridad. Le había tomado tiempo acostumbrarse a estar tan confinado. Incluso cuando era esclavo de Watto, aún había podido vagar por ahí. Aparte de eso, realmente no estaba tan mal. No tenía que preocuparse acerca de sentirse solo. Parecía que todo el mundo quería hablarle al famoso Darth Vader. Además, su encarcelación había engendrado más protestas. Estas, sin embargo, eran en su favor. Muchos estaban diciendo que era hipócrita de la República enjuiciar a un hombre que públicamente habían reconocido como el héroe que mató a Palpatine. Incluso le habían permitido a Leia colocar una estatua conmemorativa. ¿Qué les hacía creer que podían retractarse de todo eso? La fuente de apoyo público lo animaba.

La comida de prisión no era muy buena. Aunque realmente no le molestaba. Ani reía internamente. Nunca había pensado que la comida de Obi-Wan hiciera nada más que causar indigestión.

Asintió para darle las gracias al guarda que le había mostrado el cuarto. Luke estaba sentado a la mesa de discusión aparentemente en calma. Ani lo conocía bastante como para creer la fachada. Luke estaba muy lejos del sereno Maestro Jedi que parecía en ese momento.

"Luke."

"Padre."

"Sé lo que vas a decir, y fue mi decisión. Si Obi-Wan no pudo convencerme de lo contrario, entonces seguro que no podrías."

"Creo que puedo debatir eso. Me parece que yo pude convencerte de una cosa de la que Obi-Wan nunca pudo."

"Eso fue por un amor de padre, igual que esto. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Yo no sería un muy buen Jedi si permitiera que mi comodidad personal viniera antes de la del resto de la Orden o la de la Galaxia, en esa cuestión."

"Desearía que hubieras consultado conmigo primero."

"Consultar contigo solo habría retrasado lo inevitable. Podrías haberme disuadido. Podrías incluso haber podido convencer a la República sin que yo hiciera esto. Pero, nunca habría podido descansar. Siempre habría alguien acosándome. Esto finalmente le dará cierre a mi pasado. Me da la oportunidad de hacer compensaciones que no había logrado incluso al matar a Palpatine.

Luke asintió. Conocía el argumento, y estuviera de acuerdo con él o no, no había manera que pudiera cambiar lo que ya era.

"¿Qué vas a hacer? No hay manera que puedas negar lo de Alderaan."

"Bien, tengo mucho tiempo para evitar esa instancia particular. Mi abogado va a argumentar que soy técnicamente un ciudadano del Imperio. Una vez que eso se acepte, el Imperio tendrá que estar de acuerdo con mi juicio. Por supuesto, lo harán. No son tan estúpidos para empezar otra guerra. PERO, si soy ciudadano del Imperio, eso cambia las especificaciones de mi juicio. Muchos de mis crímenes no pueden pasar porque fueron actos de guerra. Los más atroces serán juzgados como crímenes de guerra en lugar de leyes regulares. Entonces, los crímenes de guerra de los que sea culpable serán contrastados con el bien que hice a la Galaxia al matar al Emperador."

"¿No podrá el Imperio levantarte cargos por el asesinato de su líder?"

"Bien, podrían, pero no lo harán. La gente en poder en el Imperio está ahí principalmente porque maté a Palpatine y perdoné sus vidas. No están exactamente listos a abrir esa lata de gusanos. En el instante que presenten cargos en mi contra, va a tener a la prensa hurgando en sus patios traseros. Sus reputaciones ya están colgando en este momento. Además, el Imperio respalda completamente nuestro ataque a Callista. No son exactamente cariñosos con la idea de ser asesinados."

El guardia llegó a informales que su tiempo casi había terminado. Luke se levantó de su silla.

"¿Seguros que estás bien?"

"No, pero lo estaré por ahora. Que la Fuerza te acompañe."

"Que la Fuerza te acompañe."

* * *

Lady Dark: Que feo, Ani en prisión.

Lady Evil: Es un choque de conceptos.

Lady Dark: Pero tendrá buen resultado, aunque completamente inesperado.

Lady Evil: Y ese sí que será un buen capítulo.

Lady Dark: Mientras, vamos con los reviews.

XP XP XP

**NETHED - **Lady Dark: Me encantaría responder a todas tus preguntas, pero verás, eso sería un problema. Lady Evil: Arruinaríamos lasorpresa. Lady Dark: Y nadie quiere eso¿verdad?

**ELENA - **Lady Dark: Na na na. Lady Evil: Mismo problema que arriba. Lady Dark: Todos ustedes tiene que esperar al capítulo que corresponde. Lady Evil: Tampoco es que falte mucho.


	23. Charlas, charlas

Lady Dark: Otro capítulo más

Lady Evil: No hay mucha acción pero sí hay pistas interesantes

Lady Dark: Que darán mucho de que hablar después

Lady Evil: Y no hay duda de que ustedes desarrollaran sus propias teorías

* * *

**23. Charlas, charlas.**

Obi-Wan Kenobi miró fijamente la pantalla de la computadora frente a él. Página tras página de contactos de desplegaban ahí. Miles de senadores que querían información, cientos de reporteros que querían entrevistas: y todo eso era porque Ani había ido a prisión. No tenía sentido, el arresto de un hombre no debería persuadir a la gente de tal manera, pero lo hacía. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas conferencias había hecho en los pocos días previos, pero estaba seguro de que debía de haber hablado con al menos la mitad del senado para ese momento.

Obi-Wan suspiró mientras se alejaba de su terminal de computadora y arrastraba los pies a la cafetería por cualquier lodosa bebida que quedara. Era tarde en la noche, así que no esperaba toparse con nadie. Debió haberlo sabido mejor. Sentada en la cafetería vacía estaba una solitaria figura. La presencia de la Fuerza le dijo que la figura estaba relacionada con Anakin, el gemido agudo le dijo que era una mujer. Usando sus habilidades menos lógicas eliminó a Leia ya que acababa de hablar con ella y se había ido a Coruscant hacía tres horas. Eso significaba que era Jaina.

Agarrando una jarra de cualquier engendro Sith de bebida que quedara en el contenedor, se movió sigilosamente hasta su mesa y se sentó. Miserables ojos cafés se encontraron con los suyos.

"Lo extraño." Jaina indicó. "Quiero decir, no era realmente mi abuelo en un sentido emocional, pero él siempre podía hablar conmigo acerca de mi nave y la Fuerza y cosas. Era como mi amigo, y entonces él solo se levanta y se va sin decirle a nadie más que a sus amigos escogidos."

"No éramos exactamente sus escogidos..."

"¡No me vengas con eso! Les dijo porque confiaba en ustedes; les dijo porque los quería más."

La ceja de Obi-Wan se levantó. "No crees eso¿verdad? La única razón por la que Ani nos dijo es porque éramos los que necesitaban ser inmediatamente informados."

"Fueron los que le ayudaron a decidir. No me digas que no confiaba en ustedes más."

"Creo que más que un asunto de confiar en la familia era confiar en sí mismo. Fue bastante doloroso para él pedirle a tu madre que arreglara consejo legal. ¿Qué tan difícil crees que hubiera sido si hubiera encarado a toda su familia?"

"Anakin estaba involucrado."

"Anakin estaba involucrado porque el futuro de Anakin se veía afectado. Y antes de que digas algo, yo sé que todos nuestros futuros eran afectados, pero Anakin necesitaba pasar sus pruebas. Por el Antiguo Código necesitaban haber al menos dos maestros y un caballero para aprobar el título. Ani era uno de los pocos que conocía las reglas y podía aplicarlas. Además, Anakin había sido encarado con la idea de que se llevaran a Ani por algún tiempo. El resto de ustedes nunca lo consideró una posibilidad real. Mara fue llevada por sus crímenes. ¿Por qué debería serlo Ani?"

"¿Por qué debería serlo Ani?" La amargada voz de Jaina contrarrestó.

"Porque la galaxia es un sitio cruel e impenitente que no es ni justo no lógico. ¿Por qué Darth Vader nunca fue castigado y Anakin Skywalker forzado a pagar por los crímenes de Vader?"

"No debería. Él es la razón por la que el resto de nosotros estamos aquí ahora. Él mató al Emperador."

"Un hecho que estoy seguro que el abogado de tu abuelo disputará ardientemente en corte. Aunque, por ahora, puedes poco más que visitarlo. Lo que me trae a otro tema¿crees que me puedas llevar a Coruscant?"

"¿Qué¿Cuándo¿Por qué?"

"Coruscant, preferiblemente mañana en la mañana, necesito ir a una reunión, y... odio volar."

"Pensé que odiar era del lado oscuro."

"Ahora sabes por qué nunca estuve en el Consejo."

XD XD XD

Unos días después, el muy estimado Obi-Wan Kenobi estaba sentado con el altamente estimado Luke Skywalker y su altamente peligrosa esposa en su apartamento en Coruscant.

"Sith, odios las reuniones. Patético montón de formas de vida. Senadores y vagabundos sin hogar pueden ser fácilmente intercambiados. ¿Y por qué no podía mi maléfico aprendiz hacerle un favor al universo y matar a todos los Gungans mientras estaba siendo todo un Sith? No han exactamente evolucionado con el tiempo. Creo que Binks tuvo una familia y se multiplicaron bien."

Luke frunció el ceño. "¿Qué tiene que ver tu perro que esos molestos senadores?"

"ÉL. NO. ES. MI. PERRO." Obi-Wan fundamentó en frustración.

"Duerme en tu cama, Ben."

"¿Y? Tu sobrina compartió una litera conmigo en nuestro vuelo hacia acá. Eso no la hace mi amante."

Mara levantó la mirada. "¿De verdad?"

"Yo… oh, no puedes pensar seriamente que yo haría algo así."

"Eres un hombre¿no es cierto?" Mara resopló con un destello en su ojo.

"¡Soy un Maestro Jedi!"

Mara miró de reojo a Luke. "También lo es él, nunca lo detuvo de chequearme."

"Ella es muy joven."

"Eso nunca detuvo a Han cuando se trató de Leia."

"Creo que nuestra diferencia de edad es bastante más grande que esa. Además, yo no pienso así."

"De nuevo digo, eres un hombre. Incluso los Jedi se ponen juguetones."

"¡Mara!" La cara de Luke se sonrojó en carmesí. "¿Podríamos hablar acerca de algo más que de la no-existente vida amorosa de Ben¿No creen ustedes dos que a como estamos ya hay suficiente melodrama en la familia?"

Mara miró a su esposo. "Aguafiestas, nunca puedo ver a Obi. Y tu le quitas la diversión a tomarle el pelo. Ahora no voy a poder verlo tartamudear y sonrojarse."

Obi-Wan imperiosamente niveló su mirada hacia Mara. "Sabías que estabas hablado mucho con Qui-Gon, solo él sabría como avergonzarme absolutamente y totalmente."

"Qué puedo decir, él no es tu Jedi normal. Y es bastante bribón."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que es bastante bribón?" Luke preguntó confundido.

Mara sonrió y miró a Obi-Wan. "¿Por qué no le preguntas al Maestro Jedi por qué terminó compartiendo litera con Jaina."

"Todos los catres estaban perdidos excepto... No. Qui-Gon no me haría eso."

Mara sonrió. "Como dije, bribón."

XP XP XP

Un gentil golpe sacó la atención de Lando de la carta que Han le habían enviado. Era tan extraño. Su vida se había retorcido en tantas direcciones desde el canalla en que había decidido convertirse. Mientras arrastraba los pies hacia la puerta, sonrió tontamente. Nunca había soñado que jugaría tan importante rol en salvar la galaxia.

Afuera de la puerta, un pequeño Rodiano le entregó una agenda electrónica y se alejó rápido. Habían encontrado una brecha en las áreas de patrulla Hutt. También tenían un planeta del que podían lanzar la invasión si los locales aceptaban.

Lando parpadeó ante la agenda. ¿Qué clase de planeta era Kamino?

* * *

Lady Dark: Sip, Kamino aparece una vez más en nuestro horizonte

Lady Evil: Planeta hogar de clones y larguiruchos blancuzcos

Lady Dark: Y un enorme problema de continuidad en Star Wars que Lucas nunca explicó.

Lady Evil: Síii¿qué es eso de que en las precuelas tenga esos excelentes soldados clones que pueden barrer con toda una galaxia y se enfrentan sin problemas a increíbles soldados androides, mientras que para las clásicas tenga unos storm troopers enlistados a la fuerza y que no puedan dispararle a un bantha a 5 metros?

Lady Dark: Serio problema que debería ser aclarado, yo personalmente tengo mi teoría de que Palpatine se puso miserable con el dinero.

Lady Evil: Mala táctica, la Alianza Rebelde nunca le habría ganado a los Clone Troopers

Lady Dark: Además de que nada de eso se planeó sino hasta el Episodio I, si uno lee los libros de antes de eso, dicen siempre que los clones eran elementos medio locos contra los que la República peleó.

Lady Evil: Así que, o corrigen los libros o corrigen las películas.

Lady Dark: O al menos hacen el esfuercito de coordinar un poco.

Lady Evil: Por ahora, solo vamos con los reviews.

XP XP

**Annim - **Lady Dark: Gracias, gracias. Lady Evil: Nos encanta que gente nueva nos envíe reviews. Lady Dark: Así sabemos que no son solo cuatro gatos los que nos leen. Lady Evil: No nos tomen a mal, adoramos a nuestros cuatro gatos, pero... Lady Dark: Siguen siendo solo cuatro gatos. Lady Evil: Pero ya a grano, es obvio que Anakin es espiló, a crecido bastante, ya tiene 20 años. Lady Dark: Y yo creo que desde a Ani nunc se ha merecido nada de las cosas malas que le pasan en la vida. Lady Evil: Pero si no fijamos bien, Star Wars no es más que una situación de drama angustioso tras otro, peor que una novela, solo que disfrazado como pelicula de ciencia ficción.

**NETHED - **Lady Dark: Ganar o no ganar, eso está en veremos. Lady Evil: Si uno lo piensa bien, no tiene salida del modo común. Lady Dark: Pero hay más de una manera de salirse de ese problema. Lady Evil: Como siempre, sin comentario en las relaciones; arruinaríamos la sorpresa. Lady Dark: Aunque este capítulo dio muchas pistas.

**ELENA - **Lady Dark: No, nadie es tan idiota como para meterse con Anakin Skywalker, y menos con Lord Darth Vader. Lady Evil: A menos de que sean suicidas. Lady Dark: Eso sí.


	24. Amantes y otros

Lady Dark: Antes que nada deseo disculparme por este capítulo tan super corto.

Lady Evil: Pero no es culpa nuestra, sino de escapistone.

Lady Dark: Nosotras no hacemos más que traducir.

Lady Evil: Pero al menos tiene a su favor una divertidísima escena de apertura con Ani y Jaina.

Lady Dark: Así que¡disfruten!

* * *

**24. Amantes y otros**

Jaina se estremeció mientras caminaba dentro de la prisión. No era un sitio en le gustara estar, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, y Ani era el único con el que de verdad podía hacerlo. Qui-Gon era demasiado cercano a ser padre de Obi-Wan, Anakin probablemente se trastornaría, y Luke se iría en negación de que Obi-Wan era siquiera un hombre.

Ani sonrió a su nieta. "¿Vienes a comprar conversación?" Le preguntó mientras ella se sentaba.

"¿Comprar conversación?" Jaina repitió, confundida.

"Ya sabes, droides, naves, molestos Maestros Jedi..."

"¿Cómo sabes de lo que vine a hablar?"

"La Fuerza me lo dijo."

Jaina entrecerró los ojos a Ani. "La Fuerza no te lo dijo."

"De acuerdo, así que Jacen me envió un mensaje de voz que aludía al hecho de que tu y Obi-Wan tuvieron una placentera charla la otra noche."

Jaina frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo sabía Jacen algo de esa charla? Ella y Obi-Wan ni siquiera habían hablado de algo que pudiera ser remotamente construido como romántico. Molesta a la percepción de su hermano de sus sentimientos, Jaina decidió al menos conmocionar a su abuelo.

"Dormimos juntos."

Las cejas de Ani hicieron contacto con su línea de cabello. A ciegas, agarró con la Fuerza para examinar el aura de Jaina. Ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Oxígeno no llegaba aunque su boca se abría y cerraba.

"¡Ani¡Respira!" La voz de Jaina pasó a través de la barrera protectora con un empuje adicional de la Fuerza.

"¿Tu Qué?" Ani logró dijo con voz ronca.

"Dormimos juntos, en el mismo catre en la misma nave al mismo tiempo."

"Pensé que Obi-Wan nunca estaba cachondo."

"¿Cachondo, quién dijo algo acerca de desnudarse? Solo dije que dormimos juntos. Ese es el problema. Solo dormimos juntos. Él ni siquiera parecía avergonzado."

Ani recuperó sus sentidos lo suficiente para poner una mirada feroz antes de estallar en risitas.

"De verdad que me tuviste por un segundo ahí. Pensé que Obi-Wan finalmente se había quitado su inclinación a ser el Jedi perfecto."

"Así que¿crees que es imposible para él tener nada más que una relación platónica?"

"Oh, bastante cercano a lo imposible."

"Oh," Fue todo lo que Jaina pudo decir. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto le gustaba la idea de acercarse a Obi-Wan hasta que la oportunidad se había ido.

"Jaina, dije que era casi cercano a lo imposible. Pero tienes que recordar que hacer lo imposible corre en tu familia, y yo por mi parte pienso que Obi necesita un final feliz por una vez su vida."

"Te das cuenta de que me estás alentando a darle ataques cardiacos a mis padres, hermanos, amigos y compañeros."

"Jaina, te estoy alentando a ir tras un hombre que exhibe la pasión sexual de un sillón. Probablemente él sea el que tenga el ataque cardiaco. Hay solo cierta cantidad de cosas que él pueda negar y reprimir antes de que algo se dé, sabes."

"¿Piensas que yo le guste?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Cómo puedes saber? Quiero decir, tu mismo dijiste que él no está exactamente...ummm..."

"¿Rebuscando por una novia? Dije que Obi no exhibe esos sentimientos, no que no los tenga. Y, respecto a que le gustes, le gustas. Eres justo el tipo de persona con la que anda. 1. Eres una Skywalker, 2. Eres una Jedi, 3. Eres bonita, 4. Discutes con él, lo que es muy importante para él por cierto, y 5. Tienes justo esa pequeña vena desafiante en ti. No puede hacer más jugar con esa clase de fuego."

"Sabes, pensé que esto sería un poco más incómodo."

Ani sonrió. "Apúntalo al hecho que esta es la primera conversación divertida que he tenido desde que fui arrojado a este desgraciado lugar. Ahora, ve y pon a Obi-Wan nervioso por mí."

Jaina rió. "Lo que sea por ti, _Abue_."

XD XD XD

Tahiri sonrió satisfechamente a Anakin mientras él se revolvía torpemente en sus intentos de conversación ligera. La había llevado en una cita a un elegante restaurante de Coruscant. En el instante en que se sentaron, él se había convertido en un idiota tartamudeante. Eso continuó hasta que la comida llegó. Comieron. Entonces el tartamudeo se reasumió en el instante en que terminaron el postre."

Ella supuso que tenía que ver con el vestido que Jaina le había prestado. Era de un verde pálido que caía en la línea del cuello. Por la estatura mayor de Jaina, en Tahiri el largo del vestido era hasta el suelo donde no era igual con la piloto. Aún así, no parecía importarle a Anakin. Hacía tiempo él había recurrido a solo sonreírle estúpidamente.

Súbitamente, la cara de Anakin cambió de delirante a preocupada y de ahí a divertida.

"¿Anakin?" Tahiri preguntó a su repentino cambio de humor.

Riendo en silencio, Anakin sutilmente le señaló a una mesa a la izquierda de Tahiri. Ahí estaba sentado Obi-Wan Kenobi pareciendo al mundo como si estuviera durmiendo con los ojos abiertos. Había cinco prominentes senadores sentados alrededor del Maestro Jedi, todos ellos haciendo grandiosas declaraciones políticas que básicamente no decían nada.

"El Maestro parece tan aburrido. ¿Por qué no vamos y le alegramos las cosas?"

"Anakin, no creo que el Maestro Kenobi esté complacido si interrumpimos."

"¿Quién dijo algo acerca de interrumpir? Iba a sugerir que fuéramos a bailar." Le señaló la pista de baile mayormente desierta que estaba a plena vista de los vidriados ojos de Obi-Wan.

Tahiri asintió en consentimiento. Estaba sorprendida cuando Anakin la jaló más cerca de él mientras empezaban un lento baile que la banda estaba tocando. Mientras continuaban, Anakin dejó muy poco espacio entre ellos a medida que seguían moviéndose juntos. Tahiri suspiró mientras inclinaba su cabeza contra el hombro de Anakin. Ausentemente, sintió su mano comenzar a deslizarse más abajo en su espalda."

Entonces él la hizo girar alrededor y la jaló de nuevo hacia él. Sonrió a su inquisidora mirada y le señaló detrás de suyo con una mirada propia. Tahiri miró atentamente alrededor del hombro de Anakin para ver que Obi-Wan definitivamente no estaba dormido. Se veía bastante sorprendido que las cosas hayan progresado tan rápidamente.

Desvergonzadamente, Tahiri sonrió y saludó. Anakin sonrió y sopló un beso mientras escoltaba a Tahiri lejos del piso del baile y fuera del restaurante.

* * *

Lady Dark: Como dije, muy corta.

Lady Evil: Pero no nieguen que Ani quedándose sin oxígeno es bastante divertido.

Lady Dark: Y luego conspirando para corromper a Obi-Wan.

Lady Evil: Mmm... parece que todos, menos Luke, están tratando de hacer eso.

Lady Dark: No lo niegues, es divertido.

Lady Evil: Ahora con los reviews.

XP XP XP

**NETHED - **Lady Dark: Sí, está que arde. Lady Evil: Y se va a poner mejor. Lady Dark: En el próximo capítulo vamos a tener tanto un avance de trama como uno de retorcidas relaciones románticas. Lady Evil: Y no vale perdérselo.

**Annim - **Lady Dark: Mucha gente aprecia a Mara. Lady Evil¿Cuánta gente puede decirse cruel asesina, contrabandista, Mano del Emperador y Caballero Jedi? Lady Dark: Pero ello lo hace, y lo hace excelente.

**ELENA - **Lady Dark: Pocos, pocos, no lo creo. Lady Evil: Honestamente, apenas hemos pasado de la mitad de la historia. Lady Dark: Imagina lo que todavia puede faltar.


	25. Planes & Verguenzas

Lady Dark: Bien, una vez más tenemos un capítulo que perfectamente podemos calificar de enano.

Lady Evil: Y pese a eso, no está nada malo.

Lady Dark: Este capítulo tiene dos de mis momentos favoritos de todo este fic.

Lady Evil: Fácilmente identificables, si se fijan bien.

Lady Dark: Habrá otros momentos mucho más entretenidos, en capítulos posteriores, ya verán; pero este está bueno.

Lady Evil: Y antes de que les demos más pistas, solo lean.

* * *

**25. Planes & Vergüenzas**

Anakin miró en blanco a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su padre. Ni bien había dado las buenas noches a Tahiri había sido llamado a una reunión secreta en el apartamento de su tío. Cuando llegó, Han y Chewie ya estaban sentados con Lando y Luke. Mara y Leia estaban en la cocina preparando bebidas de variedades alcohólicas y no-alcohólicas. El pequeño Ben había sido llevado a dormir por Obi-Wan.

Aparentemente, una vez que Anakin hubo llegado, solo estaban esperando por los gemelos. Las puertas silbaron para abrirse permitiendo adentro a Jacen y Tenel Ka. Jacen le lanzó una mirada tipo Han a su hermano mientras la guerrera Dathomirian dio zancadas hasta llegar a pararse junto a Chewie. Jaina siguió dos minutos después, su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros y su respiración pesada.

Jaina se sonrojó mientras veía alrededor a los reunidos en el cuarto. "Lo siento, estaba ocupada hablando con Tahiri. Mi unidad de comunicación estaba en mudo."

Obi-Wan lanzó una mirada engreída a Anakin y el joven Solo sabía exactamente lo que su Maestro estaba pensando. Jacen, sin embargo, le ganó a Kenobi en la palabra.

"¿No había Anakin salido con Tahiri esta noche?"

"Sí, bien, lo hice. Como sea, ummm¿por qué estamos aquí?" Anakin tartamudeó.

Lando se levantó y sonrió. "Recientemente recibí un reporte de mis... Exploradores."

"(Querrás decir comerciantes espaciales.)" Intervino Chewie.

Lando lanzó una hirviente mirada al Wookie y continuó. "Como quiera que los llames, han encontrado un hoyo en las defensas Hutt. También han encontrado un planeta del que podríamos lanzar un ataque si los locales acceden."

Luke levantó la mirada y sonrió. "Esa es una buena noticia Lando, pero no tenemos permiso del Senado aún."

"Cierto," habló Tenel Ka, "Pero, eso no significa que no puedan asegurar su lealtad. ¿Por qué no envían un enviado para al menos empezar negociaciones con este planeta?"

Leia sonrió en aprobación a la mujer más joven. Ese había sido su pensamiento también. "Estoy de acuerdo con Tenel Ka. ¿Por qué no vamos y empezamos negociaciones con este planeta?"

"Esa sería una prudente movida. ¿Cómo se llama este planeta, Lando?" Preguntó Anakin.

"Bien, no hemos tenido mucho éxito con dragar información. Pero, sabemos que este planeta es llamado Kamino..."

Lando se interrumpió ante la vista de un venerable Maestro Jedi golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa de café de Luke.

"¿Ben?" La voz de Luke preguntó, temeroso de que todas las reuniones finalmente hubieran afectado al Jedi mayor.

"¿Por qué a mí¿Por qué¿Por qué mi vida tiene que estarse repitiendo a sí misma? Entrenar un Skywalker, tener una batalla, entrenar a un Skywalker, tener una batalla. Ahora los estúpidos planetas están repitiéndose."

Mara lo miró. "ASÍ QUE¿adivino que conoces acerca de Kamino?"

"Por supuesto. Uno pensaría que siendo un miembro del Imperio lo sabrías. ¿Acaso las palabras 'Clones' y 'storm troopers' significan algo para ti?"

Han lo miró. "¿No es esa una pregunta retórica?"

"Ellos crearon los clones. Construyeron el ejército de clones para Palpatine. No me digan que sus libros de historia están así de mal."

Leia miró a los otros en el cuarto. La única persona que parecía tener un vago conocimiento acerca de Kamino era Mara, e incluso ella estaba un poco perpleja."

Obi-Wan resopló. "Bien, debo decirlo, Palpatine era muy minucioso. Si quieren, yo iré a Kamino y abriré el dialogo. Evidentemente sé mucho más de su cultura que ustedes. He estado ahí antes."

Luke apretó los labios y miró a Leia. Leia sonrió hacia Obi-Wan.

"Estoy segura que el Senado podría prescindir de ti por unos días mientras estableces comunicaciones."

La habitación asintió en consenso general. Luke, sin embargo, levantó su mano.

"Estoy de acuerdo conque Ben es el candidato más probable, pero me gustaría enviar a alguien más. No quiero enviarlo en una misión en solitario, y creo que sería mejor si hay un representante de la actual República o la Orden Jedi con él."

"¿Por qué no ambas?" Jaina preguntó. Tomando un respiro, siguió. "Miren, soy miembros de la Nueva Orden Jedi. También soy miembro de las fuerzas armadas de la Nueva República. Lógicamente soy la mejor opción y estoy segura que algunos hilos podrán ser jalados para sacarme de deber oficial."

Mara miró a su antigua aprendiz y escondió una sonrisa. De algún modo, ella no creí que los motivos de Jaina fueran así de puros. Mara podría pensar eso, pero solo dio voz a su opinión para apoyar el plan, como todos los demás.

XP XP XP

Qui-Gon Jinn suspiró mientras camina a través de otro corredor de Coruscant. Le disgustaba Coruscant cuando el Templo aún estaba ahí. Ahora, era incluso peor con el remanente sabor a maldad que aún acechaba por ahí.

Había sido llamado para reemplazar a Obi-Wan ya que su antiguo aprendiz se iba a una misión "súper secreta". Estaba actualmente en camino a hablar con Obi-Wan antes de que muchacho partiera.

Ese pensamiento causo duda en las zancadas de Jinn. ¿Cómo podía aún pensar de Obi-Wan como su muchacho? Por cualquier estándar Obi-Wan estaba bien pasado de la adultez. Y aún, Qui-Gon no pensaba que Obi-Wan podría ser otra cosa más que suyo. Su último aprendiz era la cosa más cercana que jamás tendría a un hijo.

Lógicamente, Qui-Gon sabía que las nuevas reglas permitían relaciones románticas, pero él solo no sentía esa urgencia ya. Incluso si Tahl regresara, no creí que él tendría hijos. No sería justo. Obi-Wan siempre sería su favorito. Sus hijos resentirían eso.

Obi-Wan, por otro lado, podría usar un poco de romance. Qui-Gon no estaba opuesto a convertirse en un abuelo sustituto.

Sonriendo bobamente para sí, Qui-Gon tocó el timbre de Obi-Wan y se le permitió entrar. Adentro de los pequeños cuartos, Jinn pudo ver a Obi-Wan metódicamente empacar una pequeña maleta. Ojos color océano se engancharon a él.

Qui-Gon se estremeció. Cuando los ojos de Obi-Wan se veían azules, estaba feliz, verde significa apasionado, gris significa irritación y normalmente asociado con batallas. Estaban grises.

"No estás feliz conmigo por alguna razón."

Obi-Wan apretó sus labios. "Bien, al menos eres perceptivo. No estoy feliz contigo. ¿Podrías adivinar por qué?"

Qui-Gon inclinó su cabeza al lado. Tenía una idea, pero no captaba por qué Obi-Wan estaba tan disgustado. "¿Supongo que esto tiene algo que ver con la cama en tu viaje hacia acá?"

"Tu brillantez me asombra. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuán avergonzado estaba?"

"¿Estabas avergonzado¿Qué, estabas adolorido en la mañana?"

Obi-Wan se ruborizó en un rojo brillante. "¡Eso... eso ni siquiera merece un comentario!"

Qui-Gon frunció el ceño. "No tenía idea de que serías tan reaccionario acerca de dormir en el suelo."

"¿Qué?"

"Bien, pensé que tu galantería te haría simpático a ella. Obviamente, solo fui capaz de irritarte."

Obi-Wan se rehusó a hacer contacto visual. "Oh."

Qui-Gon conocía ese particular 'Oh'. No era el 'oh' de 'Tuvimos un malentendido'; era el 'oh' de 'Estábamos en páginas completamente distintas.'

"Obi-Wan¿me perdí de algo?"

"Nodormnelslo."

"¿Te das cuenta de que ese comentario sonó sospechosamente como la vez que tu boca se inflamó en una reacción alérgica, no es cierto?"

Qui-Gon miró en asombro mientras la roja cara de Obi-Wan hacía a su cabello ver positivamente pálido.

"No dormí exactamente en el suelo. Nosotros, como que, compartimos."

"¿Durmieron en turnos? OH, Durmieron... juntos."

"No lo digas así. Lo hace sonar como si fuera un viejo sucio."

"Obi-Wa, no has tenido siquiera un interés desde que cumpliste 21 años. Creo que difícilmente calificas para el estatus de pervertido."

Obi-Wan sonrió sus gracias y cerró su maleta. "Bien, ahora que esa vergonzosa charla está acabada. Por qué no te informo de las maravillosas complejidades de un aburrimiento moderno. Mejor conocido como: Políticos en la República Moderna."

* * *

Lady Dark: No me digan que la idea de tener a Obi-Wan Kenobi azotando su cabeza contra una mesa de café no es para morirse de la risa.

Lady Evil: Demasiada risa, y luego con esa confusión con Qui-Gon, yo me abría muerto de la vergüenza, y seguro que él deseó poder hacerlo.

Lady Dark: Sí, sí, ya los veo a todos ustedes, fantasiosos de la relación Obi-Jaina saltando a liberar teorías, pero deberán esperar un poco más por confirmación.

Lady Evil: No es que fuera a ser una espera muy larga.

Lady Dark: Y ya sé, todos van a preguntarse cómo es que nadie sabe nada de Kamino, pero tiene lógica su contraponemos las precuelas con la novelas de Star Wars de antes de 1999.

Lady Evil: Aparentemente nadie podía ponerse de acuerdo por ahí.

Lady Dark: En las tres novelas de la saga Thrawn plantean una estructura de los Jedi muy distinta a la que vemos en las películas, iniciando sus estudios a los 18, pudiendo ir a varias academias por ahí, y nada de Consejo Jedi.

Lady Evil: Y más aún, las Guerras Clónicas sería la República peleando contra guerreros clones completamente locos, nada de linda conspiración política para tomar el poder.

Lady Dark: Y la gota que derramó el vaso, en 1996, la novela de Michael P. Kube McDowell, "La Trilogía de la Flota Negra: Antes de la Tormenta", plantea que la madre de Luke y Leia es una fallanassi llamada Nashira.

Lady Evil¡NADA QUE VER¡PERO ES QUE NADA QUE VER!

Lady Dark: Como ve, George Lucas arrojó toda la cronología, historias y teorías de las novelas cuando fue a escribir las precuelas.

Lady Evil: Así que escapistone se tomó la libertad de darle unas cuantas sorpresas a los personajes de la Nueva República.

Lady Dark: Yo de por sí prefiero los personajes de las precuelas a los de la serie original y las novelas. Excepto Thrawn, ese es el mejr personaje de novelas. Es inteligente, despiadado, azul, maneja una lógica y estrategia de batalla impecable y es azul¿qué más quiere uno?

Lady Evil¿Azul?

Lady Dark: Piel azul, es un chiss. Uno de los pocos aliens en la flota imperial, y el mejor de los Grandes Almirantes. Aaaahhh... (corazoncitos flotan alrededor)

Lady Evil: Mientras mi hermana sigue babeando por un personaje de novela, por qué no pasamos a los reviews.

XP XP XP

**NETHED - **Lady Dark: Sí, todas desearíamos saltar a Obi-Wan en su versión joven. Lady Evil: Ni que haga falta aclrar eso, nadie en sus cabales querría algo con Sir Alec Guiness. Lady Dark: No voy a tratar de adivinar lo que Ani piensa, pero seguro que iba por la misma línea de lo que dijiste.

**Annim - **Lady Dark: Ha veces, hasta los más cortos tienen algo que merece la pena, porque si no, habría que matar a alguien. Lady Evil: Pero casi cada uno de estos capítulos tiene algo como para morirse de la risa.

**ELENA - **Lady Dark: No importa el retraso, lo que importa es que apareciste. Lady Evil: Pero esas jugadas son típicas del servidor de Fanfiction, quisiera matar al web master a la primera oportunidad. Lady Dark: Es obvio que todos queremos torturar a Obi, no mucho, solo para reirnos un rato. Lady Evil. Y claro que Ani es muy liberal, solo que la idea de que su nieta podría haberse acostado (con todas las implicaciones de la palabra) con su figura paterna tiende a chocar en la conciencia de cualquiera. Lady Dark: Retorcido.


	26. Kamino

Lady Dark: De acuerdo, nos disculpamos mucho por ese atraso de una semana.

Lady Evil: Todo es culpa de ella.

Lady Dark: Ok, sí, lo admito. Pero es que se me olvidó llevarme copia del capítulo cada vez que iba a al cyber café.

Lady Evil: Vagabunda

Lady Dark: Bueno, lo admito. Alégrense todos, finalmente tenemos un capítulo de un tamaño más o menos decente.

Lady Evil: Y unos eventos excelentes.

Lady Dark: Mucho va a pasar en este, así que será mejor que presten atención porque todo se va a acelerar.

Lady Evil: Muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Lady Dark: Y para los amantes de la relación Jaina/Obi-Wan, este va a ser un capítulo bastante revelador.

* * *

**26. Kamino**

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño mientras él y Jaina aterrizaban en Kamino. Estaba lloviendo. Había relámpagos destellando en el cielo. Se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que había visitado el planeta hacía tantos años. Eso, sin embargo, era lo que lo molestaba. De hecho, la visita al planeta en general no lo perturbaba más que lo usual. Su compañía sí.

Jaina había estado amistosa en su camino ahí. Ella había sido agradable. Habían hablado. Ella le preguntó acerca de su niñez. Le preguntó acerca de su adultez. No se había dormido en su discurso sobre el protocolo apropiado para dirigirse al Consejo. Había empezado a llamarlo Obi-Wan regularmente en lugar del Maestro Kenobi o Ben que otros preferían.

También estaba su sonrisa hacia él cuando se resbaló y usó algo de su vocabulario más sazonado. Estaba la manera en que lo había visto cuando comieron las pequeñas raciones de la cena.

Obi-Wan escondió una mirada de reojo a Jaina mientras caminaban detrás de su guía. Ella estaba prestando completa atención a asimilar los pasillos y la gente que los había construido. Sintió sus ojos sobre ella y le lanzó una sonrisa. Él rápidamente apartó la vista.

Esto no era bueno. Lo siguiente que sabría, iba a estar sonrojándose y tartamudeando cuando quiera que hablara con ella. Él era un Maestro Jedi y un general de las Guerras Clónicas. Debería tener más control que el que estaba exhibiendo. Frunció el ceño. Cambiar lo que él era podía ser desastroso. Toda su vida estaba construida alrededor de lemas Jedi. Necesitaba permanecer en control de sus emociones.

Jaina hizo de todo menos gritar en alegría cuando Obi-Wan alejó su mirada. Aparentemente, ella había heredado el gen Solo para flirteo y seducción. Era un juego justo, ella meditó. Obi-Wan Kenobi había estado provocando cosas curiosas en su estómago desde que colocó los ojos en él por primera vez. Ahora, era su turno de ponerlo nervioso.

Los trenes de pensamiento de ambos fueron abruptamente parados cuando fueron presentados al magistrado.

XD XD XD

Ani se sentó mientras su abogado debatía su ciudadanía con algún otro abogado y un juez. Ellos estaban discutiendo acerca de justicia, equidad y el derecho a lograr puntos de aprobación. Al menos, en eso es que la discusión se había convertido. Todo el mundo, parecería, quería una parte en el juicio de Anakin Skywalker.

Ani se había desconectado completamente después de que la tercera ronda de discusión comenzara. Entonces, el juez de dirigió a él.

"Sr. Skywalker. ¿Cuál es su planeta de origen?"

Ani levantó la mirada. "Tatooine."

El abogado opositor tomó la información. "¿Ven? Tatooine no es un planeta controlado por el Imperio."

Ani suspiró. "Mis disculpas a la corte, pero cuando nací, Tatooine estaba bajo control Hutt."

Los rostros de ambos abogados cayeron. El juez suspiró. Ani estaba técnicamente registrado la última vez como ciudadano de Coruscant, y Coruscant era un planeta de la República. Pero, el Coruscant del que era Ani se convirtió en el centro del Imperio y estaba aún bajo control del Imperio al momento de su muerte.

El juez despidió a los beligerantes abogados. "Tomaré dos horas para deliberar. Nos reuniremos entonces."

Ani cerró los ojos y se levantó para ir a esperar en otro cuarto. Con suerte, el juez dictará en su favor. Si era un ciudadano del Imperio, sus crímenes serían mucho menos serios que si fuera enjuiciado como ciudadano de la República.

En los viejos días, hubiera intentado un toque de persuasión mental para ayudar su situación. Definitivamente habían inconvenientes por estar en el lado claro de la Fuerza.

XP XP XP

Jaina suspiró mientras se peinaba el cabello. Después de varias horas hablando de virtualmente nada, habían pasado un total de 15 minutos hablando acerca de su propósito real en Kamino.

Ella ahora tenía un mayor respeto por su madre. Las políticas de la situación era pasmosamente aburridas y aún intrínsecamente importantes para su causa. Estaba acostumbrada a una hora de negociaciones y entonces algo desastroso ocurría que requería de sus grandes habilidades de batalla Jedi.

Peor que el hecho de que se había aburrido era el hecho de que Obi-Wan sabía que se había aburrido. No era la mejor manera de impresionar a un hombre que pasó la mayor parte de su vida arreglando disputas diplomáticas. Con mayor certeza no era la manera de probar tu madurez.

Jaina escuchó un golpe indeciso a su puerta. Confundida, fue a abrirla manualmente. Obi-Wan estaba parado afuera y se escabulló dentro antes de ella pudiera invitarlo a entrar.

Jaina le envió su mejor fruncido de mirada tipo "Mara". "¿Tienes una fobia acerca de timbres?"

"No me gusta ser electrónicamente rastreado. Si toco el timbre en tu cuarto, ellos podrían rastrearlo."

Las cejas de Jaina alcanzaron su línea de cabello. "¿No estás un poco... paranoico?"

Obi-Wan la miró. Palideció. Había estado en una montaña rusa emocional todo el día. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su cerebro había renunciado a todo razonamiento lógico.

"Yo...Yo, umm, podría decir eso. ¿Puedo comenzar toda esta discusión de nuevo?"

"¿Quieres decir que acabo de traerte de regreso a la realidad de cualquier tierra del lala en que te encontrabas?"

"¿La verdad? Sí. Eso solo que creo que lo últimos años súbitamente me afectaron. La última vez que estuve en Kamino, solo digamos que las cosas no terminaron bien."

Jaina le dio una mirada mientras él se sentaba en una de las sillas facilitadas. "Pensé que estabas bien con eso. No pareciste tener ningún problema en el viaje hacía acá o en la reunión de hoy."

Obi-Wan suspiró. "Estaba manejando con ello. Solo que se dio la proverbial paja."

"¿Qué?"

"Tu sabes¿'la paja que rompió la espalda del Bantha'?"

"Oh. ¿Y cuál fue la paja?"

Obi-Wan se sonrojó. Miró fijamente a la pared. Su complexión empezó a ponerse más roja. Entonces empezó a hacer unos ruidos extraños. Jaina extendió sus sentidos para ver que estaba mal, pero ella no podía encontrar nada mal, así que le pegó en la espalda.

"¡Obi-Wan, Respira!"

Obi-Wan tosió y entonces la miró avergonzado.

"¿Quieres decirme que se trató todo eso? De algún modo no creo que el titular "Maestro Jedi muere porque olvidó inhalar" sea un apropiado epitafio para tu vida."

"Nuestro guía fue a verme a mi cuarto. Trajo algunos regalos y se disculpó profusamente por darnos a mí y a mi dama acompañante cuartos separados."

Jaina miró a su miserable cara e hizo la única cosa que podía. Empezó a reír.

"No es divertido."

"Sí lo es. Obi-Wan, probablemente eres el único humano, hombre, heterosexual y no-pariente que estaría contrariado porque alguien piense que eras mi novio."

"No se supone que piensen que estoy con alguien. Esto es casi tan malo como la vez que pensaron que yo era el esclavo de amor de Yoda."

"¡Hey! Encuentro ese comentario altamente insultante. ¡NO soy como Yoda!"

Obi-Wan dio una sonrisa tonta. "¿Cómo lo sabrías? Nunca lo viste."

"Bien, adivino que es muy malo que ser un Jedi no signifique lo mismo que solía significar. Tal vez necesitas ser reorientado."

Obi-Wan ojeó a Jaina a medida que ella se aproximaba. "¿Has estado hablando con Qui-Gon?" Por dentro, se encogió ante lo agrietado de su propia voz.

"Nope. Es peor que eso. Hablé con Ani."

"Oh, Sith. Jaina, no soy esa clase de tipo."

"¿Y? No soy esa clase de chica. Al menos, no en la primera cita."

"Jaina, soy suficientemente viejo para ser tu padre."

"Eres casi tan viejo como para ser mi bisabuelo. Desgraciadamente, también eres lindo, y me enfureces. Esa es la exacta combinación que vuele a la gente de mi familia loca."

"Sí, viene del lado de tu abuela. Tu familia tiene las más extrañas vidas amorosas."

"¿Entonces por qué no la hacemos más extraña?"

"Porque soy un Maestro Jedi." Obi-Wan dijo mientras se lanzaba fuera de su silla y se ponía de espaldas contra la pared."

"Soy una Caballero Jedi. Obi-Wan, tú perteneces a la Nueva Orden ahora. Es momento de tomar ese paso final. Tienes cosas que enseñarnos, tenemos cosas que enseñarte. Como esta por ejemplo."

Jaina se inclinó rápidamente y plantó un beso en sus labios. Estaba sorprendida cuando él agarró su espalda y regresó el favor más sonoramente.

Su asombro era aparente cuando él la soltó.

"Hazlo o no lo hagas, no hay intentar." Dijo él.

"¿No es esa una mala aplicación de conocimiento Jedi?"

"También lo es usar la Fuerza para ganar un juego de dados. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tuve un mal ejemplo mientras crecía." Su engreída sonrisa empezó a esparcirse por su cara.

"¿Estás seguro de que eres el mismo hombre que estaba aquí hace 10 minutos?"

"Tu me hiciste tomar esta decisión; ahora tienes que vivir con las consecuencias."

Jaina giró los ojos. "Jinn me advirtió acerca de tu ego oculto."

"Debiste haberlo escuchado."

"Buenas noches Maestro Kenobi."

"Oh¿es eso todo lo que vas a decirme después de esto?" Él sonrió tontamente mientras transitaba fuera de su cuarto.

Ella lo siguió a la puerta. Giró en redondo y la miro.

"¿Qué?"

"No dijiste buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Caballero Solo."

"Mucho mejor."

XD XD XD XD

Ani miró niveladamente a la pequeña reunión de selecta gente de noticias ahí para captar el dictamen del juez. Entre ellos estaban sus dos hijos para mostrar apoyo al padre que no habían conocido. Anakin y Qui-Gon estaban junto a ellos. Era divertido ver cuán calmados Anakin y Qui-Gon estaban comparados a Luke y su hermana.

Mientras los cuatro eran familia de Ani en una forma u otra, los gemelos demostraban más energía nerviosa que los dos que habían pasado más tiempo alrededor de suyo. Ani agregó una sonrisa para su nieto. El muchacho parecía tan sereno como su Maestro, pero Ani sabía que tenía el temperamento de su abuelo almacenado por alguna parte. No habría sido un buen piloto si no fuera así.

Antes que Ani pudiera contemplar más, el juez apareció. Un río de emoción corrió sobre él mientras el dictamen se leía. Sería enjuiciado como ciudadano del Imperio.

X) X) X)

Jaina gruñó mientras lanzaba su capa al otro lado de su pequeño cuarto. Tres días de negociaciones habían pasado, y ella juraba que la única cosa que se había logrado era que todos estaban de acuerdo de que en Kamino llovía.

Los representativos no estaban exactamente siendo de ayuda. Lo que era peor era que estaba teniendo enormes dolores culpabilidad cuando pensaba acerca de su madre. Jaina hacia muecas de desprecio a la diplomacia y políticas en las que su madre era tan hábil. Ahora, tenía que admitir que había sido muy cruel. En algunas maneras pelear a la muerte era más fácil que las conversaciones de doble sentido en reuniones.

La única cosa que las hacia soportables era el hecho de que Obi-Wan le había confiado que él realmente detestaba la política. Si él odiaba la política y podía vivir con negociaciones, entonces ella podría. Admitidamente, sus motivos no eran tan puros. La mitad de ella quería impresionar a Kenobi mientras su otra mitad estaba ocupada apaciguando su ego.

Un indeciso golpe en la puerta la forzó a componerse. No había hablado con Obi-Wan en privado desde la primera vez que lo besó. No le haría ningún bien ir a la puerta nerviosa.

Su decepción se mostró por un mero segundo cuando abrió la puerta y vio uno de los representativos.

Grandes ojos le parpadearon. "Jedi Solo¿podría venir conmigo por favor?" Antes de que Jaina pudiera interrogar al alto ser este empezó a alejarse caminando rápidamente.

Jaina no sintió alguna mala intención y siguió a su escolta. "¿Por qué preguntar de qué se trata esto?"

Sus ojos se reenfocaron en Jaina mientras continuaban caminando por otro pasillo vacío. "No sabíamos si podíamos confiar en usted cuando llegaron. El hombre con el que está. Ha vivido antes."

Jaina asintió. "Es cierto¿pero cómo sabe esto? No lo mencionamos."

"Hace mucho, mi Abuela lo escoltó a través de estos salones. Tenemos registros de eso."

"¿Pero por qué confiarían en mí?"

"Usted es quién usted es. No ha sido traída de regreso. Su pago no es sospechoso."

Jaina suspiró. No lograba captar esa particular clase de lógica, lo mismo que sus simples motivaciones. Ellos querían ser dejados en paz y bien pagados. La mayoría de las negociaciones se centraban más alrededor de solicitudes para conseguir 'paz y quietud' que el lado financiero.

"¿Por qué eso me hace confiable?"

"Porque no ha sido contaminada."

Una puerta silbó al abrirse y Jaina pudo ver cuatro figuras en un pequeño cuarto.

"Estos han venido del sistema al que desea entrar. Pidieron asilo. Otros vinieron a llevarlos reclamando que eran fugitivos. Los conservamos, y entonces ustedes vinieron. No sabíamos si ellos tenían lavado cerebral o sus perseguidores. La historia que usted cuenta coincide con su historia. Es la única que no sido renacida."

Jaina frunció el ceño. La lógica Kaminoana estaba severamente fallida, pero ella no iba a debatir algo su favor.

"¿Esto significa que nos concederá acceso?"

"Les concederemos acceso."

Jaina asintió y volvió a mirar la celda. Parece que iba a ser un viaje apretujado de regreso a Coruscant.

* * *

Lady Dark: Premios especiales a todos aquellos que adivinen correctamente quienes son los que estaban en Kamino.

Lady Evil: Les vamos a dar pistas, dos de ellos son personajes de las películas.

Lady Dark: Y los otros dos son personajes de los libros y los comics, muy cercanos a Obi-Wan en la infancia.

Lady Evil: La cosa se va a poner divertida, pero si creían que estábamos llenos de gente antes, esperen a que se sigan apareciendo muertos revividos.

XD XD XD XD

**NETHED - **Lady Dark: Que mentecita más corrupa, me recuerdas a mi hermana. Lady Evil: Oye! Lady Dark: Tienes razón, me disculpo, Evi es mucho más corrupa. Lady Evil: Y por mucho. Lady Dark: Pero no, nada de lemon, lo sentimos. Lady Evil: De por sí, yo guardo eso para mis shonen-ai.

**Annim - **Lady Dark: Hace capítulos que Jaina y Kyp rompieron, no recuerdas que se mencionó que esa fue la última vez que él peleo con Obi-Wan. Lady Evil: Creía que él tenía la culpa de que ella lo dejara.


	27. Yoda, Mace, Siri y Bant

Lady Dark: Bien, la historia sigue avanzando, a pasos grandes en este capítulo.

Lady Evil: Y tenemos nuevos personajes.

Lady Dark: Pero no, ninguno es Padme, para los que se lo estén preguntando.

Lady Evil: espistone no la tiene en su historia, supuestamente porque, al no ser jedi, no tendrían motivos para revivirla.

Lady Dark: Nosotras podríamos dar un par de razones para hacerlo, pero no es nuestra historia.

* * *

**27. Yoda, Mace, Siri y Bant**

Jaina miró al cuarto donde otros cuatro Jedi estaban siendo retenidos. Su guía se había ido a despertar a Obi-Wan para informarle de su inminente partida. Se encogió de hombros. De verdad no les gustaban los extraños. Una vez que habían tomado su decisión, sintieron que no había necesidad de mantener a los Jedi de más por ahí.

Lidiarían con el equipo diplomático oficial para decidir permitir puntos de lanzamiento.

Jaina nerviosamente se aclaró la garganta. Deseaba desesperadamente que Obi-Wan hiciera esto.

"Hola". Oh, pensó, he ahí un comentario estelar.

"No eres una Kaminoana." Una mujer rubia estableció.

"Creo que ella sabe eso, Siri." Uno de los otros le corrigió.

Jaina se levantó en su completa estatura. "Soy Jaina Solo, Caballero Jedi y Representante del Ejército de la República. Los Kaminoanos han acordado liberarlos bajo mi custodia."

Siri la miró de arriba a abajo. Jaina juraba que ella podía ver justo a través de su calmado exterior.

"No hay necesidad de enojarse, Solo. Solo me gusta saber con quién estoy tratado."

"Hmm, Nerviosa estás, pero asustada no. Bueno esto es."

Jaina dejó sus ojos desviarse al pequeño y verde... cosa sentado en el suelo. No conocía la especie, pero se veía como la descripción de Luke del Maestro Yoda. Por otro lado, no sabía cuantas especies habían sido Jedi antes de las purgas.

Jaina dio una débil sonrisa. "Sí, bien, ellos han solicitado que nos removamos tan rápido como sea posible, así que ¿por qué no nos vamos ahora y terminamos las presentaciones después?"

"De acuerdo," fue todo lo que dijo el miembro más alto del grupo.

Jaina se sintió ligeramente incómoda mientras los otros cuatro confiadamente la seguían por el corredor. Seguía rogando no perderse en el camino de regreso. Con suerte, todos esos ejercicios que había hecho con Mara la ayudarían a mantener su sentido de dirección.

Por un segundo, había recordado como se había sentido los primeros meses en que Anakin regresó. Estaba tan asombrada por la percepción de lo que eran que ella había palidecido en comparación. Después de pasar tiempo con ellos, se dio cuenta que aunque de verdad a ella le faltaban muchas cosas, sus poderes eran igual de grandes que los de ellos.

La mitad de la batalla es siempre sicológica: se recordó a sí misma.

"Jedi Solo", una suave voz Kaminoana la llamó. "Su compañero empacó su maleta por usted. La está esperando en su nave."

Jaina asintió y cambió de dirección. "¿Están seguros que no quieren también azotar la puerta en mi trasero en el camino afuera?" Murmuró por lo bajo.

Siri se rió detrás de ella.

XD XD XD

Obi-Wan suspiró mientras iniciaba la secuencia pre-vuelo. Y pensaba que la última vez que había estado ahí no había ido bien. Esta vez, había sido encaminado adentro, le dijeron que tenían un acuerdo y que se fuera. Entonces sufrió la mortificación de empacar las cosas de Jaina. Los Kaminoanos estaban definitivamente sufriendo por la falta de contacto con la sociedad.

Escuchó la rampa de ascenso bajar y entonces cerrarse. No se molestó en alcanzar con la Fuerza. Sabía que era Jaina. Nadie más en este engendro Sith de planeta querría abordar. Rápidamente tecleó la secuencia de despegue, empezaron su ascenso.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la galera.

"Sabes, tengo que decirlo, el despegue automático es una vasta mejora en tecnología espacial."

"Pensé que ese aprendiz tuyo te había curado de volar Obi." Una voz femenina respondió. No era Jaina.

Obi-Wan entró a la pequeña área de descanso junto a la galera. "¡Siri!" Su cara de partió en una sonrisa mientras arrastró a su vieja amiga en un rápido abrazo.

Jaina se movió incómoda. "¿Supongo que ustedes dos se conocen?"

Obi-Wan soltó a Siri y miró a Jaina. Sus ojos hicieron una rápida revisión del cuarto. "De hecho, sería más apropiado decir que los cinco nos conocemos."

Su sonrisa se suavizó un toque mientras jalaba al siguiente ser cerca de él. "Hola, Bant."

Jaina miró en asombro como la Mon Calamari gentilmente apretaba a Obi-Wan antes de dejarlo ir.

"De verdad espero que no vaya a abrazarme, Maestro Kenobi."

Una desafiante mirada flameó en los ojos de Obi-Wan antes de menear su cabeza. "No, Maestro Windu."

"Verte en Kamino, no esperaba. Esquivarlo, hubiera pensado que habrías."

"Obi-Wan asintió. "Era necesario. Luke no tenía a nadie que conociera el planeta tan bien como yo."

Siri se movió impaciente. "Estoy segura que discutiremos asuntos más serios pronto. ¿Tal vez todos deberíamos conocernos mejor? Después de todo, esta nave no parece haber sido construida para más de tres personas."

Obi-Wan asintió. "Por supuesto¿dónde están mis modales¿Asumo que todos conocen a Jaina?"

"Ella nos guió a la nave." Bant replicó.

"Bien entonces. Jaina, estos son el Maestro Mace, Bant, Siri y el Maestro Yoda."

Siri lo picó en el costado. "¿A mí no me llamas Maestra?"

"No, yo te supero."

Un destello de celos se mostró en los ojos de Jaina mientras observaba el intercambio. Obi-Wan inmediatamente la miró, pero no encontró nada ya que ella rápidamente disipó la emoción.

Mace la miró. "¿Fue ella tu aprendiz?"

Las cejas de Obi-Wan se levantaron. "No¿por qué pensaría eso?"

"Sus signaturas parecen inusualmente unidas."

Obi-Wan casi gimió. Los Jedi con los que acostumbra andar o nunca ven algo así o han estado tratando de empujarlo en una relación. Confía en la Fuerza para enviar a alguien que lo complique.

Jaina envió una fiera mirada a Mace. "'Ella' está en el cuarto, sabes."

Una risita vino de Siri y un silencioso resoplido sonó de la dirección de Yoda.

"Como su madre ella esa, feliz que entrenaras a Luke estoy. Manejar a su hermana no hubiera podido."

Jaina perdió su ira a favor del asombro. ¿Acaso Yoda acababa de decir una broma?

Mace frunció el ceño. "¿Quién es este Luke?"

"Estas bromeando¿verdad?" La incredulidad de Jaina se mostraba.

"Desdichadamente, no lo está. El Maestro Mace se apegó a visiones más tradicionales en unirse a la Fuerza, dudo mucho que recuerde mucho después de su punto de muerte. Bant y Siri probablemente tengan el mismo problema."

"Refriéganoslo¿por qué no?" Siri asintió. Bant simplemente movió su cabeza en acuerdo.

"Siempre dispuesto a explorar ideas, un Jedi debería estar. Recordar eso todos deberíamos."

"¿Por qué no nos dices quién es Luke?" Bant sugirió.

Obi-Wan sonrió. "¿Recuerdan los gemelos de Amidala?"

"No podíamos exactamente olvidar, Kenobi." Siri remarcó.

"Sí, bien, Luke es hijo de Anakin. Cuando Luke tenía 18, empecé a entrenarlo. Entonces tuve un encontronazo con Darth Vader. Luke fue entrenado por el Maestro Yoda. Hizo regresar a su padre al lado de la luz y Vader mató a Palpatine."

"Historia importante en cinco oraciones. Estoy impresionada."

"Gracias, Jaina."

"Así que, dado el comentario inicial, la Caballero Solo es hija de la niña?" Mace preguntó.

Obi-Wan asintió.

"Eso explica por qué su signatura en la Fuerza es tan extraña."

Jaina contuvo un comentario cortante. Estaba empezando a serle antipático este personaje Mace.

"Jaina¿por qué no vas a la cabina y envías un mensaje a tu Tío?"

Jaina miró severamente a Obi-Wan. Estaba tras algo. Estaba a propósito tratando de deshacerse de ella. Asintió y fríamente se fue, pero no antes de dejar un celoso ojo desviarse hacia Siri.

Siri observó a Jaina irse. "Me agrada. Tiene algo de agallas. Soy sorprendida que no se las hayas desgastado para este momento."

Obi-Wan no respondió a su comentario. "Necesito saber que no son espías. ¿Pueden probar que Callista no los envió a debilitarnos?"

Mace lo miró. "Obviamente podríamos decirte la historia de nuestro escape, pero siento que eso no es lo que buscas."

Obi-Wan asintió. "No deseo exponer a Jaina a tal horror como el que estoy a punto de infligir. No veo otra manera para poder asegurar sus intenciones. El que ustedes aparezcan en Kamino es bastante conveniente."

"Lo que buscas hacer, peligroso es. Pero suficientemente fuerte, siento que eres. Dispuestos estaremos."

Obi-Wan sonrió a la cantidad de fe que Yoda ponía en sus habilidades. Ni siquiera le había dado un sermón acerca de las implicaciones éticas.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su conciencia fluyera. Gentilmente usó la Fuerza para tomar agarre de la mente más cercana a él. Entonces se zambulló de cabeza en ella y abruptamente salió y se movió a la siguiente. Alivio inundó sus facciones cuando terminó.

"Ya no están engañados. Aunque, estoy interesado en saber cómo lograron deslavar el cerebro del Maestro Mace."

El golpe de pisadas hizo eco por el corredor mientras Jaina surcaba dentro del cuarto. "¿Qué FUE eso? Un momento estoy enviando un mensaje a casa, lo siguiente que sé es que mi cerebro está haciendo de carrusel tras mis párpados."

Obi-Wan se sonrojó. "No se suponía que sintieras eso. Al menos, no se suponía que lo sintieras así."

"Bant la miró gentilmente. "Obi-Wan proyectó su psique dentro de la nuestra para indagar nuestra veracidad. Probablemente sentiste su separación dentro de la Fuerza."

"¿TU QUÉ? Oh, eso suena simplemente estúpido. ¿Cómo te has mantenido vivo haciendo trucos así?"

Mace miró especulativamente al par. Algo estaba pasando aquí y él no estaba seguro de que fuera solamente el hecho de que ella era nieta del Elegido.

"Jaina, por favor. Sabía lo estaba haciendo. ¿Podemos discutir esto después? Creo que nuestros invitados necesitan ser instruidos aprisa de todo lo ocurrido después de las purgas Jedi."

Jaina frunció el ceño y consintió. "Después. Ahora¿yo doy el sermón o lo das tú?"

* * *

Lady Dark¿Qué les dije? Nada de Padme.

Lady Evil: Pero a cambio les damos a Yoda, Mace Windu y dos antiguas amigas de Obi-Wan.

Lady Dark: Estos son personajes sacados de las novelas de Star Wars, y me parece que ya a Bant la habíamos mencionado porque casi muere en ese lío con Bruck Chun y Xanatos cuando Obi-Wan era joven (notas del capítulo 6).

Lady Evil: Y Siri, además de ser compañera de infancia, tuvo algunas misiones encubiertas con Obi-Wan y Ani, cuando este tenía solo como 14 años.

Lady Dark: Muy viejas conocidas.

Lady Evil: Y van a seguir apareciendo.

Lady Dark: Por ahora, pasamos a los reviews y les deseamos una entretenida Navidad.

XD XD XD

**NETHED - **Lady Dark: Sorry, pero nada de Padme. Lady Evil: en lugar de eso Yoda, sabemos que es un mal substituto de la reina de Naboo, pero es cosa de escapistone. Lady Dark: Yno, tampoco Beru.

**Bea - **Lady Dark. Estoy segura que escapistone aprecia el comentario. Lady Evil. Y se requiere resistencia para leer 26 capítulos de golpe, no es cualquiera. Lady Dark: Yo puedo. Lady Evil: Y tu cerebro se pone como huevo frito.

**Athena HiwIva - **Lady Dark. ¿Inglés perfecto¿Eso crees? Ahora me siento avergonzada. Lady Evil: Gracias por eso. Lady Dark: Vos con suerte sabes decir vaca en inglés. Lady Evil¡MENTIRA! Lady Dark: Si, nosotras sabemos quela historia es complicada, aún sin tanto libro y comic. Lady Evil: Y espera a la serie de televisión. Lady Dark: Y hay muchas cosas molestas, por eso es que escapistone arreglo a los personajes como le parecía mejor, sin tanto melodrama. Lady Evil: Y sin tanto enredo. Lady Dark: Aunque creería que revivir a los muertos es bastante. Lady Evil: Y ya, al menos pegaste con dos de los Jedi. Lady Dark: Sigue con la historia, que aún falta bastante.

**ELENA - **Lady Dark: No importa, nosotras siempre nos atrasamos con nuestras cosas, te perdonamos cualquier cosa. Lady Evil. Lo que interesa es que te guste. Lady Dark: Pero ten paciencia, ya verás que la cosa entre esos dos se va a poner mucho mejor. Lady Evil: Y con tanto jedi extra va a ser más divertido.


	28. ¡Hola, ahí!

Lady Dark: Bien, este capítulo tampoco va a ser muy largo que digamos.

Lady Evil: Pero tiene un contenido interesante.

Lady Dark: Desafortunadamente, para todos aquellos que se están haciendo fanáticos de la relación Obi / Jaina, no van a haber avances directos durante este capítulo.

Lady Evil: Aunque sí van a haber algunas sugerencias.

Lady Dark: Esto es debido a la necesidad de introducir a los nuevos Jedi al resto de la familia.

Lady Evil: Situación que va a ser graciosa por sí misma, imaginen a alguien tan necio como Mace Windu tratando de acomodarse a las reglas de la Nueva Orden Jedi.

Lady Dark: Completo choque cultural.

Lady Evil: Así, no nos atrasemos más y empecemos.

* * *

**28. ¡Hola ahí!**

Jaina respiró profundamente mientras piloteaba su nave a los niveles bajos de Coruscant. Historia encapsulada ahora se había lanzado a su lista de 10 cosas que más detestaba. Figuraba justo debajo de no ser capaz de pasar tiempo de calidad con Obi-Wan por asuntos Jedi. Ella apenas terminó de relatar la saga Thrawn original antes de que la nave señalara que se estaban aproximando a Coruscant.

Leia había arreglado que aterrizaran en un puerto de atraque más seguro y fuera del camino dados sus pasajeros. Así que, estaban aterrizando en lo que parecía ser una muy sucia y desvencijada estación de atraque. Lando dijo que pertenecía a un amigo suyo. "No preguntes," fue su comentario formal.

Los pilotes de aterrizaje hicieron contacto con la plataforma con un mínimo empujón. Jaina suspiró y apagó las máquinas. Windu sin duda la reprendería por su orgullo muy poco Jedi en su habilidades de piloto; pensó con un gruñido. Componiéndose, fue a informarles a los otros que podían desembarcar.

Esperando en la plataforma, Luke pasó su mano cibernética a través de su cabello rubio oscuro. Cuatro nuevos Jedi estaban en esa nave. Uno de ellos era el Maestro Yoda. Difícilmente podía contener su excitación cuando se lo dijo a su familia.

La reacción de Qui-Gon le había dejado perplejo. Parecía estar bastante sometido ante las noticias. Era casi como un niño al que le dicen que no puede jugar más con cierto juguete.

Luke meneó su cabeza. También pudo solo haberlo imaginado todo eso. Qui-Gon todavía era un enigma para él. El cerebro de Jinn parecía seguir un camino diferente del de Luke. Luke aún no podía comprender cómo Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan podían haber cumplido algo juntos. Parecían tan diferentes.

Los ojos de Luke viajaron al Jedi en el que precisamente estaba pensando. Qui-Gon, Leia y Anakin habían venido con Luke para recibir a los invitados. Los otros estaban esperando en la suite diplomática de Leia.

Ráfagas de viento soplaban sobre la plataforma mientras estaban esperando a que abriera la escotilla. Entonces lo hizo.

Obi-Wan salió primera seguido por Mace, Siri, Bant y Yoda. Jaina estaba al final y aseguró la escotilla antes de seguir a los otros. Después de cerrar la escotilla, Jaina fue a traer el trasbordador para que pudieran tomarlo al apartamento de Leia.

Los ojos de Mace escrutaron a los cuatro que esperaban. Podía reconocer la postura de Jinn donde fuera. Cómo un Jedi podía verse tan calmado y tan desafiante al mismo tiempo era sorprendente. El hombre más pequeño a su izquierda debía ser Luke. Asumió que la mujer esperando era Leia. Su signatura en la Fuerza era demasiado cercana a Luke para ser otra cosa que su gemela. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la alta figura al final. No sabía quién era. La capucha del extraño cubría su rostro de la vista.

Mace se detuvo cuando Obi-Wan paró y dio una pequeña reverencia en saludo. Mientras Obi-Wan daba una corta introducción, Mace escrutó a la pequeña reunión. Luke se veía incómodo ante el respeto que Obi-Wan mostraba en su habla. Leia, por otra parte, se veía tan cómoda con se podía estar, una clara indicación de sus años en política.

Qui-Gon captó el ojo de Mace cuando aterrizó en él. Le respondió en una sonrisa sabelotodo. Irritado como estaba por la despreocupación tradicional de Qui-Gon por cualquier miembro del Consejo, Mace no escuchó el nombre de la cuarta persona que los recibió. No importaba. Siri lo repitió en un chillido bastante agudo.

"¿Anakin?" Cuatro pares de ojos estaban incendiando a través de la capucha de Anakin.

Anakin frunció en confusión. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Entonces captó la mirada conspiradora de su antiguo Maestro. Una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. Obi-Wan no les había dado su apellido. La cara de Anakin se torció en una sonrisa tonta que había aprendido de Obi-Wan mientras empujaba atrás la capucha.

"Anakin Solo. Estoy complacido de conocerlos."

Yoda rió en silencio. "Hmmm, alto eres. El retorcido sentido del humor de tu abuelo, también tienes."

"De hecho, creo que sacó su humor de su Maestro." Intervino Qui-Gon.

Bant miró placenteramente al Caballero más joven. "No eres como los otros Jedi."

Obi-Wan sonrió. "Siempre fuiste muy perceptiva, Bant. Anakin fue mi aprendiz. No fue entrenado en la Academia Jedi."

"Hmmm, Skywalkers parece estar coleccionando, Maestro Kenobi."

Mace suspiró. "Bien, no creo que sea capaz de entrenar más. Todos su hijos son Jedi¿no es cierto, Senadora Solo?"

Leia asintió en afirmación. Antes de que alguien pudiera comentar, Jaina apareció con el trasbordador, y lo abordaron para ir al apartamento.

XD XD XD XD

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo a su destino final, a Qui-Gon se compadeció de Mace.

"Mace, creo que hay algo que deberías saber."

"Jinn, no seas condescendiente conmigo. Soy perfectamente capaz de lidiar con esta situación."

"No estoy siendo condescendiente contigo. Solo intento salvarte de algunas vergüenzas."

"Me las arreglaré."

Qui-Gon suspiró. Bien, si Mace quería verse como un idiota, él podía.

La puerta silbó al abrirse. Convenientemente, el pequeño Ben corrió afuera para agarrarse a las piernas de Luke.

Luke balanceó al pequeño de cuatro años en el aire.

Siri sonrió. "¿Es un iniciado?"

Obi-Wan sonrió mientras intercambiaba una mirada sabedora con Yoda. El pequeño troll verde sintió el lazo familiar con Luke instantáneamente.

"De hecho, este es mi homólogo, Ben. Luke lo bautizó en mi honor."

"¿Fue abandonado?" Mace preguntó.

"No, Luke preñó a una ardiente pelirroja y de ahí salió un bebé." Obi-Wan sonrió mientras las palabras se hundían en la conciencia de Mace. No sabía si era la información o la manera en que Obi-Wan se lo dijo lo que lo conmocionó más. Francamente, a Obi-Wan no le importaba.

"¿Es su hijo biológico?" Mace cuestionó mientras se acercaban a la sala del apartamento.

"Por supuesto que lo es." Mara replicó. "¿Y quién es usted para cuestionar mi fidelidad?"

Un distintivo tinte rojo empezó a deslizarse por la rasurada cabeza calva de Mace.

Qui-Gon no perdió la oportunidad para regocijarse. "Te dije que quería salvarte. Pero tu simplemente no quisiste escuchar¿verdad?"

Mace parpadeó y parpadeó de nuevo. Tenía que haber una manea para salir de esto. "Bien, uno puede ser naturalmente curioso. El niño tiene el cabello rojizo y está bautizado en honor a Obi-Wan. Rumores pueden empezar."

Mara carcajeó. "Tienes bastantes agallas. Será mejor esperes poder respaldarlas."

Mace se relajó. Odiaba usar sarcasmo y bromas para salir de situaciones, pero era mejor que sufrir máxima vergüenza y continuo acoso.

Siri observó todo el cuarto. "Parecen que tienen a la mitad de las fuerzas Jedi aquí. El único que falta es Anakin Skywalker."

"Mi padre está en prisión esperando su juicio. De otro modo, estoy seguro que estaría aquí para recibirlos." Suplió Luke.

"¿Clonado tu padre fue?"

"Estoy seguro que Callista no les mencionó uno de sus mayores fracasos." Suplió Obi-Wan. "Anakin ha sido de bastante ayuda desde que escapamos."

Bant miró a los Jedi reunidos. "Parece que todos tenemos bastante que discutir."

XP XP XP XP

Ani se rió mientras Obi-Wan terminaba de contarle acerca de los cuatro Jedi rescatados.

"Así que¿Mace sucumbió al lavado cerebral de Callista y los otros tres lo sacaron para que pudieran robar una nave?"

Obi-Wan sonrió. "Sí, aunque Siri jura que ella salió con la idea de que Bant lo "sedujera" mientras ella y Yoda se movían en posición."

Ani meneó su cabeza. "No creí que Bant pudiera seducir al alguien."

"Creo que eso fue por lo que Windu estaba conmocionado y no pudo sentir a Yoda acercarse. Debo admitir que golpearlo en la cabeza con el bastón fue algo trillado."

Ani asintió. "Todo el mundo tiene una historia acerca de Yoda y su bastón."

"Sí, es cierto. Oh, y hablando de seducción¿escuché que estabas intentando adoptar una obertura parecida en mi dirección?"

"Hey, no era una seducción, y fue por tu propio bien. ¿Cuán mal la defraudaste?"

Obi-Wan se sonrojó.

Las cejas de Ani saltaron. "Tu viejo y cachondo bastardo, no la defraudaste¿cierto?"

"Era tarde, estaba frustrado, y ella era muy atractiva."

"No lo creo. De verdad soy el Elegido. Solo una pariente mía podría hacer caer al hombre que puede pararse en un cuarto lleno de mujeres Hapen desnudas y no ser afectado."

"¿Cómo se convirtió esto en una discusión de tu ego? **Y** ella no me 'hizo caer', solo nos besamos."

Ani giró sus ojos. "Asumí eso. Estaba sorprendido que llegaras tan lejos como un abrazo."

"Eres incorregible. Estoy muy agradecido que ninguno de mis otros aprendices saliera con tan molesta opinión de sí mismos.

Ani sonrió. "Hablando de aprendices..."

"¿Sí?"

"Pareces estarte llevando muy bien con el joven Ben."

La cabeza de Obi-Wan se levantó con un chasquido mientras encuadraba sus hombros. "¿Has estado hablando con Qui-Gon?"

Ani rió. "Sabes, creo que es algo bueno que le gustes a Jaina. Te ves empujado tan a menudo en asuntos Skywalker, que bien podrías convertirte en un completo miembro de la familia."

Obi-Wan gruñó. "Le agrado al muchacho. Estoy mucho alrededor. Eso no quiere decir que esté tratando de enlazarse."

Ani meneó su cabeza. "Incluso tú no te crees eso. Acéptalo. Tienes seis años antes de que seas una vez más ensombrecido por mi ilustre descendencia."

"Te odio."

"No, lo haces. Odiar es del lado oscuro. Y no digas que Padme no debió casarse conmigo. Tu no te crees eso tampoco."

"Sabes, hay una gran falla en todo este esquema. Si tengo hijos con Jaina¿quién los entrenaría?"

Ani sonrió. "Te lo diría, pero no quiero asustarte."

Obi-Wan suspiró. "Te veré después, Ani."

"Adiós."

Obi-Wan caminó fuera de la prisión y se frotó las sienes. Hablar de la familia era agradable y bueno, pero había asuntos más apremiantes que atender. Con un último gruñido, arrojado por buena medida, Obi-Wan se dirigió al edificio del Senado a pedir acción sobre su caso.

* * *

Lady Dark: Eso fue divertido.

Lady Evil: Mmm... digamos.

Lady Dark: No me digas que no te pareció gracioso Ani con eso de "de verdad soy el Elegido". Yo me mato de la risa imaginándolo.

Lady Evil: Sí, la verdad sí.

Lady Dark: Y eso es lo mínimo, hay montones de frases cómicas, aunque la mayoría son de Ani.

Lady Evil: Pero Obi-Wan tiene sus líneas también, con eso de dejar preñada a la pelirroja. Mace seguro que quería morirse otra vez.

Lady Dark: No es que yo lo fuera a extrañar, nunca me cayó bien.

Lady Evil: Por ahora, vamos con los reviews y les deseamos Feliz Año Nuevo.

XD XD XD XD

**NETHED – **Lady Dark: Sí, casi nadie quiere a Mace, pero eso es lo que recibimos. Lady Evil: Me parece que es por puro sentido cómico, o por hacer sufrir a alguien. Lady Dark: Hacer sufrir a Mace, eso es lo más probable. Lady Evil: Pero no compartimos tu teoría de que Yoda pensara esa unión desde un principio. Lady Dark: El enano verde ese podía ser sabio y todo, pero no creo que a esos niveles. Lady Evil: Y a como estaba preocupado con la corrupción de la República y la disminución de los poderes de la orden debido al Lado Oscuro, seguro los romances de Anakin Skywalker no estaban en su lista de prioridades.

**Bea – **Lady Dark: Bien, aquí lo tienes, y Ani casi no hace nada. Lady Evil: Además de provocar las úlceras de Obi-Wan. Lady Dark: Y matarnos de la risa.

**ELENA - **Lady Dark: Qué bien que te guste. Lady Evil: Aunque tal vez no haya tanta tensión en esas relaciones de Obi como algunos podrían desear. Lady Dark: Y me parece que Mace Windu va a tener suficientes razones para desear estar muerte de nuevo sin necesidad de toparse con Ani.


	29. Citas

Lady Dark: Bien, esperamos que se hayan divertido en sus fiestas de fin y principio de año.

Lady Evil: Porque nosotras no.

Lady Dark: Bueno... no estuvo tan mal.

Lady Evil: Lo dice la que no durmió durante 39 horas por estar jugando.

Lady Dark: Fue divertido. Pero es momento de enfrentar la realidad otra vez.

Lady Evil: Pero antes, el capítulo de la semana.

* * *

**29. Citas**

Anakin cerró sus ojos mientras se concentraba en el sentir la mano de Tahiri en la suya. Irían a Kamino para el final de la semana. No habría tiempo para amantes una vez que empezaran la invasión. Interiormente una parte suya encogía ante la idea. Incluso, aunque había tenido más de dos años para reajustarse a su familia, ellos aún no sabían cuán extremadamente enfocado podía estar.

Un Jedi a veces tiene que ignorar todo alrededor de él en orden de tener éxito. La determinación que esto causaba era a menudo vista como calculada frialdad, mientras estaba solo diseñado para proteger a aquellos alrededor ellos. El permitir liberación emocional en un momento de importantes labores podía causar devastación. El mismo Ani había advertido a Anakin de esto.

Le había dicho a Anakin que él ahora creía que su camino a la oscuridad fue señalado no el día que su madre murió, sino el día que Padme había caído de esa nave en Geonosis. La muerte de su madre había sido terrible, y usó el lado oscuro en sus consecuencias. Pero, Ani sabía que estaba mal. Nunca había sido capaz de censurar su arrebato por las heridas de Padme como algo malo, por su amor hacia Padme. Ella había sido la otra mitad de su alma.

La historia de Qui-Gon acerca de Tahl había sido similar. Solo que, Qui-Gon se recuperó antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Anakin observó a Tahiri mientras ella se inclinaba en el último rayo del sol de la tarde. Podía fácilmente imaginarse cayendo en esa misma trampa.

"Te das cuenta que vas a tener que usar botas durante toda la misión¿no es cierto?"

Los ojos de Tahiri se abrieron al instante mientras le dio a Anakin una descarada sonrisa. "¿Toda la misión¿Incluso en la celebración de victoria?"

"Esa no es parte de la misión. Además¿qué te hace creer que ganaremos?"

"¡ANAKIN! No bromees sobre algo así."

Ojos azules giraron tranquilamente hacia ella. "No estoy bromeando. Estamos hablando acerca de todo un ejército de Jedi entrenados. Solo estoy apuntando las posibilidades."

Tahiri cruzó sus brazos e hizo un puchero. "Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que este es un patético intento de pasar de primera base."

Anakin meneó su cabeza. "Mi disculpas, olvidé que tú no discutes estrategia cada vez que respiras. Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon, son perpetuos planificadores."

Tahiri sonrió y se acercó más en señal de aceptación de su media disculpa.

"Además," Anakin continuó, "¿qué te hace cree que no puedo hacer todo el camino a tercera base sin trucos baratos?"

Tahiri se sonrojó y rió. "No sé cómo puedes acomodar tantos subtextos en una sola oración de ese modo."

"Es un don."

"¿Anakin? Te importa que yo... que nosotros… quiero decir…"

"Tahiri, soy un Caballero Jedi. Fui entrenado para ignorar los impulsos de mi cuerpo. No tengo problema lidiando con el hecho de que pueda morir antes de que consumemos nuestra relación. Tendría un problema, viviendo o muriendo, sabiendo que nos apuramos en una relación física antes de estar listos."

Una brillante sonrisa se esparció por la cara de ella. "Creo que sé porqué Jaina encuentra al Maestro Kenobi tan atractivo. Después de Kyp, debe ser agradable tener a alguien con remordimientos."

XD XD XD

Jaina se levantó frustrada. Estaba en su cuarto en el apartamento de su madre. No mantenía sus ropas más bonitas en su casillero de las barracas. No había necesidad. Ahora, ella tenía 12 de sus más lindos conjuntos regados por su cama, y no podía eliminar uno solo.

Obi-Wan ofreció llevarla a cenar. Ella había aceptado, pero su rebelde mente no paraba de pasar una menos que alentadoras imágenes a través de su memoria. Los había visto hoy. Obi-Wan entrenando con Siri. Jaina había visto los movimientos de la otra mujer. No eran tan uniformes como los de Obi-Wan, pero no tenían que serlo.

Los movimientos de Siri eran únicamente de ella, y Obi-Wan encontró un reto.

Jaina apretó los dientes. Obi-Wan amaba los retos. Meneó su cabeza tristemente. Había pasado casi cada día analizando a Obi-Wan desde que puso los ojos sobre él por primera vez, pero Siri era su amiga desde antes que su madre fuera un brillo en el ojo de Ani. Sith, se conocían desde antes de que Ani siquiera hubiera nacido.

¿Cómo podía competir con eso?

"Afligida estás, mi siesta, has perturbado."

Jaina aulló mientras giraba en redondo para ver a Yoda observándola calmadamente.

"¿Qué está haciendo en mi cuarto¡Estoy en mi ropa interior¡Podía hacer estado desnuda!"

"Cuando a 52 aprendices, entrenado has, sabes cuando decente una persona está."

"Eso no explica por qué está aquí."

"Ayudarte puedo. Sí, hmmm."

"Dudo eso."

Yoda rápidamente desechó la idea de pillar a través de sus gavetas y arrojar cosas por ahí. Su temperamento era más el del su padre que el de su tío.

"Afectada por Obi-Wan estás. Sexy lo encuentras."

Las cejas de Jaina se dispararon hacia arriba.

"Cuando 900 años vives, acerca de jóvenes humanos cosas sabes. ¿Celosa de Siri estás?"

"No creo que pueda competir o compararme."

Yoda meneó su cabeza. "Obi-Wan por Siri muy desafiante es."

Jaina frunció las cejas. "¿No debería ser del otro modo?"

"No. Siri impetuosa puede ser, pero desafiante, Obi-Wan es. Largas historias puedo contarte, pero ayudarte ahora, no lo harían. Tentador conjunto para Obi-Wan deberías elegir."

Jaina no podía controlar su boca. "No pensé que lo aprobaría. Y no pensé que tuviera esa clase de humor."

"Adaptarse al cambio, un Jedi debe. Por hablar mucho con Jinn y su aprendiz el humor viene. Para la cordura, ambos malos son."

Jaina dio una risita, y entonces vio a su cama en consternación. "No tengo la más mínima idea de que usar."

"Algo en lo que pelear puedas, recomendaría yo. A una zambullida, Obi-Wan te llevará."

"¿Qué?"

"Ser notado, Obi-Wan odia. Para notoriedad evitar, sórdidos lugares él frecuentará. Siempre. Amistad con cuestionable gente, siempre hace. Saber esto deberías."

Jaina suspiró. "Así que debería usar algo lindo que pueda calzar en un lugar sórdido."

"Sí, azul debería ser."

"¿Azul?"

"Color de sable láser es. A Obi-Wan gustarle, o elegirlo no habría."

XP XP XP XP

Obi-Wan lanzó una frustrada y feroz mirada a Qui-Gon. "Esto es completamente tu culpa."

"Yo no fui el que la besó."

"No, pero tú plantaste todas las semillas que me pusieron aquí. Además¿cómo pudiste mandarle a Yoda?"

"Porque necesitaba asegurarme que no la dejarías plantada. El consejo de cualquier pariente masculino no habría sido apropiado. Ella no conoce a Bant o a Siri bien..."

"¡Ella tampoco conoce bien a Yoda!"

"Sí, pero ella respecta su autoridad. ¿Dónde estaba? Oh, sí. Tenel Ka es una amiga, pero ella no es exactamente romance sobre ruedas. Tahiri está demasiado entontecida con Anakin para darse cuenta, y ciertamente no puedo pedirle a Leia."

"¿Yoda es romance en alguna forma¿Y por qué no podías pedirle a Leia?"

"El Maestro Yoda ha estudiado la vida humana por años. Conoce su negocio. Y difícilmente creo que Leia estaría de acuerdo en asistir a su hija en alistarse para una cita contigo."

"¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?"

"'Ayúdame Obi-Wan Kenobi, eres mi única esperaza.' No creo que ella quisiera continuar esa oración con 'por favor, preña a mi hija.'"

"Sabía que algo formaría problemas en toda esta relación. A Leia definitivamente no le gustará."

"No te preocupes, tengo a Han trabajando en la idea. Mara está trabajando en Luke."

"¿Han sabe¿Por qué no me ha disparado?"

"Han tenía un profundo desagrado por Kyp y sus modales de manoseo. Le agradas. Siempre puedes hacerte querer por el tipo contrabandistas. Ahora, ve por ella."

XD XD XD XD

Jaina se alisó su conjunto. Aparentemente, el Maestro Yoda tenía un excelente gusto en ropas de mujer. Una falda de cuero y botas en azul con una blusa de tirantes blanca no era lo que ella tenía en mente al comienzo de su viaje a través de su closet.

Estaba suficientemente avergonzada cuando Mara insistió que los comprara. Nunca concibió usar el conjunto en verdadero lugar público. Escuchó el timbre de la puerta y se apuró a abrirlo.

Obi-Wan estaba parado afuera vestido en, qué más, una túnica, pantalón, cinturón, botas y capa. Jaina estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico cuando su cerebro alcanzó a sus ojos. Obi-Wan le estaba sonriendo. Estaba sonriendo, y tenía hoyuelos. Además de la barbilla partida del modo más adorable.

"Te afeitaste."

Los ojos de Obi-Wan estuvieron sobre ella. "Pensé que era adecuado."

Jaina se aclaró la garganta. "¿Vamos entonces?"

X) X) X) X) X)

Obi-Wan sonrió a la reacción de Jaina ante el restaurante barato al que habían entrado. A pesar de estar en una sórdida sección de Coruscant, parecía bastante limpio.

"Sabes, Obi-Wan, yo estaba como que pensando que ibas a llevarme a algún sitio... especial."

"Este es especial. Solo no comas nada exótico."

La molestia se filtró en sus facciones. "Obviamente nunca has estado en una cita antes." Ella murmuró por lo bajo.

Obi-Wan la ignoró y señaló a alguien en la cocina.

"Jaina, este lugar es muy especial para mí. He venido a este establecimiento desde que tenía 13. Siempre encuentro buenos amigos y buena ayuda aquí. ¿Es mucho pedir que le des una oportunidad?"

La culpa se deslizó por sus facciones por un segundo. Entonces la aclaración surgió. "¡TU planeaste esto! Querías ver cómo reaccionaría a ser llevada a un sitio así."

"Jaina, amor, yo siempre planeo. Es un hábito que ni Qui-Gon me pudo romper. Ahora, siéntate y ordena algo que suene normal."

Ella le lanzó una airada mirada y se sentó.

Para el final de la comida, estaba de mucho mejor humor. Obi-Wan la había recreado con historias de Didi y Astri, y luego historias de Dexter. Ella sonrió, el nieto de Dexter ahora manejada el negocio y le había tomado el mismo agrado a Obi-Wan que el previo dueño.

Mientras salían del restaurante, Jaina suspiró. Realmente no quería que la velada acabara así de pronto.

Obi-Wan percibió su sentimiento. "Sabes", dijo, "conozco este genial pequeño bar donde podríamos ir."

"¿Es como tu restaurante de ahí?"

"No. Es más sórdido."

XD XP XD XP XD XP

Jaina reía tontamente mientras Obi-Wan se revolvía torpemente con el pase codificado del cuarto. Ambos había bebido demasiado. Afortunadamente, también tenían mucho dinero gracias a hecho de que Jaina ganó un juego nocturno de dados y Obi-Wan ganó un juego mensual de pool.

Ella realmente no podía creer cuánto alcohol había bajado Obi-Wan en una noche. Aunque, tampoco podía recordar por qué ella había bebido tanto. Todo lo que realmente podía recordar de momento era que ya se había reportado enferma a su turno de guardia del día siguiente.

Por suerte, cuando Obi-Wan sugirió que caminaran a un hotel en lugar de conducir a casa, había elegido uno algo bonito en lugar de seguir con el tema sórdido.

Las puertas silbaron para abrirse, y Obi-Wan la hizo entrar con un ademán grandioso y la siguió.

* * *

Lady Dark: Ahí lo tienen, justo lo que querían.

Lady Evil: Piensen mal, piensen muy mal.

Lady Dark: Porque al fin se cumplió su deseo.

Lady Evil: Y estamos lejos de que termine.

Lady Dark: Pero antes, los reviews.

XD XD XD XD

**NETHED - **Lady Dark: Bueno, es que a veces tenemos problemitas con la compu o cosas así y nos retrasamos. Lady Evil: Pero al menos no son retrasos de 4 meses como con nuestro otro pobre fanfic. Lady Dark: Y ya vez, al fin se les cumplió el deseo, Obi y Jaina juntos.

**ELENA - **Lady Dark: Ani va todavía a tardar un ratito en salir. Lady Evil: Pero te aseguramos de que va a tener su cuota de acción en esta parte delfanfic. Lady Dark: No en el mal sentido, solo por la dudas. Lady Evil: Bueno, yo no creo eso, esa línea de "Lo sabía, yo SOY el Elegido...", etc,etc. No es algo que uno le diga a alguien con quién no se lleve bien. Lady Dark: Es una forma de burlarse del pobre Obi.


	30. El día después

Lady Dark: A ustedes les va a encantar este capítulo.

Lady Evil: No avanzamos mucho en la historia, pero para los que querían a Obi-Wan y Jaina llegando a lo último, aquí lo tienen.

Lady Dark: Disfruten.

Lady Evil: Y muéranse de la risa.

* * *

**30. El día después**

Jaina despertó con el más molesto zumbido en su cabeza. El zumbido rápidamente escaló a ser un golpeteo rítmico consistente con el latido de su corazón. Su estómago de rebeló mientras abría los ojos a la brillante luz que se filtraba por las ventanas. Rápidamente desechó la idea de usar la Fuerza para calmar su estómago, en lugar de eso la usó para correr al baño.

Gimió mientras se enjuagaba la boca. Emborracharse no era algo bueno. Ausentemente, se frotó los brazos contra el escalofrío que su cuerpo experimentaba. Un fruncido de cejas marcó sus facciones. Nunca sintió escalofríos cuando tenía resacas antes. Oh Sith. Era su único pensamiento.

Su empantanado cerebro empezó a funcionar. Estaba desnuda. Nerviosamente, desde el baño ojeó hacia la cama. Por lo que podía ver, Obi-Wan también estaba desnudo. Eso en general corroboraba lo que recordaba de la noche anterior.

Cautelosamente, se aproximó a la cama tomando la capa de Obi-Wan para cubrirse mientras se acercaba. Decidiendo apurar lo inevitable, codeó a Obi-Wan con la Fuerza. Ojos azul verdoso se abrieron de inmediato.

"¿Jaina?" Su voz estaba cansada pero no mantenían el tono enfermo que ella esperaba.

"Hola"

"Hola" La cara de Obi-Wan se retorció en una medio sonrisa. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Enferma. Enferma y un poco confundida."

"Pobrecita¿por qué no vienes aquí, y veré que puedo hacer respecto a tu jaqueca?"

"¿No cree que deberíamos hablar acerca de esto antes de apurarnos en algo así de nuevo?"

"¿Quieres hablar mientras tienes una resaca¿No sería más fácil con una cabeza fresca?"

Jaina frunció el ceño. "¿Ese no era un avance tuyo?"

Obi-Wan se veía apropiadamente mortificado ante la idea. "Era una oferta para enseñarte una técnica de curación. No teje y maneje involucrado."

Jaina se sonrojó. "Lo siento es solo que..."

"Yo sé todo acerco los muchachos y su sistema hormonal. Créeme, si tuviera alguna intención de seducirte, ya te abría abordado."

"Lo siento."

"¿Por qué ahora?"

"Esto no es algo que querías. Tomé ventaja de ti."

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño. "Difícilmente creo que mi respuesta indicara que estaba poco dispuesto."

"Estabas ebrio."

"Igual que tú, y he estado ebrio antes. Nunca hice algo así."

"Ves, te seduje."

"Oh, por misericordia Jaina, la virginidad no es tan importante."

Los ojos de Jaina se ampliaron, un hecho que no ayudaba su jaqueca. "¿Eras virgen?"

"Um¿sí?"

"No puedo creer esto. Me aproveché del Gran Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, mientras estaba ebrio, y robé su virginidad."

"Me siento vagamente insultado, y no estoy seguro por qué. Mira, si te hace sentir mejor, es una increíble muesca en tu cama. Mujeres se me han arrojado antes, Jaina. Y eran muy consumadas seductoras."

"¿Tu querías?"

Obi-Wan encontró la sábana fascinante de pronto. "Si, hasta los Maestro Jedi se ponen cachondos."

"¿Así que yo me siento mal porque te seduje, y tu te sientes mal porque querías echarte un polvo?"

Obi-Wan se rió. "Oh, hacemos un gran par. Esto es como mis primeros años como aprendiz de Qui-Gon. Constantemente culpándonos por todo y no hablando uno con el otro. Bien, excepto, que no había sexo con Qui-Gon. Porque él era mi figura paterna y yo tenía 13 años y..."

"Obi-Wan, tu divagas cuando estás avergonzado. ¿Qué hay de esa técnica de curación?"

XD XD XD XD

Obi-Wan se apuró en el camino hacia su reunión programada con Luke. Llevar a Jaina a desayunar era la cosa correcta de hacer, pero lo había retrasado.

"Obi-Wan" Una voz timbró por el pasillo. Obi-Wan se detuvo de inmediato, algo en el tono llamaba a su padawan interior.

Qui-Gon caminó junto a él. "¿Dónde estabas anoche?"

"Salí, tu sabes eso."

"Sí, pero también lo estuviste toda la noche. Estaba a cargo de Binks¿recuerdas? Fui a dejarlo en tu cuarto, y no estabas ahí."

"Bien, yo estuve fuera, como que, toda la noche, y la mitad de la mañana también."

Las cejas de Qui-Gon se levantaron. "En tu primera cita¿de siempre?"

"Me dejé llevar; hicimos cosas."

"Créeme, sé lo que quieres decir. Evítame los detalles."

"Tú eres el que pensó que necesitaba aflojarme."

"Aflojarse en un toque diferente a revolcarse en la primera cita. ¿Está Jaina bien con esto?"

Obi-Wan sonrió. Qui-Gon se había revertido al modo de Maestro protector. No pasaba a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía era aterrador para todos los que atrevieran acercase.

"Ella está bien, Maestro. Tuvimos una muy larga charla al respecto. De momento, creo que está empezando a planear que clase anillo quiere."

"Eso es un toque rápido, y un toque en el futuro."

"No para su familia. Anakin se lo propuso a Padme cuando tenía 9. Ahora¿podrías por favor dejar la mirada de 'Voy a motar a la primera persona que toque a mi Padawan'?"

Qui-Gon sonrió y dejó a Obi-Wan para que fuera a su reunión.

XP XP XP XP

Jaina entró a hurtadillas al apartamento. Realmente no quería ser agarrada usando el arrugado traje de ayer.

"Hola ahí."

Jaina se congeló. Esto podía ser peor que su madre. "Hola, Lando¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Esperando por tu papá y Chewie. ¿Qué te pasó a ti?"

Sith, el hombre no era un Jedi, pero no era un idiota en percepción.

"Me metí en una pequeña pelea de bar."

"¿A media mañana?"

"Era en un área cuestionable, buscaba información."

Lando la ojeó. "No tienes exactamente muchos contactos subterráneos."

"¿Me estás cuestionando?"

"Nop, te estoy diciendo que te ves como Han cuando miente."

"Mira, Lando, eres como un tío para mí. No le digas a Mamá¿por favor?"

Lando sonrió. "¿Puedo decirle a tu papá?"

Jaina rodó los ojos. "Bien."

"¿Bien?"

"Sí, Papá no lo mataría. Aunque mamá podría encontrar un modo."

Lando volvió a sonreír. "¿Quién es el tipo afortunado?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia." Jaina giró y dio unos saltos a su cuarto.

XD XP XD XP

Lando sonrió mientras esperaba que las noticias se hundieran en el cerebro de Han. No amaba nada más que el tener la mejor mano sobre su 'Viejo Amigo'. La respuesta que obtuvo no era la que esperaba.

"¡Sí! Voy a ordenar la pintura ahora."

"Han¿te saltó la tapa de los sesos?" Lando se sintió genuinamente preocupado que las noticias hubieran retorcido la psique del hombre.

"Gané el pozo. Sabía que ese viejo no podía mantener sus manos para sí mismo. Puede negarlo, pero tiene mucho de canalla en él para mantenerse lejos de ella."

"¿Apostaste a que tu hija dormía con alguien?"

"Hey, aposté cuando Luke golpearía el saco con Mara. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Ella es tu hija."

"Eso me dio ventaja. Además, era alguien específico con quién estaba. Todos pensaban que Kenobi debía ser golpeado hasta la inconsciencia antes de que hiciera algo. ¿Con probabilidades así, y sabiendo que no puedes perder, por qué no apostaría?"

"Han, justo cuando creo que te han convertido, regresas con venganza."

"(Esperemos que no regrese con un ojo morado cuando Jaina lo averigüe.)" Chewie observó.

Lando se rió. "Muy cierto. Bien entonces¿por qué no vamos a ver si podemos empezar a recolectar esa apuesta?"

XP XD XP XD

Qui-Gon observó a Mace Windu andar de un lado al otro. Mace nunca andaba de un lado a otro. De algún modo, eso hacía que Qui-Gon estuviera perversamente feliz que lo hiciera.

"¿Te das cuenta que la Nueva Orden no es señal del fin del mundo?"

"Es señal de que no hay más Jedi. ¿Qué hay del Código, Qui-Gon?"

"No veo nada en su comportamiento que vaya contra el Código, solo de tu limitada visión de él."

"¿Tan fácilmente has olvidado que fue tu particular visión del Código la que causó la caída de la Orden en primer lugar?"

"Injustificado, eso fue. Infundado, también. Lo que sin Anakin hubiera Palpatine hecho, no sabemos. Entrenar a Anakin únicamente en el mal sin Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan, no lo sabemos."

Qui-Gon sonrió mientras Yoda llegaba en su defensa.

"El Maestro Yoda tiene razón, Mace. Hay infinitas posibilidades cuando consideras lo que pudo pasar. Desgraciadamente, no podemos cambiar lo que pasó. Debemos trabajar en el aquí y ahora. Estos nuevos Jedi pueden aprender mucho de nosotros, y creo que nosotros también podemos aprender de ellos."

"¿Debo suponer que esa es la opinión que has apadrinado en Kenobi?"

"Obi-Wan hace sus propios juicios."

"Qui-Gon, has tenido mucho tiempo para reforzar sus visiones en él."

Furia flameó rápidamente en los ojos de Jinn antes de reprimirla en la Fuerza. "Obi-Wan no tiene opinión más que la suya en asuntos importantes. Tú y yo sabemos que nunca ha dudado en discrepar conmigo."

Mace meneó su cabeza. "Ese punto lo debo conceder. Obi-Wan no es fácilmente dominado por los puntos de vista de nadie."

"Inflexible, siempre ha sido, Maestro Windu. Pero aprender puede. Disculparme, deben. De apuestas que hice, recogiendo dinero estoy. Solo, sabio es."

"¿Apostó en algo?" Mace preguntó incrédulo.

Qui-Gon suspiró. "El Maestro Yoda no busca el dinero, sino la fama es esta instancia."

"Sí, sí. Impropios de Jedi ambos son, pero cada 100 años más o menos, permitirlo debo. Pago requiero, Maestro Jinn."

Qui-Gon lanzó un suspiro teatral y enseñó una ficha de créditos. Las cejas de Mace se levantaron.

"¿En qué era la apuesta?"

"Decírtelo, Qui-Gon hará. Placer perverso, sin duda en ello tomará."

XD XD XD XD

Obi-Wan se esforzó por tragar saliva mientras esperaba que se abriera la puerta. Temía esto, pero sabía de debía ser él el que informara.

Anakin abrió su puerta. "Maestro, pasé. ¿Qué lo trae aquí?"

"Anakin, siento que hay algo que deberías escuchar antes que otros empiecen a hablar."

"Usted es gay¿no es cierto?"

"¿QUÉ?"

"Bien, es solo que Ani solía decir que había unos pavorosos rumores flotando por el Templo..."

"No soy gay. Todo lo contrario, de hecho."

"Oh bien, entonces¿cuál es la gran noticia?"

"Dormí con tu hermana."

"Yo sé eso. Todo el mundo sabe eso."

"Quiero decir que la llevé a un motel, y rompimos la veladora de la cama."

Los ojos de Anakin se ampliaron. "Pero usted, pero ella, pero... EWWWW."

"Estaba bajo la impresión que aprobabas que yo me 'expandiera'".

"Sí, pero usted es mi figura paterna y Jaina mi hermana. Quiero decir, sabía que había algo entre ustedes, pero estaba como esperando que pudiera ignorarlo como con mis padres, sabe. Ahora, arruinó completamente mi ilusión de que no pudieran tener nada más que una relación platónica."

Obi-Wan sonrió tontamente. "¿Soy viejo, y es grotesco?"

"Algo así. Excepto, que usted no está realmente viejo físicamente, y quiero que sea feliz."

"Pero¿no estás fundamentalmente opuesto a mi relación?"

"Hey, yo ayudé a juntarlos. Solo pensé que tendría tiempo de ajustarme a cada nivel de su relación. Estaba como, anticipando meditar en que la besara, no que la llevara a algún surtido hotel y hicieran el amor."

"De hecho, fue un tipo de sórdido bar y entonces un motel semi-respetable."

"¿Necesitaba saber esos detalles? Mire, Maestro, me alegro que haya encontrado la felicidad, pero ¿podría dejar ajustarme primero?"

"Por supuesto, Anakin. Solo pensé que deberías escucharlo de mí."

"Créame, estoy agradecido. No creo que Qui-Gon hubiera disfrutado que lo llamara un mentiroso."

* * *

Lady Dark: Eso fue gracioso o qué.

Lady Evil: Finalmente lo hicieron, escapistone cumplió.

Lady Dark: Yo sé que ustedes se deben estar preguntando dónde se metió Ani, pero él aparecerá pronto.

Lady Evil: Y aparecerá mucho.

Lady Dark: Solo que antes había que llevar un poco más lejos la relación de esos dos.

Lady Evil¿Un poco?

Lady Dark: Bueno, mucho. Y traumatizar a Anakin en el proceso.

Lady Evil: Oh sí.

XD XD XD

**NETHED - **Lady Dark: Obi-Wan no baila. Excepto la danza de la muerte con un sable láser. Lady Evil: Que poético. Lady Dark: Gracias. Lady Evil. Y todos se adaptan. Lady Dark: Excepto Mace, que sufre y sufre. Lady Evil. Y al que Yoda hace sufrir aún más. Lady Dark: Y pronto retomaremos ese juicio.

**ELENA - **Lady Dark. ¿Una patada? Mejor un mazo de criket. Lady Evil: Eso le enseñaría a tocar las puertas. Lady Dark: Realmente no sabemos si el público lo apoya o no. Lady Evil: Hace unos 10 episodios se mencionaba que algunas personas se quejaban de la hipocresía de enjuiciar a un reconocido héroe de la Nueva República. Lady Dark: Pero a escapistone no le gusta complicar su trama con la hipotética opinión pública.


	31. Discusiones

Lady Dark: Bien, parece que regresamos a la dinámica de capítulos cortos.

Lady Evil: Pese a que la historia empieza a alcanzar el clímax, escapistone los sigue haciendo relativamente pequeños.

Lady Dark: Nos quitamos cualquier responsabilidad por eso.

Lady Evil: Todo es cosa de la autoría original.

Lady Dark: Por el momento, no nos queda más desear que disfruten de este capítulo, especialmente los que se preguntaban dónde se había metido Ani.

* * *

**31. Discusiones**

Leia se sentó frente a su padre. Una cansada sonrisa cruzó su cara mientras él le levantaba una interrogante ceja.

"Las cosas deben de estar mal afuera si realmente disfrutas verme," observó Ani.

"El despliegue de equipos Jedi ha sido estresante por decir lo mínimo. Entre arreglar apoyo y ayuda para asistir al movimiento, creo que he envejecido varios años. Dirigir la Rebelión era más fácil en algunas cosas."

Ani asintió. "Escuché que los militares se rehusaron a despachar al escuadrón Rogue."

"Un hecho sobre el que todo el escuadrón está aullando, puedo asegurarte. Pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer cuando la gente que te financia dice que necesitas estar ahí para la protección de la gente."

Ani resopló. "Mejor dicho, la protección de avaros senadores. ¿Cómo está Jaina tomando la separación?"

"Oh, lo está tomando bien. Creo que está celosa que él pudo ir, pero lo aceptó."

"Bien, él es más importante para la operación de lo que Jaina es."

Los ojos de Leia se ampliaron. "No creo que pondría ese tipo de clasificadores en dos personas."

"Leia, sin ofender, pero realmente preferiría tener a él a mi lado en una pelea que a Jaina. Sus experiencias son totalmente diferentes. Jaina no tiene toda esa experiencia de batalla estructurada, ni tiene experiencia en liderazgo."

"No estoy de acuerdo. La experiencia de Jaina podría ser más valiosa en ciertas situaciones."

Ani rodó sus ojos. "Okay, tal vez ella sea mejor en batalla espacial, pero realmente todo esa cosa de 'Odio volar' es solo un acto."

La cara de Leia se estrechó por un segundo. "No creo que estemos hablando de lo mismo. ¿Quién es 'él'?"

"Obi-Wan¿quién más?"

"Pensé que estabas preguntando por Jacen. ¿Por qué preguntarías por Obi-Wan? Él y Jaina no son particularmente cercanos."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no son particularmente cercanos? La última vez revisé ellos estaban..."

"¿Estaban qué?"

"Um, realmente en estrategias de batalla."

"Eres un terrible mentiroso. ¿Cómo siquiera lograste ocultar tus votos matrimoniales?"

"Eludiendo"

"Bien, no funcionará conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que creías que mi hija estaba haciendo con Kenobi?"

"Nada, lo juro."

"¿Nada¿Por qué encuentro eso difícil de creer?"

"Leia, tal vez esto sea algo para discutirlo con Jaina tu misma. Eso es lo que Han hizo. Quiero decir..."

"¿Han sabe algo acerca de esto¿Qué¿Está Kenobi tratando de convencer a Jaina de que estudie las maneras de los Antiguos Jedi¿Dejar la República¿Hacerse Senadora?"

"No, creo que Jaina lo estaba persuadiendo de intentar un par de facetas de la Nueva Orden."

La cara de Leia se puso blanca. "Dime que no quisiste decir lo que creo que quisiste decir. Dime que mi hija no está saliendo con un hombre tan viejo como para ser su bisabuelo."

"Bien... ¡Hey¿Te dije que yo construí a C3PO?"

"¿Mi Bebé está saliendo con el polvoso y viejo ermitaño de Tattooine¿Y HAN LO SABÍA?"

"¿No es Anakin tu Bebé?"

"Esa es otra cosa. Él crió a mi hijo. Ella está saliendo con el padrastro de su hermano. Su nombre estará estampado en los tabloides por siempre."

"Hey, yo creo que es romántico."

"También crees que los convertidores de poder rotos son obras de arte. No puedo creer que nadie me lo dijo."

"Tal vez pensaron que reaccionarías como lo estás haciendo ahora."

"Para un hombre entrenado en diplomacia, te faltan grandes cantidades de tacto."

"Para una Princesa que se casó con un contrabandista, te falta compasión por las relaciones no tradicionales. Han es qué¿trece años mayor que tú?"

"No creo que estés ayudando al asunto. Obviamente estás de su lado."

"¿El lado de quién?"

"El de Obi-Wan, de Han, etcétera, etcétera."

"¿Todos lo que lo sabían antes que tú y apoyan la relación?"

"Oh, eres incorregible."

Leia se empujó lejos de la mesa y se alejó, dejando a un risueño Ani detrás. Estaba a medio camino de regreso a su speeder cuando se detuvo en seco.

"¿Dijo él que construyó a C3PO?"

XD XD XD XD

Jaina suspiró mientras daba vueltas en su taza a los remanentes de su té. No sabía que era peor. El hecho de que no podía ir en la misión, o el hecho de que ya estaba extrañando a Obi-Wan.

Una cabeza color salmón se inclinó en su dirección. "¿Obi-Wan te enganchó a eso?"

Jaina sonrió. Bant se había ofrecido para permanecer atrás. Siempre lo había hecho bien como piloto de caza, pero no estaba familiarizada con los actuales sistemas. Consecuentemente, Bant había acordado ayudar en el frente diplomático.

"Sabes, yo odiaba el té. No sé cómo logró que lo bebiera. Un momento, yo era un jinete espacial embriaga en cafeína, lo siguiente que sé, estoy sorbiendo té y contemplando la naturaleza de la vida."

Bant asintió en simpatía. "Qui-Gon infectó a Obi-Wan, un momento mi mejor amigo estaba bebiendo gaseosas con el resto de nosotros. El siguiente momento, estaba hablando acerca de la perfecta temperatura de remojado. Por supuesto, el Maestro Yoda diría que siempre deberíamos estar contemplando la naturaleza de la vida."

Jaina se rió. "Oh, yo sé que no soy la Jedi estelar que debería. Aparentemente, la única persona que cumple esa factura es Windu."

Bant cerró sus ojos. "A ti no te agrada el Maestro Windu."

"Esa no fue una pregunta. Fue una afirmación, y desafortunadamente, es verdad. El hombre es totalmente inflexible."

"Puede ser bueno para él ser inflexible en ciertas áreas. Es mejor que ser muy laxo."

Jaina suspiró y asintió. Sus ojos se ampliaron. "¿Sentiste eso?"

Los ojos de Bant se vidriaron. "Hay una ligera perturbación por el estacionamiento."

La cara de Jaina cayó. "No es una perturbación. Esa es mi madre."

XP XP XP XP

(A uno cuantos años luz de distancia)

Luke suspiró mientras su transporte se acercaba más a Kamino. Tontamente había esperado que luego del Imperio, no tendría que trabar este tipo de batalla en escala completa de nuevo. No ayudaba el que estuviera solo. Mara había renuentemente aceptado permanecer atrás con el pequeño Ben y encargarse de los Jedi.

Un gentil rasguño de botas en la cubierta sacó a Luke de sus reflexiones. Qui-Gon permaneció a unos pasos detrás de él, observando a las mismas líneas borrosas del hiperespacio.

"Esto es a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Pasé la mayor parte de mi vida saltando de planeta en planeta. El ocasional transporte de Coruscant a Yavin IV palidece en comparación."

Luke sonrió. "Pasé la mayor parte de mi vida deseando saltar planetas. Cuando obtuve mi deseo, parte de mí deseaba correr gritando de regreso a Tattooine."

Qui-Gon sonrió. "Ah, supongo que fue sobrecogedor. Un momento estás soñando de ser un piloto estelar, al siguiente eres la última esperanza de los Jedi y la paz."

"Creo entonces que estaba muy joven para darme cuenta de las completas implicaciones. Fue algo bueno. No creo que hubiera podido ser un Jedi autodidacta ahora."

"Es por eso que el consejo gustaba de límites de tiempo. Es mucho más difícil aprender a disciplinarte tú mismo a tu edad."

"¿Maestro Jinn?"

"¿Sí?"

"Cuando todo esto termine, voy a organizar un nuevo consejo. El sistema que tengo ahora trabaja bien, pero creo que necesitamos algo más permanente que el debate Maestros en jefe y Caballeros."

"Una sabia decisión¿pero por qué esto me concierne?"

"Creo que sería sabio incluir Maestros de la Antigua Orden lo mismo que la Nueva. Yoda era una elección obvia, lo mismo que Obi-Wan. Pensé que usted podría redondear pulcramente la selección."

"¿Yo? Nunca estuve ni en mi propio consejo. Soy muy temerario."

"Eso es exactamente por lo que lo necesitamos. El antiguo consejo falló porque su volvió muy empantanado en sí mismo. En una extraña forma, Callista nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad de reclamar lo que teníamos y mejorarlo. El consejo necesita estar verdaderamente balanceado. Creo que usted no podría ayudar a lograr esta meta."

Qui-Gon le dio una sonrisa tonta. "No estoy seguro de que tenga el temperamento para tal posición."

Luke meneó su cabeza. "Si no aceptas, Obi-Wan juró que vendría y te haría ver razón."

"Obi-Wan siempre quiso verme encerrado en un seguro y pequeño cuarto de debates."

"Ese es el punto. El consejo tendrá que ser diferente ahora. No más estar sentados y hablando con políticos. Necesitamos entender a nuestra gente."

"Manejas un trato difícil. De acuerdo entonces. Asumiendo que sobrepase la batalla que sigue, estaré honrado de estar en el consejo. Si nada más, eso congelará los traseros de cualquier Jedi que sobreviva a Callista."

* * *

Lady Dark: Se pone bueno¿verdad?

Lady Evil: Me encantó ver a Leia gritar esa parte del bisabuelo.

Lady Dark: Y aún le falta enfrentar a Jaina.

Lady Evil: Eso podría convertirse en una batalla épica.

Lady Dark: Mientras tanto, la batalla final contra Callista se aproxima, no se lo pierdan.

Lady Evil: Pero vamos con los reviews.

XD XD XD

**ELENA – **Lady Dark: Bien, es obvio que nadie iba a decirle nada a Leia voluntariamente. Lady Evil: Ani es que a veces es un bocón y deja que las cosas se le salgan. Lady Dark: Suerte que está en prisión, o Leia podría no contenerse. Lady Evil: Y que Obi está en misión con el resto de los Jedi, o podría tomarla contra él.

**NETHED – **Lady Dark: El asunto de asustarse de Jaina no es el que lo haya hecho con Obi. Lady Evil: Es que probablemente fue más rápido de lo que ella estaba esperando. Lady Dark: Aunque yo creo que con Obi-Wan, o uno lo agarra rápido, o no lo agarra. Lady Evil: No sabemos quién se lo fue a contar a Ani, pero lo supo. Lady Dark: Y de bocón se lo soltó a Leia, que apenas está empezando a dejar bien en claro lo que piensa de ello. Lady Evil: No alegra que te gusten las reacciones de todos. Lady Dark: Yo adoré esa apuesta de Yoda y Qui-Gon, y más que hagan sufrir a Mace. Lady Evil: Y Han, hasta sorprendió a Lando, lo que creo que es difícil.


	32. Peleas de amor y de guerra

Lady Dark: Bien, dentro de las próximas ocho semanas, este fanfic habrá acabado.

Lady Evil: Una lástima porque es muy bueno.

Lady Dark: Pero no podemos andar dando vueltas en círculos todo el tiempo.

Lady Evil: Este capítulo, me temo, va a ser corto.

Lady Dark: Pero va a dejar contentos a todos los que estaban picados respecto a lo que Leia iba finalmente a decirle a Jaina por lo de su amorcito.

Lady Evil: Y finalmente sabemos que está pasando con ese juicio de Ani, porque él no se puede quedar fuera de la pelea.

Lady Dark: Como aclaratoria, que hace tiempo que no hacemos una, hoy aparece el personaje de Xanatos.

Lady Evil: Como ya habíamos harto hablado de él en el capítulo 6 cuando explicamos la relación entre Bruck Chun y Obi-Wan no vamos a decir mucho.

Lady Dark: Solo que fue el primer padawan de Qui-Gon que se hizo malo, trató de matar a Yoda, robar un tesoro de la orden y casi mata a Bant.

Lady Evil: Somos concisos por una vez.

Lady Dark: Así que pasemos a la historia.

* * *

**32. Peleas de amor y de guerra**

Leia Organa Solo clavó la mirada en su hija mientras andaba hacia la mesa en que Jaina se sentaba. La compañía de Jaina solo servía para enfurecer más a Leia. Obi-Wan aparentemente había infiltrado su elección de amigos también.

Los ojos cafés de Jaina se enfocaron en los de su madre. Fiera testarudez se mostraba por ambos lados. Bant quietamente observó el debatir la sabiduría de separar una pelea entre dos personas altamente dotadas en la Fuerza.

"Madre", el tono de Jaina estableció su pregunta y su desafío.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significará?"

"¿Qué significará? La Fuerza prohíba que pudiera enamorarme de un hombre que no me engañe o tenga un enorme ego o tenga una hoja de golpes más larga que la de Lando."

"Jaina, él es casi tan viejo como para ser tu bisabuelo. Ni que decir lo otros lazos que tiene con tu familia. ¡Estarás metida en los titulares de los tabloides por el resto de tu vida!"

"Probablemente lo estaría de todas maneras. No veo porqué no pueda ser feliz mientras estoy ahí."

"¿Y estás tan orgullosa de tu relación que no le pudiste decir a tu propia madre?"

"Como bien sabes, la mayoría de mi familia lo sabía. De hecho, la mayoría de mi familia me juntó con él. No te dije porque me figuré que reaccionarías exactamente como estás reaccionando ahora. Debo estar feliz que Obi-Wan está lejos ahora. De otro modo, probablemente te avergonzarías a ti misma tratando de amenazarlo."

"¿Estás tan ciega que no ves sus fallas?"

"Ser viejo no es una falla. Tampoco es ser quién él es. Una falla es el hecho de que tiene problemas con la Fuerza Viviente o su adicción al azúcar, de las cuáles estoy segura que no estabas conciente."

"¡Él está tomando tu vida! Mira la compañía que mantienes."

"¿Bant? Oh sí, ella podría hacer que nadara en agua salada. Tal vez debería encontrar un frívolo contrabandistas para perder el tiempo como hizo mi madre."

"Eso fue injustificado."

"Probablemente, pero es la verdad. ¿O has tan lindamente olvidado todos esos años peleando en la Rebelión¿Has olvidado lo que Papá era antes de encontrarse con el Tío Luke y Obi-Wan?"

"¡Mi pasado no se refleja en lo que haces ahora!"

"Senadora,"Bant comenzó, "tal vez si está preocupada acerca de los tabloides, no debería estar discutiendo en una cafetería pública."

Leia frunció y asintió al punto. "Muy bien. Continuaremos esto después."

"No lo dudo." Jaina murmuró mientras Leia se alejaba.

XP XP XP XP

Anakin Skywalker tuvo un escalofrío mientras entraba en la sala de la corte. Su juicio había sido movido a un asteroide encubierto para evitar el frenesí público y las protestas. Reporteros droides estaban estacionados alrededor de la sala para transmitir simultáneamente a la República y los remanente del Imperio.

Varios senadores y dignatarios de cada gobierno estaban ahí. Tenel Ka se sentaba como única representante de Hapes. Han y Leia se sentaban junto a Mara como representantes de la familia de Ani. Bant también fue como apoyo de la Orden Jedi.

Era su quinto día de juicio. Las declaraciones de apertura se habían hecho, testigos habían sido llamados y testificado. Se habían burlado de las objeciones y refutaciones. Todo lo que Ani sabía es que estaba desesperadamente perdido y se figuraba que el jurado lo estaba también.

Ausentemente, Ani tocó el inhibidor de Fuerza que rodeaba su cuello. Sus ojos captaron los de Bant y ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, o lo que pasaba por una pequeña sonrisa tan lejos como concernía a un Mon Calamari. Ambos sabían que un pequeño inhibidor como ese nunca retendría al Elegido si este no deseaba ser retenido.

Estaban a medio camino de los argumentos del día cuando ocurrió. Las puertas de la corte se abrieron volando. Una docena de "Jedi" fluyeron a través de la puerta, sables láser resplandeciendo. Se movieron hacia los representantes del Imperio, ignorando a los miembros de la República que huían.

Los guardias disparaban, pero en vano. Sus disparos eran reflejados de regreso. Mara saltó a la acción mientras sacaba un sable láser que había escondido cuando revisaron por armas. Similarmente, Han misteriosamente sostenía un blaster, pero no disparó. Sería fútil darle a tu enemigo un disparo que reflejarte.

Ani se arrastró por el piso hasta que alcanzó el lugar donde Tenel Ka estaba agachada junto a Leia y Bant.

"No podemos derrotarlos solo con la Fuerza y tenemos pocas armas," Tenel Ka concisamente resumió.

Los ojos de Bant estaban ligeramente vidriosos. "Creo que es peor que eso. ¿Viste quién los estaba liderando, Ani?"

"Tipo alto, ojos azules, largo cabello negro... oh."

Bant asintió. "Si la memoria me sirve, ese es Xanatos."

"Genial."

"¿Quién es Xanatos?" Leia preguntó sobre el alboroto.

"Alguien que no quieres conocer, cariño," replicó Ani, "Sin embargo, creo que puedo hacer algo para remediar la situación."

"No te vas a entregar a él," Leia siseó.

"No sabía que te importaba," Ani le sonrió tontamente, "Pero, no necesitas preocuparte. Solo no te asustes."

La confusión aumentó mientras Ani se paró derecho, un inhibidor de Fuerza súbitamente abierto en sus manos en lugar de cerrado alrededor de su cuello. Los ojos de Ani se cerraron. Con un profundo respiro, movió rápido su muñeca hacia los "Jedi" que se aproximaban.

Los doce de ellos fueron azotados contra la pared. Mientras los escandalizados ciudadanos corrían en la dirección opuesta, Ani miró al piso. Las baldosas en que los atacantes estaban parados empezaron a estremecerse y retorcerse bajo ellos. El cielorraso empezó a ceder mientras se derrumbaba.

Asombrados ojos miraron a Ani.

"Eso no los retendrá por mucho. Será mejor si nos movemos a los transportes tan rápido como sea posible." La voz de Ani salió surrealistamente calmada.

Los ojos de Han se precipitaron a la pila de escombros que estaba imperceptiblemente empezando a moverse.

"¿Estás seguro que no están muertos?"

"Mucho," la voz de Ani no concedía argumento.

"No estoy dispuesta a adivinar," Leia dijo, "Todos los demás están corriendo a los transportes. Creo que deberíamos seguirlos."

"De acuerdo," habló Tenel Ka.

Sin otra palabra, los remanentes seis personas corrieron a la plataforma de aterrizaje y abordaron el _Halcón._

* * *

Lady Dark¡VIVA ANI! Él sí sabe pelear.

Lady Evil: Buenos, es el Elegido, ese título debe ser por algo.

Lady Dark: Ya me puedo imaginar a Leia haciendo escándalo en medio de un café¡qué vergüenza!

Lady Evil: Ella siempre ha sabido ser dramática.

Lady Dark: Y la pelea contra Callista apenas se está poniendo buena.

Lady Evil: Por ahora, vamos con los reviews.

XD XD XD XD

**NETHED - **Lady Dark: Ani está aburrido, seguro que se le salió sinquerer. Lady Evil: Ani tiene suerte de estar en prisión, para que Jaina no lo agarre. Lady Dark: Pero no te preocupes, no hay embarazos en esta historia, lo que es una lástima, pero hay poco tiempo y muchas peleas. Lady Evil: Pero estamos de acuerdo, de verdad que extrañamos a Padme en esta historia.

**ELENA - **Lady Dark: Bueno, físicamente no está viejo. Lady Evil: Edad real, tampoco, porque recuerden que su cuerpo es de clon. Lady Dark: Pero edad mental y de experiencias, sí es muy viejo, si hasta fue maestro de Ani. Lady Evil: Pero al menos ella no está saliendo con Qui-Gon, ahí sí que la habría hecho. Lady Dark: Y ya vez, Ani no solo salió más, sino que salió de prisión.


	33. Escape y confrontación

Lady Dark: Por causas presupuestarias y electorales hemos tenido un pequeño retraso. (¡YA PUDE VOTAR!)

Lady Evil: Pero ya nos recuperamos, más o menos.

Lady Dark: Este capítulo es inevitablemente pequeño.

Lady Evil: Pero es preámbulo vital para la pelea final.

Lady Dark: Por lo que tenemos que aguantarlo.

Lady Evil: Y Ani aparece, para aquellos que se quejan por eso.

Lady Dark: Así que no les decimos más, solo lean.

* * *

**33. Escape y confrontación**

Ani gruñó en frustración mientras el _Halcón_ despegaba. Xanatos y su alegre partida de "Jedi" ya se habían recuperado y empezaban su persecución. Si la memoria de Ani funcionaba, el _Halcón_ inevitablemente tendría algún problema que haría el escape difícil. En una marcha con determinación, fue a la cabina. No hizo sonido mientras se deslizaba en la silla de copiloto donde Chewie usualmente ocupa.

Han le miró de reojo una vez pero no dijo nada. Mara notó el movimiento y se deslizó silenciosamente a una torreta de armas mientras Bant iba a la otra.

Leia y Tenel Ka se sentaron detrás de Ani y Han en la cabina.

"Espero que Kenobi no exagerara tus habilidades de piloto." Leia expresó mientras los pasaba la primera nave enemiga.

"Obi-Wan nunca exagera. Solo dice las cosas desde cierto punto de vista, y su punto de vista en este tema es correcto, aunque se quede un poco corto."

"Arrogancia no es una atractiva cualidad en un guerrero." Observó Tenel Ka.

"No, pero la seguridad en sí mismo sí, y nunca he conocido una nave a la que no le agrade."

Un tenso silencio se dio mientras la primera nave empezó a dispararles. Mientras Han volaba su nave, Ani quietamente asumió las labores de copiloto. La Fuerza pulsaba alrededor de él mientras luchaba por alcanzar el punto de armonía que Chewie siempre tiene cuando vuela con Han.

Ani difusamente escuchó el sonido de blasters disparando mientras él y Han maniobraban la nave. Lo que necesitaban hacer era llevar el _Halcón_ a un lugar donde pudieran saltar al hiperespacio sin toparse con otras naves, planetas, etc. Desafortunadamente, no era tarea fácil.

Mientras una nave explotaba en su proa, el cerebro de Ani automáticamente se preguntó a quién habían derribado. ¿Qué antiguo Jedi acababa de morir?

Meneó su cabeza imperceptiblemente. No importaba. Después sería momento de afligirse. Ahora era momento de enfocarse en permanecer vivo.

XP XP XP XP

Luke frunció el ceño mientras acababan con los planes de batalle finales. "No estoy seguro de que me guste la idea de estar a cargo de la batalla espacial. Tengo mucha más experiencia encargándome de Callista que tú, Ben."

"Eso puede ser cierto, pero no sobreviví a las Guerras Clónicas por mi habilidad para evadirme. Luke, van a haber cientos de bien entrenados Jedi en ese planeta. Tu sabes como pelea una. Yo conoceré las habilidades de muchos al verlos. Esa será una ventaja. Tu, por otro lado, eres el mejor piloto que tenemos. Estás familiarizado con las naves que tenemos. Tienes experiencia en el escuadrón. El plan tiene más sentido así."

Luke suspiró, "Los sé, es solo que..."

"¿Sientes que tienes algo de culpa por Callista y deberías ser el que peleara con ella?" Qui-Gon intervino con su voz en la conversación.

Luke miró a Qui-Gon y entonces a Obi-Wan, "No sé como el Consejo los manejaba a ustedes dos."

"Tomábamos medicación para la jaqueca y los enviábamos lejos tan a menudo como era posible," replicó Mace.

"Sí, bien, la medicación para jaqueca fue el resultado de tu cerebro intentando pensar lógicamente en lugar de políticamente, Mace," Qui-Gon le respondió.

"Suficiente del parloteo. Concentrarse en la Fuerza, deberían. Peligrosa esta misión será."

"Un hecho del que estamos muy concientes, se lo aseguro Maestro Yoda," comentó Kyp desde donde estaba malhumorado. Estaba incluso menos feliz que Luke con el hecho de que estaría en la batalla espacial en lugar del grupo de tierra.

Yoda apenas asintió, "División no podemos tener. Pelear entre nosotros no podemos, hasta en terminada esta batalla esté."

XD XD XD XD

(una hora o algo así después)

Anakin suspiró mientras empezaba su quinta kata. Eso normalmente ayudaba a aclarar su mente, pero hoy hacía poco más que molestarse mientras intentaba los movimientos. Un suave susurro se dio en el pequeño cuarto de práctica mientras un visitante entraba.

"Discúlpame si me equivoco, pero ¿no es el propósito de esos ejercicios el construir elegancia?" Jacen preguntó mientras observaba a Anakin.

Anakin se detuvo, "Incluso los mejor entrenados a veces están desbalanceados. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jacen?"

"Tu 'Maestro' me envió para chequearte. Aparentemente, no cree que lo puedas mirar en este momento."

Un ligero rubor subió por la cara de Anakin, "Um, sí, aún estoy teniendo problemas con todo el asunto de Jaina."

Jacen suspiró, "Háblame de eso. Pero, creo que Obi-Wan quería que hablara contigo acerca de algo distinto."

"¿Qué?" L voz de Anakin no sonaba tan interrogativa.

"Anakin, tu conexión con la Fuerza está un poco, podríamos decir, tensa. Obi-Wan está preocupado acerca de enviarte a batallar cuando estás desbalanceado."

Anakin frunció el ceño, "Lo sé, solo no sé lo que lo está causando. No estoy furioso, y he hecho todos los ejercicios para centrarme."

Jacen miró a la cara de su hermano, "Anakin, Obi-Wan tiene una teoría acerca de lo que podría ser. En la actual circunstancia con Jaina, sintió que él no podía decírtelo. Aparentemente, piensa que hasta desarrollado un lazo de trabajo con Tahiri, y no está muy completo."

Las cejas de Anakin se juntaron, "Por el poco tiempo que Tahiri y yo hemos estado juntos, un lazo de trabajo sería extremadamente extraño. Esos usualmente solo se forman entre Caballeros o Maestros que han trabajado juntos por largos periodos de tiempo o se han hecho amantes."

"Pensé que Tahiri era tu novia."

"Lo es, pero los lazos de trabajo requieren un muy profundo nivel de íntimo contacto intelectual. Los antiguos Maestros teorizaban que parte de tu alma se compartía o alguna tontería así."

"¿Así que tienen que estar en esa etapa en que sin saberlo terminan las frases del otro o se visten parecido?"

"Supongo que es un modo de ponerlo, aunque, vestirse parecido no es algo muy especial cuando eres un Jedi."

Jacen asintió, "Lo entendí. La pregunta es¿cómo estabilizas este lazo?"

Anakin sonrió, "De hecho, todo lo que necesitamos es meditar juntos y suavizar las ondas de la Fuerza entre nosotros. Un lazo inconsciente causa que tu conexión en la Fuerza no funcione bien. No has reconocido su presencia, así que tu mente automáticamente intenta escudarse del contacto invasor."

Jacen suspiró, "Odio cuando te me transformas en un solemne Jedi. Cuando llegué aquí, eras mi torpe hermanito. Ahora estás arrojando teorías acerca complejidades en la Fuerza."

"Un carga que debes soportar. Sin embargo, te agradezco por tu asistencia," Anakin dijo en un intento de tono pomposo.

Jacen se rió, "Ve y ponte a meditar o lo que sea con Tahiri."

"Creo que lo haré, buen señor."

Con eso, Anakin se fue. Jacen meneó su cabeza. Era algo perverso estar feliz por eso, pero era agradable saber que los Jedi de 'vieja escuela' no eran tan omniscientes como pensaban.

* * *

Lady Dark: De veras que eso último fue algo aburrido.

Lady Evil: Pero es manera de ver cómo mejoraron las relaciones entre Anakin y Jacen desde los primeros episodios.

Lady Dark: No quita que sea aburrido.

Lady Evil: Pero ya pronto vendrán más capítulos y mucha pelea, y seguro que eso les va a gustar. Ahora, vamos con los reviews.

XP XD XP XD

**NETHED - **Lady Dark: No sabemos si estaría mejor si estuvier Padme, la interacción de personajes es diseño de escapistone después de todo. Lady Evil: Y suponemos que ya Luke sabe y tuve su medio ataque cardiaco. Lady Dark: Después de todo, Jacen y Anakin son de mente más libre y hasta ellos están perturbados por eso.

**ELENA - **Lady Dark: Quien sabe si se está hablandado. Lady Evil: Pero siempre hemos creído que Ani es muy lindo para estar enojado con él. Lady Dark: Por eso como Vader tenía que estar deforme. Lady Evil: Nadie hubiera podido creer que algo tan lindo era tan malo.


	34. Enlazándose y peleando

Lady Dark: Y de nuevo, tenemos problema de horario.

Lady Evil: Es una cosa de presupuesto y disponibilidad.

Lady Dark: Y no puedo realmente decir que se los compensamos con el capítulo, dado que solo son 4 hojas de Word.

Lady Evil: Es son unas buenas cuatro hojas, tiene todo lo que les gusta, Ani por un lado y la relación de Tahiri y Anakin por el otro.

Lady Dark: Eso sí, nada de Obi-Wan / Jaina. Esos quedan para después.

Lady Evil: Pero al fin nos acercamos al clímax de la historia. Aunque de acuerdo al algunos eso fue cuando esos dos finalmente durmieron juntos.

Lady Dark: Y como un último mensaje del día debo decir que ¡FINALMENTE ME GRADUÉ!

Lady Evil: Ahh... eso.

Lady Dark: Terminaron 4 años de sufrimiento con mi bachillerato.

Lady Evil: Y empieza una no determinada cantidad para Maestría.

Lady Dark: Oh... cierto.

Lady Evil: Mejor empezamos con la historia ya.

* * *

**34. Enlazándose y peleando**

Anakin hizo una pausa antes de llamar tentativamente a la puerta de Tahiri. Un suave "Adelante" lo alentó a deslizarse silenciosamente en su cuarto.

"Anakin¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Tahiri, necesitamos hablar. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de un lazo de trabajo?"

"Por supuesto, sé todo acerca de ellos."

"¿Lo sabes?" Anakin estaba incrédulo.

"Por supuesto, el Maestro Jinn pasó hace como una hora para hablar conmigo."

"Esos dos... honestamente, planean todo juntos."

"Estaba bajo la impresión de que eso era lo que hacía del Maestro Kenobi y el Maestro Jinn un equipo formidable."

Anakin sacudió su cabeza, "No, lo que los hace formidables es que pelean constantemente pero siempre se respaldan uno al otro. Nunca sabes exactamente que harán, pero nunca estás realmente sorprendido cuando lo hacen."

Tahiri sonrió, "¿Es así como vamos a ser?"

Anakin sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, "Nop".

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon no se besan en el asiento trasero de un speeder."

"¿Ellos prefieren los asientos delanteros?"

"Ewww, esa es una muy mala imagen mental. Es peor que pensar acerca de Mamá y Papá, sabes..."

Tahiri lanzó una risilla y entonces pausó antes de hablar, "Anakin¿estás nervioso?"

"Un poco. Preferiría haber probado este lazo antes de lanzarnos a la batalla con él."

"Nuestras preferencias son raramente satisfechas en nuestras vidas. Debemos aceptar lo que tenemos y planear para el futuro."

"Has hablado con el Maestro Mace."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Esa es exactamente la misma frase que le dio a Obi-Wan cuando murió el maestro Qui-Gon."

"Gracias por proyectar tan felices afrentas en nuestro futuro lazo."

Anakin le dio a su novia un besito en la mejilla, "¿Me perdonas?"

"Siempre."

XD XD XD XD

Leia cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Estaban a salvo en su apartamento en Coruscant. Tan a salvo como se podía dado el estado general de caos reinante. Cinco intentos de asesinato, sin incluir el ataque al juicio de Ani, habían ocurrido en un periodo de 24 horas.

Mara se sentó con el pequeño Ben en su regazo. Jaina permaneció detrás de ella, habiendo llegado directamente al apartamento luego de que su turno de guardia terminara. Chewie los recibió cuando aterrizaron. Alternadamente le gruñía a Han por hacer que dañaran la nave y les contaba las horribles noticias de los ataques.

Ani andaba de un lado al otro del cuarto, "Esto es todo. Necesitamos atacar a estas personas. _Yo_ necesito atacar. Ustedes no podrán manejar a Xanatos y una banda de Jedi completamente entrenados. No solos. Con suerte, Luke y Obi-Wan empezarán su misión a tiempo para impedir que vengan refuerzos, pero los que están aquí ahora son más que suficiente problema."

Leia meneó su cabeza, "Solo terminarás causando divisiones en el frente."

"Leia, mira a tu alrededor. Estas son las mismas personas a las que Palpatine dominó. ¿Crees realmente que puedan idear como derrotar a un grupo de Jedi? Me necesitaron a mí para vencer un Sith. Y la única razón que eso funcionó fue gracias a Luke."

"Tiene razón," vino la voz de Han desde el lado de Leia, "Tal vez ustedes, grandes usuarios de la Fuerza, no lo notaron, pero él acaba de causar un terremoto localizado. Yo llamo a eso impresionante aquí en la "Villa de No-Dotados." ¿Quién creen que debería dirigir esto? Luke se fue, lo mismo que el Viejo Ben Kenobi."

Tenel-Ka asintió en apoyo a Han, "Mi gente seguirá el liderazgo de Ani. Fuimos atacados, y no tenemos nada que hacer ni con la República ni el Imperio. Es su deseo que el conflicto termine tan rápido como sea posible. Ani es nuestra mejor esperanza."

Mara sonrió, "Sin mencionar el hecho de que se verá genial en su juicio."

"Se verá terrible si falla," Leia habló suavemente.

Los ojos de Ani se ampliaron al darse cuenta que Leia estaba realmente preocupada por él, "Leia, si fallo estaré muerto, pero me los habré llevado conmigo. Si no peleo, el número de bajas será más alto. La Orden fue establecida para defender y edificar la República. Creo que es momento que hagamos eso."

Leia suspiró y asintió, "Hablaré con el Departamento de Defensa y veré qué podemos conseguir. Estoy segura que hay algunas personas que han cambiado de opinión acerca del problema de Callista después de los ataque de hoy."

"¿Alguien ha intentado contactar con el Tío Luke y la fuerza de ataque?" Jaina preguntó.

Leia asintió, "Enviamos un mensaje, pero no creo que debamos buscar ayuda de ellos. Necesitan cortar el suministro de tropas. Nuestro problema es minúsculo en comparación."

Mara resopló, "Y creíamos que 'Leia Rebelión' había desaparecido ya."

Ani sonrió, "Bien, soy un pobre sustituto de Luke, lo sé, pero si Leia, Han y Luke pudieron estallar una Estrella de la Muerte, creo que podemos manejar un puñado de revoltosos Jedi."

Bant levantó la mirada, "Esperamos."

La sonrisa de Ani vaciló, "Sí, esperamos."

XP XP XP XP

Luke apretó sus dientes mientras volaba fuera del camino de un disparo. Habían trabado batalla hacía escasos 15 minutos. Los transportes aún estaban aterrizando, y su trabajo era mantenerlos a salvo. Desafortunadamente, los pilotos Jedi era más difíciles de combatir que los normales. La cantidad de energía de la Fuerza que había usado en los últimos 15 minutos era fenomenal.

Desde antes de casarse con Mara, había usado la mayoría de su conexión con la Fuerza para guiarse en meditación o concentrarse en la voluntad de la Fuerza. Ahora se sentía como el viejo Luke, recién salido de la granja y balanceando la Fuerza alrededor como un garrote. De algún modo, era estimulante soltarse en la pelea. Tenuemente se preguntó, como a menudo lo hacía, lo que el Viejo Ben pensaría de sus acciones. Con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento, de dio cuenta que realmente tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle una vez que acabara esta pelea. Asumiendo, por supuesto, que ambos vivieran.

XD XD XD XD XD

Anakin cerró sus ojos mientras un roce de viento pasaba por su mejilla. Al menos se dijo a sí mismo que era viento. Sería mucho más desconcertante si realmente admitiera que fue el golpe de sable láser enemigo.

Tahiri giró y desmembró el brazo del atacante de Anakin.

"Ah, Kenobi 101, Cómo cortar brazos," La voz de Siri sonó mientras llegaba del otro lado.

Anakin sonrió, "Tahiri aprende rápido." Se detuvo para hundir su sable láser en un monitor de seguridad.

Siri asintió, "Hablando de Kenobi, acaba de comunicarse por radio, lo último de la fuerza invasora aterrizó. Podemos empezar el ataque al complejo principal ahora."

"Genial. Bien, movámonos adelante," Anakin dijo en su mejor voz pomposa.

Tahiri le dio un apretón de brazo mientras empezaban a correr hacia la sección este de las instalaciones de clonación, "Hey, se fatalista después de que ganemos. Será más fácil lidiar con ella.

Anakin sonrió, "De acuerdo."

Siri resopló, "Ya que están en eso, sean pajaritos de amor después de que ganemos también. Tenemos algunos Jedi que liberar ahí¿Tienen sables láser extra?"

Tahiri asintió. "Los distribuimos en el transporte mientras bajábamos como planeamos. Todos tienen uno extra asegurado en sus cinturones. Con suerte, el cuarto de lavado cerebral está en el mismo sitio que tu recuerdas."

"Y con suerte," Anakin continuó, "estarán en condición de pelear."

"Y de nuestro lado," Siri terminó el pensamiento.

Tahiri sonrió y mientras encontraban la primera ola de resistencia, "Bien, que nunca se diga que no somos optimistas."

* * *

Lady Dark: Como ven la pelea de verdad ha empezado finalmente.

Lady Evil: Y se va estar en eso por los próximos 4 capítulos.

Lady Dark: Y luego se darán los dos capítulos de cierre y habremos terminado.

Lady Evil: Estuvo tan lindo.

Lady Dark: Tu ni has hecho nada.

Lady Evil: Nosotras ahora estamos más dedicadas a un fanfic de Resident Evil...

Lady Dark: Que desde la idea a la redacción es mío.

Lady Evil: Grrr... y la secuela de nuestro fic de Gundam Wing.

Lady Dark: Que no solo es idea mía sino que está en veremos luego de que escribí el primer capítulo.

Lady Evil: Bueno, si te dedicaras a ese en lugar de horripilancia de Resident.

Lady Dark: Mi fic de Resident es excelente.

Lady Evil¿Según quién? Antes de empezar esta pelea, les dejamos las respuestas a los reviews.

XD XP XD XP

**ELENA - **Lady Dark: Bueno, considerando como se comportó al principio es perfectamente normal tenerle antipatía. Lady Evil: Pero por qué Jaina al lado oscuro? No ha hecho nada que un Skywalker no haga. Lady Dark: Claro que eso ha bastando para guiar a muchos al lado oscuro. Lady Evil: Y claro que Obi-Wan iba a espiar a Anakin, siempre lo hace, y si lo hubiera hecho mejor con Ani quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado.


	35. El duelo de Jaina

Lady Dark: Otra vez hemos sufrido un retraso con la actualización.

Lady Evil: Y mi hermana se disculpa por ser tan irresponsable.

Lady Dark¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Lady Evil: Que todo es tu culpa por ser una desempleada vagabunda y hacer feo en la casa todo el día.

Lady Dark: (con mucho sarcasmo) Gracias.

Lady Evil: De nada. Mientras tanto, este capítulo en especial está para aquellos que se preguntaban donde se había metido Jaina.

Lady Dark: Y espero que todos recuerden quién era Xanatos, porque no vamos a aclarar eso ya.

* * *

**35. El duelo de Jaina**

Jaina tuvo un escalofrío mientras entraba al edificio que albergaba el apartamento de su madre. Todos los demás se habían ido. Ani estaba liderando un alboroto contra las fuerzas invasoras que había enviado Callista. Habían capturado a cuatro Jedi hasta el momento y matado a otros diez. Todo en los cuatro días desde el ataque al juicio de Ani.

Leia había tenido éxito en elevar apoyo para equipos independientes de choque para invadir las bases ocultas que los Jedi renegados habían establecido en las fronteras de la República. Esas bases habían sido convenientemente escondidas por políticos sobornados que pensaban que podían beneficiarse de un ligero cambio de régimen.

Eso explicaba una buena parte de la resistencia del Senado de ir en contra de Callista. Todo este tiempo pensando que era incredulidad acerca del retorno del General Ben Kenobi, solo para averiguar que era avaricia y estupidez. La mera idea la enfermaba.

Por otro lado, Leia estaba más feliz de lo que Jaina la había visto en años. Jaina finalmente se dio cuenta de que su madre era una guerrera, solo no el tipo de guerrero que Luke era. Leia era una tramposa diplomática que siempre estaría dispuesta a balancear un blaster o un sable láser por la causa correcta. Hacer salir políticos corruptos era lo que la Fuerza parecía tener reservado para la Princesa Leia.

Aparentemente, la Fuerza tenía reservado el ser niñera para Jaina Solo. Siendo una de los mejores y más brillantes pilotos, ella había sido estacionada para proteger Coruscant. Los Jedi de Callista habían probado que podían y darían ataques donde fuera y cuando fuera. La República necesitaba al escuadrón Rogue en casa, así que en casa permanecían.

Jaina entró al elevador dando zancadas y apretó el botón al piso de su madre. Han, Chewie y Mara habían salido a escarbar información en lugares de los que Jaina prefería no saber. Leia estaba trabajando hasta tarde en coordinar los planes de defensa de la República, el Imperio y Hapes. Bant estaba dando conferencias a varios militares acerca de cómo pelear con un Jedi. Tenel Ka estaba en su casa ayudando a orquestar sus tácticas defensivas.

Y, Ani... solo la Fuerza sabía lo que Ani había ido a hacer. Había tomado prestada la nave más rápida que podía pilotear y despegado con un sable láser y más aparatos represores que un comerciante de esclavos Hutt. De los Jedi capturados, había atrapado a tres de los vivos y matado a ocho de los muertos.

El otro vivo sorprendentemente había sido prisionero de Leia. El Jedi, Garen, Jaina creía que ese era el nombre, se había escabullido detrás de la Senadora mientras ella preparaba una taza de té. La Fuerza aparentemente fluía muy fuerte a través de Leia cuando fue sorprendida. Ella había arrojado con la Fuerza al tipo contra el muro y precedió a darle una concusión con su tetera de metal.

Con todas las actividades de los otros miembros de la familia, Jaina fue dejada cuidado al pequeño Ben esta noche. Inconsciente, ella miró al pequeño espejo en el elevador. Su cabello estaba despeinado. Su traje de vuelo manchado por la sopa derramada en él. Ella había estaba demasiado cansada para cambiarse el uniforme cuando salió de su turno de vuelo y decidió comer almuerzo con él puesto. Ese había sido un error.

Curvando su labio en disgusto, salió del elevador y fue a la puerta. Ben sin duda estaría feliz de pasar tiempo con ella en lugar de su robot niñera y C3PO.

Su ceño se frunció en preocupación cuando alcanzó la puerta. Algo no se sentía... correcto. El sentimiento del lado oscuro se deslizó hacia ella. Instantáneamente, sostuvo su sable en su palma, pero no lo encendió.

Quietamente alcanzó el panel de la puerta y golpeó el botón manual. Un panel emergió, permitiéndole teclear la orden a la puerta de abrirse lentamente. En lugar abrirse en un silbido, se separó solo lo suficiente para que ella se pudiera deslizar por la grieta y lo hizo mucho más quietamente de lo normal.

A medida que entraba en el apartamento, se dio cuenta de que estaba de hecho en lo correcto en su advertencia de la Fuerza. El robot niñera había sido partido a la mitad. La boca altavoz de 3PO había sido cerrada con soldadura y sus piernas cortadas. La titilante luz en sus ojos le dijo a Jaina que el droide aún estaba operacional en algún nivel.

Ella titubeó a medida que escuchó en suave gruñido que venía de los dormitorios. El dormitorio de Ben para ser exacto. Rápida y silenciosamente se deslizó a la puerta del cuarto. Un hoyo había sido cortado en el centro de ella, demostrando que el niño de cuatro años había tratado de dejar fuera a invasor.

En la esquina del cuarto, Ben Skywalker estaba acurrucado alrededor de un sangrante Binks que estaba gruñendo a un solo intruso. Con una maldición, el intruso de cabello oscuro arrojó su puño al niño y el perro, pero se detuvo en medio del aire.

Maldijo en voz alta y golpeó de nuevo. Esta vez, su puño fue un poco más lejos. Jaina podía sentir la Fuerza arremolinándose alrededor del pequeño cuarto. El poder superior de Ben cediendo rápidamente a la habilidad superior del hombre.

Reuniendo la Fuerza, Jaina se arrojó a través de la pequeña apertura en la puerta. Su sable láser giró en un gracioso arco hacia el invasor. No fue una sorpresa para ella cuando su hoja conectó con la de él.

"Xanatos, presumo," Jaina espetó mientras danzaba lejos del Jedi oscuro.

"Presumes correctamente. Veo que mi reputación me precede."

"Solo que eres tramposo y traicionero, y los detalles físicos, por supuesto."

"Tales cumplidos de tan adorable dama. Dime¿de verdad te agradan los presuntuosos Jedi¿De verdad deseas estar alrededor del frío y descuidado Jinn o su pequeño cachorro Kenobi?"

"No hallo al General Kenobi particularmente cachorrezco."

"Oh, un poco defensiva del viejo¿eh¿Tú sabes lo que le pasó a su última novia, no es cierto? La pobre Cerasi, la dejó morir por sus maneras inalterables. Ella lo amaba, y él la usó."

"No te creo. Además, incluso si lo que me dijeras es verdad, eso solo me afecta a nivel personal, no en el profesional. No creo que Kenobi o Jinn hayan alguna vez sido descubiertos tratando de secuestrar un niño. Tu jefa, por otro lado, tiene bastante reputación que tu pareces dispuesto a continuar. Yo diría que tu eres el cachorro."

La furia chispeó en los ojos de Xanatos y su pelea empezó en serio.

A medida que Jaina retrocedía del cuarto le gritó a Ben, "¡Ben, quédate aquí! No salgas. ¡Trata de poner a Tía Leia en el comunicador!"

"¿Tía Leia¿Esa impasible y pequeña política? Como si pudiera ser de alguna ayuda," se rió Xanatos.

"Ella atrapó a uno de los tuyos."

"¿Garen? No me hagas reir. Él era un soso padawan y un aún más soso caballero."

Jaina rodó a su izquierda para evitar un golpe, "Bien, sus 'impasibles' maneras me permitieron vera través de tu pequeño discurso de que tan horrible era Kenobi. Apuesto a que creíste que caería por tu melosa charla."

Xanatos sonrió y bajó un golpe contra su sable láser, iniciando chispas que llovían en el oscuro cuarto, "Me lastimaste. Me han dicho que soy muy bueno en mis discursos."

"Sí, bien, ellos probablemente trataban de conseguir tu dinero. No puedo imaginar otras cualidades que pudieras tener. Jinn te vence en altura y musculatura, mi abuelo te vence en ingenio, y odio revelarte esto, pero 3PO por allá te vence en atractivo."

Un rugido salió de Xanatos mientras se lanzaba sobre la guardia de Jaina para chamuscar su túnica. Mientras Jaina viraba y saltaba sobre su cabeza, ella midió a su oponente. De acuerdo a Bant, Xanatos había sido aprendiz de Qui-Gon antes de Obi-Wan. Dadas las habilidades del hombre con el sable láser, Jaina podía creerlo fácilmente.

Xanatos tenía la fuerte forma de Jinn con el sable láser y la agilidad que Obi-Wan mostraba. Afortunadamente, también tenía un ego tres veces más grande que el de Lando. Provocarlo en cometer errores parecía el mejor curso de acción. Desafortunadamente, también era el curso más peligroso.

Jaina giró alrededor su sable por encima, Xanatos, predeciblemente se preparó para un bloqueo desde arriba. Con un súbito cambio de su peso, Jaina estiró su pierna izquierda para dar un sólido golpe en el muslo de Xanatos.

Él gruñó en dolor mientras retrocedía, "Una buena movida, pero un poco arruinada. Creo que perdiste el blanco que pretendías."

"¡Hombres! Sith¿es eso en todo lo que piensan? Hay puntos de golpe perfectamente buenos por toda la anatomía humana, pero aún asumen que las chicas solo toman por el cabello o las inmencionables."

"¿Estas siendo estereotipada?" Se mofó Xanatos mientras ponía el sofá de la sala entre ellos.

"No, desahogándome," Jaina replicó mientras saltaba sobre el sofá para su espada de nuevo.

Una ráfaga de golpes de espada se dio, los brillantes rayos iluminaban el oscuro apartamento con solo un poco de ayuda del tráfico de afuera. Jaina no sabía hace cuanto estaban peleando, pero ella supo exactamente cuando cometió su error. Anakin le había repetidamente regañado por sobre extender su pierna cuando retrocedía. Era una pequeña falla, pero una pequeña falla era todo lo que tomó. Xanatos venía de la misma línea de entrenamiento que Anakin. Naturalmente seguía que él vería la misma falla.

Xanatos tomó ventaja de su error. Su pierna rápidamente se lanzó a barrera la ella desde abajo. Ella cayó sin gracia hacia atrás; su sable láser rodó lejos.

Xanatos sonrió mientras apuntaba su espada directamente a su garganta, "Una admirable pelea. Muy mal que tenga que alejarme de tu compañía tan pronto. Me encantaría llevarte conmigo y disfrutar uno del otro, pero mi 'jefa' quiere al mocoso."

Jaina cerró sus ojos y se sumergió en la Fuerza mientras se preparaba para su muerte. Mientras Xanatos retrocedía una hundir su espada en ella, ella vio un resplandor dorado a su derecha. La mitad superior de 3PO la estaba mirado. Convocando la Fuerza que podía, Jaina llamó el torso de C3PO hacia ella.

Con un giro vengativo, azotó a Xanatos al lado de su cabeza. El Jedi oscuro cayó inconsciente a sus pies.

Suspirando, Jaina colapsó en el piso para esperar el regreso de su madre.

* * *

Lady Dark: Ya era hora que Jaina peleara con ganas.

Lady Evil: En el próximo capítulo regresaremos con las peleas de los demás.

Lady Dark: Y vamos a tener la aparición de más personajes de las películas, para que estén advertidos.

Lady Evil: Mientras tanto, vamos con los reviews.

XD XD XD XD XD

**ELENA - **Lady Dark: Bueno, algunos nos reclamarían de que más bien tenemos mucho romance. Lady Evil: Pero no va a ser pura batalla, eso lo haría aburrido. Lady Dark: Hay lindas escenas fresas intercaladas. Lady Evil: Y sueltitos no es un termino muy correcto. Lady Dark: Se queda corto para lo que vamos a tener en el último capítulo.


	36. Guerra

Lady Dark: Esta semana nos adelantamos 24 horas.

Lady Evil: Como buena contradicción a cuando nos atrasamos tres días.

Lady Dark: Este capítulo retoma toda la acción.

Lady Evil: Pero está algo corto.

Ladt Dark: Perdón, pero es cosa de escapistone.

* * *

**36. Guerra**

Luke Skywalker tragó saliva mientras giraba su caza alrededor y disparaba a la nave enemiga. Podía sentir a la Fuerza hormiguear cuando el piloto moría. No era un sentimiento agradable. Era suficientemente duro vivir con el hecho de que estaba matando Jedi cada vez que volaba una nave. Sentir su paso solo lo hacía peor.

Por un momento, envidió a la fuerza en tierra. Ellos al menos podían a sus oponentes vivos para que pudieran ser rehabilitados. Habían muy pocas oportunidades para esa clase de misericordia en una batalla espacial entre cazas.

Por otro lado, Luke no tenía que mirar la cara de sus oponentes. No tenía que ver sus ojos cuando morían. En eso, estaba bendecido.

X( X) X( X)

A varios parsecs de distancia, Ani estaba reflexionando en el mismo tema mientras se evadía entre pedazos de chatarra espacial. Había seguido una pista que había conseguido en los barrios bajos de Coruscant. La pista había dado en pagos sucios. El único problema era que habían tres Jedi esperando en lugar del único que estaba buscando.

Había fácilmente despachado al primero a sabiendas de que no tendría oportunidad de escape. Los otros dos, sin embargo, habían aprendido del error del primero y no estaban exactamente permitiéndole a Ani ninguna oportunidad de repetir la defunción del primer piloto. Eso significaba usando imaginativo pilotaje para evitar los disparos de las otras naves. Con un giro de su muñeca, empezó a girar de regreso entre la chatarra espacial. Parecía que iba a ser un largo día.

X) X( X) XO

Obi-Wan le lanzó una mirada a Qui-Gon mientras se abrían camino a través de las instalaciones vacías. Aún podían escuchar el sonido de la pelea que se daba fuera del edificio, pero los pasillos estaban misteriosamente libres de su propio ruido. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los Jedi que habían estado habitando los pasillos estaban ahora peleando en un lado u otro, pero eso no explicaba la completa falta de gente.

La única cosa que explicaba el silencio era una trampa, una trampa a la que estaban caminando voluntariamente. ¿Y por qué estaban caminando en ella? Porque así son ellos. Ambos sabían que lo mejor era reagruparse y conseguir más apoyo. Hubo un tiempo en que Obi-Wan hubiera sido cauto y sugerido conseguir ayuda. Qui-Gon como que habían entrenado eso fuera de él.

Además, si perdían una oportunidad para derribar a uno de los líderes, nunca se podrían perdonar a sí mismos. Bien, Qui-Gon nunca se perdonaría. Obi-Wan probablemente se deprimiría, haría penitencia y entonces se perdonaría a sí mismo.

Con una mente decidida, entraron en la enorme sala de control de las instalaciones. Dos figuras se vislumbraban adelante.

Obi-Wan maldijo por lo bajo. Hoy no era su día.

"Así que¿a cuál quieres tomar?" trató de hacer su voz más jovial, pero no tuvo éxito exactamente. Esta pelea no presagiaba nada bueno para Qui-Gon. Un oponente ya había matado una vez al hombre. El otro había sido su Maestro.

"Creo que el de la derecha me debe la revancha desde una vida previa. ¿Estas seguro de que puedes manejar al otro, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan suspiró, "No tengo muchas opciones¿no es cierto?"

"Oh, pero las tienes," vino la tranquila voz de Dooku, "Podrías simplemente rendirse. Tu no quieres lastimarme de verdad¿o sí, Qui-Gon?"

"Yo seré el que te lastime. Obi-Wan lo hará. Tengo toda la fe en sus habilidades."

"Vamos¿dejarías a tu viejo Maestro morir?"

Mi viejo Maestro murió hace mucho tiempo. Para decirte la verdad, nunca me agradaste de todas maneras."

"¿Qué?" La voz de Dooku era una mezcla de sorpresa y ultraje.

"¿Por qué crees que hacía tan buen trabajo pareciendo sereno e imperturbable? Apenas podía soportarte. Como resultado, me enfoqué en hacerme objetivo y sereno."

Impaciente con la discusión, Maul se lanzó hacía los dos Jedi. Qui-Gon rápidamente se movió para bloquear el golpe del Sith mientras Obi-Wan se movía a interceptar a Dooku.

Maul luchó agresivamente contra Qui-Gon, pero la batalla estaba mucho más pareja de lo que había sido antes. Qui-Gon no estaba tan viejo como había sido entonces y los años que había pasado principalmente aislado de la Fuerza le habían dado un mayor agarre de ella ahora.

Lo mismo podía ser dicho de Obi-Wan. Con la mayor excepción que donde Qui-Gon había ganado fuerza y velocidad, Obi-Wan había ganado destreza. Se había escondido del Emperador y Vader por tanto tiempo que había ganado un nivel de fineza en sus estrategias de batalla que Dooku no esperaba.

Todo y todo, la pelea parecía muy pareja.

XO XD X) XO

Anakin gruñó mientras se arrojaba fuera del camino de una pieza de metal que su oponente le había arrojado. Su equipo había exitosamente sacado a los Jedi a los que no se les había lavado el cerebro, pero no todos ellos eran exactamente útiles. Algunos estaban en estados casi catatónicos o estaban tan confundidos que no podían pelear. Eso no animaba sus espíritus.

Tahiri se balanceó alrededor detrás de él mientras desviaba la siguiente pieza de chatarra que les arrojaban. De acuerdo con lo que Siri había dicho, antes de ser separada por su propia batalla, su alto oponente solía ser un miembro del Consejo.

Lo que, por supuesto, significa que el tipo tenía que ser muy, muy bueno. Justo la suerte de Anakin. Estaba empezando a creer que la Fuerza lo odiaba. Por supuesto, el hecho de que estuvieran peleando en un andamio suspendido coloreaba su perspectiva de algún modo. Malas cosas pasan cuando pelas en andamios suspendidos. Digamos, gente cayendo de ellos.

Se lanzó hacia la figura y desvió un golpe que estaba dirigido a Tahiri mientras ella se balanceaba por lo bajo para cortar las piernas del atacante. Fue una brillante movida. Que, sin embargo, no funcionó. Su atacante simplemente giró sobre ellos y atacó desde atrás. Tahiri se volteó para proteger el flanco expuesto de Anakin. Al mismo tiempo, su oponente pateó y golpeó la pierna de Tahiri. Ella dio la vuelta sobre el lado del pasamanos y cayó de cabeza fuera de la vista de Anakin.

Por un segundo, rojo llenó su visión mientras la ira se acumulaba en su interior. Ki-Adi Mundi iba a lamentar el día que tomó un sable láser.

* * *

Lady Dark: Bueno eso¿verdad?

Lady Evil: Pero nos quedamos en suspenso.

Lady Dark: No se pierdan, que ya casi llegamos al final.

XD XD XD XD XD

**ELENA - **Lady Dark¡MUJER¿Qué le pides a Jaina? No es cualquiera el que se mete con Xanatos. Lady Evil: Ella efectivamene tiene suerte de sobrevivir a alguien entrenado por Qui-Gon y que en su vida pasada casi mató a Yoda. Lady Dark: Aunque siendo justos, iba a usar una bomba.


	37. ¿Qué?

Lady Dark: Este capítulo va a centrarse en solo uno de los personajes.

Lady Evil: Al parecer, desde el capítulo 35, escapistone había recibido quejas por lo fraccionado de su punto de vista al narrar.

Lady Dark: Muy poco espacio para los personajes.

Lady Evil: Por eso es que el 36 se había dedicado a Jaina, este va a ser a Ani, y el siguiente a los demás.

Lady Dark: El próximo será el último capítulo de la pelea, y después irán otros dos capítulos con el cierre de la historia.

Lady Evil: Para que sepan como más o menos acabaron todos.

Lady Dark: Así que, disfruten.

* * *

**37. ¿Qué?**

Con un pequeño giro de su muñeca, Anakin Skywalker estaba cayendo en picada hacia la superficie de un pequeño planeta. Sus adversarios lo seguían de cerca, navegando en la atmósfera tras él. Ani continuó haciendo espiral hacia abajo en la atmósfera del planeta antes de tirar del bastón de mandos y volar directo hacia arriba, zumbando entre sus dos perseguidores mientras lo hacía.

Un oponente copió la movida de Ani; el otro no fue tan afortunado. La explosión de la nave inició un pequeño fuego en el bosque de abajo. La nave del otro oponente se tambaleó mientras el golpe de la muerte del otro reverberaba a través de la Fuerza. Ani, sin embargo, había experimentado la muerte de un Jedi entrenado muchas veces antes. Tenía medio segundo de ventaja. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Sus blasters cercenaron un ala de la otra nave. Con la fuerza de la gravedad del planeta tirando de las remanentes partes de la nave, el piloto nunca tuvo oportunidad. La nave espacial explotó en un estallido de chispas blancas que llovieron sobre el ya existente fuego.

Circuló alrededor del sitio de choque una vez antes de dirigirse al otro lado del planeta. Con un gentil golpe, aterrizó su nave en un pequeño claro. Los árboles eran diferentes en esta parte del mundo. En lugar de gruesos árboles de temporada con hojas verdes y azules, ahí había abundantes pinos verdes y púrpuras.

Con un gentil empuje de la Fuerza, Anakin dio un salto gimnástico fuera de su cabina hacia el suave terreno debajo suyo. Había llovido recientemente y la tierra estaba pegajosa por el barro. Dejaría huellas. No le preocupaba. No planeaba ser seguido a ninguna parte.

Determinados pasos lo llevaron a una gran ciénaga junto al claro en que había aterrizado. Camino por algunas millas sin ningún propósito aparente. Si uno lo estuviera observando, creería que estaba haciendo excursión o tenía una enfermedad mental. Sin embargo, Anakin Skywalker sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía.

Con un profundo respiro, se empujó a la cima de una pequeña saliente. Una hermosa rubia estaba parada frente a él.

"Bien, bien, Caballero Skywalker¿qué le trae tan lejos de su celda?" La profunda voz de Callista se mofaba de él.

"Oh, estaba simplemente buscando basura criminal, como tú," Ani replicó mientras se paraba en su completa altura.

"Estoy herida de que pienses en mí como tu enemiga cuando soy tu salvadora," la cara de Callista tomó un completo puchero femenino.

"¿Mi salvadora de qué? Estaba contento donde estaba. Tú eres la que no pudo soportar la idea de unirse a la Fuerza."

"Tú nunca fuiste completamente apreciado. No puedes decirme que nunca deseaste una segunda oportunidad. Tú, Kenobi, y Jinn todos escaparon, pero tú eres que el se aferró a su nueva vida. Querías esto."

"Me aferré a la oportunidad de redención. Esto es bastante lejano a pedir ser arrancado del natural flujo de la vida. Viví en el momento, que es lo que cualquier buen Jedi haría."

"La palabra operativa aquí es 'vida' mi amigo."

"Retuerces mis palabras, Callista."

"Tal vez, tal vez no. No importará a la larga. Yo aún venceré."

"No lo creo. Tu pequeña base en espacio Hutt está siendo atacada mientras hablamos."

"Lo sé. Reducirá a los Jedi a los realmente dignos. ¿No lo crees?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que lo sabes?"

"Oh, mi amigo me dijo. ¿No es cierto Lando?" Callista dijo mientras se giraba hacia una figura parada detrás de ella.

"¿Lando?" La voz de Ani repitió incrédulamente.

"Oh, Lando ha sido un informante muy útil por los últimos meses. Él es, después de todo, un hombre de negocios muy sabio."

"No lo será por mucho, y tampoco tú. No guiarás a nadie cuando estés muerto. Ni siquiera el Emperador pudo arreglar eso."

"Oh, simple, simple Ani. ¿Realmente crees que soy suficientemente estúpida para tratar de derrotar al Elegido por mí misma? Verás, he estado eliminando a mis clones con los años. Necesitaba solo a los fuertes, el resto son riesgos. Dejé a ti, a Jinn y a Kenobi escapar. Eran útiles. Has superado esa utilidad."

Callista movió su muñeca y un pequeño aparato apareció en su mano. Ani se sacudió mientras sus terminales nerviosas tenían espasmos y perdía control muscular.

"Debes estarte preguntando como. Removiste todos los implantes¿no es cierto?" Callista golpeó a Ani con su pie, "Pero¿nunca pensaste en revisar tu propio ADN? Todos mis clones tienen una marca genética que responde a su particular signatura de la Fuerza. Simplemente envío una onda de choque a través de una muestra de tus midiclorias, y tu cuerpo reacciona con dolores comprensivos."

"Perra."

"Oh, eso no es algo agradable para decir, señor Skywalker."

"Él no lo dijo; yo lo dije," dijo Lando mientras dio unas zancadas hacia Callista.

"Que..." Callista nunca terminó sus frase al darle un rayo de blaster en medio de los ojos."

Ani miró sospechosamente a Lando, "¿Decidiste que podías tener un mejor trato?"

Lando se rió, "Sí, por ahí del momento en que abandoné el trabajo de Bespin y me uní a la Rebelión. Mi espías se toparon con los lacayos de Callista hace unos meses. Tenía que ganarme su confianza. Desafortunadamente, eso significa ser su virtual prisionero mientras hacía contacto desde su casa oculta en esta roca olvidada de la Fuerza. ¿Sabes que tuve que cocinar mi propia comida?"

Ani meneó su cabeza mientras se levantaba del suelo, "¿Quieres decir que todos esos repostes que nos enviaste no estaba llegando del campo?"

"Nope, salieron directo de aquí."

"Entonces ella sabía todo lo que te decíamos."

"Esencialmente, pero otra vez, yo realmente no sabía lo que estaba pasando."

"No lo entiendo."

"Tras par de semanas en este trabajo, Mara finalmente reconoció algunas de las señales que estaba dándole del tiempo que trabajamos juntos. Ella se dio cuenta que me estaban reteniendo en alguna parte, así que empezó a filtrar la información que yo recibía. A cambio, traté de darle a ella tanta como era posible."

"Todo esto, yo te lo hubiera explicado de no haberte ido en tu salida de héroe," Mara comentó mientras llegaba detrás de Lando.

"¿Mara?" Preguntó Ani.

"¿Pensaste que Lando se escabulliría a Callista sin algo de asistencia de la Fuerza?"

"Bien, no..."

"Mira, sabía que Lando estaba siendo retenido. Solo que no sabía dónde o por quién. Cuando empezaste con tus grandes misterios, me figuré que sabías algo que no estabas compartiendo y que ese algo guiaría hasta Lando."

"Así que, me seguiste."

"Sí, Ahora que he respondido a esa pregunta¿cómo sabías que Callista estaba en espacio de la República?"

"Interrogué a unos cuantos Jedi capturados que tenían malos recuerdos de Darth Vader. Entonces simplemente usé los contactos de Obi-Wan para encontrar su localización exacta."

Mara suspiró, "Ves, esas es la cosa. ¿Qué contactos? No pudimos rastrearte."

"Oh, obviamente no conoces todo acerca de reunir información. Hay tres supremas oficinas de chismes: el bar, la barbería y el restaurante. Todos resultan ser los sitios preferidos de Obi-Wan para frecuentar."

"¿Tiene un problema de cabello?" preguntó Lando.

"Yeah, si hay mucho se vuelve inmanejable. No le gusta hablar de eso."

Mara resopló afligidamente, "¿Quieres decir que gastamos billones en inteligencia cuando debimos haberle preguntado a Francis la mesera?"

"De hecho harían mejor preguntando a Bour-Togh el cocinero, pero, sí."

Lando sonrió, "Saben, odio arruinar este momento¿pero no debemos ir alguna parte?"

"Ciertamente debemos, Lando, ciertamente debemos," Ani sonrió mientras empezó a dirigirse a su nave, "Tengo un juicio al cual ir."

* * *

Lady Dark¡Toma eso para que aprendas! Me caía muy mal Callista.

Lady Evil: Pero ahora está muerta, y si me lo permiten, fue algo muy anticlimático.

Lady Dark: Yo personalmente hubiera preferido una violenta pelea con sables láser, pero tendremos que aguantarnos con esto.

Lady Evil: Pero pronto tendrán una pelea con sables, ya verán.

Lady Dark: De momento, nos despedimos.

XD XD XD XD XD XD

**ELENA - **Lady Dark: Tal vez matamos un poco la anticipación, pero de ese modo nadie se sorprende de mal modo. Lady Evil: Ya esta historia es muy complicada sin gente pasandose de lados. Lady Dark: Y no, no aparece Palpatine. Lady Evil: Él ya uso sus derechos de resurrección como un clon hace buen tiempo. Lady Dark: Y definitivamente, Qui-Gon merece un Oscar, es muy buen actor si puede creer que le cae bien esa vieja momia que es Dooku.


	38. Batallas finales

Lady Dark: Es mi muy humilde opinión, que escapistone hizo este capítulo horriblemente corto, considerando que era el último en que iba a haber algo de acción.

Lady Evil: Perfectamente pudo haber fundido uno o dos capítulos y hacer uno más largo.

Lady Dark: Pero así es como es ella, y como las simples traductoras que somos para este fic, tendremos que aguantarnos.

Lady Evil: Pero al menos llegamos a saber que andaban haciendo nuestros demás héroes.

Lady Dark: Disfruten.

* * *

**38. Batallas finales**

Obi-Wan se paró desafiante mientras Dooku circulaba alrededor suyo.

"¿Va a estar parado ahí todo el día, _Maestro_ Kenobi? Su aprendiz al menos sabía cuando unirse a una pelea, según recuerdo."

Obi-Wan sonrió a Dooku, "No veo que interés puede tener mi enemigo en mi estrategia. Siempre me topo con que el villano es el que habla a grandiosidad durante una pelea."

Dooku hizo un rápido corte hacia el costado izquierdo de Obi-Wan. El golpe fue rápidamente desviado, y Obi-Wan saltó velozmente lejos girando sobre Dooku mientras lo hacía.

"Cielos, que ostentoso. ¿No es eso algo que estabas haciendo antes de hicieras que mataran a tu Maestro? Recuerdo que eras mucho más aéreo en tu juventud."

"Diría algo parecido, pero no estoy enteramente seguro de que usted haya tenido juventud. Dígame¿nació ya cascarrabias y viejo?"

Mientras Dooku fanfarroneaba al comentario, Obi-Wan cortó viciosamente hacia abajo y quemó el brazo izquierdo de Dooku.

"¡Cachorro insolente!"

Obi-Wan sonrió en respuesta y atacó de nuevo.

XD XD XD XD

Qui-Gon, por otro lado, estaba teniendo un tipo completamente distinto de pelea ni a medio camino del otro extremo del cuarto. Donde Dooku prefería fineza y juegos psicológicos, Maul parecía preferir el estratégico juego de intentar las luces fuera del oponente.

Qui-Gon golpeó golpe tras golpe. Cualquier lance que intentaba contra Maul era rápidamente desviado por el monstruo rojo. Ninguno cedía ni una pulgada, y parecía que la pelea se reduciría a puro vigor. Era una pelea que Qui-Gon hubiera ganado excepto por el hecho de que ya había estado peleando la mayor parte del día. Apostaría que Maul no.

Como un maestro, siempre había regañado a Obi-Wan acerca de su tendencia a pelear solo con puro físico. Era una lección que su padawan había aprendido bien. Era momento de ver si el Maestro era tan adepto como el estudiante.

Qui-Gon rápidamente cambió todo su peso a su pierna izquierda y se estiró en una patada giratoria baja contra el otro. Maul, sin embargo, fue veloz en reconocer el ataque y saltó en el aire copiando el movimiento que Obi-Wan había usado temprano con Dooku. El problema para Maul era el hecho de que Qui-Gon no intentaba darle con la patada.

Con un juicioso empuje de la Fuerza, Qui-Gon salió de su patada en un giro y golpeó con su sable láser. Yoda podría haber sido capaz de pelear sin un pierna, pero él dudaba que su oponente Sith pusiera.

"Sabes, eso está muy en contra de la reglas. Cortamos manos, no piernas," la voz de Obi-Wan sonó detrás de él.

"Tú cortas manos, Padawan. Además, siempre pensé que tu hábito de remover esos apéndices era desagradable."

"¿Y cortar su pierna no lo es?"

Qui-Gon meneó su cabeza, "¿Qué le pasó a Dooku?"

"Oh, se enojó mucho cuando quemé su brazo, trató de usar relámpagos de la Fuerza en mí, y lo vivisecté desde mi incómoda posición a sus pies. Sabes, pudo haber ganada si no hubiera parado para regocijarse de que yo estaba 'donde pertenecía.'"

"¿A USTEDES DOS INUTILES LES IMPORTA¿NO ES UNA VIOLACIÓN DE SU PRECIOSA ORDEN EL PERMITIR QUE SU OPONENTE YAZCA AQUÍ ASÍ?"

Qui-Gon suspiró, "Muy cierto."

Hábilmente evitó el golpe de sable láser que Maul le lanzó mientras se aproximaba y usó su propia espada para golpear lejos la de Maul. Con un gentil empujón de la Fuerza, golpeó a Maul en la cabeza y lo empujó a la inconsciencia.

Obi-Wan se acercó con la espada de doble filo, "Creo que deberíamos estar felices que las heridas de sable láser cautericen. No tenemos que vendarlo de este modo."

XD XD XD XD

Anakin rabió internamente mientras Ki-Adi marchaba tranquilamente hacia él. La furia nublaba su visión a medida que retomaba su estancia de pelea. Mientras la ira se agitaba a través de su sangre, Anakin automáticamente empezó a canalizarla. Mundi se congeló en su progreso cuando vio el aire empezar a crujir alrededor de su oponente.

"Tienes que preguntarte a ti mismo en este punto¿realmente crees que puedes vencerme¿Verdaderamente crees que tu insignificante arma puede derribar la semilla del Elegido?"

Anakin gruñó francamente mientras avanzaba hacia Mundi.

Shock se registró en los ojos de Mundo mientras notaba el hecho de que no había ningún sitio al cual pudiera ir al que Anakin no lo siguiera inmediata y viciosamente. Empujar a la chica sobre el pasamanos había sido un error. El muchacho no era tan peligroso antes.

"¡Anakin¡Ayuda!" la voz de Tahiri flotó desde abajo..

La furia en los ojos de Anakin vaciló. Tenía una opción, podía o salvar a Tahiri, o podía derrotar a Mundi. La opción, afortunadamente, era simple.

Tiró de su lazo con Tahiri para localizarla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó sobre el borde del andamio y empezó a moverse hacia el borde al que Tahiri se había agarrado.

Mundi se mofó mientras sacaba un blaster de su túnica. Sería divertido ver a esos dos tratar de salvarse uno al otro al dispararles mientras subían el precipicio.

El silbido de un sable láser se registró unos momentos antes de que su blaster no fuera más que chatarra metálica y chispas.

"Agradable, eso no fue," Yoda frunció el ceño solemnemente a Mundi, "Por ello, pagarás."

XP XP XP

Luke luchó contra un ataque de cansancio mientras maniobraba a través de otra nube de escombros. Había olvidado lo abrumador que una completa batalla espacial podía ser.

Estaba a punto de ir tras otra nave cuando esta estalló frente a él.

Una pulida nave espacial zumbó cerca de la nariz de su x-wing.

"A los ciudadanos de la República les gustaría ofrecer su asistencia, Maestro Skywalker," la risiblemente pomposa voz de Wedge craqueó en sus bocinas.

"¿Wedge¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Bien, después de que Coruscant fue atacada, me las arreglé para convencer a unas cuantas personas de que necetarías ayuda aquí. Decidí volar a la caballería yo mismo."

Luke sonrió, "¡Bienvenidos a bordo!"

* * *

Lady Dark: Corto¿verdad? Creo que ha sido el más corto hasta el momento.

Lady Evil: Pero al menos tuvimos acción, y Dooku fue cortado en dos, verticalmente.

Lady Dark: Creo que ya había visto algo parecido en la primera OVA de Rurouni Kenshin.

Lady Evil: Y en el bonus Crossfire, del primer volumen de Hellsing.

Lady Dark: Pero todos esos se habían hecho con katana, que requiere más fuerza que un sable láser.

Lady Evil: Y es más entretenidamente sangriento.

Lady Dark: Para o decir más, vamos con reviews.

XD XD XD XD XD

**Romy – **Lady Dark: Es bueno saber que casi al final de un fic, todavía podemos conseguir lectores que se animan a dejarnos reviews. Lady Evil: Y yo me lavo las manos de ese enredo de Anakin Solo, es culpa de ella. Lady Dark: Ese asunto fue una pequeña confusión que sufrimos al revisar las historias de fondo para este fic, no todos los sitios de internet son muy confiables para eso, y aunque The Force. Net tiene buenas fuentes, casi todas son terriblemente aburridas, así que nos enredamos por vagabundas, mi culpa, lo admito. Lady Evil: Aunque parece que ya lo habíamos aclarado antes. Eso sí, aunque Anakin no fue directamente responsable de la muerte de Chewbaca, su padre sí sintió por varios años que fue culpa de él. Lady Dark¿Te has leído 5 libros de la Nueva Orden Jedi? Debemos admitir que es más de lo que nosotras hemos hecho. Lady Evil: Como dijimos antes¡ODIAMOS A LA NUEVA ORDEN! Lady Dark: Pero yo sí he leído dos libros en inglés de las Guerras Clónicas, y los tres libros de la Saga Thrawn. Y debo decir que el Gran Almirante Thrawn es uno de mis villanos favoritos. ¿Ya los has leído? Si no lo has hecho, puedo enviártelos por e-mail, son e-book. Lady Evil: Gracias por leer.


	39. Conversaciones

Lady Dark: Bien, terminaron las batallas. Pero aún hay unos asuntos que tienen que arreglar.

Lady Evil: Este ya es el penúltimo capítulo, uno más y todo termina.

Lady Dark: Disfrútenlo mientras dura.

* * *

**39. Discusiones**

Una llovizna cayó contra el cristal de la ventana mientras Jaina miraba a afuera del apartamento de su madre. Los primeros de los guerreros Jedi habían regresado temprano esa mañana y habían ido casi inmediatamente a varias reuniones que se daban ahora.

Ella, por supuesto, no era necesaria para los procedimientos, así que no asistía.

"¿ Vas a quedarte por ahí, abatida todo el día? Sabes, en mis días, los Jedi no se abatían," una refinada voz sonó detrás de ella.

Jaina giró para ver a Qui-Gon sonriéndole.

"Creí que estabas en las reuniones."

"Lo estaba, pero Obi-Wan me pateó afuera. Todo esa cosa de General realmente se le subió a la cabeza. Ordenando a su pobre y viejo Maestro así."

Jaina se rió, "Creí que hacía eso cuando era tu aprendiz."

"Oh, claro, refriégamelo en la cara,"

Jaina tomó un profundo respiro, "Capturé un Jedi llamado Xanatos. Ani dijo que lo conocías."

Una ceja de Qui-Gon se levantó, "¿Es eso lo que dijo? No lo creí capaz de minimizar."

Jaina suprimió su urgencia de rodar sus ojos. Juró que si alguna vez tomaba su diccionario habría una foto de Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon junto a la palabra "evasivo."

Una suave sirita interrumpió sus pensamientos, "¿Te das cuenta de que tu cara comunica tus pensamientos, no es cierto?"

Jaina lo miró furiosa. Qui-Gon le respondió con una mirada plácida.

"No estarías aquí si no quisieras saber al respecto," Jaina finalmente dijo para romper el silencio.

"¿De verdad? Tal vez solo quiero interrogarte acerca de tus intenciones hacia mi aprendiz."

Jaina meneó su cabeza, "Bien, tendrás que ponerte en línea para ese honor."

Qui-Gon se sentó en el brazo del sillón. "Muy bien, debo disculparme por su comportamiento. Supongo que necesito saber como retribuirte a ti y tu familia."

Jaina sintió quijada colgando abierta mientras miraba al Jedi frente a ella, "¿Qué?

La sonrisa de Qui-Gon se volvió amarga, "Xanatos era mi aprendiz. Fue mi falla como maestro la que lo guió por el camino oscuro tanto en esta como en su previa existencia."

Jaina rodó sus ojos, "No sé que eres más, un egoísta o un hipócrita. Xanatos hizo sus propias decisiones en el pasado. Y no veo como puedes llamar a esta existencia actual tu falla en lo absoluto. Además¿no eres el que siempre camoteando a Obi-Wan acerca de mi abuelo? Supéralo. Tu y Obi-Wan y Ani y cualquier otro que tenga complejo de culpa. ¿Acaso ustedes se golpeaban a sí mismos con cañas en la vieja Orden?"

Qui-Gon sonrió, "Suena simple de la manera que lo pones."

"Es simple porque lo es. Ahora, si quieres ir a hacer algún bien, deshazte de tu culpa, y dile a Xanatos que meta su ego donde el sol no brilla. La última vez que revisé, él era la parte culpable antes, y ahora sigue siendo la misma persona, incluso si fue influenciado por Callista. Cuando termines, regresa y sé un útil líder Jedi en lugar de lloriquear por tus errores pasados."

Qui-Gon movió su cabeza, "Bien, ya que lo pones de ese modo, creo que solo iré a visitar a mi viejo aprendiz. Creo que necesito decirle algo."

Jaina sonrió, "Cuando termines, tal vez quieras decirle a tu otro aprendiz que necesita recoger algunas rosas de arrepentimiento para su novia cuando regrese."

Qui-Gon se veía confundido, "¿Por qué?"

"¡Hombres!", se rió Jaina, "Porque no me envió un mensaje cuando regreso."

"Pero fuimos directo a reuniones..."

"Yo sé eso, pero sería una desgracia para mi sexo si lo dejo escaparse por esas cosas."

"Sabes, no creo que Tahl fuera así de demandante"

"Eso es solo porque estaba ocupada castigándose a sí misma por pensar acerca de ti en tal manera."

Qui-Gon sonrió y retrocedió por la puerta, "Creo que me iré antes de que despotriques acerca de mi Orden otra vez."

Jaina lo despidió con la mano y giró hacia la ventana de nuevo. Parece que será un día largo.

XD XD XD XD

Anakin Skywalker se deslizó silenciosamente a través de los salones del nuevo complejo del Senado. En una sorprendente movida del Presidente de la Nueva República, había sido perdonado. Aparentemente, la opinión pública se había alzado en su favor de modo dramático.

Como el Presidente estaba buscando la reelección, había considerado una buena movida política el simplemente desechar el resto de los procedimientos legales de Ani.

No, por supuesto, que Ani se quejara acerca de ser usado de tal manera. La comida de prisión era incluso peor que lo que Obi-Wan cocinaba, si tal cosa era posible.

Ani giró en un corredor y bajó su paso. Justo delante de él estaba su meta al andar rondado el complejo.

"Anakin," la voz de Ani interrumpió los pensamientos del otro hombre.

Anakin levantó la mirada con una sonrisa forzada antes de darse cuenta que era Ani y no otra persona bien intencionada ahí para felicitarlo. La sonrisa desapareció, pero sus ojos mantenían un brillo más apreciativo.

"Escuché que decidieron dejarte ir."

"Escuchaste correctamente, pero eso no es por lo que estoy aquí. Obi-Wan dijo que has estado abatido."

"A mi Maestro le gusta andar detrás de mi espalda."

"Es malicioso de esa manera. ¿Quieres compartir lo que hay en tu mente con un oído comprensivo?"

Anakin exhaló lentamente y miró al techo, "Sabes, extraño los viejos días en que solo éramos tú, yo, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon y Binks. Todo era más simple entonces. Tan sencillo. Entonces, casi me mato y obtengo este maravilloso 'regalo' de poder usar la Fuerza en pleno. Entonces me embarco y encuentro a Lando, y mi vida solo se convierte en un gigantesco revoltijo de peleas y decisiones y todo."

Ani inclinó su cabeza a un lado, "Aunque eso no es lo que te está molestado."

Una ronca risita escapó de los labios de Anakin, "No, no lo es, pero es relevante. Casi fui al lado oscuro. ¿Sabías eso? Un momento pensé que Tahiri estaba muerta, y yo iba a rostizar a ese Jedi con todo el odia que podía reunir."

"Pero no lo hiciste."

"No, pero lo hubiera hecho. Me pregunta si tal vez no tomé la decisión equivocada. Tal vez nunca debí haber tratado de reconectarme con mi familia. Tal vez nunca debí haber iniciado una relación con Tahiri. Yo era un buen Padawan. Yo era un buen Jedi. Esas palabras me definían de extremo a extremo."

Ani sacudió su cabeza lentamente, "Aún lo hacen, pero eso no significa que no tengas espacio en tu vida para más. El amor siempre es un riesgo. Pero es un riego que vale tomar. ¿Cambiarías la felicidad que Tahiri te da por esa simple seguridad de ser solo un Jedi? No, no lo harías. Justo como yo no pude. Solo que, tuviste la inteligencia para alejarte. No creo que te hubieras transformado incluso si ella moría."

Anakin frunció el ceño mientras replicó, "Puedes tener razón. Pero eso me trae otra pregunta¿alguna vez voy a ser capaz de manejar una relación con Tahiri? No sé como ser un verdadero hombre de familia."

"De daré una pista, nadie lo sabe. ¿Crees que Han Solo sabía como ser un esposo ni que decir un padre?"

Anakin sonrió ligeramente, "La idea es de algún modo divertida. Dime¿siempre se sentirá extraño saber que considero a Obi-Wan más mi padre que a Han?""

Ani se ahogó ligeramente, "Trata de tener a tu figura paterna saliendo con tu nieta. Entonces dime que tan extraño te sientes."

Anakin sonrió, "Toda esta discusión ha sido para devolverme a mis sentidos¿no es cierto?"

Ani asintió sabiamente, "Aprendes bien, joven Solo. Solo te ha tomado cuatrocientas treinta y ocho veces el darte cuenta que Kenobi siempre me envía a arreglarte la cabeza."

Anakin bufó, "Debería pescarlo por ello. Es muy molesto que siempre tenga la razón así."

Ani asintió, más gravemente esta vez, "Una suprema idea, señor. ¿De casualidad no conocerías a algunos Gungans, verdad?

* * *

Lady Dark¿Gungans? Ani si es malo. Yo no me arrimaría a esos bichos.

Lady Evil: Lo peor que le ha pasado a Star Wars desde que se inventaron esos ositos de peluche súper desarrollados que son los Ewoks.

Lady Dark: O la puntería de los Stormtroopers. ¡Cómo extraño a los Clonetroopers!

Lady Evil: Regresando a tema, de nuevo, fue un capítulo pequeño, pero eso es escapistone. Por ahora, pasamos a los review.

Lady Dark¡Los últimos que vamos a hacer! A menos de que sean miembros y podamos enviar respuestas directas.

XD XP XD XP XD

**Romy – **Lady Dark: Ah, bien, gracias también. Pero me temo que, luego de un año de salida esa película, al fin está bajando mi fiebre de Star Wars. Lady Evil: La escuela pinta feo, tenemos que ponerle ganas a eso. Lady Dark: Pero voy a probar ese grupo, tal vez encuentre algunas buenas novelas que no haya leído. Y que no involucren a la familia Skywalker / Solo. Lady Evil: Ella no es muy fan de eso.


	40. El final

Lady Dark: Bien, finalmente hemos llegado al final de este fic.

Lady Evil: Y aunque no hemos tenido mucha audiencia, agradecemos a los que han mandado sus reviews.

Lady Dark: Esperamos que hayan disfruta la aventura y que se hayan divertido, que al final de cuentas, es lo importante.

Lady Evil: Y ojalá que les guste este capítulo, el cierre definitivo de la historia.

Lady Dark: Aunque escapistone mencionó algo de una secuela en su Livejournal, pero como lo dijo hace un año, se ve difícil.

* * *

**40. El final**

Con un nervioso andar, Anakin Solo caminaba de un lado al otro en un pequeño cuarto. Estaba pintado con colores amarillo suave y blanco, para calmar, pero eso no tranquilizó nada de su energía interna. Su excitación era tan grande que incluso Obi-Wan se había ido, incapaz de lidiar con la inquietud de su antiguo aprendiz.

Anakin cerró sus ojos y trató de enfocar su atención en algo que no fuera la ceremonia que estaba a punto de empezar en unos pocos minutos.

En los últimos cuatro meses, grandes cambios se habían dado en la Nueva República. Mace Windu y Bant habían sido puestos a cargo de rehabilitar a los Jedi clonados que aún no eran capaces de unirse a la sociedad. Callista pudo haber puesto algunos inusuales poderes sobre ellos que desaparecieron en el instante que ella murió, pero eso no significa que hayan estado instantáneamente bien. Muchos habían tenido sus mentes interferidas por tanto tiempo que realmente creían lo que ella les había dicho o eran mentalmente inestables.

Así que, la República había apartado un pequeño pedazo de tierra en algún desolado planeta para que los antiguos Jedi se recuperaran ahí. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon y Yoda estaban ocupados asimilando a los otros Jedi clonados a la Nueva Orden.

Xanatos, con gran ironía, estaba finalmente siendo sujeto a la única que siempre había evitado: un juicio. Para agregar a su humillación, estaba de hecho, siendo retenido en la misma celda en que Ani había estado.

Ani, estaba trabajando cercanamente con los ejércitos de la República para reforzar las defensas de sensibles a la fuerza si alguna vez hubiera la necesidad de pelear contra insurgencia de adeptos a la fuerza.

Lando, por supuesto, estuvo bien recompensado por su parte en la defensa de Callista y se había ido a invertir en su más reciente esquema de negocio. Siri había optado por unirse a Lando en los bordes del espacio como un representante de la Jedi Orden.

Jaina, después de casi matar a su hermano y su abuelo por los Gungans que aparecieron en su apartamento en lugar del de Obi-Wan, se había arreglado con el previamente mencionado Maestro Jedi y estaba continuamente confundiéndolo con su lógica femenina.

Y eso trajo a Anakin a su nerviosismo original. Por que su siguiente contemplación sería sobre lo que le pasó a él. En un ataque de locura (como Obi-Wan le había dicho) o un ataque de genialidad (como Ani le había dicho) o un momento de completa estupidez (como el resto de los hombres solteros que conocía habían aclamado) Anakin Solo le propuso matrimonio a Tahiri.

Todo fue colina abajo desde ahí. Planes de boda, madres puntillosas, hermanas suspirantes, Obi-Wan lanzándole miradas cada vez que Jaina casualmente mencionaba que Obi-Wan había logrado tener tres aprendices alcanzar el altar antes de él. Más planes de boda, fiestas, planes de boda: hasta que todo terminó en este día. En unos pocos momentos, Anakin Solo estaba a punto de cazarse.

Estaba aterrorizado.

No recordaba estar así de asustado en su vida. Ni siquiera Callista cuando lo había secuestrado. Ni siquiera cuando encaró la muerte. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo que encontrarse con su vieja familia. Ni siquiera cuando Tahiri fue empujada sobre ese riel. No, esto era absolutamente aterrorizante, porque un pequeño "no" hubiera tenido la total habilidad de destruir su completa existencia.

Obi-Wan, por supuesto, había prontamente dicho a su asistente que estaba sobreactuando y que debería liberar su energía en la Fuerza.

Bah.

Anakin meneó la cabeza. Espera hasta que fuera turno de Obi-Wan. Verían que tan calmado estaba el "Viejo Ben" entonces.

XP XP XP XP XP

Obi-Wan, mientras tanto, iba a zancadas hacia donde Tahiri estaba terminando sus preparaciones. Casi se regresaba. Con lo mal que estaba la ansiedad de Anakin, la de él era peor.

Por un breve momento, se arrepintió haber dicho sí a esos enormes ojos de aprendiz prácticamente rogándole hacer esto. No estaba seguro de los ojos de cuál aprendiz habían sido. Estaba atrapado en un cuarto con todos ellos cuando alguien casualmente mencionó que Tahiri era huérfana. Lo que, por supuesto, significaba que ella no tenía a nadie que la escoltara por al altar..

Había sido un problema por supuesto, pero uno del que hubiera anticipado ser la solución. Aparentemente, el gen Skywalker pensaba diferente. El cuarto se había puesto silencioso y se encontró a sí mismo siendo sujeto de las miradas de tres aprendices. Leia, siendo la madre del novio, había la Skywalker que sugirió que él escoltara a Tahiri, pero habían sido esos tres pares de ojos azules los que lo convencieron de realmente decir sí.

Obi-Wan murmuró bajo su aliento. Había odiado las bodas cuando era un joven padawan corriendo por ahí y oficiándolas por razones políticas. Ahora realmente estaba participando en una, en un traje formal horriblemente costoso además. Tampoco había escapado a su percepción que eso resolvía un problema muy presionante en los arreglos de asientos. Después de todo, Han Solo era el padre del novio, pero Obi-Wan técnicamente había criado al muchacho. Todos este arreglo era el perfecto arreglo político.

Y molestaba a Obi-Wan porque muy en su interior, si no hubiera sido un Jedi, probablemente habría sido un anarquista político por el puro placer de perturbar a cualquier aburrido, pomposo y vieja bolsa de aire de senador que fuera a conocer. Al menos, con eso es que se consolaba mientras caminaba a su perdición.

Con el suspiro de un mártir, pidió permiso para entrar al vestidor en que Tahiri estaba esperando, y encontró exactamente lo que esperaba. La novia estaba sentada, desanimada, en un banco, convenciéndose a sí misma de que era gorda, fea, y de que su amado corazoncito realmente nunca se casaría con ella.

Obi-Wan rodó sus ojos para ver el techo. En cada boda que había estado había sido la misma cosa una y otra vez.

La cruz del problema era que Obi-Ean tontamente había mostrado pericia en convencer a la novia de levantarse y empezar su "viaje a la felicidad eterna", un hecho que Qui-Gon había usado en su completa ventaja cuando sus misiones los mandaban a oficiar algún tipo de ceremonia de unión. Por tanto, se encontraba a sí mismo, no solo participando en el horrendo evento llamado boda, pero también tenía que convencer a la novia de casarse.

Obi-Wan sonrió cálidamente a la desanimada pronta a ser novia, "Bien, ahora¿por qué son todas las lágrimas?"

Tahiri lo miró con esos grandes y redondos ojos, "No me puedo casar."

Forzándose a no rodar los ojos al techo, Obi-Wan colocó su mano confortablemente en su hombro, "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque soy gorda y fea, y él solo huirá en el instante que me vea."

Obi-Wan levantó una ceja para mirarla. Gorda y fea son palabras asociadas con Hutts, pero él sabía que esas no eran las palabras correctas en este momento en particular.

"Tahir," empezó calmadamente, "Tú no eres gorda ni fea, e incluso si lo fueras, Anakin te amaría eternamente de todos modos. Ustedes dos van a empezar una eterna aventura a la felicidad hoy. Aunque pueda haber pena, estoy seguro de que ninguno de ustedes lo lamentará."

Tahiri sonrió ligeramente, "¿De verdad?"

"Sí, de verdad", Obi-Wan le regresó la sonrisa, "Ahora¿por qué no arreglas tu maquillaje para que podamos empezar?"

Obi-Wan palmeó el hombro de Tahiri de nuevo antes de moverse a la esquina del cuarto a esperar. Jaina permaneció cerca quietamente en su vestido de dama de honor haciendo exagerados movimientos de asco en réplica al discurso de Obi-Wan. En respuesta, él dio su largamente deseado giro de ojos y le sacó la lengua.

XD XD XD XD

La boda transcurrió hermosamente después de eso. Obi-Wan escoltó a la descalza novia por el suave terciopelo del pasillo a su radiante novio. Inesperadamente, no hubo ataques. No hubo amenazas de muerte, y la prensa realmente se comportó bien.

Como resultado, la recepción fue incluso aún más jubilosa de lo normal. Obi-Wan sonrió mientras miraba a Anakin bailar con su nueva esposa, la suave luz haciéndolos ver incluso más luminosos juntos. U suave golpe en su hombro anunció la presencia de otro.

Girando, Obi-Wan vio a Qui-Gon ofreciéndole otro trago. Sonrió y lo tomño de su antiguo Maestro.

Qui-Gon sonrió, "Sabía que necesitarías uno. Tu opinión de las bodas no es exactamente favorable."

"Creo que es la sobreabundancia de radiante felicidad. Míralos, prácticamente están brillando. Es nauseabundo."

"Ah, Obi-Wan, seguramente no les resientes su felicidad."

"Nunca, solo me disgusta usar increíblemente costosas e incómodas túnicas y escuchar enfermizos discursos que nadie en su mente cuerda recitaría excepto cuando está en una de estas funciones."

Qui-Gon dio unas risitas, "Bien, puedo ver que aún eres la misma persona de cuando solo eras de aprendiz del más infame maestro de la Orden."

Obi-Wan sonrió, "¿Hubo alguna vez duda al respecto?"

"Hmm, creo que hubo momento en que era deseado de corazón."

"Cierto, cierto."

Qui-Gon sacudió su cabeza, "Ahora en serio, Obi-Wan. ¿Con te sientes acerca de todo esto?"

Obi-Wan suspiró, "No estoy muy seguro. Todo ha sido un torbellino en mi vida desde que cumplí trece. Y entonces terminó solo para empezar de nuevo cuando me clonaron. Ahora estoy corriendo en territorio no explorado. Siri está fuera haciendo solo la Fuerza sabe qué con Lando. Mace y Bant están lejos rehabilitando Jedi. El Maestro Yoda está flotando entre los consejos de Mace y Luke. Y tu y yo tenemos que encontrar la manera de vivir con el otro en ese consejo. Y."

"Y en unos años, vas a estar atrapado con otros aprendiz," sonrió burlón Qui-Gon.

"No solo otro aprendiz, otro Skywalker. Ceo que soy adicto a ellos."

"Sí bien, estás saliendo con una ahora¿no es cierto? Dime, Padawan¿qué pasará si decides casarte?"

Obi-Wan sonrió ampliamente, "Probablemente me fugaría si llegara a tomar tal paso."

Qui-Gon se carcajeó, "No estoy seguro de que tengas suficiente coraje para hacer algo tan políticamente imprudente."

"Creo que lo tengo, he estado entrenando Skywalkers por años¿no es cierto? Además¿no es cierto que las bodas son algo que tienen que ver contigo y tu pareja? Creo que merezco algo de deseos egoístas en esa área."

"¿Obi-Wan y deseos egoístas¿En qué universo paralelo he caído?" Ani rió mientras se deslizaba hasta los dos Jedi mayores."

Obi-Wan le sonrió en respuesta, "En uno de promesa, Ani. Uno de promesa."

* * *

Lady Dark¡Eso es! Terminamos.

Lady Evil: Espero que les gusten las bodas.

Lady Dark: A mí me encantó.

Lady Evil: Y esperamos escribir otro día una historia que les guste. La basura en Resident Evil de mi hermana es como para salir corriendo.

Lady Dark: Me vas a pagar por eso después.

Lady Evil: Adiós


End file.
